Harry Potter y el legado de los fundadores
by Alice Cullen 333
Summary: Despues de que Sirius desapareció tras el velo Harry se encuentra muy deprimido, pero ha llegado el momento de que asuma por completo sus responsabilidades. La historia es mucho mejor que el resumen! no se olviden de dejar rr!
1. Chapter 1

N.A: El mundo de HP no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a la famulosa JKR. Esto es es por puro entretenimiento. Espero sus rr para saber que opinan de mi primer fic!

Capítulo I: Conociendo la verdad

Era un lugar muy oscuro, negro, ciego,…dolor, dolor, dolor… no podía ver nada y eso le daba miedo, terror, angustia,… angustia era lo que sentía,…dolor, dolor, dolor… no sabía lo que pasaba,… ni que hacía ahí,… ni donde estaba,…dolor, dolor, dolor… lo único que sabía es que una persona le estaba acompañando,…dolor, dolor, dolor…¿Quién es esa persona?... no lo sabía… ¿que hacía ahí con él?...tampoco lo sabía,…dolor, dolor, dolor… detestaba no tener las respuestas a sus preguntas…dolor, dolor, dolor… no sabía quien era esa persona… pero sea quien sea sentía que lo conocía… mas no tenia idea de quien era… la persona caminaba lentamente, muy lento, demasiado,…dolor, dolor, dolor… como si cada paso le pesara…., como si estuviera agonizando, y cada paso podría ser el último que dará,… no había nada en ese lugar,…dolor, dolor, dolor…le trasmitía una sensación de vacío…vacío…la palabra más indicada para describir lo que sentía,…dolor, dolor, dolor… no sabía que hacer…se sentía impotente y sin saber por que…ese lugar no era nada bueno…pero que era…dolor, dolor, dolor… se escuchaban voces, murmullos, que lo único que hacía era confundirlo más, no entendía nada…no captaba nada de lo que se decía….la persona cayo rendida,…dolor, dolor, dolor…, se sintió mal, muy mal,…quería ayudar a la persona…pero no podía, quería gritar,…pero algo se lo impedía…se sentía impotente…no podía hacer nada…y esa persona parecía que se moría…se le hacía tan familiar esos sentimientos…no le agradaba poder hacer nada,…no era lo suyo,… dolor, dolor, dolor…preocupación, angustia, rabia, impotencia, no podía ayudar, y esa persona lo necesitaba,…pero no estaba en su destino hacerlo…no por el momento…más tarde…quizá…algún día…no muy lejano…pero él que en esos momentos estaba angustiado…una eternidad…siempre…una eternidad…algo muy lejano…algo por lo que moría…a cada segundo…minuto….dolor, dolor, dolor… el silencio sepulcral que había en ese horrendo vacío fue interrumpido por una risa…él se quedo estático, su sangre se le congelo….por un momento dejo de respirar…y creyó que su corazón también lo hacía…su corazón…dolor, dolor, dolor…estas cosas regirían su destino… la risa era la más espeluznante de todas….oh si…la conocía muy bien…la había escuchado tantas veces…pero esa vez era peor…como si su estancia en ese lugar…o lo que ocurriera ahí le diera un gran triunfo al dueño de la risa…pero ¿se podría equivocar el mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos?...en esos momentos esa posibilidad para él era imposible…pero hay algo…que puede romper lo imposible…la magia más poderosa…antigua…y con un legado…que lo tenía conectado a él y al mago pero algo era imprescindible para que esa magia resurgiera…algo o alguien…o una cosa…o una decisión lo que fuera…podía cambiarlo todo…en un instante…y podría ser su perdición…o su salvación….ese bendito dilema…una cruz y bendición…la risa era muy prolongada mientras pensaba en hacer algo y escuchaba la risa un sentimiento creció en su interior… escalofríos…no…miedo…no, algo más…horror…era algo más profundo que le calaba los huesos y lo perturbaba….pavor, si eso era, sentía pavor….la risa se hizo más fuerte, la risa más horrible de todas….la del mago más tenebroso de los últimos 100 años…la risa de… Lord Voldemort…….dolor, dolor, dolor….un dolor que te desgarra………

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!- grito muy fuerte

Se llevo una mano a la marca que lo diferenciaba de todos, de todos los chicos normales….pero es que el no era un niño común y corriente…mucho menos la cicatriz que lo marcaba…..y mucho menos corriente era la historia que ella encerraba….la cicatriz en forma de rayo característica del niño que-sobre-vivió, ardía en la frente de un joven mago el más poderoso de los últimos cien años aunque él todavía no descubriera eso, la frente de Harry Potter……….

Harry Potter, era el nombre del niño-que-sobre-vivió a manos de Lord Voldemort, más conocido como, el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado, aunque su nombre real era Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort después de asesinar a los padres de Harry, los famosos Aurores en toda la comunidad mágica en general, Lily y James Potter; quiso asesinar al pequeño Harry, cuando este apenas tenía un año, desgraciadamente para Voldemort no resulto como esperaba, en ves de que el rayo tocara al chico este rebotó Hacia él, y después de una potente luz blanca que invadió la habitación el cuerpo del mago tenebroso despareció convertido en algo menos que un espectro….Los años pasaron….una mentira…una profecía….información…todo se fue acumulando, para los once años de Harry, le dieron la espectacular noticia que era un mago se libro de sus odiosos tíos, Vernon y Petunia, hermana de su madre, y su fastidioso primo Dudley; fue a Hogwarts donde conoció a sus dos mejores e inseparables amigos Ron Weasley, proveniente de una larga familia, y Hermione Granger, que era hija de muggles; y desgraciadamente desde su primer año se topo con el asesino de sus padres y el culpable de todas sus desdichas, Voldemort había poseído, el único poder que le quedaba, a su profesor de DCAO, con el permiso de este, y había tratado de robar la piedra filosofal, que da el exilio de la vida; pero gracias a Harry con ayuda de Ron y Hermione lograron detenerlo.  
En su segundo curso Harry tuvo que luchar contra un Basilisco, contra el recuerdo de Tom Riddle preservado en un diario de 50 años, todo esto para librar de muerte a Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo; Ginny había sido inducida por el diario a abrir la cámara de los secretos, dejar mensajes de advertencia con sangre y soltar al basilisco para que ataque a los hijos de muggles, hasta que el diario hizo que entrara en la cámara y se convirtiera en su camino a la muerte ya que quedo bajo el poder del recuerdo de Voldemort que se hacía más fuerte; pero Harry fue a salvarla con grandes éxitos. En su tercer curso, Harry descubrió varias cosas, descubrió a los mejores amigos de su padre Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, descubrió la mentira que condeno a Sirius y a sus padres, Peter Pettigrew, un ex mejor amigo de su padre, había sido el que le dio el chivatazo a Voldemort del paradero de sus padres, también había sido culpables de que encerraran a Sirius, su padrino, doce años en Azkaban; lamentablemente Peter escapo y Sirius tuvo que esconderse para no ser atrapado convirtiéndose en un prófugo.  
En su cuarto curso participó en el torneo de los tres magos, él había sido introducido en el torneo y no por deseo propio gracias a Crounch Jr., mortífago que se había hecho pasar, bajo la poción multijugos por el gran auror ya retirado Alastor Moody, Crounch hizo todo lo posible para que Harry llegara hasta el final, como resultado Harry llegó al mismo tiempo que Cedric Diggory y juntos tocaron la copa que había sido transformado en un transportador y los llevo hasta un cementerio, Harry presencio primero la muerte de Cedric luego la resurrección de Voldemort y para colmarla una reunión con sus mortífagos, gracias a dios pudo volver a Hogwarts tocando la copa y escapando de las maldiciones. Su quinto curso fue definitivamente el peor de todos, tuvo que soportar a toda la comunidad mágica en su contra, solo por decir que Voldemort había vuelto, también el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, tuvo que soportarlo, también tuvo que liar con los problemas de la adolescencia, debido que Cho Chang, una chica de Ravenclaw de la cual Harry siempre creyó estar enamorado, se empezó acercar a él, pero la chica tenía dudas por que era la ex de Cedric, al final se dio cuenta que fue algo pasajero; pero si pensaba que todo eso era malo paso la cosa más terrible de sus últimos años, acompañado por Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, y Luna fueron a salvar a Sirius Black, que había sido visto, a través de un sueño de Harry, torturado por Voldemort, sin saber que esto era una trampa por el mismo Voldemort se dirigieron ahí, pero cuando llegaron no había nadie ni nada, excepto una profecía que quería ser atrapada por los mortífagos, que habían sido mandados por Voldemort, empezaron una batalla contra ellos, y cuando todo estaba perdido la Orden llegó junto a Sirius, se unieron a la batalla y paso lo que tenía que pasar la profecía se rompió sin poder ser escuchada por los mortífagos y por ellos, pero lo peor de todo es que su adorado padrino fue atrapado por Bellatrix Black, prima de este, Sirius tras el rayo que esta mando y una espesa cortina de humo desapareció, no más rastros de él, quedo destrozado, luego fue llamado por el director, ya en Hogwarts, y le contó la verdad, la verdad de por que su cicatriz, la profecía…todavía resonaba en su cabeza…

EL UNICO CON EL PODER PARA VENCER AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS SE ACERCA… NACIDO DE AQUELLOS QUE LO HAN DESAFIADO EN TRES OCASIONES, NACIDO CUANDO EL SEPTIMO MES MUERE… Y EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS LO MARCARÁ COMO A SU IGUAL, PERO EL TENDRA UN PODER QUE EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS DESCONOCE…Y ALGUNO DEBERÁ MORIR A MANOS DEL OTRO PUES NINGUNO PUEDE VIVIR MIENTRAS EL OTRO SOBREVIVA… EL UNICO CON EL PODER DE VENCER AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS NACERA CUANDO EL SEPTIMO MES MUERE

Harry grito muy fuerte, que horrible sueño había tenido…pero no era igual a los que tenía con Voldemort, este era diferente, era la tercera ves que lo tenía en esa primera semana después que el colegió terminara…se sentó en el borde de la cama tomo el retrato de sus padres, lo acaricio suavemente, tan suave que resbalo de sus manos…el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos…maldijo por lo bajo, empezó a tomar con furia los pedazos de cristales y sin darse cuenta se le clavo una en la muñeca izquierda…maldijo mil veces más…empezaba a rabiar…ese era su carácter de la última semana, furioso, no hablaba mucho, se molestaba por cualquier cosa, inclusive había tenido varias peleas con Dudley y con sus tíos por cosas no tan graves, pero que antes se callaba, se dio cuenta que el cristal seguía ahí clavado le producía un gran dolor, pero le era placentero, muy placentero, [el dolor, calma el dolor] pensó, con fuerza se lo retiro haciendo que de la herida saliera más sangre de la que ya salía fue corriendo al baño, y puso la muñeca en el lavamanos, abrió el grifo de agua y presiono la herida, estuvo unos quince minutos así mirando al vacío dejando el agua correr, y sin que el terrible dolor le molestara, cuando la herida coaguló y dejo de sangrar, lo cual demoro más de lo debido, y eso era seguramente por que las fuerzas inmunológicas de Harry estaba disminuyendo debido a la mala alimentación que llevaba, y no era por que sus tíos no le dieran una buena porción de comida, sino por que el estaba dejando de probar bocado, esto era desde las tres últimas semanas en Hogwarts y ahora seguía en las dos semanas en Privet Drive. Abrió el grifo de la ducha, se desnudó y se metió a bañar dejo que el agua lo mojara y se quedo ahí sin moverse como si quisiera ahogarse, 20 minutos después estaba bajando

- niño te llame y te llame y no contestabas- le riño el tío Vernon

estaba duchándome- dijo tajantemente

lo hacías- río Dudley

a diferencia tuya- dijo en un tono muy irónico

cállense- dijo desesperada la tía Petunia exprimiendo las naranjas, Harry fue ayudarla como siempre tenía que hacer, esa era su rutina, levantarse, bañarse, hacer el desayuno, lavar el carro nuevo de su tío intercalándolo un día si un día no con cortar el césped, almorzar, subir a su cuarto avanzar con sus tareas, las cuales ya no le quedaba mucho, se había refugiado en los libros y con eso avanzado el 90% en sus tareas

hoy te toca cortar el césped- dijo el tío Vernon

lo se- dijo fríamente

¿niño estas bien?- le dijo la tía Petunia, no es que le importara pero si no le podía decir a la gente rara con que se juntaba e iban a estar fritos

¿acaso te importa?- dijo taladrándola con la mirada, se paro y dejo el plato con todo el bacon, bueno no todo menos media tira, le quedaba cuatro y media y la mitad del vaso de naranja

¿pero si no has acabado?- grito el tío Vernon, eso también era rutina

¿no quieres que corte el césped?- dijo con su voz gélida

bueno si pero….

Entonces no se queje- por muy borde que era, guardaba respeto

Diez de la mañana, Harry se encontraba pasando la podadora al césped, hacía mucho calor, tenía un polo grande demasiado suelto, y un pantalón de buzo igual de suelto color gris, escuchaba música….muy alegre, demasiado para que se escuchara en Privet Drive, alguna gente que estaba afuera de su casa se vio perturbada, voltio a todos los lado para ver de donde venía….un convertible rojo venía por la calle, carros era lo que más conocía, era lo que más veía en su camino de la estación a la casa y los que veía desde su ventana, su favorito… definitivamente los convertibles, este convertible era rojo un rojo carmín fuego bien llamativo brillante, pero precioso…las llantas negras, las manijas negras, dentro iba una mujer joven, alrededor de unos treinta años, iba con unos lentes, tenía un aspecto muy juvenil, su cabello volaba al compás del aire, de donde sería….lo más raro es que se dirigía hasta el número cuatro de Privet, Harry rayo completamente, aunque siguió haciendo su tarea vio con asombro como la mujer estacionaba el auto frente a la acera, bajo del coche con un movimiento de su mano cerro el coche y se apoyo quedando sentada, Harry no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hacía, estaba apoyada sobre el carro, intuía que le miraba, sentía su mirada en la nuca, de reojo vio como se subía los lentes negros de sol, tenía un top de tiritas color blanco una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y acababa en punta a líneas rojo-negro-blanco en diagonal e intercalados en toda la falda, llevaba una cartera a forma de trapecio, en la parte superior, que era la menos ancha colgaban unas tiras toda la cartera con el mismo diseño que su falda, la tenía colgada en el hombro, era de esas carteras cortas, unas sandalias blancas, empezó a hacer globos con el chicle que tenía en la boca; Harry paro la cortadora, instintivamente llevo una mano a su bolsillo de atrás para comprobar que tenía la varita, la tenía se volteo por completo y la pudo observar mejor, se quedo deslumbrado ante la belleza de la mujer, tenía el pelo de un color totalmente indeciso no era marrón, no era rojo, mmm…estaba entre los dos era de un rojo oscuro, tipo caoba, lizo, muy lindo, sus cejas y pestañas eran de un marrón oscuro que le enmarcaba el rostro, sus ojos muy indeciso de decir, eran entre verde y café… verdes almendrados…pero que misteriosa mujer…sus ojos irradiaban luz propia, eso fue lo que más le llamo la atención de ella, sus ojos que ojos más preciosos, era esbelta y alta del tamaño de su padrino más o menos….su padrino….

Dios de verdad te pareces a James

¿¿Perdón???

¿¿no sabes que no debes de llevar la varita en el bolsillo trasero??

¿¿me disculpa??- dijo sin entender ni una sola palabra

dios que tono más frío-dijo con una sonrisa

¿¿perdón??

Cualquiera que te escucha puede creer que habla con el mismísimo Voldemort- dijo muy divertida, ahí Harry definitivamente no entendía nada, que hacía una bruja, por que para saber todo eso tiene que ser una, que hacía en Privet Drive y conocía a su padre

¿¿La conozco??

Si me conoces,-aseguro- ahora no creo que te acuerdes de mi, o si Harry

No la verdad es que no señora

¿¿Señora?? Mi nombre es Katherine, todos mis amigos me conocen como Kate

ah….sigo sin recordarla- dijo escépticamente pero su tono era el del Harry de siempre, se extraño de su antiguo tono, la única diferencia es que era más maduro

tu madre y tu padre…

mis padres...¿los conoció?- ahora si llevo su mano atrás

Moody no te ha dicho que no debes de llevar ahí la varita

¿¿Moody??, ¿¿es de la orden??- dijo muy bajito

ay niño tu crees que un mortífago se va a atrever a venir acá, lo tienen prohibido, no por el momento, tienen otra misión por el momento, aunque no dudes que te mantienen vigilados

a ver un momento…. ¿Quien es usted exactamente?, ¿como sabe de la orden? ¿de los planes de los mortífagos? ¿que hace acá?.....

calma, calma ni tu madre era tan preguntona- Harry se detuvo en seco- te propongo algo por que no vamos a la casa hablamos con Petu y te respondo todo, mejor dicho lo que pueda- dijo rectificándose, Harry paso a la entrada de la casa junto a ella, Kate toco el timbre, tres veces, se quedó prendida

¡¡ay dios!! quien es el maleducado que toca así Dudley ve abrir- ese era el grito de la tía petunia, pronto un muchacho súper regordete le abrió la puerta

que quiere- dijo de mala gana- no aceptamos rifas ni hacemos caridad

que tu madre no te enseño buenos modales niñato- dijo media cabreada pero en un tono divertido, Harry aguanto la risa pero desde ahí ya la mujer que se hacía llamar Kate le caía muy bien

quien es cariño…..- Petunia se corto al instante a penas vio a la mujer-….tu….

yo- dijo divertida entrando a la casa seguida por Harry, Petunia cerro la puerta de un portazo

que diablos haces acá, por que vienes y molestas mi puñetera vida- Harry se quedó helado

que pasa jirafita donde estuvieron tus modales de chica de un internado- dijo moviendo la cabeza como si fuera hueca

que quieres- dijo secamente

vengo a Salvar a Harry de ustedes

que te crees ahora súper héroe o que cosa

por haber estado acá, con ustedes me merecería el título de súper, súper héroe- río acompañada de Harry

no te lo puedes llevar y como así has aparecido

mmm…mi estrella me aviso-dijo media melancólica, algo le pasaba

con que permiso- dijo Petunia

con el de Albus por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa y de su cartera salio una carta se la enseño a Petunia y después de que la leyó minuciosamente

por que ahora vienes por él, desapareces 15 años de la faz de la tierra podía a verse ido contigo sin embargo me lo dejaron a mi yo tuve que cargar con…

TUVISTE QUE CARGAR CON EL HIJO DE TU HERMANA

Y DE LA TUYA TAMBIEN

TU TIENES SU SANGRE POR COMPLETO YO NO, ERA SU DESTINO IRSE CONTIGO

TU PODIAS HACER MAGIA PARA QUE ESTE MUY BIEN PROTEGIDO CONTIGO

No iba hacer lo mismo- dijo más tranquilamente

Todo por que tu queri….

Te vas a callar ahora, firmas ¿o que?- lo dijo con la mirada más gélida que había visto en toda su vida, Harry se hubiera asustado pero estaba choqueado

Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando

¿Mamá es ella tu hermana?- dijo Dudley- hay más en nuestra familia que es raro

oh cállate Dudley anda a tu cuarto

pero….

Ahora- era la primera ves que la tía petunia le gritaba a Dudley

Alguien me explica- dijo Harry después de que Dudley subió refunfuñando

Harry yo soy tu tía- dijo Kate- te prometo que te voy a explicar todo en el carro tenemos que salir de acá no podemos seguir aquí

Esta bien, solo si prometes que vas a responder a mis preguntas- dijo muy serio

Solo las que pueda, creo que la mayoría de las que pasan por tu cabeza- dijo con una sonrisa… ¿maternal? que sin saber por que lleno de una gran alegría a Harry

Esta bien- dijo Harry, la tía Petunia estaba muy cabreada y no hacía nada por ocultarlo

Cariño para que tus padrinos puedan tener tu custodia, según el mundo Muggle y por tu caso que es especial en el mundo mágico también tienes que firmar y ser conciente del lugar donde quieres ir, por el momento no te ofrezco mucho, acabo de llegar a Grimmauld y esa es nuestra casa por el momento

Esta bien

Entonces con quien te quedas- Harry guardo un minuto de silencio

Contigo-dijo mirando a Kate con una sonrisa

Ahora solo tienes que autorizarlo Petunia- dijo Kate en un tono más amable

Será un placer, librarme de todo lo referente a su mundo

Por favor jirafa, pon tu puñetera firma antes que yo termine hablando- dijo de muy mala gana- Harry, me harías el favor de ir a preparar tus cosas- no se lo tuvieron que repetir más veces rápidamente subió por sus cosas, no tenía que hacer mucho, no había desempacado casi nada y tampoco es que tuviera mucha ropa, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, metió sus libros, y todo lo que había utilizado para hacer sus tareas, las cuatro pijamas que había sacado las metió, su ropa interior y su álbum, parecía que ya no faltaba nada, despego los posters de las paredes, y vio el cuadro de sus padres, del cual solo quedaba la foto, la cogió con añoranza y la metió en el baúl antes de cerrarlo la puerta se abrió

Tienes que bajar- dijo Dudley

Lo se- dijo Harry feliz su humor cambio totalmente

Antes de que te vallas para siempre, te tengo que hacer una pregunta

- ¿¿Cual??- dijo Harry muy curioso, su primo hablándole mas de lo debido, eso es raro, pensó

el verano pasado cuando los desmemorizadores

Dementores

eso se me acercaron, como arrastrándose

disculpa

decía que cuando se me acercaron

lo se, me refiero a ¡¿¿¿Qué viste a los dementores???!

Por supuesto que crees que estoy ciego los vi eran horribles altos con una mano llena de pústulas- Harry se quedó mudo- yo vi algo más en mi mente

Que cosa- balbuceo

Vi esta calle, Privet Drive atacada por gente vestida de negro, con máscaras blancas, llevaban el pedazo de madera que tu llevabas, empezaron a tirar hechizos a la casa, destruyeron el jardín, y gritaban molestos, mi mamá y mi papá estaban escondidos detrás de un mueble conmigo en los brazos de papá y tu en los de mi mamá, después de unos minutos destruyeron la puerta y entraron apuntaron hacia ti empezaste a llorar y una bola transparente parecía de electricidad se creo a nuestro alrededor y los rayos que lanzaban no penetraban, luego llegaron muchas personas y los atacaron y un viejo con barba los derroto al instantes, los ataron la bola que creaste desapareció pero seguías llorando, el viejo te cargo, y a todos nos echaron un rayo uno blanco y murmuraron algo

¿Que?

Hiper olvidate oblvate no entendí- dijo muy serio

Obliviati- murmuro

No se lo único que se es que después de eso, del rayo que nos mandaron me enviaste ese ciervo

Viste el ciervo

Por supuesto que si crees que estoy ciego- dijo mostrando el puño, al parecer Dudley no se daba cuenta lo raro que eso era

No, no, solo me sorprende

Bueno, quiero saber por que vi eso, yo no recuerdo a verlo vivido

Eso paso en verdad- dijo no muy seguro- solo que les borraron la memoria, pero un dementor te puede hacer recordar tu pensamiento más oscuro

Ahhhhhh- dijo- y ¿¿con esa bola nos salvaste??

Así parece – dijo menos convencido de eso

Oh ya veo, bueno cuídate supongo- antes de salir de la habitación Dudley volteo

¿Potter?

¿¿Si??

No dejes que te maten- dijo secamente y cerro la puerta, Harry se quedo ahí parado congelado, la puerta se volvió abrir, era Kate, con un rápido movimiento encogió todo, dejo libre a Hedwing y le dio la orden que se valla a Grimmauld, encogió la jaula y lo llevo todo abajo, salieron de la casa con un simple adiós, y se subieron al carro

¿¿A donde vamos??- el aire le daba en toda la cara

primero que todo a la carretera para poder llegar al centro de la ciudad

y de ahí

a pasear

¿¿¿¿pasear???

Si, que nunca has paseado

…- [la verdad es que no]

apuesto a que no- dijo adivinándole el pensamiento

bueno hay muchas cosas que contar- dijo

todo te lo voy a contar en el almuerzo y la historia es un tanto larga y antes tenemos que hacer algo

que cosa

ir de compras

¿¿ir de compras??- dijo boquiabierto

claro, crees que voy andar contigo por todos lados cuando vistes así tu padre y tu madre me matarían- dijo riéndose, en 20 minutos habían llegado, era un mall gigantesco, y a Kate le brillaron los ojos, rápidamente entraron a una tienda exclusivamente de polos, camisetas, camisas, sudaderas, chaquetas y casacas, compraron en todos los modelos y en diferentes colores, a la hora de ir al mostrador Kate saco su monedero y pago en efectivo, sorprendió mucho a Harry por que la cuenta había sido una fortuna, después de unos cuantos elogios del cajero a Kate salieron de la tienda, cada uno con tres bolsas en cada mano, luego fueron a una tienda donde vendían pantalones, jeans, bermudas, correas, lentes, y bañadores, se compraron de todo, Harry se sentía el chico más afortunado de todos y se la estaba pasando en grande con Kate habían congeniado muy bien, Kate tenía un gran sentido del humor, era súper espontánea, carismática, y nada tímida, Harry al comprar su ropa compro un poco más, un extra para Ron, su amigo del alma que por que su familia no tenía mucha plata no podía comprar, mucha ropa y menos de primera como la que había ahí, luego vino la parte más vergonzosa de todo, Kate se empecino con ir a la tienda de ropa interior, casi se muere de la vergüenza, pero tuvo que hacerlo, así de paso se cambiaba en un mostrador y se ponía la ropa nueva, cuando salió tenía unos Jean negros, con una camiseta negra con letras blancas que decían cosas in entendibles ya que era un graffiti y una casaca roja y sus lentes negros

estas guapísimo- le dijo Kate y él se sonrojo- es hora del almuerzo son las dos y media- por fin el almuerzo, fueron a un restaurante lujosísimo, pidieron un lugar aparte y v.i.p. cuando entraron era una especie de cuarto con un par de sillones, más allá una mesa con dos sillas, ordenaron y 15 minutos más tarde les traían un carrito en la parte superior un plato para cada uno, para Harry lasaña y para Kate canelones, había una cesta con pancitos pequeños al ajo, y una botella de vino, le dijo a Harry que ya tenía casi 16 años y que tenía que aprender a tomarlo, en la parte de abajo había dos platos cada uno con una generosa porción de torta de chocolate

el vino nunca es malo- dijo dándole un sorbo- siempre y cuando no te excedas

eres muy graciosa-

eso lo se, puedo preguntarte algo- dijo Kate

claro

las cosas de mujeres que te ayude a comprar para Hermione y Ginny y Ron por que se las regalas

ellos son mis mejores amigos, bueno Ginny recién el año pasado se integro al grupo, ella es muy especial; ellos me apoyaron mucho de verdad el curso pasado, después de la…-se callo

y para Neville y Luna es igual

si, se que las últimas semanas no fui la mejor persona y ellos me soportaron, son muy especiales…

sabes Harry eres alguien con un gran corazón- Harry agacho la cabeza, sonrojado

ahora yo puedo hacer las preguntas

mmm…empecemos pues

¿quien eres exactamente? ¿como a si eres hermana de mi mama?, ¿como conoces a mis papas?, ¿por que desapareciste?, ¿por que no regresaste?, ¿¿por que callaste a la tía petunia cuando ella me quería explicar el por que te fuiste??

Bien Ufff…. Por donde empiezo

Por el principio, te parece

Mi nombre es Katherine Watson, todos me dicen Kate, yo conocí a tu madre en el vagón del tren el primer día, junto con otra chica su nombre era Tatiana Riverside, hija de brujos de sangre pura, su padre se caso con la hija de un Magnate brujo también, solamente que su madre era de Venezuela, sus padres eran las personas más buenas, bondadosas, que puedas imaginar al igual que los padres de Lily, ellos fueron como mis padres; mis padres por el otro lado eran personas oscuras se podría decir, yo era su única hija, ellos estaban de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de Voldemort, hubo una reunión en mi casa, para reunir seguidores jóvenes, puedes imaginarte una casa con un montón de Slytherin la mayoría otros a los que nunca había visto, y estaba yo tu madre y Taty, teníamos dieciséis años íbamos empezar el sexto curso, el mismo Voldemort se presento, nosotras nos sentíamos totalmente incómodas, pero nos indujeron al lado del mal, por una sencilla razón…nosotras teníamos poderes especiales, a cada una nos caracterizaba uno…, Voldemort lo sabía hablo personalmente con nosotras en la biblioteca sobre lo poderosa y lo grande que podíamos ser, y al final resultamos ser parte de ellos, al final descubrimos que las copas de vino tenían una poción de ambición, empezamos a destruir lugares, vidas, nosotras nunca matábamos, eso se lo teníamos que agradecer a Lily

¿A mi mamá por que?

Tom se enamoro de ella, creo que es por la última y única persona que alguna ves sintió algo, por lo tanto le concedía pequeños favores; los tres últimos meses de ese curso, los mereoradores que siempre les encantaba molestarnos, descubrieron lo que pasaba, nosotras, estábamos realmente apenadas no queríamos hacer nada de eso a partir del mes de enero mas o menos, que nos libramos de la poción tuvimos que hacer una gran actuación para que Voldemort no se de cuenta, así que a partir de ese mes estuvimos más concientes, pero a partir de ese mes nos tuvieron bajo amenaza, si nos salíamos, nuestros padres morían, a mi en el fondo eso me importaba pero más era por los padres de Lily y Taty que no me salí, en junio, los mereoradores nos fueron a rescatar, descubrieron un día que iban atacar junto con nosotras, y fueron los muy estúpidos pusieron su vida en peligro, sabes que Voldemort siempre busco a tu padre ¿¿verdad??, lo odiaba, lo odio más aún cuando se entero que tu madre estaba enamorada de él, y tu padre lo odio a él cuando se entero que era el novio a la fuerza de tu madre

¿¿Voldemort y mi mamá estuvieron juntos??

Si por unos pocos meses, los más horribles de la vida de Lily pero lo hizo por su familia y por James, aunque la última parte James nunca la supo hasta tiempo después

Ya entiendo la chantajeo- Kate asintió, una ola de ira crecía en el interior de Harry

Después de una extensa batalla con unos cuantos mortífagos no eran más que diez Voldemort soltó a Taty y a mi, pero se quedo con Lily y si no lo dejaban en paz con "su chica" la mataría, así que tu padre lo reto a la única cosa que no podía negarse Voldemort, un duelo de esgrima por el amor de la chica

Mi papá lucho con Voldemort por mi mamá

Así es, este tipo de lucha es muy antigua y difícil de romper en tradición, quiero decir, que lo que esta en juego y la especie de apuesta es irrompible, y tu padre puso en una situación a Tom que conllevo a que este quisiera probar lo perfecto que era ante Lily, Tom era un fanfarrón. Tu padre le gano después de hora y media, Voldemort desquiciado nos quiso matar a todos, pero llegaron los Aurores y Dumbledore; Remus, Sirius, Taty y yo estábamos seriamente heridos ya que tratábamos de vancarnos a los mortífagos, mientras Tom y tu padre luchaban Lily que estaba casi inconsciente, con heridas al igual que nosotros estaba atada a un árbol. Dumbledore y los Aurores habían llegado, Dumbledore se entero por el chivatazo que le dio Peter, así que nos rescataron; así que Imagínate si nosotros teníamos heridas muy serias James estaba grave muy grave, paso varias semanas en la enfermería, las últimas; termino el curso y yo me largue de mi casa y me fui al departamento de Taty a vivir con ella y Lily nos independizamos a mis padres los mataron durante el verano. Voldemort obvio, a tus abuelos en enero de nuestro primer año en la escuela de Aurores y de DCAO respectivamente , un mes después de que Lily y James se comprometieran, a los padres de Taty en abril de ese año

No puedo creerlo, es un maldito desgraciado- dijo con furia

- Ahí no termina todo cariño así que te ruego que guardes compostura- le dijo con una sonrisa

Esta bien

En nuestro séptimo curso, año en el que Peter se empezó a comportar extrañamente, Lily y James se enamoraron, Taty hizo pareja con Remus y yo… con Sirius…, terminamos y nos metimos en la escuela de Aurores a Bueno Taty y Remus se fueron a la escuela de profesores para DCAO aquí también en Londres, nos separaba una sola pared y conociendo a los mereoradores, hicieron entradas secretas para que pudiéramos estar más en contacto durante el día, no era un internado como Hogwarts, en diciembre de Ese año se hizo una reunión en la casa de los padres de James anunciando el compromiso De James y Lily, estuvimos nosotros los padres de Lily los de James los de Taty y los de Remus, Peter no pudo ir el se había ido de viaje a seguir un curso intensivo en no se donde, al mes matan a los padres de Lily y en abril a los de Taty, terminamos nuestra carrera que duro cinco años, a los 21 años un año antes que acabáramos las carreras, Lily y James se casarón Peter si fue, el muy rata esa, los padres de James mueren junto a los de Remus ya que se encontraban en la casa de los Potter por un ataque masivo tres años después de la boda y con eso me llego la sorpresa más grande del mundo, yo no era hija de mis padres, era una hija adoptiva, mi verdadero padre era Anthony Potter y mi verdadera madre Mary- Ann Stripe la madre de Lily

¿¿Como?? no eras solo Hermana de mi madre

no Harry, Mary-Ann era Squibb y Anthony Potter, brujo se conocieron en un viaje a Francia, tu madre es exactamente siete meses menor que yo, es parto prematuro, yo cumplo años en octubre y ella en Mayo, Mary- Ann y Anthony acordaron en darme a otra familia de magos, y decidieron a los Watson que no podían tener hijo, Anthony los conocía, Christopher tu abuelo perdono a tu abuela, al igual que Anny la madre de tu padre perdono a Anthony, y no tuvieron contacto hasta que tus padres se hicieron novios… yo era la hermana de James y Lily, media hermana, has visto mis ojos- Harry asintió- es una combinación de ambos, por eso no son muy comunes yo me entere de esto después de que Anthony murió en su testamento me dejo una carta, donde me lo contaba todo, solo los más íntimos lo supieron, o sea James Lily Remus Sirius Taty y Peter nadie más ni siquiera Albus y fue un tema que paso al olvido, el día en que tus padres fueron asesinados y después de que Sirius fue encerrado, todo cambió, Remus hizo un viaje se alejo de todos, Taty se fue conmigo ella le propuso que se venga con nosotras pero el por su problemilla dijo que no…no quería tener a Taty prisionera, y por falta de comunicación lo de ellos no se arreglo... como se querían…Kate no le insistió por tonta… lo dejo libre por que le quería bastante como para atarlo…yo le confesé la verdad a Albus, quería llevarte conmigo, pero tu tenías que estar con alguien que tuviera tu sangre por completo, la sangre de tu madre, Peter... no supe nada de él, solo que murió, pero me Salí enterando en una carta que no es verdad… esa maldita carta era de uno de los hombre que había odiado más en los últimos 15 años por ser el responsable de la muerte de mis hermanos…Sirius Black

el no lo hizo- grito Harry

Harry eso yo no lo sabía recuerda que cuando tu te enteraste de todo también lo creíste culpable hasta que descubriste la verdad…Imaginate yo que me Salí enterando hace dos semanas

¿¿Hace dos semanas el ya no estaba??-dijo con voz apenas audible

Alguna vez has ido a la oficina de correo que esta en Hogsmeade- Harry asintió- no se si abras visto unas lechuzas, son las más grandes de todas, son negras… bueno estas lechuzas no salen siempre a entregar paquetes, cuando alguien quiere hacer llegar un paquete, una carta, o algo a alguien y no quiere que sea por testamento, se las encarga a estas lechuzas, y solo parten en vuelo cuando estas personas ya no están en el mundo de los vivos….- no quería decir la palabra muerte sabía que eso le iba a doler mucho a Harry, este en el fondo de su corazón se lo agradeció enormemente

¿Y solo dejo una carta?- pregunto esperanzado

hay una para ti, pero te la van a dar cuando se lea el testamento

¿¿testamento??- dijo con la voz en un hilo, Kate asintió….

¿¿No sabes que ha pasado en estas dos últimas semanas Harry??... no has recibido el profeta o visto las noticias muggles o el periódico muggle- la verdad era que no había estado muy ocupado pensando en Sirius y en lo que haría en su vida ahora que no estaba él

no….

Harry en estas semanas, te han tratado de matar una sola vez y fallaron

¿¿¿Como???

A la semana que saliste trataron de entrar en Privet Drive, Privet Drive tiene un campo de fuerza y una energía especial que lo protege de magos tenebrosos… ellos trataron de entrar, por suerte la orden fue avisada por Severus y pudimos llegar a tiempo, no se que hubiera sido si hubiéramos llegado más tarde- Snape volviendo a salvarlo…..

En Grimmauld te voy a enseñar el profeta, no te preocupes, pero te voy a pedir que este tema lo dejemos de lado un momento….- dijo Kate con voz quedada no había sido capaz de explicar todo lo que salió ese día

Que te puso en la carta Sirius…

Las palabras más bonitas que me ha podido poner en su vida- dijo, lagrimas querían salir pero tenía que ser fuerte- desde que tus padres murieron solo he odiado a dos personas en mi vida, una persona con todas mis fuerza y a la otra con todo mi dolor… Voldemort y Sirius Black

¡¡El no lo hizo!!- refunfuño

lo se, ahora lo se, al igual que tu antes de que me explicaran la verdad, lo odiaba- eso dolió a Harry, sabía que Kate lo hacía con la intención de que no le recriminara- no me explicaba como era posible que matara a su mejor amigo y su esposa a los que quería como hermanos… no entendía…me llego la carta y se me formo un nudo en la garganta… esa carta era mi pasado buscándome hasta Canadá…me pedía que regresara a Londres, y te reclamara… me explicaba todo…con las palabras más lindas del mundo me explico cuanto me quería… no resistí más… - sentía el sabor amargo de las lagrimas en su garganta- yo y Taty nos vinimos para acá

ustedes siempre estuvieron juntas

juntas por siempre, fuimos donde Albus que se emociono al vernos, ese viejo, como lo queremos, y nos confirmo todo, absolutamente todo…nos mostró en su pensadero, dos pensamientos que saco de dos cabellos tuyos, uno que nos mostraba el día en que descubriste la verdad, y fuiste por ella, cuando te vi ahí- lagrimas empezaron a resbalar- maldecía cielo y tierra, que no tenías idea de que podías morir, no tu alma de mereorador sale en los momentos menos oportunos, y tu amistad por Ron hizo que descubrieras la verdad… te vi tan parecido a James…mi hermano…yo lo adoraba… eres su vivo retrato…- no pudo resistir más y se puso a llorar- y cuando saliste de ahí y Sirius se puso a observar el castillo…tus ojos se iluminaron cuando el te planteo irte a vivir con él, era ver los ojos de tu madre cuando teníamos nuestras infinitas charlas, tan vivos esos ojos, y con ese brillo único… y ahora tan apagados- dijo con pena, Harry agacho la cabeza- pero te entiendo……el otro pensamiento fue cuando él- se le quebró la voz y dejo las palabra en el aire, Harry no aguanto más y la abrazo, quería que ella fuera su pilar y él el de ella… le acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos sedosos…. Unos minutos después había recobrado la compostura- esa es la historia que no se te pudo contar… no sabes como hubiera cambiado tu vida si hubieras sabido la verdad… la verdad duele…pero por muy horrible que sea…no decirla….lastima mucho a los que te rodean- Harry la miro, sin saberlo le había dado un consejo, pero muy tarde…-Harry en uno de los artículos aparece una noticia sobre un mensaje en la pared- Harry puso los ojos como plato, rogaba al cielo y a la tierra por que no sea lo que se imaginaba- Harry, Voldemort puso la mitad de la profecía en la pared…solo la que él sabe…y pone una posdata… donde dice… que te espera por la otra mitad… el cree que tu la sabes…¿Por qué la sabes verdad?

Si……..- un tímido si salió de sus labios- ¿¿toda la comunidad mágica la sabe??

Salió publicado en todos los países del mundo mágico entero- si Harry no estuviera sentado se hubiera caído

¿¿Y mis amigos??

Hermione fue la que dio la noticia a todos… sabes como se puso Harry…estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, con el rostro rojo… no podía articular palabra… luego Ginny… que lo leyó para ella misma- un vuelco le dio al corazón de Harry, sin saber por que sentía como una daga se le clavaba en el corazón- y lo repitió en voz alta… estaba la señora Weasley, y todos los Weasley excepción de Percy, Moddy, Tonks, y yo con Taty

No…. Eso no puede ser verdad…- dijo Harry negando y esperando que en cualquier momento despertara

Harry sabes por que te hemos recogido antes de lo previsto… dos motivos, Privet Drive ya no es segura después de ese ataque y el otro es por que el testamento de Sirius se va a leer pasado mañana

Creo que me voy a tener que preparar para dar algunas explicaciones a ellos tres

¿¿Solo a ellos Harry??... en esto jugaba la vida de alguien más

a él por supuesto que si…Kate si no se los dije antes fue

a mi no me des explicaciones…tienes a dos amigas que han estado llorando en a casa…aunque debo de reconocer que la entereza de Ginny fue increíble

ella es especial- dijo sin pensar

lo se- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Hermione también es una gran amiga

Como ellos no vas a encontrar Harry…

Lo se…- pero en la cabeza de Harry se había formulado dos preguntas

Pasa algo- dijo Kate como intuyendo lo que le pasaba

Tengo unas cuantas preguntas…

Dispara

Las más tontas… mi madre y Voldemort se…. ¿¿Besaron??- Kate asintió con pesar

Voldemort la obligó a estar con ella, o la vida de los que más amaba se podían poner en peligro, ella…no quería…espero que no le eches la culpa

No lo hago, mi madre sufrió mucho

Pero tu padre se lo compenso y con creces- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry- pero eso no me querías preguntar- Harry negó-…dime…

Cuales son esos poderes por que Voldemort las buscaba,

Alguna ves te has puesto a pensar en tus ojos, lo hermosos que son- Harry se sonrojo- Lily tenía los mismos ojos y ahí irradiaba su poder

Mi mamá tenía un poder con los ojos- Kate asintió

Puede hacer magia con ellos, tu lo has hecho…mmm… cuando desapareciste el vidrio en el onceavo cumpleaños de Dudley… cuando se rompió el vaso de la tía Marge, esas fueron sin intención, si practicaras podrías hacerlo….

¿¿Y cuando se apagaron las luces en la casa cuando vino la tía Marge??-dijo

ah bueno eso fue por que tu magia que excede los límites como sabrás se descontrolo

y tu y Taty- dijo Harry con interés

bueno yo por ejemplo puedo hacer explotar las cosas con mover mi mano y

Taty puede hacer bolas de energía con la mano grandes bolas de energía…- dijo

recordando cuando veía a su amiga hacerlas

OH ya veo si que eran poderosas

nunca te contaron esto pero nosotras más los chicos en la orden éramos denominados el dolor de cabeza de Voldemort- río- tu padre junto con Remus y Sirius eran los mejores en defensa contra las artes oscuras y realizaban los hechizos con una fuerza única eran muy buenos en la batalla, excelentes los tres eran unos capos en la batalla y los duelos, y cuando nos juntaban a los seis, dinamita- dijo en tono de broma, Harry saco el pecho se sentía muy orgulloso

que bueno que los dolores de cabeza de Voldemort hallan regresado- dijo riendo

algo más

la verdad es que si… el verano pasado atacaron

me se la historia de los dementores en Privet Drive

bueno Dudley vio a los dementores - dijo como si fuera la última maravilla

bueno aquí va otra historia- suspiro- Petunia es un Squibb

¿¿¿como???

Por eso es que odia tanto la magia por que ella no la puede realizar, su hijo también es uno

¿¿Como??

Niño eso no debería de ser una sorpresa cuando Petunia tiene una hermana bruja, algo de magia le debió de quedar en la sangre

Eso si es una noticia…

Y si pues

Y por que Petunia te odia tanto

Hay varias razones, por que soy una bruja, soy su media hermana, una de las causantes según ella de que sus padres murieran, por que te deje con ella, y por que le quite a Sirius

¿¿Como??...

Sirius venía a traer siempre a James en su moto, a que visitara a Lily y Petunia antes de enterarse que eran magos empezó a coquetearle a Sirius en eso salgo yo le planto un beso a Sirius y Petunia se quedo…Jajajajaja…no te imaginas la cara de Petunia- dijo desentornillándose de la risa

Pobre Sirius- los dos comenzaron a reír

Uy Harry son las seis y media se nos va hacer tarde vámonos…-dijo Kate, rápidamente pago la cuenta se subieron el carro y arrancaron tomaron la autopista y a toda velocidad pero con cautela Kate se puso a conducir, acompañados de música, en una hora llegaron a la casa, Kate les mostró un papelito que luego le prendió fuego y mágicamente apareció el número doce de Grimmauld Place, entraron y había una sola persona en la sala, que se paro al instante era una mujer un poco más alta por un par de dedos, que Kate, con el cabello entre castaño claro y rubio cenizo, los ojos eran de color acaramelado, esbelta, son un vestido rosa pálido, avanzo un par de pasos y quedaron frente a frente

Me has traído al chico más guapo de todos, igual a su padre y con los ojos de Lily…- sonrió pero su cara cambio a una de preocupación-… ay dios

¿¿Que??- dijo Harry preocupado

el mismo pelo alborotado pobre- dijo chasqueando los dedos- soy Tatiana, una de las mejores amigas de tu madre, puedes decirme Taty- le dio un abrazo que Harry califico de oso

Taty…-

Ay que rápido se acostumbra- dijo sin soltarlo- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Me asfixias…-dijo colorado, Taty lo soltó

Perdón, la emoción- dijo riéndose, que risa mas dulce y grácil con un carisma único y cuanta tranquilidad le daba, se escucharon varios pasos bajar por las escaleras rápidamente y una puerta se abría de golpe

Harry- gritaron cinco voces diferentes que reconoció al a perfección, en menos de un segundo tenía encima a Hermione, que se puso a llorar en su hombro y le empezaba a decir cosas como lo muy preocupada que la tenia y lo mucho que lo extraño

Harry- dijo Ron dándole un abrazo de hermanos, así lo sentía Harry, siguieron los dos señores Weasley, y ya solo quedaba Ginny, se le acerco en plan de darle un abrazo, y lo que recibió lo dejo helado, la chica se había colgado de su cuello le había plantado tremendo beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios, Harry se sonrojo abruptamente, y luego de separarse pudo notar que ella también estaba levemente sonrojada y con los ojos muy abiertos

Valla, valla- una voz cansina pero muy alegre se escucho, voltearon a la chimenea- Harry que bueno que ya estés acá, me tenían preocupado, Kate no era que después del almuerzo lo traías- dijo mirándole a través de sus lentes de media luna

Albus ya sabe la verdad-dijo muy seria

Mmm… ya veo- dijo también muy serio- aunque debes saber Harry que la verdad siempre es infinita nunca se sabe toda…

A no, eso si se, cree acaso que lo que me dijo Kate era toda la verdad, no, se que no la es, hay más cosas, lo se, lo presiento; solo espero que no sea tarde cuando me la valla a contar- los dos se miraban- no queda mucho tiempo y la cuenta regresiva esta puesta, señor, no muchos tienen mucho tiempo- dijo, todos se quedaron mudos nadie dijo nada

- ¿La tienes tu Harry?- el chico encogió los hombros- ¿o no la quieres tener?

Mientras más rápido se termine esta guerra más rápido podré estar en paz

Y cual es tu concepto de estar en paz-la voz no era de Albus ni de Kate era de Ginny, Harry voltio y la quedo mirando, Ginny no lo miraba a los ojos miraba su muñeca izquierda, Hermione tenía una mano en la boca, el resto no decía nada- tu concepto de paz disculpa, respóndeme… morir, morir para que todo se acabe- Harry abrió los ojos como plato y se llevo la mano a la muñeca

Les contaste toda la profecía- dijo mirando a Albus este también estaba muy sorprendido

No me contó toda la profecía Harry yo la escuche, mejor dicho la vi como quieran- estaba nerviosa

Disculpe señorita Weasley me puede explicar a que se refiere- Albus estaba choqueado

Ese no es el punto, dime Harry, por que uno de los dos tiene que morir quieres matarte tu para que ya todo acabe y no sufras más- Ginny hablaba furiosa

No es eso…-aunque había pensado en eso muchas veces no fue con esa intención que el cristal le hirió la muñeca

Por que si es así corre y mátate, ponte en bandeja de plata a Voldemort- Harry

le quedo mirando, Había dicho todo el nombre sin intimidarse

¡Ginny!- regaño el señor Weasley

no, dime es eso ¿quieres morir?, ¿le vas a dejar a Voldemort el camino fácil?, te vas a poner en bandeja de plata, tu no eras así, ¡tu luchabas!, luchabas por lo que te parecía justo, por la verdad, por lo bueno, ¡luchabas por el bien!, donde esta ese Harry

¡ese Harry se fue cuando Sirius lo hizo!- dijo con la voz fría y los ojos ensombrecidos, pero no le duro mucho esa máscara que se quería crear

Sirius se fue, si, tu no; ¿pero sabes que? en estos momentos, y por lo que acabas de decir, Sirius te debe de estar odiando- las palabras las dijo muy lentamente para que surtieran efecto, lo hizo, todos absolutamente todos se la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta, sobre todo por que dijo cada palabra como si estuviera escupiendo veneno- lo acabas de defraudar y lo sabes, por que el detestaba no hacer nada, por eso fue al departamento recuerdas; detestaba que Voldemort se estuviera apoderando de todo y estuviera triunfando y el no podía hacer nada, lo sabes muy bien

No, no, eso no es verdad- dijo Harry negando muy dolido, en un segundo tenía el dedo de Ginny apuntándolo amenazadoramente

No, no me digas que no es verdad, por que lo es, Sirius luchaba por sus ideales, por lo que creía, por lo que quería, por ti… y tu te vas a vender a Voldemort…

que decepción- dijo Bajando el dedo

…- Harry se quedó nulo no sabía que responder

morir…no queremos que mueras

¿por que?... por que soy el que puede acabar con Voldemort, estoy harto de ser utilizado- dijo pero al instante se dio cuenta de su error, tenía la marca del bofetada que le había dado Ginny, esta respiraba entrecortadamente

¡No estúpido!, por que te queremos, ¡Despierta! ¿Quieres morir? ¿acaso no valoras que tus padres hallan dado la vida por ti?... Harry murieron por ti…para que luches por lo que ellos no terminaron de luchar… el bien Harry; el bien algo que solo tu puedes lograr - Ginny se empezaba a alejar de todos a cada palabra que decía más cerca estaba de las escaleras- Harry tu eres la esperanza de este mundo, miles de personas tienen la esperanza puesta en ti, pero que pasa si la esperanza pierde la fe en si, todos estamos perdidos…

¿como pueden tener fe en alguien que por su culpa muere más gente?

por que tu eres él único que puede detener a Voldemort, acéptalo, por que mientras más tardes, peor va hacer… - dijo parándose en seco-…en esta guerra no estas solo…muchas personas van a estar a tu lado cuando te toque vencerle

¿¿por que crees que yo le voy a vencer??

Mi fe en ti no se va acabar nunca, pero hasta la misma esperanza necesita tener esperanza y necesita ayuda, por que puede terminar hundiéndose, para eso estamos tus amigos, unidos podremos hacer cualquier cosa, romper los esquemas, sabes lo que es eso, hacer sentir orgulloso a tus padres… por que defiendes tus ideales… ellos no están aquí para decirte lo orgulloso que están de ti, pero nosotros si… crees poder llevar la carga si, con ayuda si puedes ,lo puedes todo….simplemente no te dejes derrotar por tus fantasmas que te atormentan…tu fuerza principal, eres tu mismo, tu poder radica en ti, tu apoyo están en los tuyos, lo importante es romper el silencio… así que cuando te hallas recuperado y vuelvas hacer el mismo de antes… que Voldemort se cuide…por que vas a ser grande- Ginny ya estaba en las escaleras, bajo la cabeza y una lagrima cayo de su rostro… subió las escaleras lentamente, nadie decía nada…Cuando desapareció se escucho un portazo

No nos explico como lo vio- dijo Albus con una sonrisa, una sonrisa de felicidad de tranquilidad y de triunfo- sin embrago me gustaría saber como te hiciste eso Harry

El retrato de mis padres se callo, me puse a recoger los cristales rotos, y uno se me clavo en la muñeca, la herida se hizo un poco más grande por que lo jale un poco fuerte para que me dejara de doler- Albus lo miraba directamente a los ojos a través de sus gafas, asintió un par de veces

Molly puedes desinfectarle la herida de Harry yo tengo que hablar con Ginebra-Molly asintió, y se llevo a Harry a la cocina, Albus subió con agilidad las escaleras…toco la puerta y entro sin esperar respuesta

Hermi…

No, no soy la señorita Granger como podrá ver la diferencia- dijo en un tono muy divertido

Disculpe director- dijo secándose rápidamente las lagrimas y sentándose al borde de la cama como su director lo hizo

Lindas palabras las que dijo halla abajo, creo que le han servido mucho

Era verdad

OH lo se, pero debe saber que Harry no trato de…

Lo se

¿Y como así?

…-Ginny se quedo muda viendo el vació

siempre me pregunte por que Voldemort te eligió a ti para que abrieras la cámara de los secretos- a Ginny se le escarapelo el cuerpo

yo también me hago las mismas preguntas

lo cual es muy curioso

¿por que?

Por que solo tu posees las respuestas- Ginny se le quedo mirando sin entender, llevaba cinco años preguntándose por que diablos tenía que haber sido ella- ¿te parece malo que hallas sido tu?- dijo como adivinándole el pensamiento

Pues si, claro, como no, yo cometí todos esos actos imperdonables

¿Es solo por eso que es malo?- Ginny calló- no se estoy muy viejo como para los acertijos… yo creo que haber sido tu quien abriera la cámara es algo muy peculiar… extraño…-le sonrió y se encogió de hombros-…solo tu lo sabes, así como sabes de la profecía completa y que Harry no se trato de suicidar

bueno eso fueron casualidades…

¿¿como los sueños??- dijo

como los sueños…

¿¿crees en los sueños??

Algunos

¿¿y sueñas mucho??

A veces- dijo mirando al vacío pero cuidando sus palabras

¿¿Y sueñas despierta?? ¿¿o ves cosas como en los sueños, pero despierta??

A que se refiere…-dijo sin entender una sola palabra

Ves cosas cuando tocas a alguien Ginny- dijo muy serio su director

¿¿Cosas como sueños??

Exacto

Si

Con cuanta continuidad- Ginny se encogió de hombros- eso no es común sabías

Lo se

Cuando y como viste la profecía y la escena en que Harry se corto

Es como si yo fuera parte de esa persona que participa en el sueño, es medio raro, lo veo desde su punto de vista, como una película a velocidad luz-el director asintió en forma de que prosiguiera- la profecía la vi cuando salude a Harry y lo del corte cuando le pegue

Buen golpe por cierto- sus sospechas estaban ahora más confirmadas, por eso lo había sentido y los había interrumpido, tenía que iré lo más pronto posible a su despacho a terminar el trabajo de tantos años

¿¿Cual fue un buen golpe??- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Harry- dijo el director- la señorita Weasley

Ginny- el director asintió

Ginny me dijo que le dolía haberte pegado, y yo le dije que fue uno bueno, eso hay que reconocerlo, aunque no deberías de estarle pegando a cada tozudo que te encuentres- dijo el director riéndose, los dos chicos se quedaron mirando sin reírse y sin entender

Tenemos que bajar a comer- dijo Harry

Tengo tanta hambre que me comería todo el olla- los tres rieron ese viejo era un bromista de primera, el director despareció tras la puerta y los dos se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada abajo

Creo que si me merecía el golpe- dijo Harry arrepentido

No a veces soy muy impulsiva en serio no debí de haberte tirado esa cachetada, lo siento

No tienes nada que sentir, las amigas están para hacer reaccionar a los tontos como yo verdad- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sacándole a Ginny una sonrisa- quiero explicarte esto- dijo mostrando su muñeca que ahora tenía una muñequera negra como venda

No tienes nada que explicarme, soy una idiota pensé apresuradamente Albus ya me lo explico, lo siento- dijo bajando las escaleras junto a él

No eres una idiota- dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombres- una idiota no hubiera peleado de esa manera en el ministerio, estuviste genial y no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo….

Recuerdas cuando el mortífago tenía cabeza de bebé- dijo haciendo cara de bebé

Con esa burbujea su cara parecía estirada - dijo Harry haciendo una mueca rara y graciosa

Jajajajajaja- río Ginny desentornillándose de la risa

Ajajajajaja- se le unió Harry abriendo la puerta, todos que estaban sentados se les quedaron mirando, los dos tenían pasada su mano por los hombros y reían de lo lindo, rápidamente retiraron sus manos de los hombros del otro y cada uno se fue a un lado Ginny al lado derecho y se sentó al costado de su mamá, al frente tenía a Harry que estaba en medio de Taty y Kate, Ron y Hermione estaban al lado izquierdo de la pelirroja, la cena volvió a la normalidad

Y dime Harry que me cuentas de tu vida- dijo Taty

¿¿Como no la saben??- las chicas negaron

bueno lo único que tienen que hacer es coger cualquier libro de magia negra, defensa de las artes oscuras, medimagia, el profeta y corazón de bruja, cualquier libro de historia y me encontrarán- dijo Harry y al instante los que estaban a su

alrededor se desencajaron de risa

Harry en serio

Que quieres saber- dijo dejándose de reír de su propio chiste

Mmm…cuantos T.I.M.O.S. sacaste

Eso todavía no lo sabemos- la que respondió fue Hermione

En que cursos te va bien

DCAO, Encantamientos son con los que mejor me llevo- dijo sin probar bocado

Igual a los padres

¿¿transformaciones??

¡Si sabe de que trata la clase echa si, pero si esta pensando en las musarañas no!- dijo Hermione en forma de regaño

¿¿pociones??

- Potter es el peor de la clase, claro antes de Longbottom- esa voz fría y siniestra venía de la puerta

Severus- dijeron las chicas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y corrieron hasta él, a Harry le faltaba poquito para que se caiga de la silla, tenía a las dos guapas mujeres colgadas de cada cuello

Dios ni que no me hubieran visto nunca- dijo fríamente pero en un tono un poco mas cariñoso que Ron casi vomita

Fueron 15 años por favor- rogaron como niñas que desean una barra grande de chocolate

Esta bien ahora salgan de mi encima que están pesadas, Director no podemos perder más tiempo tenemos que irnos

Esta bien Severus- dijo engullendo lo más rápido que podía el solomillo, algunos soltaron risitas

Profesor

Galla vag- dijo atragantándose con la comida

Profesor- el director dejo el tenedor y lo miro con recelo cosa que les pareció más graciosa a los chicos

A veces me pregunto quien puede más- dijo Fred

Ron o el director- dijo George

Chicos- les riño su madre

No hay problema, Molly creas que si sobre me puedas guardar un poquito

¿¿Solo un poquito??- dijo George y Fred al unísono, y volvieron a reír

¡¡Chicos!!- mirada asesina de parte de Molly- claro Albus

gracias, estuvo riquísimo Molly como siempre- Molly se sonrojo

Profesor

Severus la paciencia es algo que se tiene que respetar sobretodo a mi edad- el resto río los dos desaparecieron

Harry no has probado bocado, ¿¿no te gusta??- dijo Molly

No, no es eso

¿¿Quieres que te fría un pollo cariño??- dijo mirándole como una madre mira preocupada a un hijo

no, no esta riquísimo- dijo dándole un bocado, que casi ni pudo tragar

lo que pasa es que no a toado el exquisito zumo, anda Harry toma- Harry como agradeciendo la intervención de Taty tomo todo el vaso de un tirón, y sintió como se le iba ese nudo producido en la garganta y pudo saborear la exquisita comida

delicioso señora Weasley como siempre- dijo Harry

Molly querido puedes llamarme Molly

¿¿Por que el te puede llamar Molly??

Si ¿¿por que Harry y Hermione te pueden llamar Molly si nosotros somos tus hijo??

Por que me da la gana ahora si ustedes no cierran el pico no hay postre- Fred y George guardaron silencio y pusieron cara de angelitos que saco más de una sonora carcajada a los de la mesa, a eso de las nueve de la noche algunos habían subido Harry Hermione Ron Ginny y Kate jugaban al snap explosivo, de pronto de la chimenea salió un hombre alto, delgado con el pelo color castaño y los ojos miel más lindos que puedan existir

¡¡Rems!!- Kate salto del sofá a los brazos del hombre

¡¡Key!!- dijo eufórico Remus cargándola y haciendo dar una vuelta

dios estas guapísimos

y que vamos a decir de ti estas igual que en Hogwarts…- de pronto se paro en seco

que pasa

eso quiere decir- dijo mirándola a los ojos como si hubiera cometido un pecado, Kate sonrió

a que si

no…-dijo negando

si…misión cupido

¡¡No!!...Key no quiero que te metas…no la he visto en 15 años…ha podido reiniciar su vida

no lo hizo ¿y tu?

no…pero…¿no lo hizo?

te quiere, te quiere- dijo empezándolo a cantar

¡¡¡¡shhhhh!!!!!

TATIANA RIVERSIDE BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE

Anda grítalo más fuerte china no te oyó- dijo tapándose los oídos

TATY

Niña ya te entendí estoy bajando pero que…-se calló de repente, se sujeto fuerte de la baranda por la que se sujetaba y se detuvo en seco, los chicos parecía estar en un partido de tenis mirando de un lado a otro, en un minuto recobro la conciencia, puso una sonrisa limitada- hola Remus- dijo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y avanzando hasta él, se detuvo a un par de centímetros, no sabía que hacer… abrazarlo darle un beso…algo que los dos deseaban, pero termino dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, hasta que sintió como alguien le metía un codazo en la espalada teniendo que sujetarse de los hombros de él, los dos terminaron abrazados, él le rodeaba firmemente la cintura, y ella el cuello

¡¡¡ves así esta mejor son 15 años!!!- dijo Kate disimulando la risa

sabes que debo de hacer de aquí a 15 segundos- dijo separándose de él

¿¿que??- dijo dando pasos hacia atrás

un buen ataque de

no...-empezó a correr por toda la sala, seguida por Taty

cosquillas- dijo Taty tirando a Kate al sofá

ajajajajaja… no….por favor…ajajajajaja…para….

Esta bien- dijo sentándose bonito

¿¿No han cambiado ni un poquito??

¡¡Nop!!

Solo falta Lil- las otras asintieron con melancolía, a Harry le dio una pena no a ver podido conocer ese aspecto de sus padres

¿¿Y Harry que tal te encuentras??

Muy bien profesor

Vamos ya no soy tu profesor, puedes decirme Remus- dijo estrechándole la mano

¿¿Que tal su misión??- Dijo Hermione

Hola Hermione estas muy guapa igual tu Ginny, donde esta la pequeña Weasley...Ron por favor no sigas creciendo- dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando llegaste- dijo Kate sentada en el sofá después del silencio que se hizo entre todos, al costado Taty estaba en un debate interno infernal

Hoy mismo hace unos minutos

¿Cansado supongo?- dijo con dulzura pero a l aves con incomodidad

El viaje siempre es agotador- dijo meneando la cabeza

Sin embargo a ti te encanta viajar, sobre toda las cosas- dijo Taty muy fríamente

Debo confesar que si algunos viajes son relajantes, pero hay otros sin embargo que son obligados ¿no? A esos no les encuentro ningún placer

El que decide viajar lo hace por voluntad propia sino no lo hace

Pero hay quienes lo hacen sin importar que eso no es lo que quiera- dijo cuestionándola con la mirad apero sin cambiare el tono dulce des u voz

Esa persona tendrá sus motivos- dijo mirándolo duramente

Bien y quieren unirse a un apartida de Snap explosivo- dijo Kate, los chicos la quedaron mirando con cara de "ubícate" y los dos adultos la miraron como si lo que hubiera dicho algo gravísimo – no creo que no bien entonces, ¿que haremos?- dijo con una sonrisa

Tu te iras a dormir, ¡necesitas descansara ahora!- dijo Taty levantándola del sofá- y como soy una buena amiga que me preocupo por que estés cómoda- resalto la última palabra-buenas noches- y su mirada esquivo a todos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II:**

¿Acaso alguien le podría dar respuestas a lo que observaba?, no entendía lo que hacía allí; hacia mucho calor, estaba en medio del desierto, su interior Gemía por agua, pero no le Incomodaba que el sol abrazara su piel, No le molestaba en lo absoluto, No sentía que fuera un gran padecimiento, Y para ser sinceros le agradaba la situación, por Que sabía que iba a descubrir algo, Es, por supuesto, algo que anhelaba. Miraba al frente y podía ver hasta el infinito kilómetros de kilómetros de arena y de nada más, no podía mirar atrás pero pudo darse cuenta que lo acompañaban 7 sombras Blancas. Miro al cielo y vio en todo su Resplandor el sol, más naranja que nunca. Le trasmitía Tranquilidad, Paz. En esos momentos se ondeaba sueva y lentamente

Harry

Mmm

Harry, Harry

Debes seguir el Camino A través del Oasis

¿Qué?

Mmm, que hora es- pregunto Harry colocándose los lentes

Son las 11:30…-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

¡¡¿¿Qué??!!, ¿¿Cómo??, estas loca venir a despertarme a esta hora- Harry de un salto ya había llegado al baño para darse una ducha y empezó a recriminarle a la pelirroja su tardanza por despertarlo- pero Ginny hemos debido de entrenar hace horas- minutos más tarde le seguía gritando y Ginny lo único que hacía era hacerse la de oídos sordos

pero ayer fue un día muy duro y pensé que deberías de descansar, aparte hoy…

Ginebra aquí no hay peros que valgan, tu crees que la guerra me va esperar por que me quede dormido

Pero Ginny tenía razón, habían estado entrenando muy duro. Al día siguiente de su llegada Grimmauld Place, le llegó una carta de Sirius, lo cual le extraño por que según Kate no iba a recibir cartas hasta el testamento que se iba a leer los días 1 y 11. En la carta de su tío Harry pudo ver todo el cariño que este le tenía, le daba instrucciones. Debía ser fuerte, superar todo, con la cabeza muy en alto, entrenarse, luchar, debía dejar de culparse por todo lo que ocurriera; aunque sabía que esto no lo iba a cumplir. Le decía también que para el entrenamiento debía de consultarle a Ginny. Esto le pareció muy extraño, pero lo hizo, le pregunto a Ginny y ella como respuesta le enseño dos cuartos, el primero era una sala de requisitos que primero se transformaba en una cancha atlética, corrían 10 vueltas diarias y luego la sala se transformaba en un gimnasio donde ejercitaban su cuerpo físicamente hasta que no les quedará fuerza ni para respirar; el otro cuarto era un salón de piano era inmenso lleno de espejos y en una esquina había un piano color negro de cola completa, donde pasaban todas las tardes una hora. Harry asombrosamente tenía magia en los dedos para tocar piano, según Ginny, lo único que ella hizo fue enseñarle a leer música.

Harry había salido del baño, se había quedado asombrado por como iba la pelirroja, por que hasta el momento no se había percatado. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados a la casera color azul, con una correa gruesa color tierra que iba a juego con las botas en punta, tenía un top negro sin mangas hasta arriba del ombligo y llevaba una gargantilla del mismo color de su polo con un eslabón de color tierra. Harry tampoco iba mal, tenía unos jeans clásicos y llevaba la camisa afuera que era de color blanco con rayas a lo largo en color celeste y azul, tenía las mangas remangadas.

estas muy guapa- dijo Harry rojo como un tomate

gracias tu también- a Ginny también se le habían subido los colores

bueno será mejor que bajemos si queremos llegar al desayuno- dijo Harry jalándola y bajando las escaleras hasta que abrió la puerta de la cocina

¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!- Harry quedo atónito estaba toda la familia Weasley reunida, excepto Bill y Percy de la orden también estaban todos inclusive los tres nuevos amigos de Tonks que se Habían unido a ellos Jhon While, era castaño, con ojos pardos, de tez blanca y mas alto que Tonks, Luke, que tenia el pelo negro los ojos azules y Samantha que era rubia de ojos castaños con el pelo rizado, los cuatro eran un chiste, siempre le sacaban una sonrisa a Harry por más que esta no fuera del todo sincera, le hacía feliz pero su pena era tan grande que lo opacaba

**************************

Las lectura del testamento ya se había dado el día primero de agosto, fue algo muy personal, eran más los deseos de Sirius, más amplificados hablaba con todos con Los Weasley con Ron Hermione Ginny con la orden con las chicas con todos, expresaba sus deseos, Harry quedaba como el legitimo Heredero de los Black; también mencionaban que el testamento de sus padres y la otra parte de él se iba a leer frente al Wizgamont debidó a su particular caso, como es el de los Potter.

Por otro lado ya habían llegado las notas de los TIMOS. y para Harry fue muy satisfactorio había obtenido Supera las expectativas en todo menos en Historia de la magia donde obtuvo Aceptable y sobresaliente en Encantamientos y DCAO lastimosamente había jalado Adivinación donde obtuvo Pobre, Ron obtuvo parecido a él solo que en Astronomía e Historia de la magia obtuvo Aceptable y en Adivinación un Desastroso, sin embargo y como era de esperarse Hermione saco en todos Sobresaliente y en runas Antiguas Excede Expectativas; Hermione le dio tremendo beso en la mejilla a Ron, este se sonrojó pero la emoción de que todo su esfuerzo sobre él, el curso pasado haya tenido buenos resultados la embarco totalmente, al final ambos terminaron más rojos que una quaffle.

Ahora Harry se encontraba mirando el techo de su cama pensando en el juicio que iban a vivir ese día, sobre el testamento, pero sobretodo en Ginny. El día anterior había llegado el profeta con noticias trágicas. En Straightville, un pueblo lleno de puros Muggles, se llevo una masacre total acabando con todos los habitantes de ese pueblo; dio la coincidencia que justamente dos magos del ministerio y sus respectivas familias se encontraban en el pueblo por relaciones Internacionales, los Malfoy y los Diggory. Que la familia Malfoy se encontrara en un pueblo de Muggles le sonó muy extraño a Harry y luego conversando con Dumbledore se dio cuenta del verdadero motivo. Hace muy poco tiempo se había llevado acabo una misión mortífaga muy importante para Voldemort pero por alguna extraña razón esta falló, misteriosamente la información y las acciones se vieron perdidas esto enfureció a Voldemort y unos días antes descubrió el traidor, Malfoy, así preparó una emboscada para esta familia y los mandó a los tres integrantes a este lugar , minutos antes de que llegarán al pueblo fueron interceptados por mortífagos y aprisionados, cuando por fin llegaron, el ataque de mortífagos empezó, las masas se vieron arrasadas, pero un grupo de magos intervino, los Diggory ellos mandaron la señal a los Aurores para que fueran a ayudarlos justamente antes de matarlos; esta noticia le había dado mucha pena sobretodo por que se sentía culpable de la muerte de su Hijo pero lo que es aún peor se enteró que Cedric tenía una hermana, ella estudiaba en Italia y ahora había quedado huérfana, pero no era la única. Los Aurores llegaron muy tarde, todos habían muerto, todos excepto, Draco Malfoy, él había dado batalla a los mortífagos, había sufrido graves heridas y cayo en una pared boca abajo y con apenas un último aliento, en la pared había un mensaje escrito con sangre por el mismísimo Voldemort. "Prepárate, muy pronto tu y los tuyos sufrirán en el sentido máximo lo que es una guerra bélica. ¿VES ESTO? Que se siente ser el responsable de las muerte de esté pueblo ¿Sabes que la mitad de ellos eran niños? Cuida a lo que más quieres, no dejes que tus sentimientos te hagan terminar como los idiotas de tus padres". Esto tuvo una repercusión en Harry, una tremenda depresión, estuvo en un trance Histérico durante media hora, todos estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso, Harry como siempre echándose la culpa de todo gritando que nadie lo entendía gritando por que el era el elegido por que todos estaban tan seguros, él no era nada en comparación a Voldemort. Ni Remus Taty o Key pudieron controlarlo. Los vidrios estallaban cada dos por tres y si seguía así podía tener una sobre carga de poder y energía. Pero fue en ese punto donde a Harry se le noto como perdía toda la esperanza, y ella ya no pudo más, Ginny se paró a gritarle como nunca nadie lo había echo en su vida, pero el no se quedó atrás. Y cuando llegaron al punto de sus sentimientos e ideales la cosa se puso fea y fue cuando llegó Dumbledore y mandó a Harry arriba y Ginny se fue al jardín a llorar. Más tarde tuvo una conversación con Lupin en la sala donde se encontraba Buckbeack. "La guerra necesita de sacrificios". Eso era todo lo que le había dicho. Y Él ya estaba decidido, tenía que dejarla, no podía seguir con esos sentimientos Lupin se lo había dicho la guerra necesita sacrificios.

Harry será mejor que ya entres a la ducha, para que te despejes un poco- dijo Ron con la voz aún ronca acababa de levantarse

Si tienes toda la razón- Harry se dio cuenta que le había hablado con miedo se encamino al baño pero antes de entrar una mano lo obligó a voltearse

Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo en lo que sea y cuando sea verdad

Lo se

Bien

Harry tomó una ducha de agua muy fría, bajo las escaleras, tomo una tostada y se dirigió al jardín ahí estaba ella más radiante que nunca, más bella que nunca, vestía una Jean azul oscuro a la cadera pegado con unos botines fucsia en punta, llevaba un Top sin mangas hasta la cadera que terminaba en puntas anchas era de color fucsia y llevaba puesta una boina negra, sus ojos estaban delineados de negro apenas, el resto estaba al natural

Feliz cumpleaños- dijo tímidamente Harry, Ginny clavó su mirada en él, estaba más guapo que nunca un Jean negro y una camisa con mangas remangadas color azul marino, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas más bellos que nunca

Gracias

Tengo algo para ti- dijo acercándose hasta la pileta donde ella observaba los pequeños chorros del bebedero que estaba en ella, subir y bajar

No tendrías por que haberte molestado

Sabes que no es ninguna molestia- le entrego una caja de de terciopelo verde esmeralda

Dios es hermoso- dentro de ella había una gargantilla negra con el dije de un corazón con unas palabras que Ginny no entendió

Amor al reverso y eterno al inverso en latín

Harry……..

Te pido disculpas por lo de ayer,

Harry yo

Tu no tienes que disculparte, ahora tengo que tomar decisiones y una guerra trae sacrificios- los dos se miraron profundamente, Harry nunca sintió nada como eso esa mirada que lo transporto al cielo quemaba en su interior, a Ginny le sucedía lo mismo un torbellino de sentimientos en su interior y fue en ese instante como si una conexión se hubiera creado entre ellos y se entendieron perfectamente, y se conocieron como nadie los conoció nunca

De los cuales tu tienes que pagar verdad- Ginny entendió todo, maldita era su suerte por que justo ahora que se llevaban también, justo ahora que tenía una pista de que él sentía lo mismo por ella

Si

Entonces debes terminar de aceptar, respeto tu decisión, ahora bebes colocármelo

Lo se- le dio la vuelta y se lo colocó sus dedos tocaron su suave y cálida piel, esto hizo estremecer a ambos

Ahora debemos de ir a un juicio

Lo se- ambos sin darse cuenta se agacharon para tomar agua justo en el mismo chorro pasando lo inevitable sus labios chocaron, se quedaron prendidos pero no por mucho tiempo, una descarga eléctrica hizo que se separarán, sus ojos se miraban mil y un preguntas paso por su mente, que era lo que había pasado por que ese estremecimiento después de la descarga que fue todo eso, cuando Harry iba interrumpir el silencio

Es hora- Dumbledore había entrado- nos espera una larga mañana, temo.- dijo con una calida sonrisa- recuerden que todo lo que digan debe de ser a conciencia

Pero no estoy segura de lo que valla a decir

La verdad señorita Weasley

Y si con la verdad pongo en peligro la orden- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

No lo hará ustedes son lo suficientemente inteligentes para manejar la información, ahora debemos partir la señorita Lovegood y el señor Longbottom ya se encuentran en la entrada están esperándonos

Bueno vamos- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la chimenea uno por uno paso por la chimenea hasta que solo quedaron ellos tres, Ginny se metió

Por cierto Ginny, si me permites llamarte así, Feliz cumpleaños.

Gracias y tiene todo mi permiso- dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer

********************

Llegaron al ministerio, estaban todos los Weasley, Remus, Kate, Taty, Hermione y él, pero se encontraban en otra parte del ministerio, Ron le explicó que esa era la plazuela y alrededor de ella se encontraban los lugares más importantes como El palacio mágico donde se encontraba la oficina del Ministro, y los cargos más superiores, donde se atendían cosas de suma importancia, La corte del Wizgamont, que era el lugar oficial donde tomaban los casos más particulares y su sede de encuentros para cosas de suma importancia, estaba un pequeño banco de Gringotts, donde estaba la bolsa de valor y al final de todo y lo más apartado era un orfanato mágico, era la primera vez que Harry escuchaba sobre eso si sabía lo que era pero creía que solo había en el mundo Muggle. Ron le contó de que Ginny comúnmente con su mamá iban a este lugar y estaban con los niños les enseñaban y un montón de cosas, Hermione también había empezado a ir desde hace dos veranos atrás ahora Harry se explicaba por que los domingos Ginny no estaba hasta el medio día. Se sorprendía todo lo que le faltaba conocer sobre el mundo mágico y eso que ya tenía varios años viviendo en él. Entre tantos pensamientos Harry y los demás se encontraban frente a una puerta de madera muy oscura, al costado había unas banquitas donde los esperaban Neville y Luna que estaban riendo y conversando de lo más normal. Ambos habían cambiado, Luna ya no parecía tan rara y a Neville se le veía más madura y hasta había adelgazado. Después de saludarse y todo eso. Albus les explico todo que era la orden quienes eran y que hacían, Neville sonrió con melancolía cuando supo que sus padres se encontraban ahí y les dijo que no podían revelar la identidad de los de la orden eso conllevaba decir que un grupo de Aurores los ayudo y no la orden. Cuando entraron a la mano derecha de la sala hizo parecer a todos que estaban en un estadio con gradas y en cada grada habían muebles, un escritorio con su respectiva silla, por lo menos habían cinco grandes y largas gradas, de frente a ellos había un pedestal y al costado un escritorio al costado izquierdo habían cinco bancas largas donde podían sentarse los invitados como funcionarios, Aurores, el jefe de ellos e invitados en general y los testigos mientras no participaban. Todo el Wizgamont los miraba como si fueran bichos. Harry se percato que en el medio Había una mesa larga con cinco sillas que miraban de frente al jurado, El ministro entró y tomo asiento en un mueble que estaba vació y se encontraba en el medio, Percy Weasley entró con sus acostumbradas gafas y tomo asiento en el mueble al costado del pedestal luego entró un señor muy elegante serio pero con unos ojos muy vivos, parecía un sir

Invito al Director del Wizgamont Albus Dumbledore a que ocupe su lugar- dijo, su voz era muy seria y profunda, el director así lo hizo subió hasta la ultima grada donde tomo asiento- Hagan pasar a los invitados por favor- la puerta se abrió, los seis chicos se corrieron y entraron la familia Weasley, Remus, Taty, Kate, Tonks, Kingsley, Emmeline, Hestia, Alastor Moody, el Jefe de los Aurores según le comentó Ron un señor con porte pero se le notaba muy arrogante, cinco señores y cinco señoras más que Harry no conocía, una fila de tres gnomos, lo cual le sorprendió, la profesora Mcgonnagal y la puerta se cerró- Pueden pasar los seis chicos a sentarse en la primera fila vacía- con una seriedad inimaginable así lo hicieron

Damos comienzo a Lectura de Testamentos de la familia Potter al único heredero Harry James Potter Evans y el de la familia Black certificada por el último miembro directo Sirius Alexander Black Portman al único heredero Harry James Potter Evans, tomar asiento el Heredero- esa era la vos monótona de Percy, Harry muy nervioso se paró y se dirigió a la mesa que muy pronto se convirtió en una mesa para uno, tomo asiento- Continuación el Juez del Wizgamont, Albert Rectman, tomará lectura

Es usted Harry James Potter Evans- dijo cordialmente

Sí soy yo - esa voz, Harry detestaba esa voz, era muy fría pero de respeto

Testamento de la Familia Potter, propiedades y acciones alrededor del mundo- uno de los Gnomos se paro se acercó hasta la mesa y con un dedo tocó uno de sus cabellos, al costado izquierdo de la mesa apareció una torre de papeles que le sobrepaso su cabeza y si se paraba ron al costado de la mesa la torre seguía siendo grande- Cámaras en Gringotts- otro gnomo se paró y fue hasta su sitió dejando dos llavecitas

Cámara número tres Familia Potter, cámara Número 687 Harry James Potter

Objetos de Valor Personales- menciono

Cofre de la Familia Potter Evans

Testamento de la Familia Potter, pase al frente Kate Watson- Key se paró y se sentó junto a él la mesa ya se había agrandado

Cámara número 723- dijo un duende

Testamento de Sirius Black y de la Familia Black, presentes Harry Potter y Kate Watson- la cara de Key era todo un poema

Propiedades y acciones alrededor del mundo para el heredero Harry James Potter Evans, casa de Sirius Black en Godricvalley pertenece a Kate Watson

Cámara en Gringotts para el heredero

Cámara 618 Sirius Black Cámara 2 Familia Black- el gnomo dejo dos llaves

Valores Personales

Caja de Sirius Black para el destinatario Kate Watson- una pequeña cajita salió de las manos del Gnomo y ni bien se posaron en las manos de Key se abrió dentro había un pequeño papelito

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- leyó, el papel desvaneció y apareció una sortija de boda con un diamante en forma de hexágono, Key apretó los labios tan fuertes que Harry creyó que se los iba a partir en cualquier momento, cerró la caja y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Harry miró con melancolía a Key y ella trató de sonreír pero no realizó más que una mueca

Bien ahora que hemos terminado con la parte de testamento, pasaremos con el juicio con una afirmación que nos ha dejado totalmente sorprendidos, pueden retirarse, pasar al frente el Jefe de Aurores Theodore Beans- el Auror se paró y sin inmutarse paso a sentarse, mientras que Key y Harry se acomodaban- Hace unas cuantas semanas afirmó

"En esta batalla me enfrente con un mortífago, no pude ver quien era al principio, pero tras una no muy ardua batalla la capucha se resbaló dejando ver a un acabado Peter Pettigrew "- dijo con una voz muy formal Percy

¿lo confirma?- dijo

si señor

traigan por favor la poción de la verdad, el Wizgamont a pedido que para una afirmación de tal grado deberemos de utilizarla- esto lo dijo especialmente mirando a Harry que no se esperaba esto, una joven muy guapa entró con una bandeja de plata el la reconoció era Penélope Clearwater, estaba más guapa que nunca, le dio de beber la poción y tras un minuto empezó un breve interrogatorio

¿su nombre es?

Theodore Beans

¿Tiene familia?

Si

¿Quien era Peter Pettigrew?

Un antiguo alumno de mi promoción en Hogwarts amigo cercano de los mereoradores él era uno de ellos

¿Cuando fue la última ves que lo vio?

Hace un mes en una de las batalla

¿Que hizo él antes de que lo descubriera?

Lucho conmigo

¿Que clase de lucha?

Con artes oscuras

¿Que paso luego?

La capucha resbaló y lo reconocí

¿Como lo reconoció?

Él tenía un lunar ceca del ojo en la juventud y no se le ha borrado

¿Como esta seguro que es él?

Un dedo

¿Un dedo que?

Le faltaba el dedo meñique

¿Que tiene que ver ese dedo meñique?

Fue una de las pruebas que encontré yo mismo tras la muerte de los Potter, y supone la única prueba de que Peter Pettigrew murió asesinado por Sirius Black junto a 13 Muggles

Que quiere decir ese dedo meñique

Que Pettigrew no murió, que Black no los mató

Cree usted que Black es el culpable de la muerte de los Potter, según su criterio

No

Por que

Black era el mejor amigo de Potter, dio su vida para salvarlo antes, por que quitársela luego, la única prueba que teníamos de que Black era el culpable fue lo dicho por Pettigrew antes de morir, pero si su muerte era una farsa que prueba que lo que dijo no lo era también- el Wizgamont empezó a revolverse en sus asientos a consultar con la persona del costado mientras que Albus ni se inmutaba

Alguna inquietud del Wizgamont- nadie dijo nada todos estaban inquietos pero conformes con las respuestas- señorita proceda para neutralizar el efecto de la poción, Theodore trago en seco la poción era de muy mal gusto- como recordaremos hace unos años se obviaron las afirmaciones de cuatro personas, pase al frente Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin- los cuatro mencionados tomaron asientos Harry iba al lado de Lupin- empecemos con Ronald Weasley por favor refrésquenos la memoria- Ron carraspeo y busco la mirada del director que le regalo una sonrisa

Bueno todo empezó cuando estábamos viendo la ejecución del hipogrifo Buckbeack, mi rata scrabbers- lo dijo con mucho odio- me mordió y salió corriendo yo fui tras ella y termine en el sauce boxeador cuando Harry Hermione llegaron trataron de avisarme donde me encontraba, mientras un perro grande se acercó por detrás y saltó encima de ellos luego me cogió de la pierna y me arrastró hasta dentro del árbol, después de unos minutos desperté un una casa abandonada y Sirius Black me estaba mirando en eso llegaron mis amigos y fue donde la verdadera historia se reveló

Cual fue la verdadera historia señorita Granger

Bueno- dijo muy tímidamente- todos creíamos saber quien era Sirius Black, un asesino que causo la muerte de sus amigos y padrino del hijo de sus victimas- todo el Wizgamont se quedó perplejo ante esto

Pero como supo toda esta información, quedo terminantemente prohibido tras el tratado Potteriano

Que según la cláusula 317, el bebé de los Potter viviría una vida lo más tranquila posible sin necesidad de saber ciertos detalles de su vida que afectaran psicológicamente al niño que sobrevivió y fue firmado por los 245 miembros incluido el director de dicha organización- todos estaban boquiabiertos mientras Albus esbozaba una sonrisa

Entonces- dijo el juez después de unos segundos

Es que a él no se lo contó nadie, lo escuchamos por casualidad

Donde

En la cabeza de puerco- dijo con mucha serenidad

Que hacían ahí

Estábamos paseando cuando dos señores salen de dicho centro hablando del tema, no nos vieron y nosotros no los vimos

Prosiga

Pues como entenderá, saber que tiene al frente al supuesto asesino de tus padres es un shock, más si este era el mejor amigo y es tu padrino, pues una discusión empezó entre Harry y Sirius no le entendíamos muy bien lo único que el quería era matar a la rata y hablaba con sed de venganza

La rata que rata

Mi rata señor no era una rata- dijo Ron

Como que no era una rata explíquese

Mi rata era un animago

Pero no hay animagos registrados que sean ratas

Es que era un animago no registrado, que en su forma humana era Peter Pettigrew

Ahí es donde entre yo, poco antes de que la rata se transformara le rogué a Sirius que antes que acabará con lo que ni siquiera había comenzado le explicara a Harry todo

Como supo que los niños estaban ahí

yo ví cuando ellos seguían al perro y entraron al árbol desde una de las ventanas del castillo

El perro era Black

No señor ese perro lo reconocí por que le había pertenecido a Sirius y no lo habíamos visto desde que fue Azkaban entonces supuse que algo no estaba bien

Pero por que no aviso a nadie

Estaban siendo golpeados por el árbol, señor

Pero que clase de persona…-empezó el ministro

disculpen debo de recordar que hemos venido a presenciar la solución del asesinato de los Potter y la culpabilidad del Señor Black- dijo amablemente el director- no a criticar si lo que hizo estuvo bien o no

gracias señor director- dijo el juez- prosiga Potter

bueno- carraspeo- Sirius dijo toda la verdad

¿y le creyó?

no estaba del todo seguro, hasta que convirtieron a la rata

que hizo usted

la deje con vida- dijo con odio, todos volvieron a moverse en sus asientos y a murmurar

Harry prefirió llevarla a las autoridades que tomar la vida de él en sus manos- los murmullos fueron apagándose tras la mención de Lupin

Pero por que no decidiste matarla era el traidor de tus padres el causantes de todo- dijo una señora

¿Un momento por que el es el traidor?- dijo otro

Mis padres no nombraron como guardián a Sirius una horas antes lo cambiaron por Pettigrew, quien iba a sospechar de alguien insignificante, nadie se entero por que así lo prometieron mis padres y mis dos tíos ni el director se entero

Ayer el director de la escuela de Hogwarts nos mostró a la sala completa uno de sus recuerdos, fue la conversación que mantuvo con Black, que opina al respecto

No tengo mayores comentarios más que un alivio dentro de mi que la verdad sale a flote

El señor Lupin se puede retirar pasen adelante Ginny Weasley Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom- los mencionados se pusieron de pie muy nerviosos a excepción de Ginny que se veía menos tensa y se sentaron junto a sus amigos, Ginny ocupo el sitio de Lupin

Que ocurrió unos meses atrás Potter

Nos fuimos al ministerio

Con que motivo

Salvar a mi tío de las manos de Voldemort

Como sabías que tu tío iba a estar ahí y como sabía que Voldemort lo tenía prisionero- Harry se sorprendió cuando el señor dijo el nombre temible

Tuve un sueño donde me mostraba dicha situación

Una visión

Algo así solo que el sueño había sido manipulado por Voldemort

Nos tratas de decir que Voldemort puede manejarte, que Hogwarts no te protege

Creo que todos recordamos la noche en que Harry sobrevivió y como pasó, aunque no con toda certeza, sabemos que hay un vinculo mental muy poderoso entre ellos dos, eso es lo que permite que durante las noches que su mente esta en un lapso indefenso total y debido al lazo se den situaciones en que pueden ser controlados los sueño más no la persona- todos se quedaron mudos ante la respuesta de la pelirroja

Aparte según la cláusula 125 el misterio del rayo en su frente encierra temas que no serán tratados en ningún debate por consideración a la persona

Hermione ya para con eso- murmuro ron

Pero es verdad- ron negó con la cabeza esa chica nunca cambiaría

Bueno que sucedió más tarde- continuo el juez- Lovegood

Fuimos al departamento y encontramos varias puertas tratamos con muchas hasta que llegamos a la sala de profecías- un murmullo general- después aparecieron mortífagos, querían una profecía que justo Harry había encontrado

Y que paso Longbottom

Peleamos con ellos, no estábamos dispuestos a entregar la profecía, tras una batalla donde ya teníamos las de perder por que Ron estaba con un cerebro en la cabeza Hermione desmayada Luna atacada y Ginny con el pie roto solo quedábamos yo y Harry cuando un grupo de Aurores llegaron

Por favor los Aurores que participaron pueden tomar asiento- se pararon con una confianza única

Como supieron que ellos estaban en peligro

Lupin en su ultima visita a Potter le puso un censor para saber si estaba o no bien- dijo Moody

Esto nos aviso justo estábamos con él en las tres escobas- dijo Hestia

Preocupado le pedí que me acompañaran no podía ser posible que se encontrara lejos de Hogwarts y en peligro pero antes me comunique con Sirius y le avise a él y a los de la casa- aclaró Lupin

Ósea que ustedes lo tenían escondido- pregunto el ministro

No el habitaba en su casa en la residencia Black- siguió

Y por que no lo denunciaron- continuo el ministro en tono colérico

Pregunta negada, no estamos aquí para ver que se dejo de hacer si no para saber la verdadera historia

El asunto es que llegamos y los mortífagos les ganaban entramos ayudamos y Sirius se materializó hasta ahí, y justo antes que apareciera el director tuvo un duro enfrentamiento con Bellatrix Black y termino tras el velo- dijo Tonks

El resto de la historia termina aquí- dijo Kingsley

La profecía

Se rompió- dijo Emmeline

Bien creo que por el momento el Wizgamont se reunirá, Aurores pueden desplazarse a sus lugares; chicos ustedes todavía no- la cara de los chicos era todo un poema, más problemas- debemos de llamarles la atención, usaron magia, fuera de la escuela siendo menor de edad

Pero el artículo 126 de regulación de magia en menores de edad dice que pueden utilizar magia en caso de que atenten contra su seguridad …-dijo Hermione

Lo sabemos señorita nosotros mejor que nadie a excepción de usted creo conocemos los artículos y decretos, no hay ninguna refutación en eso, pero debido a su situación "particular" de relación con el joven Potter se unirán a un grupo especial de chicos que por circunstancias especiales han obtenido un permiso para realizar magia a su edad, en estos momentos en Inglaterra solo dos chicos lo tienen ustedes serán los siguientes, pero deben de pasar una prueba de que están calificados, como son muchos solo necesitamos dos representantes un chico y una chica confiamos que el resto de ustedes tienen la misma habilidad total, si pudieron salir con vida de una batalla de mortífagos- dijo con una sonrisa- pedimos que sea el señor Potter el representante y la chica lo dejamos a su decisión- Hermione y Luna miraron a Ginny

Pero Hermi tu eres un año mayor que yo

Gin tu peleas con alma corazón y mente, estoy segura que lo puedes hacer

Pero…

Muevete – le dijo Luna con una sonrisa, Ginny les sonrió, se paró seria, su cara había cambiado era más madura se paró junto a Harry, estaban frente a Frente

Pueden retirarse y tomar asiento el resto- muy pronto el medio estaba libre, todo lo que había en el medio desapareció-prepárense

Pero que se supone que hagamos- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry

Cuidado- detrás de Ginny se acercaba una criatura Horrorosa

Stuppeffy- gritó Harry, tirando al suelo a Ginny, la bestia desapareció, cinco encapuchados aparecieron. Ginny de un saltó le tiró una patada al más grande que se acercaba a Harry

Petrificus Tottalus- el encapuchado quedó quietó

Entrentá- gritó Harry otro quedó amarrado

Desmaius- dijo Ginny

Inmovilius- gritó Harry mientras Ginny se agachaba para que no le cayera el hechizo

Inflamaré-apuntaron los dos, el mortífago que había quedado inmovilizado se deshizo del hechizó, Ginny tomó de la manó a Harry y ambos tirarón una patada, pero el encapuchado no caía, Harry se agachó Ginny hizo un giró sobre la espalda de él y terminó noqueando al encapuchado, ni bien tirarón la patada una hola de frió se acercó por detrás, eran Dementotes

Ginny- gritó Harry para que ella reaccionara, se miraron y en menos de un segundo

Espectro Patronus- un magestueso ciervo salió de la punta de la varita de Harry mientras que una gacela con una fuerza inimaginable y en todo su resplandor salió de la varita de la joven Weasley esto dejo sorprendidos absolutamente a todos en esa sala, ambos animales envistieron al dementor

Ridiculus- dijo Harry y el Boggart desapareció, ambos se miraron no estaban exhaustos pero cualquiera les hubiera avisado para poder prevenirse

Por que no avisaron- dijo Hermione

Era para ver si tenían instintos- dijo Lupin

Pudo costarles la vida

Sabes que no Molly

Bien- dijo Cornelius- me contó el examinador de Defensa contra las Artes oscura que Harry podía hacer un Patronus lo cual no lo cuestionamos por que en tercero vario de ellos le atacaron y la situación se repitió en quinto pero solo me queda una pregunta se puede saber señorita Weasley de donde aprendió hacer un Patronus, muy pocas personas pueden hacerlo y muy pocas tienen el permiso para enseñarlas y hacerlo debido a que es una rama un tanto oscura

Con el debido respeto señor ministro considera una arte oscura el saber como defenderse de los peligros a los que ahora nos enfrentamos- el ministro abrió la boca pero la cerró- usted este verano no saco folletines sobre lo importante que es protegernos- abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar- bueno déjeme informarle que no importa quien me enseñó, lo importante es que se como hacerlo para así poder defenderme, una prueba más de lo exitosa que ha sido su campaña, por que no me gustaría interpretarlo como una acusación, no esta cansado de buscar todas las cosas negativas posibles para que el mundo se de cuenta que esta haciendo bien las cosas, no, es algo que no se me cruzaría por la mente- dijo con una sonrisa irónica

No ha contestado mi pregunta

Lo acabo de hacer, su exitosa campaña, ahora creo y espero haber entendido mal que si su intención era sancionar a la persona que me había enseñado, temo que tendrá que ser sancionado- el ministro la miro con un odio profundo y Ginny solo le sonrió

********************

Los chicos habían pasado por una conferencia de prensa muy tediosa y nada placentera y los adultos les habían dado permiso para ir a pasear también con motivo de celebrar el cumpleaños de Ginny por las tiendas que quedaban cerca, mientras que los adultos resolvían unas cuantas cosas.

Estaban sentados en una heladería, invitación de Harry, todos se morían de pena por que era una de las más deliciosas y caras

Ya les dije que es una muestra de agradecimiento por haberme apoyado

Pero…

Y no insistan- todos se miraron y sonrieron, había mucha gente ahí era un callejón con tiendas pequeñas pero muy finas con bastantes pasajes el más alejado terminaba en el orfanato, termino Harry de pagar la cuenta y se fueron a pasear todos juntos entre risas hasta que oyeron una explosión,

Auch- Harry se llevó una mano a la cicatriz todos palidecieron inmediatamente – peligro, me buscan a mi- la voz de Harry se agravió- corran aléjense de mi váyanse tomen ese pasaje ¡ahora!- la gente empezaba a gritar

De ninguna manera vienes con nosotros o nos quedamos- dijo Luna

Diablos váyanse- dijo agarrándose más fuerte la cicatriz

Harry ahora – Ginny le jaló la mano y se echaron a correr, apenas y veían algo, seguían corriendo el aliento se les iba el pasaje no tenía fin y el miedo les invadía, Harry y Ginny iban cogidos de la mano

No puedo más dijo Hermione recostándose en una pared

Hay que descansar aquí

En silencio- dijo Harry, se escuchó otra explosión y empezaron a oler a quemado y más gritos, miró a Ginny estaba aterrada la pegó a su pecho y la abrazó con mucha fuerza ella sujetaba del pecho de él con una mano y con la otra su collar

Tengo miedo

No te pasará nada lo prometo- en ese momento Ginny sintió frío se encogió cerró sus ojos y unos segundos más tarde se alejó de Harry con la mira más escalofriantes que nunca había visto Harry, luego hubo más humo y los ojos de Ginny se perdieron, un gritó ahogado el humo se fue- ¡Ginny!- todos se miraron y fueron al final del pasaje, en todo lo alto se alzaba un edificio, el orfanato estaba en llamas niños gritando y las maestras desmayadas

Mira quien ha venido en tu rescate- esa fría voz

Voldemort- dijo Harry con odio giró y un gran grupo de Mortífagos lo aprisionaron a él y a él resto, mientras Ginny estaba en los brazos de él

Mi viejo amigo

Suéltala

OH la damisela en peligro- Ginny pataleaba

He dicho que la sueltes

Es muy bonita verdad- dijo empezando acercarse a su cuello Ginny chillaba y pataleaba mientras ese moustro baboseaba su cuello

Para- grito

que ella no te ha contado que somos muy buenos amigos, verdad Ginny, salimos con frecuencia, sobre todo en la noches, es una increíble acompañante aunque las palabras sobran su hermosura lo completa todo

Hmmm- Ginny gemía

He dicho que la dejes en paz

Uy muy sensible el bebe- esa era la inconfundible voz de Bellatrix todos rieron

Auch- Ginny había mordido la mano de él- imbecil- la abofeteo y la mando contra una vitrina, cuando Ginny se iba aparar un par de mortífagos se acercaron con un niño y una niña, Ginny paró en seco- me entere que son muy especiales para ti Bonnie y Daniel pero que lindos, curioso que se parezcan a ti y a Harry verdad- Voldemort Chasqueó los dedos

¡CRUCIO!- ambos niños se retorcieron

Nooooooooooo- gritaron los 6

JAJAJA

¡CRUCIO!- los mortíafagos seguían mientras chillidos desesperante provenían no solo de los chiquitos si no de los que estaban dentro de la casa

NOOOOOOOOO

JAJAJA

PARA, DETENTE- GRITABA DESDE EL SUELO Ginny llorando

Patéticos sentimientos- los mortífagos lanzaron a los niños con Ginny que los abrazó como cuando una madre abraza a sus hijos, estos estaban jadeando

Suéltalos a todos tu batalla es conmigo detén todo esto

¡No!- gritaron los 5

valla es tu hora de decisión tus amigos o unos indefensos niños

ambos

nada

entonces pelea –dijo Harry

no ves que tengo las de ganar

todos somos magos verdad- dijo Harry arrogantemente

magos sin varita- dijo Voldemort, Harry miró al resto de los chicos buscó su varita- buscaban esto- seis varitas en la mano de Voldemort

maldito desgraciado cobarde- grito con toda su ira

maten a los niños

Nooooooooooo- gritó Ginny

Vistrare- murmuro Harry los cinco mortífagos que sujetaban a él y a sus amigos cayeron al suelo

Avada Kedabra …- la maldición iba directo a los niños y a Ginny, Harry apareció delante de ellos y los abrazó, los cuatro cerraron los ojos y la maldición no llegó, Ginny tenía los brazos extendidos y dos bolas azules transparente formaron una grande cubriéndolos

Pero que demo….

Intentrayo- Harry estiró sus manos y la bola creció en energía esfumando la maldición

Ginny con una mano arrancó las varias y las regresó con sus dueños, inmediatamente y recuperándose de lo recién visto se pusieron a pelear maldiciones volaban a diestra y siniestra mientras dentro de la bola ellos iban avanzando cada uno cargaba a un niño y se dirigían al orfanato

Deténganlos- maldiciones rebotaban contra la esfera pero esta se iba debilitando a un paso veloz, dejaron a los niños en el suelo y comenzaron atacar, Voldemort despareció en el mismo instante que llegaban los de la orden junto con Aurores, los mortíafagos empezaron a caer

Aqua propellers – de las manos de Harry salieron chorros de agua con una potencia de cañón el edificio empezó a humear, mientras los mortíafagos desaparecieron

Flama – de los dedos de Ginny apareció un circulo en todos los mortíafagos que habían caído para que estos no desaparecieran, todo se congeló, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Harry y Ginny se miraban las manos asustados, los de la orden también los miraban los chicos estaban en el suelo choqueados- ahhhhhhh- Ginny se tomó el pecho sus ojos mostraban horror- los niños se están ahogando

Entremos- dijo Ojo loco

Tonks por favor llama a St. Mungo que los doctores vengan de inmediato

Ya los llame están en camino- dijo Tonks y dicho y echo unos 15 doctores y enfermeras llegaron para atenderlos, rápidamente entraron todos, los chicos también se libraron de las manos de la Sra. Weasley que había llegado junto con su marido, el orfanato era un edificio muy grande el primer piso era enorme, Harry supuso que era la sala de juegos por que habían mucho juegos desparramados por el piso, algunos derretidos, las paredes que antes habían sido de muchos colores y decoradas por nubes arco iris estrellas soles lunas que cambiaban según era día o noche, ahora tenían un aspecto espantoso con manchas negras por todos lados, ya no había color como si hubieran apagado la vida en ese lugar, Harry miro triste todo esto pero la cara de Ginny era todo un poema un poema muy triste, no tenía palabras se había quedado en el medio del salón y miraba su alrededor con horror, Harry no quería acercarse a ella pero sentía que debía, con pasos poco seguros camino hasta ella, que en esos momentos se percato de él

Malditos mortífagos- escupió las palabras como si fuera veneno en su boca Harry se asustó nunca la había visto tan molesta entendía su ira perfectamente, llantos se empezaron a escuchar, algunos niños habían despertado y estaban muy asustados, ahí empezó el trabajo durante una hora los seis calmaron a los niños los alimentaron con ayuda del resto de las personas, a los que estaban graves los habían subido al segundo piso, habían sentado a los niños y estaban jugando con ellos, Ginny se había sorprendido mucho al ver a Harry llevándose también con los niños y había sonreído interiormente por que al principio estaba todo duro y con la coraza de chico sin sentimientos encima pero ahora parecía todo un padre tenía a dos niños encima que le estaban haciendo cosquillas sin parar

Ginny por que no nos cantas- dijo una de las niñas con que estaba jugando en esos momentos

No, kathy hoy no- pero era muy tarde ya los niños habían escuchado la proposición de kathy y empezaron hacerle barra a Ginny para que cante, la hicieron pararse

No les vas a negar una petición a tus niños verdad- dijo Harry divertido

Claro Ginny canta- dijo ron

Ginny no se va a negar- dijo Neville riendo

Ustedes me la van a pegar- esta bien cantare-

¡¡Yupi!!- dijeron Luna y Hermione

pero Harry me va acompañar, haber pásenme la guitarra – dijo Ginny con cara traviesa

¿¿yo??- dijo Harry

por supuesto que tu, ven parate no te vas a negar a los niños verdad- dijo Ginny con cara de traviesa y en un tono muy sarcástico, mientras la entregaba la guitarra

pero no se tocar

es lo mismo que el piano, ven te enseño- Ginny le mostró las cuerdas que correspondían- tu sabes cual la última que ensayamos, Harry la quedó mirando nunca había escuchado cantar a Ginny completamente menos esa canción, no sabía ni siquiera que tenía letra, Ginny se paró en el medio al fondo estaba Harry en un banquito y los niños se habían formado en dos lados a la izquierda y la derecha formando una especie de corredor Ginny tenía una sonrisa muy dulce y risueña, Harry tocó por instinto y la voz de Ginny era suave y cálida que llenaba el corazón de todos los que la escucharan algunos de la orden se detuvieron para escucharla

Saben que los niños  
son ángeles sin alas  
que nos manda el cielo  
para ser mas buenos  
Son los que nos marcan  
donde esta el camino  
donde esta lo bello  
de nuestro destino

Cuando ríe un niño  
el sol aparece  
y todo se aclara  
el mundo florece  
Se enciende la vida  
se encuentra el camino  
y nos damos cuenta  
que seguimos vivos

Los niños no mueren  
se nos van al cielo  
quedan en el alma  
y se ponen alas  
y vuelan muy cerca

Los niños no mueren  
se van por un tiempo  
a juntar estrellas  
y nacen de nuevo  
en otro pequeño

Los niños del mundo  
hoy sufren por hambre  
por frió, por miedo  
por falta de techo  
Y llora la tierra  
también llora el cielo  
cada vez que un niño  
se queda en silencio

Ginny se había estado paseando entre los niños acariciándoles las cabezas, haciéndoles carantoñas, sonriéndoles, y ya casi al final de la canción llegaron los dos niños que Ginny había tratado de proteger allá afuera, la abrazaron muy fuerte ella se veía muy dulce abrazándolos, les cogió de la manita y los hizo dar vuelta en su sitio mientras ella seguía cantando luego se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de ellos y así siguió cantando mientras los abrazaba.

Los niños no mueren  
se nos van al cielo  
quedan en el alma  
y se ponen alas  
y vuelan muy cerca

Los niños no mueren  
se van por un tiempo  
a juntar estrellas  
y nacen de nuevo  
en otro pequeño

Pequeño chiquito  
requete chiquito  
no te vallas nunca  
quédate conmigo  
que te necesito

Los niños no mueren  
solo van al cielo...  
los niños no mueren

Los dos niños se tiraron encima de ella mientras le agradecían y la llenaban de besitos, Harry se le había quedado viendo muy fijamente y ella se dio cuenta algo les dijo en el oído que los niños fueron corriendo donde Harry y lo abrazaron muy fuerte

Gracias señor Potter por haber ayudado a Ginny a protegernos

Sin usted Ginny no nos hubiera podido proteger muy bien

Ya habíamos pedido la esperanza

Pero usted no las regreso

Gracias- dijeron ambos, Harry se había quedado helado no sabía que hacer exactamente pero acepto el abrazo

No fue nada

Después regresaron a la casa estaban agotados, y cansados habían llegado cuatro lechuzas que contenían los permisos para realizar magia; suponieron que a Luna y Neville también les había llegado a su casa y Hermione escribió ha ambos para ver si era verdad, se preguntaban quienes eran los otros dos chicos que habían recibido los Carnet de Magia pero por más que preguntaron no sabían nada, eso como que les molesto un poco pero le dieron al olvido por que ayudaron durante lo que quedaba de la semana ya que habían llegado cajas de cajas con los productos que Fred y George habían fabricado en el verano tenían que organizarlos por que estaba todo desordenado aparte tenían que grabarles el sello de la tienda Weasley's Wizard Tricks, eso los divirtió mucho, sobretodo a Harry que después del entrenamiento necesitaba un poquito de distracción así se divirtió mucho con los nuevos inventos a Ginny le regalaron una mascota de su creación era un nuevo accesorio para las chicas pero el de Ginny era más especial, habían creado unos animalitos que parecían una mota circular con ojos redondos y grades muy tiernos así con una pico muy chiquito duro pero flexible al que le pusieron Plymouth sin embargo el de Ginny por un encantamiento extraño que Hermione no pudo saber cual era una especie del Plymouth pero en forma de lechuza a la que le pusieron Plymouthowl, Ginny estaba encantada la nombro Gingerly por ser de color rojizo sus ojos eran de color verde castañuelados muy lindos y su pico era un poquito más grande. A Harry le gusto los objetos nuevos que habían creado, habían unos tubos que si le quitabas la tapa votaba un humo que cegaba a la gente, habían creado una serie de chicles, los verdes impedían el movimiento a la persona que le tirases y como el resto no dejaba ni una sola marca, azules que cuando se adherían en la piel podían causar desmayos, rosados dejaban congelados, solo tenías que masticar el chicle tres veces y expulsarlo o de lo contrario tu recibías el efecto, también habían las clásicas varitas que habían ahora en varios modelos, las clásicas y las de risa que cuando tratabas de hacer un hechizo te hacían actuar como patos, como gatos como conejos, rugir como dragón, etc. La siguiente mañana llego Bill con Fleur que habían estado en Egipto por dos motivos el primero fue de trabajo, ambos se habían convertido en los magos mejor capacitados de Londres para hacer hechizos de seguridad, alarmas, sensores y hechizos para detectar fuerzas oscuras, también fueron en una misión de la orden, tenían que ver las relaciones diplomáticas que mantenían las momias cual le pareció un nombre muy gracioso para descubrir si es que Voldemort las estaba utilizando o no. Así Harry pasó unas vacaciones únicas extrañas por los acontecimientos y los cambios pero tuvo muy presente dos frases que ya se las habían dicho con anterioridad "Ha llegado el momento en que tendrás que tomar una camino el fácil o el correcto, tú eliges, tus decisiones, tus acciones." "recuerda que la guerra necesita de sacrificios", Harry se recostó en su cama con estas dos frases y con una imagen en su cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A: Esta mundo fantastico no me pertenece, es propiedad de JKR. No se olviden de dejar rr aunque sea para decir "leo el fic pero me aburre dejar rr"!!  
**

**_Capítulo III: Eclipsalinium_**

El camino le había servido mucho para reflexionar, se había sentado frente a las chicas y había seguido el ejemplo de Ginny, Había pegado su cabeza a la ventana y tirado su capa encima y se desconectaron de los demás, ambos no tenían ganas de hablar, solo salieron de ahí para observar a Neville que los había dejado atónitos con lo dicho "A lo que tenemos que atenernos por la culpa de la guerra; sufrimiento, dolor, crisis en todo sentido es lo que ha causado el segundo imperio de oscuridad de Voldemort" , no solo fue por el pensamiento si no también por que dijo el nombre del hombre que mando a torturar a sus padres, nadie dijo nada todos se quedaron como reflexionando Ginny se volvió a tirar la capa encima al igual que Harry y él pudo apreciar como una lagrima resbalo por las mejillas, rápidamente y con fuerza se la retiro, Harry bajo la barbilla le dolía en el alma que la pelirroja sufriera, las voces se volvieron a escuchar y todo había regresado a la normalidad mientras que él retorno a sus pensamientos. Cuanta razón tenía Neville cuanto dolor en esos momentos pasaban millones de personas de distintos lugares, de distintas etnias, de distintas religiones y creencias, Muggles y Magos no tenían perdón no había piedad y ya no había esperanza. ¿Por que él? si bien la profecía especificaba que era él el elegido, estaba seguro que ahí no acababa había más lo sentía muy dentro de él un pensamiento que le rondo desde que la profecía le fue revelada, por que Voldemort no murió, que fue de él después de eso, cual fue la verdadera historia entre Voldemort y su madre, ¿Por qué si Voldemort no amaba que paso con su madre??, por que Voldemort había atacado el orfanato, cerró sus ojos recordando la batalla los abrió y la respuesta la tenía frente a sus ojos, la pelirroja lo miraba, no entendía como podían mirarse tanto sin incomodarse, era como si ella supiera como se sentía, como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella, y en sus ojos vio la respuesta, ese día en el orfanato Voldemort solamente había estado especulando sobre Ginny, de repente Voldemort quería que sospechara sobre Ginny por lo que dijo acerca de sus encuentros y lo había conseguido, anoche habían tenido una fuerte discusión, ella lo había herido y estaba seguro que él también la hirió a ella. Todo empezó cuando recordaban la escena vivida a las afueras del orfanato, y Harry recordó la frase dicha por Voldemort

_-"Es muy bonita verdad- dijo empezando acercarse a su cuello Ginny chillaba y pataleaba mientras ese moustro baboseaba su cuello  
- Para- grito  
- que ella no te ha contado que somos muy buenos amigos, verdad Ginny, salimos con frecuencia, sobre todo en la noches, es una increíble acompañante aunque las palabras sobran su hermosura lo completa todo  
- Hmmm- Ginny gemía  
- He dicho que la dejes en paz__"_

Ahí empezó todo Harry le empezó hacer preguntas como por ejemplo a que se refería con paseos por las noches, Ginny respondía evasivamente "Es Voldemort esta loco no tengo la mas mínima idea", pero Harry sabía que era mentira lo vio en sus ojos estaba muy nerviosa se removía en el asiento y así la pelea empezó hasta que se quedaron frente a frente gritándose de todo desde arrogante insensible desubicado y con falta de decisión hasta ilusa cobarde que no puede enfrentarse a nada, ahí ella explotó le grito que si quería saber a verdad la iba a tener, y le contó todo le contó que desde que él la rescató de la cámara de los secretos le invadían pesadillas y en todas aparecía Voldemort, la tenía vestida de negro colgada en un palo y pesadilla tras pesadilla veía un caldero lleno de cosas horrorosas, la torturaba físicamente y psicológicamente y Harry había explotado le había recriminado que era por eso que no quería tenerla cerca, entraron en una conversación inentendible para los presentes, tanto Ron como Hermione como Key, Taty y Remus, una conversación que había tenido inicio en otro momento y que por eso era muy difícil seguirles la corriente, no fue hasta que de las manos de Ginny empezaron a saltar chispas de color azul avioletados con una energía que se sentía en el aire que alguien intervino Remus y Key se habían quedado mirando a Taty, ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y se paro de inmediato y los interrumpió, a Ginny la mandó a su cuarto y minutos mas tardes a Harry también y ahora estaban el uno frente al otro buscando respuestas a todo y a la nada, no podían rehusar la mirada, ¿Por qué? ¿Por que era tan profundo?, por que era diferente a lo que sintió por Cho será que en realidad Ginny es una obsesión o fue al revés o simplemente es sentimientos de un adolescente, por que todo tan rápido, que había pasado en el universo que hizo que de la noche a la mañana todo aflorara, ¿o la verdad era que ese sentimiento estaba durmiendo en su corazón?, ¿será que todo empezó una noche en la cámara de los secretos hace cuatro años?, no entendía nada pero tenía algo muy en claro no podía tenerla cerca o le iba hacer daño, Harry bajo la mirada y se paso una mano por la cara, estaba agotado.

El comedor estaba como lo recordaba, no había cambiado en nada excepto por los alumnos que la ocupaban, algunos rostros demostraban huellas de lagrimas, de no haber dormido, de preocupación, abatidos, los ojos ya no brillaban, ya no había inocencia en los niños de primero la guerra los había marcado, de repente, pensaba Harry, habían perdido un familiar un pariente un amigo alguien cercano a ellos, así como el también había perdido a sus seres queridos, quería acabar con todo eso de una sola vez por todas, no soportaba la idea del sufrimiento del padecimiento, no quería que sus compañeros sufrieran lo que él sufrió y menos por su culpa.

-Nikki Diggory- Harry alzó la cabeza, no había prestado atención a la primera parte de la selección, pero al escuchar el apellido de una de las personas que murió por su culpa despertó de esa pesadilla que forma su mente con todos los pensamientos dolorosos, habían más alumnos de lo normal, sobretodo de cursos superiores a primero, los murmullos que habían empezado al escuchar el apellido de un ex compañero fueron callados por la severa mirada de la profesora Mcgonnagal, la hermana de Cedric era más guapa de lo que Cedric era o por lo menos eso le pareció a él, llevaba el cabello en una cola alta era color castaño claro, muy claro, vestía de negro, y no era para menos, pensó Harry toda su familia estaba muerta, pero su forma de vestir era muy peculiar, llevaba la falda muy arriba de las rodillas una blusa negra estrecha que se amoldaba a su hermosa figura una corbata blanca, esto lo desconcertó totalmente, no venía al caso, pero bueno las medias las llevaba hasta las rodillas eran de color negra, los ojos también los tenía delineado de negro, se había sentado ya hace cinco minutos y no la mandaban a ninguna casa le faltaba solamente 8 minutos más para romper el record en la historia del colegio , hecho obviamente por Harry Potter; lastimosamente a los pocos segundos gritó "Gryffindor", la chica se paró con una soberbia también muy peculiar, caminó hasta donde estaba Ginny que se encontraba al frente de Harry y tomó asiento, la lista continuo muchos entraron a Slytherin, entre otros hubo uno que en especial no le cuadro a Harry tenía el pelo negro los ojos grises y su piel era pálida, sus ojos eran en especial fríos pero era algo más que eso cuando se sentó saludo a Grabe, Goyle, Zabini, el grupito con el que Malfoy paraba y no le gusto nada, lo que le pareció extraño fue que saludó de una manera despectiva a Malfoy y este no se quedó atrás, una de las chicas que también entró a Slytherin no le pareció "normal", tenía el pelo caoba claro y los ojos verdes acaramelados era muy guapa y voluminosa pero tenía una cara de que todo le desagradaba, así continuo la lista unos 25 nuevos de cursos superiores a primero y otros 40 niños de primero ya habían ocupado sus puestos Harry volaba en sus pensamientos analizando todo y a todos

-Bienvenidos- dijo Albus con fuerzas renovadas según Harry a comparación de las pocas veces que lo había visto en el verano, sin vida sin energía sin fuerzas siquiera para poder respirar, verlo así ahora como un joven a su directos le dio mucho gusto- Es un gusto tener a nuevos estudiantes por los pasillos y aulas de Hogwarts y para los antiguos siempre es un placer recibirlos de nuevos- dijo con su voz jovial, pero de un momento a otro sus facciones se enseriaron y su voz cambió a una de advertencia- Tiempos difíciles nos acechas, no es algo que debemos de ocultar, siempre he creído que si esta en las posibilidades de uno se debe de tratar con franqueza y verdad a otros- dijo y le mando una mirada especial a Harry sobre todo en la parte de las posibilidades de uno- Para la maldad de Voldemort no hay lugar seguro, pero este colegio ha sido preparado con medidas de seguridad extremas y se ha renovado hechizos por lo que les puedo asegurar que este castillo es una de los pocos lugares más seguros en toda la comunidad mágica yo mismo me he encargado de algunos hechizos de magia antigua especiales para el castillo que no se utilizaban desde la época de los fundadores y que no cualquier mago puede realizar, así que vamos a tratar de llevar nuestra vida normal como en años anteriores, habrán menos salidas a Hogsmeade- un barullo se inicio pero rápidamente ceso- Una patrulla de especializados Aurores patrullaran en las afueras de Hogwarts y como era de esperarse adentro también así que pedimos los profesores y yo que haya la mayor cooperación de su parte, no salgan más allá de las ocho de la noche, de sus sala común los prefectos van a estar patrullando por las noches hasta las 11 tampoco los queremos descuidar después de que conduzcan a los nuevos alumnos se reunirán en mi despacho, se han aumentado 20 reglas de seguridad y las pueden consultar con nuestro celador el señor filch, esta de más decir que el bosque prohibido esta terminantemente prohibido- miró a Ron y Harry y estos se pusieron rojos- ahora debo de dar una noticia más grata nuevos profesores han aceptado gustosos en dar clases algunos profesores se han retirado así que comienzo las presentaciones, Nuestra querida profesora de Aritmancia nos ha dejado y ha dado paso a Katherine Watson, debido a los tiempos que estamos pasando se ha hecho modificaciones para dar clases de Duelo por Tatiana Riverside- Harry y los demás al igual que la anterior ves aplaudieron muy fuerte, Harry no salía del asombro por que no le habían dicho nada- Debido a nuestra grata suerte para encontrar profesor de DCAO y tras una gran cantidad de cartas quejándose que sus hijos necesitaban ser preparados y que debíamos de retornar al único profesor que les pudo enseñar algo a pedido de ustedes, Profesor Lupin- al igual que sus compañeras entro por la puerta de atrás y un mar de aplausos resonaron por todo el comedor Remus no esperaba esta calurosa bienvenida y se le subieron los colores tomo asiento a la derecha de Kate- bueno, bueno sin más que decir creo que es hora, ¡a comer!- dijo con mucho entusiasmo y las fuentes se llenaron de inmediato con los usuales manjares de Hogwarts

-Mi nombre es Ginny, Ginny Weasley- dijo la pelirroja a la nueva chica que se había sentado a su costado

-Por supuesto la hermana menor de los gemelos Weasley ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa- vaya mi hermano menciono que eras guapa pero no, se quedo corto eres muy guapa- esto desconcertó totalmente a Ginny

-Gracias…pero como me conoces

-Mi hermano me contaba mucho sobre este lugar en especial de las chicas- dijo riéndose- ah por cierto que tonta ni me he presentado- Nikki, Nikki Diggory

-Mucho gusto Nikki- dijo Ginny- Nikki es tu verdadero nombre

-Bueno la verdad es que es Nicole- pero el único que me decía así era el abuelo y cuando se hicieron los papeles de mi custodia me cambie de nombre, ya sabes por lo que papá y -mamá están muertos- dijo con melancolía unos minutos de incomodidad- bah pero para que ponernos triste es mi primer día- dijo moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado con una sonrisa

-Mi nombre es...

-¿Hermione?- dijo como adivinando

-si

-me cuentan cosas muy buenas de ustedes dos chicas inteligentes y guapas- dijo comiendo alitas y un poco de puré- me da gusto que allá caído en una mesa así y me topará con ustedes la verdad es que no soporto a la gente que pretende ser lo que no es, solo para agradar a alguien

-bueno de eso también hay en este colegio si sobretodo aventadas a veces son inentendibles verdad Harry - dijo Ron, Harry asintió no sabía como iba a reaccionar Nikki al saber que él era Harry Potter el causante de la muerte de su hermano y bueno también de sus padres

-era de esperarse ¿y ustedes son?- dijo Nikki

-Yo soy Ron, Ron Weasley y el es Neville Longbottom- dijo estrechándole la mano a ambos

-Nikki

-Harry, Harry Potter- dijo estrechándole la mano por unos segundos sus miradas hicieron contacto y Nikki sonrió

-Un gusto y que se acostumbra hacer acá el primer día- ¿perdón? Todos se habían quedado en nada hola era Harry Potter, que le paso a esta nena, todos se miraron desconcertados no había chillado ni gritado de cólera o emoción simplemente uno más a Harry le gustó eso

-Bueno la mayoría descansa el primer día el viaje es largo

-Bah que aburridos ¿en serio?- dijo como decepcionada

-Bueno si quieres te podemos hacer un tour por el cole- dijo Ginny

-Pero las pueden coger- dijo Hermione

-No si usamos algo especial- dijo mirando a Harry, este se quedo helado ¿como Ginny sabía de la capa?- anda no seas malo

-Bueno- dijo cabeceando de cuando acá él contaba esas cosas que consideraba privadas pero esa chica irradiaba confianza- pero esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros

-Uyyyy misterio me gusta, mi boca es como una tumba- hizo un ademán de una cruz en su boca y en el pecho- lo juro

-Tengo una capa invisible

-Alucinante- dijo bajito abriendo mucho los ojos- me gusta, me gusta- todos estaban extrañados con la conducta de ella

-Dime Nikki de donde eres y por que no estudiaste en Hogwarts si Cedric lo hizo- dijo Ginny

-Bueno es una larga historia, pero les contare, yo nací en Londres pero cuando era pequeña viaje a los Estados Unidos, ese lugar me encanta, tenía diez años y yo no quería estudiar en Hogwarts por que Cedric ya lo hacía y detesto estar a la sombra de alguien o que me digan ahhh si tu hermano que buen alumno ahh que gran jugador ahhhhhhh bla, bla, bla; así que decidí empezar todo yo sola en E.E.U.U , en las vaciones regresaba a Londres me escribía casi a Diario con Cedric, teníamos mucha comunicación y todo eso era adorable y muy guapo- las chicas asintieron bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de Ron y Harry- y bueno cuando todo este asunto paso tuve que regresar

-Y ahora quien va hacer tu tutor

-Albus Dumbledore- dijo de lo más normal- ese viejo es todo un rollo ¿verdad?

-Si -dijo Harry atónito, por si la chica no se daba cuenta estaba hablando de uno de los más populares magos de la historia

-Pero no soy la única- dijo acabando sus alitas

-¿A no? ¿hay alguien más?

-Si pero no lo conozco- dijo encogiéndose- en todas las sesiones que tuvimos estaba citado con esa persona pero nunca aparecía

-Bueno no podrá esconderse para siempre- dijo Neville

-Supongo- dijo mientras pensaba que los postres estaban deliciosos

-Y en que colegio estabas

-Salem

-Y en que curso estas

-Voy a quinto

-Yo también- dijo Ginny emocionada

-Parece que ahora si conozco a alguien- dijo con una sonrisa, así transcurrió la cena hasta que se desplazaron a los dormitorios

-Harry se levantó, tomo una ducha, despertó a todos, se les había pegado las sábanas pero como el ya estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano no tuvo ni un solo problema, estaba feliz por que la noche anterior mientras que Nikki inspeccionaba los tapices de la escuela o las armaduras Ginny y Harry habían hecho las pases, no podía luchar contra su naturaleza, pensó, él la quería pero…, contra su naturaleza, cual era su naturaleza, para que había sido mandado a tierra, cual era su verdadera misión

-Harry, ¡Harry!

-Mmm

-Harry tu horario- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño

-Valla, horario para los que querían seguir la carrera de aurores- dijo Harry eso era muy interesante:

Lunes:

8:45-945Transform.

9:45-10:30Transform.

10:30-11:15Transform.

11:15-12:00 LIBRE

12:00-12:45LIBRE

12:45-1:30almuerzo

1:30-2:15Aritmancia

2:15-3:00Aritmancia

3:00-3:45Aritmancia

3:45-4:30Pociones

4:30-5:15Pociones

5:45-6:00Pociones

Martes:

8:45-945Pociones

9:45-10:30Pociones

10:30-11:15Pociones

11:15-12:00LIBRE

12:00-12:45LIBRE

12:45-1:30almuerzo

1:30-2:15Runas

2:15-3:00Runas

3:00-3:45Runas

3:45-4:30DCAO

4:30-5:15DCAO

5:45-6:00DCAO

Miércoles:

8:45-945DCAO

9:45-10:30DCAO

10:30-11:15DCAO

11:15-12:00LIBRE

12:00-12:45LIBRE

12:45-1:30almuerzo

1:30-2:15Transform.

2:15-3:00Transform.

3:00-3:45Transform.

3:45-4:30Encantam

4:30-5:15Encantam

5:45-6:00Encantam

Jueves:

8:45-945Encantam

9:45-10:30Encantam

10:30-11:15Encantam

11:15-12:00LIBRE

12:00-12:45LIBRE

12:45-1:30almuerzo

1:30-2:15Aritmancia

2:15-3:00Aritmancia

3:00-3:45Aritmancia

3:45-4:30C.C

4:30-5:15Duelo

5:45-6:00Duelo

Viernes:

8:45-945Runas

9:45-10:30Runas

10:30-11:15Runas

11:15-12:00LIBRE

12:00-12:45LIBRE

12:45-1:30almuerzo

1:30-2:15C.C.M

2:15-3:00Historia

3:00-3:45Duelo

3:45-4:30Duelo

4:30-5:15Herbologia

5:45-6:00Herbologia

Harry recordó que ahora en su sexto curso las cosas iban a ser diferentes, lo que no se imaginaba era cuanto. Cambio era una palabra grande y no sabía cuanto iba abarcar en su vida. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron, algunos curiosos voltearon a ver pero la mayoría se quedaba metido es sus propios asuntos, sin embargo él si presto atención su presencia era inconfundible para él, podría reconocer esa figura a kilómetros, no sabía como, estaban como conectados, era algo que iba más allá de lo que comprendía e iba a tener una trascendencia que no cabía en la imaginación del más grande mago que los observa en esos momentos con atención un papel casi igual o más que el niño que sobrevivió, agito su melena como siempre lo hacía, con una gracia casi angelical, sin pretensiones simplemente con libertad, caminaba con paso decidido siempre había sido así sobretodo después de que algo en ella despertó, algo que le daba mucho miedo, que no entendía, pero que la dejaba estupefacta.

-Harry buenos días- dijo con su habitual carisma

-Espero que sean buenos- dijo abriendo el periódico que pronto fue arrebatado por Ginny, el se quedo con la boca abierta

-Tu vida no puede depender de un papel

-No, pero la vida de las personas que aparecen en ese papel dependen de mi

-Cuando comprenderás- dijo entregándole el papel

-No empecemos por favor, detesto estar pelado contigo- dijo sin darse cuanta de lo que decía rápidamente se puso rojo y esquivo la mirada, Ginny mostró una sonrisa tímida, parecía increíble que detalles como esos todavía existieran

-Solo…., tienes razón…-Harry levantó la vista- …pero Harry debes comprender que tu vida no puede girar en ese mundo negro en el que estas ahora, deja la ira, el rencor y la venganza y todo eso ponlo en una caja y solo ábrela el día de la batalla canaliza esos sentimientos y conviértelos en algo positivo, deja que el amor la amistad el cariño ingrese en tu vida, vuelve hacer como antes, tu misma personalidad, sonríe a la vida por que es un regalo, el más hermoso, no lo desperdicies, aprovecha este hermoso regalo que te dio Lily, James, Sirius, Cedric, no lo dejes escapar, se me parte el alma verte así- dijo acongojada, como aquella mujer podía saber lo que sentía como lo sentía, que necesitaba oír, no comprendía, iba más allá de cualquier esquema normal, le sonrió dulcemente como no hacía desde hace meses, una sonrisa sincera, inocente llena de vida y de esperanza, la cogió del mentón y le levanto la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se conectaron

-Sabes, no entiendo como alguien de tu edad puede ser tan profunda madura e inocente a la ves, aun si me encuentro en ese mundo que tu has podido describir perfectamente y solo me hace pensar que lo conoces, mírame como lo has hecho hoy y dime que ahí estas tú, no te pido más excepto que tu también termines de dejar esos fantasmas que te persiguen y que sonrías como tu lo sabes hacer- le dio un beso en la frente y se paró camino con la mirada al frente, ahí comprendió que debía hacer, Ginny se quedo con la marca de los labios del chico y espero que se le grabará para siempre. Después de haber observado aquella escena respiro tranquilo, el plan estaba funcionando todo iba como lo habían predecido era algo que iba en contra del mismo destino por segunda ves en más de un milenio….

Había llegado junto con Ron a la clase de trasformaciones que empezó con un sermón de la profesora Mcgonnagal explicando en resumen lo exigente que ese año iba hacer ya que todos estaban estudiando para sacar sus EXTASIS, hablo lo dura que iba hacer y que no iba a permitir de ninguna manera ensayos de no menos tres pergaminos de 15 pulgadas, la cara de Ron era un chiste, Harry tuvo que presionarse los labios para no reírse, ni bien la profesora acabo con el discurso empezaron la clase las mesas se arrinconaron y aparecieron espejos

-ahora llevaremos transformaciones a un nivel más elevado, así que comenzaremos con algo que es de lo más difícil que va haber lo más probable es que nos lleve tiempo. La transformación humana, es la capacidad de una persona sumamente entrenada para poder convertir a alguien en casi cualquier cosa puede ser un objeto o animal, alguien me puede decir entonces cual es la diferencia por ejemplo entre un animago que como ya sabrán se puede convertir en animal y una persona convertida en animal…¿señorita Granger?- Harry y Ron veían como Hermione se colocaba junto con Hannah Abbot detrás de ellos dos

-Una persona que no es un animago no puede convertirse por si sola en un animal en la mayoría de casos es hechizada, antiguamente los profesores utilizaban la transformación de los alumnos en animales como castigo

-Cinco puntos para Gryffindor…

-¿pero por que no nos dijiste que ibas a seguir para Auror?- le recriminó Harry con un sonrisa

-Bueno considerando todas mis posibilidades buscaba algo donde podía utilizar todo lo aprendido y aurores tiene un campo muy abierto ¿verdad?

-Mentirosa, no podrías vivir sin nosotros- le dijo Ron sacándole la lengua

-La verdad es que sino quien los cuidaría- dijo también sacando la lengua

-Silencio…como iba diciendo la transformación humana fue muy utilizada por los aurores durante la época del que no debe ser nombrado, sobretodo por aquellas personas que no eran animagos ni tenían la capacidad de metamorfosis así podían camuflarse durante alguna misión importante o espiar, alguien sabe la ventaja que tenían los aurores que la utilizaban

-Ellos todavía podían hacer magia aunque esta era más limitada y recurrían a los hechizos mutos o conocidos también como no verbales

-Excelente diez puntos para Gryffindor, deben de recordar que una vez convertidos por otra persona ellos no se podían librar del hechizo hasta que la misma persona que lo hechizo o cualquiera le quite el hechizo, pero todavía no entraremos a esa parte hasta el próximo año, lo que quiero que hagan ahora es ponerse en parejas y empezar la transformación para eso necesitaran de suma concentración y un hechizo muy fácil de recordar pero que tomara tiempo realizar todos repitan Vita transformare y dicen el objeto o animal que primero visualizan en su mente- todos repitieron las palabras- ahora el movimiento de varita es el siguiente- la profesora movió su varita en forma de una S alargada y un golpe en el aire- el golpe tiene que ser enérgico y visualizando la imagen en que se convertirá la otra persona ahora ustedes con su pareja comiencen- la profesora tenía toda la razón no era fácil y la verdad es que ninguno consiguió resultado salvó Harry que dejo muy sorprendido a la profesora pudo convertir los brazos de Ron por patas de conejo causando una gran carcajada por parte de todos

-¿Potter como hizo eso?- dijo la profesora boquiabierta

-Como usted dijo...-Harry miró con duda a su profesora...¿acaso habia hecho algo mal?

-Pero es que hoy nadie ha debido lograrlo a mi me tomo tres clases una parte- dijo mas para ella que para los demás

-La clase ha terminado pueden irse, Potter Weasley un momento- Hermione los miro como diciendo ¿¡que hicieron ahora!?

-Los espero afuera- dijo Hermione saliendo

-Ustedes dos se apuntaron el curso pasado para aurores, consiguieron todas las notas que se requerían excepto en Pociones donde personalmente creo que sacaron muy buenas notas pero no llegaron a Sobresaliente; sin embargo, ustedes podrán cursar el curso al igual que Mcmillan y Longbotton, esto significa...

-Que nos tendremos que rajar en pociones- dijo Ron atropelladamente y la profesora levanto una ceja

-Esforzarse al máximo sería una palabra más adecuada

-Es lo mismo

-¿Perdón?- McGonagall parecía casi ofendida

-Dijo que esta en lo correcto- y salieron disparados antes de que Ron metiera más la pata

-¿Que les dijo?- pregunto Hermione

-que al fin y al cabo podremos ser aurores incluyendo Pociones

-Se los dije – dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de los chicos rumbo a la sala común aprovechar sus dos horas libres

-Ahora podremos estar más relajados tenemos prácticamente desde las 11 hasta la 1: 30 para descansar y almorzar una pasada- dijo imaginándose todas las cosas que podía hacer en esas horas libres

-¡¡Estas loco esas horas son para avanzar las tareas!!

-Hermione tenías que matarme la ilusión acabamos de empezar no presiones no tuvimos suficiente el año pasado

-Ahora lo tendremos peor...

-Corazón valiente

-Así es mi muchacho- dijo la señora Gorda dando les paso

-Toda esta última semana te has estado frotando los brazos y las manos ¿te duelen?- dijo Hermione con esas miradas que Harry detestaba ya que sentía que le buscaba en el fondo del alma

-No es nada es un simple dolor muscular - Hermione frunció el ceño- deberías de ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey creo que tanto ejercicio y entrenamiento los esta matando a Ginny y a ti

-¿Por que Ginny?- pregunto Ron con la misma curiosidad que Harry sentía

-Ginny tiene ese mismo síntoma que tu

-¿En serio?- dijo Ron mirando de Harry a Hermione

-Bueno entonces si son los ejercicios, no es nada de importancia...

-Yo que tu no me confiaría- dijo sacando su libro de Transformaciones Avanzadas sus pergaminos y su tinta con la pluma- a que esperan es mejor librarse del trabajo, después se nos va acumular

Ese día bajaron a cenar temprano tenían que comer lo más rápido posible ya que Aritmancia resultó ser más complicado de lo que Harry y Ron pensaron así que Hermione les iba ayudar toda la noche enseñándoles lo básico para que pudieran entender la clase de ese Día y las siguientes clases todo el día Hermione les repitió que lo mejor hubiera sido que se metieran junto con ella desde tercero, además el profesor Snape les había dejado un trabajo sobre el veneno Crisol Eria, el efecto de esta era cristalizar todo el aire de tu cuerpo de una forma lenta y dolorosa provocando que uno se ahogue y le queme el pecho si no se aplicaba el antídoto en menos de un minuto la persona podía morir por falta de oxigeno, tenían que escribir los ingredientes donde se podían encontrar bajo que condiciones se realizaba la poción sus características sus funciones el antídoto el tratamiento después del antídoto la repercusión en la historia Harry estaba simplemente asqueado, Ginny entro rodeada de chicas y chicos, Harry estiro el cuello lo mas que pudo y los miro a todos muy suspicaz

-cuidado que te quedas así para siempre

-¿perdón?- Harry miro con los ojos muy abiertos a la chica con la que hablaba

-no te estires mucho ella ya viene para acá

-¿quien es ella? ¿de que hablas? – dijo mirando de repente muy interesado su puré

-como quieras....Hola Ginny ¿que cuentas?- dijo Hermione casualmente

-nada nuevo salvó que Nikki es todo un personaje tiene mucha energía y todo ahí viene- dijo la pelirroja mientras que la otra venía con sus cuatro moños en la cabeza y dos mechones que le caían grácil mente por el rostro

-sabes que te ves muy graciosa así verdad- dijo Ron comiendo sus alitas

-discúlpame pero cinco años de haber vivido en Estados Unidos alguna influencia he tenido... acá todos son tan recios no se son diferentes, además hoy era mi primer día y quería estar de lo más positiva otro día te complaceré y me peinaras tu- dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y sacándole la lengua las chicas se rieron junto con Nikki

-¡já!- dijo Ron después de haber sido burlado

-Ustedes dos estoy seguro que los he visto en alguna parte del colegio- dijo Nikki mirando a Harry y Ginny que estaban frente a ella

-Pues nos ves en la sala común en

-¡No! en un cuadro del colegio....

-ah y como esta eso, por que lo que es Harry y yo no tenemos muchas fotos y menos colgadas aquí

-te has confundido Nikki

-puede que si todavía ando como embobada de este lugar- dijo con una sonrisa enorme de pronto eran las 7 de la noche exacto cuando algo raro paso en el cielo fueron como tres etapas todos miraban al techo encantado que reflejaba lo que ocurría afuera un ligero temblor sacudía las cosas y empezaba el tumulto

-Nadie se mueva - dijo con mucha fuerza Dumbledore

-un eclipse- dijo Hermione boquiabierta, pero todos notaron que no era una muy normal primero un eclipse solar un minuto más tarde un eclipse solar al siguiente minuto un alineamiento

- parece un alineamiento, no es posible- dijo Hermione y en el medio un rayo cayo del techo; Ginny le había cogido la mano a Harry... por un parte le había intimidado y dado miedo lo que ocurría, pero también fue instintivo, el rayo cayo en sus manos unidas que después de tres segundos fueron separadas

-¡auch!- dijeron los dos y se miraron extraño

-que fue eso- dijo Nikki y Ron al mismo tiempo

-son 7:03 ha durado tres minutos- dijo Hermione más para ella misma que para los demás

-lo sintieron- dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo

-¿que sentimos?

-Ron esa energía por todo tu cuerpo como si te pasaran descargas eléctricas- dijo Harry abriendo bastante sus ojos sin entender nada

-Pero por todo el cuerpo y que no te hace daño- dijo en el mismo tono Ginny

-mmm- dijeron Nikki y Hermione mirándolos suspicazmente

-¿ninguno?…-Ginny los miraba sorprendida no era solo su imaginacion

-pero entonces que fue eso

-no tengo la mas mínima idea- dijo Nikki mientras eran observados bajo una atenta mirada de Hermione que fruncía el ceño

-gracias por la calma- dijo Dumbledore- la verdad es que hemos sido muy afortunados estas fases no se dan comúnmente- y es un verdadero espectáculo- dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada muy profunda que barrio a todos hasta que encontró un lugar para posarse- ahora sin más que decir pueden continuar con la cena

-por supuesto que no es común y lo que le paso a ustedes tampoco, me pregunto por que- dijo Hermione

-no es nada de seguro – dijo Harry y continuo con su puré

-debemos de regresar a la sala común tenemos mucho trabajo- dijo Hermione dándole un último sorbo a su jugo de calabazas- levántense…¡ya!- y partieron los tres para arriba

Eran las dos de la mañana, Ginny y Nikki se habían despedido de ellos hacía media hora cuando terminaron de practicar los encantamientos y la tarea de Herbologia y Transformaciones por otro lado se habían quedado Ron Hermione y Harry a ellos Aritmancia después de cuatro horas no les había resultado tan difícil como pensaban por suerte podían utilizar unas tablas que los guiaban para poder descifrar las cosas, eran como predicciones que se daban en números y se consultaban con la alineación, latitudes y dimensiones de los planetas, pero todo era en números y cifras habían algunas cosas que si necesitaban conversión como la Aritmancia que partía de letras que luego se convertían en números y se leían en diferentes sentidos, era muy interesante pero necesitaba de suma concentración, a través de esto podías descifrar muchas cosas; Hermione les explico que Runas Antiguas era muy parecido en el aspecto de descifrar cosas por que los contenidos y temas si eran diferentes solamente que en las Runas no se utilizaba números si no figuras la Aritmancia iba mas dirigido hacía el destino y las Runas ha hechos.

-¡Snape puede llegar a ser tan odioso!- dijo Hermione tirando su libro de Venenos, Antídotos y Pociones Avanzadas, una vez más la había ignorado cuando levantaba su mano para dar las respuestas y las dos veces que respondió la acuso de ser una sabihonda insufrible que sin sus libros no sería nada, por eso Ron casi salta de su asiento

-así es él- dijeron Ron y Harry cuando se dieron cuanta que la mayoría de quinto estaba susurrando y cuchicheando mientras los veían raros

-algo esta pasando acá- dijo Hermione

-algo ha pasado....-dijo Ron sin duda alguna

-hey Diane que ha pasado- dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la chica

-no te ofendas pero es una vez más Ginny ha vuelto con sus andanzas de niña rarita y la verdad es que como que todos ellos son raros verdad- dijo con desprecio

-pues lo que yo creo es que tu eres la rara al decir esas cosas cuando en realidad no sabes nada, hablas por que te regalaron lastimosamente una boca y unas pocas neuronas- se dio media vuelta y se fue pero aún se preguntaba que había pasado

-¿que paso?- dijo Harry con evidente preocupación

-no estoy segura pero dijo "Ginny la rarita ha vuelto a sus andazas" – dijo Hermione imitando la voz chillona de la chica odiosa

-sabes que Ginny esta llorando- se acerco de pronto Luna

-¿no entiendo nada que ha pasado?- dijeron ambos chicos

-¡hey!- Nikki venía corriendo

-nos explicas que ha pasado por favor

-un segundo- tomo una bocanada de aire

-dale que me muero de la curiosidad- dijo Hermione preocupada por su amiga

-es Ginny

-algo que no sepamos- dijeron Harry y Ron desesperados

-es que estábamos en clase de DCAO y el profesor de nariz aguileña como se llamaba…

-¡SNAPE!

-Ese, fue a nuestra clase quien sabe por que motivo y nos estaba inspeccionando decía que nuestro curso era de los más atrasados en DCAO y Dumbledore le había ordenado apoyo al profesor Lupin para certificar que tan mal estaban, entonces hizo repasar algunos hechizos básicos en pareja y al mequetrefe ese nos separaron a los Gryffindor y puso Gryffindor contra Slytherin

-¡Está loco!

-Pues esta demente, el hecho es que la chica con la que le toco a Ginny no era nada agradable era arrogante y creída muy altanera y provocadora entre hechizo y hechizo, luego la cosa fue empeorando la niña sabía de hechizos que no teníamos la más mínima idea pero Ginny no se quedo atrás luego el profesor Snape empezó a decirle que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer un hechizo que los lanzaba muy débil, que no entendía como había sobrevivido a los hechizos luego le enseño la forma como se mandaba un hechizo y Ginny ya estaba furiosa

-OH no y que paso- dijo Hermione

-No estoy segura solo se que una luz violácea subió desde sus pies hasta sus manos la Slytherin se empezó a suspender junto al profesor Snape todo se empezó a romper luego bolas de sus manos salieron en dirección a todos lados la niña esa fue como estirada y empezó a gritar y Snape salió volando contra la pared

-Pero y Lupin no hizo nada...- Ron no comprencía nada, su hermana no era tan irracional

-Trataba de coger a Ginny pero no la alcanzaba como si algo la protegiera

-Luego llegó otra profesora y junto con Lupin murmuraron algo inentendible y Ginny cayo al suelo, luego los Slytherin empezaron a tildarla de todo arpía sucia traicionera y de mortífaga luego le sacaron algo de unos accidentes hace algunos años no entendí mucho

-La cámara de los secretos- dijo Harry

-¿Donde esta?- se podía escuchar las ansias de Hermione en su tono de voz

-Mortífaga le dijeron mortífaga- dijo Harry y Nikki asintió

-Si serán de frescos- dijo Luna molesta

-No se donde esta... la he buscado por todos lados y no esta- Harry busco el mapa del mereorador en su mochila

-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas…

-Que…-dijo Nikki

-En el baño del segundo piso

-Vamos- todos salieron corriendo en dirección al segundo piso cuando

-A donde creen que van – Harry volteó bruscamente como respuesta cuando escucho las palabras arrastradas en un tono despectivo

-Usted…..- a Harry le destellaron los ojos de un color negro y chispas empezaron a saltar de él

-Ese tono esa mirada a quien quieres intimidar, pero que superior te crees verdad … igual a tu padre la arrogancia la llevan en sus venas- más chispas saltaron de las manos de Harry y dos bolas salieron de sus manos

-¡Harry!- gritaron Hermione y Luna

-reserum- dos voces al unísono gritaron y Harry se alzó a unos centímetros del suelo y de distancia del profesor, Lupin y Taty tenían las varitas alzadas pero Harry no había caído al suelo como Ginny

-que demonios les pasa a todos hoy – dijo Snape- 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor -Lupin lo fulminó con la mirada, pero siguió concentrado en Harry era una cosa extraña como que luchaba con ellos la luna de la ventana más cercana se rompió y parecía que Harry luchaba con alguien con muchas fuerzas, gritaba y gritaba algunos se empezaron acercar luego empezó a sangrar la nariz

-profesor esta dañando a Harry- chilló Hermione

-no somos nosotros es él mismo- Lupin apenas pudo murmurar las palabras

-pues que se detenga- dijo Ron sin saber que hacer para ayudar a su amigo y sntiendo impotencia

-Harry escúchame... soy yo Remus cálmate por favor, cálmate, estamos contigo nadie te va hacer daño, somos nosotros...

-Soy yo Taty Harry por favor sal de ahí...solo piensa en cosas positivas-la voz de taty se quebró, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quebrarse

-¡¡Que le dijiste Severus!!- Remus parecía medio desquiciado

-Habla de su papá de James dijo que era un arrog…- Harry empezó a luchar más tras las palabras de Hermione- ¡ay no!- dijo tapándose la boca

-Harry….Harry…por favor a James y Lily no les hubiera gustado verte así…- dijo suavemente Remus, esa especie de cápsula de energía que se había creado a su alrededor exploto

-Arrrrhhhhgggg- Harry calló al suelo mientras que Key llegaba

-Key…..-dijo Remus tratando de explicarle lo que había pasado

-Lo se…todos a sus respectivas clases ahora, sino cinco puntos menos a todos...ustedes no chicos – dijo mirando a Luna Ron Nikki y Hermione- Harry …Harry

-Esta en el corazón- dijo con los ojos cerrados

-¿Que esta en el corazón?- dijo Key sin entender

-¡Auch!- dijo Harry- me duele…

-Lo se lo se aquí estoy...calma- Harry se removía-....calma

-Gin…

-Ella estará bien necesito que te tranquilices, respira muy hondo- dijo limpiándole las gotas de sangre que caían de su nariz, unos minutos más tarde fueron a clase

Que horrible día pensaba, ¿como estará Ginny? ¿Seguirá Ginny llorando? que les paso por que le dolía el cuerpo…muchas preguntas Lupin le había dado la última hora libre para descansara un poco. Terminó de subir las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala común

-Ginny

-Ha…Harry- dijo su voz se quebraba con facilidad

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – el sillón frente a la chimenea era su favorito, desde que inicio Hogwarts se sentaba ahí

-¿Como estas?

-¿Como estas tu?

-He tenido días mejores-dijo Ginny tratando de sonar muy casual

-Definitivamente- dijo Harry asintiendo

-Snape es un idiota- murmuró la pelirroja muy bajito

-Ya me había dado cuenta

-Y esto…- dijo mirando horrorizada sus manos- que me pasa- no pudo decir más por que una niña de tercero se les acerco

-Este….-dijo guardando su distancia-…me mand…mandaron a que les diera esto- dijo lanzando el pergamino

-No te vamos hacer nada- dijo Ginny con una dulce sonrisa, pero la chica había salidos corriendo

"Los espero, estoy comiendo sorbetes acaramelados"

-Sorbetes acaramelados- dijo ingenuamente Ginny

-Es la contraseñ- la experiencia de Harry le daba la confianza para que pudiera afirmar eso

-pues como que tenemos que ir- Ginny se levantó del sofa y Harry la siguió

-Vamos...

-Nos llamara la atención- dijo muy segura de ello

-pero es que no lo hicimos a propósito...-quiso justicarse Harry

-La verdad es que no se que me paso...-su voz era muy bajita como si tuviera miedo de decirlo en voz alta

-Pues yo tampoco...

-Siento que la gente diga lo que estaba diciendo de ti- Harry no sabía exactamente que hacer, tenía un sentimiento dentro de si mismo que no terminaba de comprender quería abrazarla

-La verdad es que me importa muy poco lo que opina el mundo Harry la verdad no esta en lo que otros dicen sino lo que tienes acá- dijo tocándose el corazón

-Igual recordar eso...-sentía que ella se estaba haciendo la fuerte

-Ese fue mi problema sabes cuanto me costo olvidarme de lo que viví ese año de lo que me decían de las miradas- Ginny no dejaba de mirarlo directamente a los ojos

-Creo que de eso se un poco

-Era agobiante me costo que no me importara en serio

-Y cuando lo hiciste te volviste tan abierta con el mundo...conmigo- Harry lo dijo muy tímidamente

-Simplemente me di cuenta de algo que me hizo tomar un rumbo más definido

-no me gustaría tener un rumbo definido, pero me gusto como funciono contigo... no me tienes que contar que paso pero agradezco que haya pasado así te he podido conocer mejor

-Yo también Harry- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno ya todos me conocían....-dijo encongiendose de hombros

-No Harry, nadie conoce al Harry que yo tengo presente...el niño que sobrevivió es todo un asunto que ya lo hemos discutido pero ese niño ya cambio creció y ahora enfrenta otras cosas y eso no lo puedo conocer no en un libro o en el profeta o en corazón de bruja eso lo conozco en momentos como este cuando hablo contigo....no cuando todo el mundo me habla de ti

-Los están esperando – dijo Snape, los dos lo miraron con una cara de odio

-Pasen- dijo Dumbledore- como están jóvenes, tomen asiento- fawkes estaba en la perchera como siempre y soltó una pequeña melodía que le lleno el alma- la profesora Mcgonnagal Kate Remus y Taty me han comentado una serie de cosas que han pasado...

-Lo que hicieron con el profesor Snape....-comenzó McGonnagal

-Nos va a castigar- dijo Harry con voz cansina

-No fue lo más adecuado que han hecho ni siquiera se les debió cruzar por la cabeza atacar a un profesor-

-Es que no sabíamos...-dijo Harry un poco exaltado

-Potter si cierra la boca podré terminar- su mirada era seria e imperturbable

-Perdón profesora

-El asunto es que esperamos no se vuelva a repetir deben de poner de su parte sabemos que Severus no es de su entera aprobación pero un profesor es un profesor ¿entendido? por eso tendrán como castigo- ambos cerraron los ojos- una actividad dentro de la sala común que se les hará saber en el transcurso de la semana- los chicos exhalaron

-Bien teniendo muy claro lo formal pasemos a lo que ocurrió ayer y hoy- dijo Dumbledore con muchos ánimos

-¿Que ocurrió ayer? – dijo Harry

-El eclipse- murmuró Ginny pero todos la escucharon

-Algo de razón tiene señorita Weasley pero no fue solo un eclipse fue un Eclipsalinium

-Un eli que...

-Eclipsalinium este es el segundo después de muchos años

-Ah

-¿No quieren saber cuando fue el otro?- el director tenía una sonrisa impresa en el rostro

-Tiene algo que ver con nosotros....-Harry había arquueado una ceja, conocía a su profesor

-OH mucho, el primero fue en la época de los Fundadores exactamente un año ante que la Gran guerra entre ellos se desatara....

-No puede ser...¿que tiene que ver con nosotros y lo que paso y el dolor?

-El Eclipsalinium activó sus poderes- dijo el director muy tranquilamente

¿Qué? - gritaron ambos levantándose de sus asientos


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo IV: Batalla en Hogsmeade_**

_-El Eclipsalinium activó sus poderes_

_-¿Qué? - gritaron ambos levantándose de sus asientos_

*******************

-Cálmense por favor no van a ganar nada alterándose- dijo Taty

-Veamos profesor… ¿no me había dicho ya todo lo que necesitaba saber el día que nos sentamos acá tras…-no podía decirlo y no lo iba a decir- después del enfrentamiento en el ministerio?

-Harry necesito que comprendas, la verdad es demasiado grande, la verdad nunca acaba, pero ten por seguro que toda la verdad que yo se la vas a saber tu también solo tengo que ver el momento adecuado no se puede soltar así no más

-Para mi es más fácil soltarla todo de una vez y librarnos de todo- dijo Ginny había adoptado una posición muy seria tenía una pierna cruzada encima de la otra y su cabeza se apoyaba en su mano en el brazo de la silla

-¿La verdad? ¿soltarla todo de una vez?, y dime aplicas esa filosofía en ti misma- el director traspasó con la mirada a la pequeña pelirroja

-…- Ginny no pudo evitar ningún sonido

-¿de que habla?- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny , esta esquivo la mirada

-muy bien entiendo su respuesta Ginny pero yo también creo que la verdad duele o causa un gran shock y hay que estar preparado y los sucesos se han adelantado y no se si están preparados, aun así tengo que revelarles algunas cosas

-quiero saber de que poderes habla yo no tengo ningún poder el único que tengo- dijo Harry con muy malhumor, pero lo corataron antes que terminará de hablar

- cuidado con lo que vas a decir Harry – dijo Key

-el asunto es que sigo sin entender… fundadores… una batalla… un ecli no se que…poderes…dolor…fundadores ¡es que no entiendo!

-Les empezare contando una historia que atara muchos cabos…- Minerva lo miró como nunca había visto Harry era una mirada sabia, profunda y de un gran misterio y… ¿temor?

-Hace un milenio aproximadamente cuatro magos muy sabios fundaron un colegio, Hogwarts, lo dividieron en cuatro casas que llevarían los apellidos de Helga Hufflepuff Godric Gryffindor Rowena Ravenclaw Salazar Slytherin, tras algunos años una década si no me equivoco empezaron haber conflictos sobre todo con Salazar , el quería eliminar a los Sangre Sucia, y bueno se podrán imaginar que los demás no estaban de acuerdo, fue una fuerte Discusión entre Salazar y Godric que desató todo, así Salazar maldijo a todos los descendientes de los tres pero dijo que su heredero no iba a descansar hasta exterminar a los sangre sucia, reinar y matar al heredero de Gryffindor

-Entonces Voldemort se equivoco la profecía no era para mi era para el heredero de Gryffindor- dijo Harry tratando de creer en esa última esperanza, Dumbledore del tercer cajón empezó ha sacar una serie de fólderes y archivos que separo en cuatro, los tenía en diferentes colores- Bueno todos sabemos quien es el heredero de Slytherin y en estos pergaminos- dijo señalando los otros fólderes- se iban a notar las líneas de tiempo de los descendientes de los fundadores que iban a tener que luchar en la segunda guerra milenaria ¿saben que pasa en las guerras milenarias?- ambos negaban todavía estaban en shock con toda la información y no querían saber donde iba a parar- es un tiempo de crisis en el mundo por que el bien y el mal están desequilibrados y la balanza tira más para el mal que para el bien son los momentos en que el bien por así decirlo puede desaparecer de la tierra

-¿¿Entonces Voldemort va a triunfar??- preguntó Harry

-Eso depende de los herederos, es la lucha de ellos, es su lucha- dijo mirando a los presentes

-Pero yo no soy heredera de nadie...- dijo Ginny con mucha incredulidad y confusión

-¿En serio?- dijo el director con una media sonrisa y con los ojos clavados en la pelirroja

-Por supuesto que estoy segura...mi familia es rechazada, somos peor que sangres sucia, somos mala sangre, traicioneros por juntarnos con los mestizos, además no tenemos ninguna riqueza ni nada mi familia lo perdió todo...

-¿Sabes como se perdió todo Ginny?- ella negó – Voldemort en sus primeros años destruyó a tu familia, le saco todos los bienes, las propiedades...todo, muchos de tus familiares murieron por su culpa eso si lo sabías- ella asintió con tristeza en los ojos y sin saber exactamente por que Harry quizo abrazarla, pero lo único que sucedio fue que sus puños se tensaron

-Pero aun así nuestros apellidos no son ni Gryffindor ni Ravenclaw ni Hufflepuff o algo parecido- dijo Harry

-El de Tom tampoco lo es ¿verdad Harry? – dijo Dumbledore perforándolo con la mirada

-Pero es imposible…yo no …puedo...- en ese momento una serie de imagenes en flashes pasaron por su cabeza, recuerdos de toda su vida.

-Harry tu eres descendiente de…- la espada que estaba colgando a las espaldas de Dumbledore resplandeció y Harry salio de sus pensamientos.

-Gryffindor…-dijo Harry con los ojos clavados en los rubíes

-Así es siempre lo supiste Harry desde tu segundo año cuando sacaste la espada del sombrero, yo te dije que solo un verdadero Gryffindor la podía sacar, tu pensaste que me refería a la casa pero en realidad me refería al linaje

-Bueno lo de Harry es algo…demasiado…obvio… ¿pero yo? Harry tiene toda una historia yo donde aparezco Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw…- Ginny se había parado y daba vueltas en el despacho cuando de pronto volteó a ver a Albus

-Ginny, mi querida Ginny, por que no nos cuentas tu verdad...-el director le sonrió como un abuelo le sonrie a su querido nieto

-No…- dijo muy bajito y retrocediendo- ¡no!

-¿Que verdad?- Harry miraba de Ginny al profesor Dumbledore con confusión en sus ojos

-Ginny- dijo Key cogiéndola de los hombros- nadie te va hacer daño no hay que sentir pena ni vergüenza...él no se la merece

- es difícil aceptar los cambios que estas sufriendo...-dijo Taty con dulzura en su voz

-Que esta sufriendo- Harry no entendía Nada, pero lo que más le confundía era como sus tías, que recien se involucraban con él podían llegar a saber más de sus amigos que él mismo

-Yo también puedo hacer algunas cosas que tu haces, te acostumbras- continuó Taty como si no la hubieran interrumpido, haciendo bolas en su mano y desapareciéndolas

-¡¿De que verdad Hablan?!- dijo Harry ya molesto

-Yo solo se que cuando dormía Voldemort ingresaba a mis sueños y teníamos "conversaciones" el trataba de convertirme en algo que no era- lo dijo con una voz muy aguda apenas estable y sin mirar a nadie, es mas tenía la mirada completamente vacía.

-Llevarte al lado oscuro- dijo Albus esperando que la pelirroja dijera algo más pero como no lo hizo agregó - pero te negaste- ella asintió

-Me dijo que me iba a matar y le dije como si me importara, que maltrataría a los míos y había un caldero donde mostraba un montón de cosas horribles torturas, algunos de sus planes y como el mundo iba acabar; pero me decía que yo no tendría que seguir ese camino, yo podría unirme a él y podíamos conquistar al mundo- y fue el curso pasado antes de ir al ministerio cuando tuve mi última pesadilla con él, donde me revelaba lo poderosa que podía llegar a ser gracias a él, había algo en mi que el necesitaba hablaba de un poder, fue cuando tuvimos una pelea...- su mirada se detuvo con miedo en los ojos del director. Esquivando la intensa mirada del chico de los ojos verde esmeralda.

-Donde él te torturo- dijo Albus- más que nunca- Harry estaba boquiabierto

-Así es- dijo dando la espalda – una hora, dos, tres y no paraban los cruciatus hasta que pude levantarme y sentí una explosión dentro de mi que me lleno todo el alma, cuerpo e hizo recobrar sentido a mi mente, no se que paso solo recuerdo que Voldemort estaba en el suelo y se iba alejando como si hubiéramos entrado de repente a un túnel y nos alejábamos

-¿Que paso a la mañana siguiente?

-fue el día que no baje para nada y Hermione creía que estaba resfriada prepare una poción para calmar el dolor, no se como la hice… Hermione había mencionado algunas cosas y entre todos sus libros encontré uno de medimagia me la tome y empecé a sentir cosas, cuando tocaba a la gente era como que si una fuerza magnética me llevara hasta el último rincón de la persona, el día que los chicos se iban al ministerio sentí a Harry y supe lo que iba hacer...

-Y fuiste con ellos por que….

-Sabe lo que es tener un presentimiento, un instinto que te dice que de repente hay algo importante que va a pasar y necesitas estar ahí por que sí- la mirada de Ginny era curiosa y el director solo se limitó a sonreírle

-Y este verano cuando me saludaste….- empezó Harry

-Vi la profecía completa, cuando se te fue revelada acá

-Y como supiste que había sido de casualidad…

-Cuando te golpee...pero eso no significa nada ¿verdad? aún así podré tener poderes como ellas pero no ser heredera

-Ginny ¿por que tu? ¿por que las pesadillas? ¿por que la cámara de los secretos? ¡¿por que tu?!

-…- Ginny miró al director con infinita curiosidad

-Ginny eres la séptima hija de los Weasley la séptima mujer en la familia, después de siete generaciones

-Tu numero favorito es el siete- dijo Harry medio curioso medio preocupado- ¿por que todo siete?

-Desde ahí ya eres especial, encima poderes que normalmente no son muy comunes…sabes que en este archivo de Ravenclaw sale toda la historia de la fundadora el linaje, los secretos, profecías, bienes poderes, habilidades, etc.- abrió el archivo- todo esta en Runas, ves este último pergamino ahí aparece cualidades y descripciones de la heredera y a la mitad del pergamino una serie de códigos para un solo nombre, la semana pasada después de 25 años pude sacar el nombre un nombre especial…Guerrera erudita yace su mayor fortaleza en su corazón…la más pura de corazón- volteo el pergamino y habían muchos números y figuras pero el siguiente solo tenía un nombre Ginebra, el siguiente había una serie de nombres hasta que llegaba tu tátara tatarabuelo Brisworth Weasley

-Imposible...-dijo en un murmuró apenas audible

-La lucha final es una reencarnación de la lucha de todos los herederos pero solo los polos opuestos la definirán...Gryffindor y Slytherin

-Entonces tenemos que encontrar a la Heredera de Hufflepuff....

-Heredero, lamentablemente murió hace un par de años- Dumbledore miro directamente a Harry

-No…-dijo Harry pero su voz se rompió incapaz de decir más.

-Cedric Diggory- dijo suavemente Albus- sin embargo Nikki tiene poderes por ser descendiente más ya no esta en su destino derrotar a Voldemort ayudar si derrotar no, al igual que Ginny derrotar si acabar con él no...sin embargo tu Harry: ayudaras derrotaras y esta en ti acabar con él

-Buf- dijo Harry dejando caer en la silla- hay algo más

-Muchas cosas más Harry ustedes necesitan seguir un entrenamiento para poder explotar esos poderes

-Son estos poderes a los que se refería la profecía

-Harry estos poderes son simplemente una ayuda, Voldemort tiene otros poderes desarrollados al máximo y encima dirigido hacia la maldad es decir más explotados más poderosos el único poder único puro y verdadero que va a poder hacer el cambio es el amor que reside en tu corazón

-Pero la profecía

-Harry olvídate de la profecía

-Como me voy a olvidar de ella es por ella que tengo que luchar con Voldemort

-No Harry estas cometiendo el mismo error que Voldemort toman mucha importancia a palabras que son solo eso palabras

-Pero…

-Harry una pregunta, que hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiera contado la profecía y nunca te hubieras enterado de ella, pelearías contra Voldemort…piensa…busca en tu interior

-Si

-por que

-Por que por su culpa Sirius ya no esta acá mis padres murieron por que por el Cedric murió por que por el

-Encontraras mil motivos Harry, por que es tu amor arrebatado hacia todo eso por lo que quieres luchar, quieres que todo ese amor de todas esas personas hacia ti y que dieron la vida por ti y que murieron por la causa a la que tanto te estas aferrando sea retribuido por que es un lazo muy fuerte lo que te une al mundo y no es la profecía, es que sabes que los padres de Neville fueron torturados por no dejar a Neville a la merced de ellos miles de aurores trataron de acabar con él niños no se rindieron ante mortífagos por que sabían que en algún momento alguien iba a poder librarlos de toda la maldad, tantas personas sacrificadas en la lucha contra Voldemort te ata al mundo y tu amor por que todas las personas que quieres y que te quieren no sigan sufriendo es lo que te va hacer buscar hasta el último rincón a Voldemort- Harry agachó la cabeza

-Esta escrito que todas las herramientas que los fundadores dejaron para que cualquier lado gane están escondidas y se les va a revelar a ustedes a su debido momento…- la puesta se abrió de un golpe

-Se…- dijo Minerva

-Malfoy- dijo Ginny y Harry muy bajito

-Que paso – dijo Albus levantándose rápidamente cogiendo a Draco del brazo y echándolo encima del escritorio el estado del rubio era más que deplorable sangraba del lado izquierdo de la nariz tenía el labio y la ceja partida un moretón en el ojo y cojeaba

-Chicos-dijo Remus, Hermione Ron y Nikki estaban parados sin saber que decir o hacer

-Él…- un chorro de sangre salió de la boca cuando el rubio trato de hablar- …esta ... un ejercito – otro borbotón – atacar …Hogwarts…gigantes…nadie …lo que parece- de pronto se desmayó

-Enervate- dijo Albus apuntando su varita- Oruc, Oruc

-Ginny tu puedes curarlo sabes que puedes, solo Hazlo- dijo Key

-Pero no se nunca lo he hecho

-Su respiración disminuye traigan a Pomfrey- mirando a Ginny- Ginny aunque sea una la del costado si no se va a desangrar pon tus manos encima y concéntrate, tu puedes yo se que si – Ginny puso las manos encima de la herida, y cerro muy fuerte los ojos tratando de concentrarse

-…- "vamos, vamos, vamos, cúrate, cúrate, ciérrate por favor no quiero que sufras", una luz violácea salió de las manos de la pelirroja, la herida dejo de sangrar aun así se vio muy fea

-bien, crees poder hacerlo en los labios y la nariz- dijo suavemente

-…- "vamos una más por favor"

-bien lo has hecho muy bien

-pero su respiración sigue débil por que

-Nikki- dijo Albus mirándola muy seria

-De repente no esta tan grave….- dijo acercándose al cuerpo del muchacho, le tomo el pulso y sus ojos se abrieron muy grande- si se le esta yendo toda- le abrió de un tirón la camisa y puso sus dos manos encima

-Lista – ella asintió puso sus manos encima del pecho de él una luz celeste blanquecina salió de sus manos y la cara de la chica se contraía cada vez más- ¿todavía puedes?- dijo y la chica asintió, pero ya no respiraba

-Aigrene- gritó Nikki abrió sus brazos y se apoyo en el escritorio tomo bocanadas de aire quería acostarse en el pecho del chico para apoyarse pero siguió respirando tan rápido y fuerte que en cualquier momento se iba a atragantar con tanto aire luego abrió muy fuerte los ojos, los ojos de Draco se abrieron también de un golpe

-Y tu quien eres- dijo muy débilmente y ella le sonrió hasta que retrocedió y si no la agarraba se caía- estas bien

-Todo bien –dijo ella también muy débil- solo necesito un poco de aire y agua- dijo soltándose y tomando asiento en la silla de Harry mientras todos estaban boquiabiertos, Draco trató de levantarse, pero rápidamente se tomo las costillas y contrajo la cara en señal de dolor

-No Draco no te muevas todavía oriéntate un poco hasta que llegue Madame Pomfrey

-Señor los Slytherin…

-Lo se Draco cálmate ahora por favor- dijo apareciendo nuevas sillas- siéntense, ¿Mejor Nikki?

-He estado mejor es rutina ya se me pasa- dijo tomando aire

-Como les estaba explicando Nikki también tiene poderes, ella fue más precoz los descubrió cuando Cedric murió, ella al igual que Ginny siente lo que el mundo siente si alguien mata a alguien ellas lo pueden sentir su poder no incluye claro esta las especies de premoniciones que tiene Ginny viendo algunas cosas tanto del pasado como del futuro, también puede al igual que Hermione Reventar cosas…

-¡¡¡Que yo que!!!- dijo Hermione

-Esto- Nikki lanzo su vaso al aire alzo y abrió sus manos y el vaso cayo echo trizas

-Jajaja- rió sarcásticamente- muy bueno el truco, Reparo- dijo con su varita extendida- pero yo no puedo Hacer eso

-Bajo el mismo concepto pero en diferente acción Draco puede Detener las cosas ¿verdad Draco? – el vaso de Nikki también voló y Draco hizo lo mismo que Nikki pero en ves de reventar se detuvo en el aire Harry quería explotar era mucha información…Malfoy con poderes especiales- Ron hace lo mismo

-¿Yo qué? - Ron que había estado mudo despertó de esa pesadilla que creía haber entrado- escúcheme yo soy solo el amigo de Harry no tengo súper poderes no se como Malfoy los tienen si nunca se le manifestó lo entiendo de Harry y de Ginny ella siempre fue rara y Nikki como así por que simplemente alguien se murió, es decir no es que no importara yo sentí mucho la muerte de Cedric, tampoco es que fue mi mejor amigo- Ron balbuceaba y Hablaba torpemente

-Ron te entiendo, no te preocupes- dijo Nikki sonriéndole

-El punto es…

-Señor Weasley los poderes sobretodo estos solo iban a despertar bajo dos condiciones un gran golpe muy pero muy duro como la muerte de los Diggory de los Malfoy que Sirius ya no este con Harry la pelea con Voldemort que tuvo Ginny o el Eclipsalinium entiende a Draco y Nikki ya se les había despertado por completo antes del Eclipsalinium pero a Harry y Ginny junto con ustedes que no pasaron nada terminaron de despertarse con el Eclipsalinium, si se concentra y lo intenta lo lograra

-Mire- dijo Ron molesto tirando el vaso y abriendo sus manos el vaso se congelo lentamente - …no es posible – Hermione abrió sus manos y se rompió

-No es posible

-Estamos en el mundo mágico lo único que no es posible es traer a los muertos al mundo de los vivos igual que en el mundo Muggle

-Okay- dijo Hermione sentándose y respirando profundo- por que

-Bueno como sabrá hubo una lucha entre los fundadores

-Por disputas entre Slytherin y los demás con respecto a los sangre sucia pum se desato la guerra Slytherin maldijo a Gryffindor y luego lo derrotaron

-Esa es la versión rápida – la historia la repitió para los que acababan de llegar

-¿Y cuando lo iban a notificar?, pensaban decírnoslo- dijo Hermione

-Señorita Granger por favor entienda que los únicos que dejaron dicho quienes iban a ser los sucesores fueron los fundadores como lo repito, Nikki y el señor Weasley ya tenían estos poderes por ser del mismo linaje en ellos residió más el poder por que son los más contemporáneos a los herederos, Sin embargo los hermanos mayores Weasley no tienen ningún poder pero estoy más que seguro que su habilidad para la batalla habrá incrementado así como su agilidad y astucia habrá incrementado notoriamente gracias al Eclipsalinium-

-Entonces como ahora supo que nosotros podíamos hacer eso, o que Malfoy y yo podíamos hacer eso si no nos conectábamos a nadie

-Hubieron magos muy poderosos de esa época, la de los fundadores, que lucharon con ellos contra el más temido ejercito de la época y de la historia del mundo mágico a decir verdad, fue una batalla más que dura, esos amigos de los fundadores tienen un linaje estoy seguro que ustedes descienden de ellos

-Esta bien Malfoy es puro peor yo

-La mejor amiga de Rowena, se caso si no me equivoco con un Muggle que fue ministro de Gran Bretaña por eso fue fácil ubicar a los hijos de Muggles que tenían poderes y tener buenas relaciones con el mundo Muggle…fueron 6 los que estuvieron en esa dura batalla, Ron aun siendo hermano de Ginny debe de descender de uno de ellos, Nikki también al igual que Draco y usted señorita Granger de la mejor amiga de Rowena-

-Muy bien que farra, no le pareció esto importante

-OH mucho solo que pensé no era el momento y los hechos se me adelantaron

-Pues con todo el respeto que se merece señor…..- dijo Hermione de lo más impotente-……ha cometido uno de los peores errores, ocultar esto es simplemente

-Hermione…- murmuro Ron

-¡¡¡Sabe lo que esto significa!!!- dijeron las tres chicas

-creo saberlo la pregunta es si ustedes lo saben

-no, no me venga con ese juego de pregunta tras pregunta acertijo tras acertijo- dijo Hermione- esto …lo que nos acaba de decir es una gran responsabilidad un peso sobre los hombros que una persona de nuestra edad no debería de llevar

-usted se puede retirar al final el que vence a Voldemort es Harry- perfecto pensó Harry con eso la remato toda

-me disculpa, es que simplemente usted esta insinuando que deje solo a Harry en esa carnicería

-…

-usted sabe que es una carnicería lo leyó usted lo leí yo

-lamento no habérselo dicho antes- dijo Dumbledore agachando la cabeza nunca se imaginaron al director en esa forma

-yo también lo lamento- dijo Hermione saliendo y dando un portazo, por treinta segundos nadie dijo nada hasta que se volvió abrir la puerta "no una noticia más por favor" pensó Harry pero solo era Hermione con rostros de lagrimas- siento mucho mi comportamiento estaré dispuesta ayudar en la medida de mis posibilidades solo necesito un minuto- cerró la puerta otra ves y se escucho a la gárgola bajar y el fuerte llanto de Hermione

-antes que se retiren- dijo Albus más serio que nunca- me gustaría saber como así encontraron como los Gryffindor estaban en las mazmorras y encontraron a Draco señor Weasley

-Ron, señor, puede llamarme Ron- dijo muy serio- vera, cuando retornamos de las clases buscamos a Harry los tres de nosotros yo subí al cuarto de Harry para encontrar algún indicio de saber a donde se había ido un pergamino o la cama echa un desastre o alguna señal que había pasado por ahí o por otro lugar pero no encontré esa manera- dijo mirando a Harry y refiriéndose al mapa del mereorador- así que decidimos buscarlo por nuestra cuenta nos volvimos a reunir en la sala por que no lo habíamos encontrado a ninguno de los dos en ningún lado solo faltaba las mazmorras así que pensamos que era posible que el profesor Snape- dijo con sumo cuidado esas palabras- podía estar llamándoles la atención, bajamos rápidamente y a las afueras de la sala común de Slytherin antes de llegar al salón antes de dar la vuelta escuchamos golpes y como una especie de riña, Nikki y Hermione se asomaron mientras yo cuidaba que nadie las viera y fue como encontramos a 6 Slytherin de años superiores y a Malfoy en el piso

-Estaban tirándole maldiciones y golpes a diestra y siniestra y la varita de Draco estaba tirada más allá- le sonó extraño a Harry que un Gryffindor dijera aquel nombre pero de repente no fue tan malo como se lo imaginaba- también utilizaron magia oscura

-Disculpe pero como una niña de 15 años puede saber cual es magia oscura

-Por que soy una niña y se diferenciar mejor el bien del mal que usted.- dijo Nikki

-Pero como

-Severus- dijo Minerva- por favor

-El hecho es que no lo podíamos dejar así verdad- dijo mirando a Ron severamente-tardamos un poco en decidir si interveníamos o llamábamos a un profesor, pero decidimos ayudar por que el niño ya ni se movía- Malfoy miro desaprobatoriamente a Nikki cuando le dijo Niño- entramos y se pusieron rudos

-Hasta que de tantos gritos que escuche- dijo Severus- salí a ver que perturbaba la paz de las mazmorras y me encontré con Gryffindors peleando- Ron y Nikki lo miraron con odio- y vi al señor Malfoy tirado

-Y los otros Slytherin Maldiciendo

-La verdad es que solo tenían la varita afuera- dijo con una sonrisa-mueca

-Bueno ha tenido mucha suerte Draco lo mejor será que vallan a dormir yo iré con usted a la sala común de Slytherin para sacar sus cosas y llevarlo a una habitación especial

Ron fue el primero en salir seguido por Nikki pero Harry y Ginny seguían sentados con una mirada perdida llena de seriedad apunto de derrumbarse Remus le toco el Hombro a Harry y este se levanto a la ves que Ginny y fueron camino a la sala común ambos se perdieron en la inmensidad de los pasadizos y terminaron en la torre de astronomía el silencio invadió todos los rincones de la torre no fue incomodo fue de reflexión trataban de buscar un aliento una respuesta una solución querían y buscaban tantas cosas pero sabían que solo lo podían hallar en ellos mismos, Ginny se sentó en el alfeizar de la venta sintiendo el aire traspasarla Harry estaba parado en un rincón mirando como la luna resplandecía las estrellas brillaban más que nunca y toda esa luz alumbraba a Ginny, pensó que se veía más hermosa que nunca, se acerco a ella

-curioso no crees

-no entiendo

-al final no eres solo tu el que me arrastra a esto se mi destino al final no es toda tu culpa, al final es más por mí que por ti, independientes

-no somos independientes...crees que no estamos unidos- dijo mirando la muy seriamente y distancia

-pero no hay culpas

-muchas y lo sabes

-deja la apariencia, toma el sentido y

-por eso mismo nos esforzaremos para que todo acabe trabajaremos duro y eso es todo- dijo saliendo de la torre

-y siente lo que llevo adentro…-murmuro mirando al cielo mientras una lagrima resbalaba de su rostro

***************************

Sabía donde estaba ella como si no la conociera, él era el que mejor la conocía, cada manía, cada gesto, cada lugar donde se refugiaba, cada vez que lloraba y lo escondía tras un hechizo, cuando estaba molesta, triste, cuando estaba preocupada, y cuando estaba feliz, cada detalle de ella lo conocía perfectamente, era inevitable 6 años a su lado pero sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, acaso ella se percataría de él de la misma forma por supuesto que no, el era su mejor amigo el solo estaba ahí para ser ayudado, pero como le encantaba dejar de hacer algo o fingir que no sabía con tal que ella la ayude y pelear con ella, ella lo sacaba de sus casillas de la forma que nadie lo hacía pero la reconciliación era lo mejor, ya había llegado fue a paso lento sabía que primero le tenía que dar un tiempo pero le desesperaba verla a ella tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan ella, derrumbada en el suelo; se sentó a su costado encogió las piernas hasta que las abrazo y se quedo mirando al vació, ella ya se había dado cuenta de él pero había volteado la cara mientras esperaba a que las lagrimas se secaran

-nada fácil verdad

-nada

-no debió ocultarlo tan tiempo pero tiene razón no estábamos preparados

-y no lo estamos

-pero lo estaremos, nos van a entrenar

-que clase de entrenamiento para súper poderes pueden recibir niños de 16 años

-pues pobre de ellos si los conociera les daría mis más sinceras condolencias – Hermione lo miró y le medio sonreía- pero tenemos suerte que no somos niños de 16 años somos una esperanza con 16 años que durante 6 años han enfrentado cosas oscuras cosas duras que un niño no soportaría pero es que nosotros somos especiales, tu eres especial – dijo esquivando la mirada y poniéndose rojo- pero con eso no quieres decir que eres la maravilla merengada eh ahora se te suben los poderes a la cabeza- Hermione rió

-no se si estoy lista o tengo lo suficiente para…

-Hey- dijo cogiéndole del mentón y haciendo que sus miradas quedaran a la misma a altura, una ves se encontraron Ron la soltó y se puso medio nervioso – eres una Gryffindor verdad- dijo volviendo alzar la mirada- del linaje de una erudita pues por lo menos ya sabemos de donde sacaste esa manía para los libros- Hermione volvió a sonreír aun con lagrimas en la cara

-Pero

-Mira nos entrenaremos con magos superiores a nosotros Albus Dumbledore nos va entrenar así estaremos preparados y listos para patear los traseros de muchos mortífagos

-Jeje ¡Ron!- dijo dándole un manotazo

-Ves como ahora todo se ve bien y no es el fin del mundo dramática

-Es solo que…es que…tengo miedo Ronald mucho miedo- dijo tirando a llorar en su hombro el la abrazó muy fuerte sin lastimarla y le daba torpes palmaditas

-Esta bien, eso esta bien yo también tengo miedo pero dicen que los buenos siempre ganan verdad y si tengo un poquito de poder para ayudar a los buenos ahí estaré y se de una bruja maravillosa que estará ahí también, simplemente nos toco crecer más rápido pero no será algo que no podamos manejar- Hermione siguió llorando hasta que se quedo dormida junto con Ron hasta que se despertó estaba cansado y le dolía el cuello era la 1 30 de la a.m., cargo a la castaña y se metió a un pasadizo que lo llevaba directamente a los pasadizos del ala Gryffindor salió de ahí y se encontró frente a la dama gorda termino de caminar por el pasillo hasta que llegó, al ver la situación en que se encontraban ambos la señora Gorda no reclamo y los dejo pasar, la echo en el sofá largo frente a la chimenea la cubrió con la colcha y acomodo su la cabeza de la joven con mucho cuidado, parecía un ángel, no sabía si dejarla ahí sola o acompañarla, decidió quedarse ahí vigilándole los sueños hasta que muy pronto los de él lo rindieron en los brazos de Morfeo.

***************************

Esa mañana resplandecía más que nunca y alumbraba los terrenos de Hogwarts y los de Hogsmeade siendo el sol las nubes y el cielo espectadores de un asombroso escenario que se extendía a todo lo largo de ese lugar mágico, el lo observaba desde la ventana de su despacho tranquilamente esperando a ver si algo pasaba, como si la nada adivinara su pensamiento la puerta se abrió la puerta muy lentamente y se escucho el roce de la capa con el suelo como cuando las hojas rozan el suelo en invierno, era muy temprano para que cualquier persona este despierta un sábado a excepción de dos jóvenes que caminaban por los terrenos y nadie más, ambas personas se sentaron

-valla semana la que te tocó vivir ¿verdad?- su voz era muy pacifica misteriosa clara profunda en un tono muy casual

-algún día iba a llegar, lo único que me consuela es que es una verdad menos de encima

-pero cuantas mas quedan por revelar

-y cuantas de esas no se yo

-muchas

-SIN EMBARGO- dijo Albus apoyando sus manos en el escritorio e impulsándose hacia delante

-Yo se mas, por favor Albus- dijo agitando su mano vanamente- hemos tenido esta discusión durante 20 años

-Cuando me revelaste tus intenciones pero hasta ahora no descubro el verdadero propósito, el motivo que fue lo que te saco de tu antiguo aposento Lily y James una gran cuestión; Tom…Tom, Tom, Tom estuvo antes y sin embargo dejaste el curso de las cosas dejaste que se volviera más poderoso

-El ya lo era

-Dejaste que consiguiera lo que lo hizo inmort…

-He dicho que cuides tus palabras con respecto a eso- dijo adoptando una postura más seria- que ni el firmamento te escuche pronunciar eso y menos en mi presencia- sus puños se había cerrado y su mirada ensombrecido una ráfaga recorrió los terrenos, pero su rostro se relajo otra vez

-Esta bien

-Su reacción fue

-Peor de la que yo esperaba

-Yo diría todo lo contrario Albus

-Eso hubiera sido peor créeme lo se

-Vi tu desaprobación de contar la historia

-Sabes que prefiero que se den las cosas en su curso

-Salvo cuando sea pertinente…

-Ayudar al destino darle ese empujoncito, nada es perfecto en este mundo

-Excepto tu

-Tengo mi lado imperfecto

-Como el no querer confesarlo todo

-Eso y una que otra cosa más

-Ojalá pueda descubrirlo

-Lo harás

-No debe ser tan agradable saber algo que pasara y no poder hacer nada por que sabes que es irremediable, de que te sirve saberlo el todo el completamente todo es demasiado que soportar

-Tu soportaste una conversación con seis adolescentes o como escuche a un joven seis esperanzas, en ebullición añadiría, yo puedo soportar un todo- un minuto de silencio que sirvió para reflexionar en todas las palabras dichas hasta el momento

-Pero has venido a…- dijo tratando en vano de penetrarla con los ojos, ella se dio cuenta y le sonrió

-Definir y Aclarar la situación y destino de Draco Malfoy

-Interesante- dijo apoyando su mentón en su mano que se apoyaba en el brazo de la silla

-Preguntas

-Soy de las personas que confían en las personas creo en el perdón la reconciliación he visto imposibles, pero Draco Malfoy es

-Un gran chico

-Del bien al mal con tanta rapidez ni yo me lo explico he analizado cada atisbo de bondad en el y no llegan a ser los suficientes para completar la cantidad de dedos de una sola mano

-Insisto gran chico y un experto en Oclumencia

-Oclumencia…

-Creo que es lo único bueno que su familia le enseñó su tía Bellatrix y su padre con las mejores y extravagantes formas de maltrato que te puedas imaginar, particularmente a mi me sorprendió la creatividad que los Fhunesolte tienen

-Y que paso

-Eso lo se yo y todo el mundo

-…

-Albus quiero que entiendas- dijo acercándose más- que Draco fue y es solamente lo que esos años forjaron, esos maltratos, torturas, frialdad, ese mundo en el que estuvo rodeado- cerró muy fuerte los ojos- lo destrozo deshizo una persona he hizo otra

-Y el cambio

-Odio reino- continuo como si no la hubieran interrumpido- en su corazón, eso era odio, y no hacia las personas que lo hicieron aunque no lo reconozca los quería demasiado como para reconocer que se equivocaban, era odio hacia todas las cosas que motivaban a esas personas que le hacían daño a tratarlo así, más tarde ese odio también se dirigió a las personas que amaba- otra ves cerro los ojos con mucha fuerza y los abrió como si la acción doliera- era una herida horrible… pero la muerte de esas personas que eran parte de él mismo, lo hizo olvidar, por que ya no existía a quien odiar, y el sentimiento desapareció de la superficie y la herida espantosa que había en su corazón más grande que el mismo desapareció y solo quedo una huella igual de horrible, pero huella, esos primeros meses entro en una etapa que él hasta ahora no entiende, por que ya no odiaba más por que no era como antes ahora todo lo anterior a esa muerte le parecía efímero, se ha vuelto más maduro, inclusive más que Harry

-No vas a pretender comparar el sufrimiento de Harry con el de Draco

-No lo hago y jamás se comparará ese dolor ese sufrimiento de Harry nunca será superado y sabes por que

-Esta es la reencarnación

-Por eso es que debemos de estar atentos a cada cosa que ellos hacen descubren o experimentan, sus emociones y sensaciones son lo que nos darán un as bajo la manga dentro de 100 milenios

-Entiendo

-Draco esta reparando los pedazos de su yo verdadero que quedó destruido a los seis años, ella lo va ayudar ella tiene un gran poder catalizador, ella es la única que ve más allá del alma , pero le va a costar y es fundamental en la completa reconstrucción de Draco sino lo perderemos

-Háblame de la oclumancia de Draco

-Un experto, diría que superior a ti y a Severus, al fin y al cabo- dijo cuando Albus levantó una ceja- no notaron que tuviera esa habilidad

-Tampoco me preocupe por descubrirla

-Por que no tuvieron el indicio

-Bueno

-Tienes razón ha llegado la hora de irme

-Como siempre visitas tan cortas y sin muchas información que no desconozca

-Sin embargo debo agregar que hay un paso que definirá la reconstrucción o la derrota de Draco

-En serio

-Es cierto

-Debemos intervenir

-OH creo que eso si sería imposible sin embargo me parece que ocurrirá más pronto de lo que imaginaba o de lo que imaginas

-Mi imaginación queda corta a tu lado

-Es cierto- dijo sonriendo y dejando el despacho murmurando unas cortas palabras- y no te imaginas cuanto

***************

Levaban un par de horas caminando, se habían visto en el transcurso de la semana ella insistía en verlo sin suplicar claro esta pero sabía como convencerlo a él, empezaban a conocerse pero ella lo conocía mejor de lo que él creía. Y para el esa niña era simplemente fuera de este mundo rompiendo los esquemas de lo que una persona en sus cinco sentidos y con lógica es, no podía definirla - ella brincaba movía sus manos era de las personas más expresivas y exageradas que alguien hubiera podido conocer, el llevaba las manos en el bolsillo y limitando su distancia como lo hacía con todos desde hace un tiempo pero esa niña lo podía cautivar más allá de lo que él hubiera podido imaginar reía tímidamente cuando ella saltaba a su alrededor y sus poses de arrogante le parecían tan lejanos pero la ironía y el sarcasmo seguían en él y no quería lastimarla que fácil había sido tomarle cariño aquella chiquilla, no creía poder volver a tomar cariño a algo

-sigo sin entender como nunca nos encontramos en la reuniones con Albus

-algo nos lo habrá impedido

-y supongo que estábamos aguardando para conocernos de una manera más diferente

-no te agredí lo que hiciste, no tenías que hacerlo- dijo tímidamente pero mirándola a los ojos

-por supuesto que si eras un pedazo de vida que se iba como no lo iba hacer

-un pedazo, eso era

-jejeje, sabes a lo que me refiero

-pues entenderte no es de lo más fácil

-pues no- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade a pasear por las tiendas- dijo medio sonrojado, nunca había tenido contacto real con personas con sentimientos y sus aventuras con Pansy no era la mejor descripción de algo real

-es una cita- dijo con media sonrisa y una mirada altanera

-no por supuesto que no

-..en serio

-es simplemente compañía para pasar un momento viendo cosas haciendo cualquier cosa

-entonces e es una cita

-contigo no por favor-dijo esquivándola

-en serio….

-Bueno si lo quieres poner de esa forma

-Lo pongo de esa forma

-Pues si pero no lo es

-Que si

-No

-Claro que si- no dijo el fingiendo voz de persona madura y corriéndose de ella

-¡¡Si!!- dijo persiguiéndolo

****************

Hogsmeade brillaba esperando muchas cosas una de ellas la llegada de los alumnos de Hogwarts que venían a sus habituales salidas, las ventanas de las tiendas relucían el cartel de las tres escobas iba al compás del viento y la señora Rosmerta limpiaba los vasos y las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla mientras que veía con poco ánimo a los clientes que estaban ahí y esperando emocionada a esa ola de juventud que traía un nuevo aire a esos lugares Zonko y Honeydukes esperaba con impaciencia a sus consumidores era una alegría nueva cada vez que los alumnos venían y el café en el llamado por algunas chicas pasaje de los besos para los enamorados, tenía flores frescas y dulces en aroma sobre las mesas para ambientar el lugar

-Jenny te ha seguido toda la semana hombre que te tienes con ella

-Pues esta como chicle es simpática y todo muy buena gente y pensar que todo empezó cuando me pidió ayuda con DCAO pero se ha vuelto algo extraña la situación- le dijo Harry a Ron

-Yo creo que es una Hueca- dijo Hermione que iba del brazo con Ginny que tenía una cara de lo más orgullosa – Hola Harry buenas noches Harry como estas Harry ay Harry lo haces tan bien- dijo imitando una voz chillona y majadera Ginny rió con ella

-Me parece que Hermione no quiere que te juntes con chicas teme perder su dominio sobre nosotros

-Ronald Weasley yo no perdería nada con usted por que no tengo nada solo digo que si a Harry no le gusta esa chica que prácticamente es una desconocida y tirada si me permiten dar mi opinión deje de darle falsas esperanzas anudándola en todo y mirándola como Bobo

-Hey que me has dicho

-Te dijo Bobo pero que creo que quiso decir idiota

-Muy graciosas- dijo Harry

-Es muy buena persona

-Y muy bien proporcionada- dijo Ron y como tontos para la apreciación de las chicas se empezaron a dar entre ellos golpecitos en el estomago el brazo

-Golpecitos de machitos- dijo Hermione dijo moviendo su cabeza como hueca

-Jajaja

-Jajaja

-Mejor pidamos una cerveza- dijo Harry y se fue a pedirlas

-Ginny que simpática hoy- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños alto y fornido, él la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-Muy bien Troy, gracias- dijo sonriéndole y sonrojada

-No te olvides que la siguiente salida es conmigo

-No lo haré- dijo ella despidiéndose de él

-Ese no es el nuevo que entro en nuestro curso, las chicas asintieron- que cariñosa eh- Ginny le saco la lengua cuando Harry llegó con cuatro cervezas cuando las dejo en la mesa

-Hola Harry- era Jenny con unas chicas de Hufflepuff, Harry le levanto la mira y una sonrisa en forma de saludo, Ginny le arrancó la cerveza de un tiró y se la tomo hasta el fondo

-Parece que la pelirroja tenía sed- dijo Harry Ginny le sonrió sarcásticamente- te traigo otra

-No…

-Bueno- dijo Harry tomando un sorbo a su cerveza

-Tomare de la tuya- dijo dándole otro sorbo a la cerveza de Harry, Harry la quedo mirando, en eso Ginny cerró los ojos muy fuertes dos segundos más tardes no lo abría nadie se percato más él, Ron y Hermione peleaban, luego las cosas empezaron a retumbar y a temblar y más tarde gritos

-Se acercan- dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos

-Mortífagos – todo se congelo más gritos empezaron a salir de todos lados

-Y trolls- los cuatro ya se habían levantado

-Vamos- Ginny seguía inmóvil – que pasa- le gritó Harry

-Me buscan a mi- el mundo se le cayo a los pies a Harry, que hacía eran todos y todo su responsabilidad, era el momento de asumirla pero que hacía

-Anda a la chimenea con la señora Rosmerta y regrésate a Hogwarts

-¡No!

-Gin…-dijo Ron suplicante

-Ginny- le llamo la atención Harry- por favor - dijo congiéndole las manos y llevándoselas a su corazón

-Harry…-murmuro Ginny suplicante

-…

-…

-esta bien vamos- los cuatro salieron rápidamente del lugar mientras los más pequeños gritaban y corrían despavoridos al ver un mancha negra de no menos de 70 mortífagos y 40 Dementores acercándose a ellos y 5 trolls destruyendo árboles y lo que encontraban a su paso, el miedo les invadió rápidamente pero de la misma forma en que entró, desapareció.

-Expectrum Patronum- su único roce de labios con Ginny y un poderoso ciervo salió de la varita envistiendo a dos Dementores que se le iban a encima a dos niñas

-Expectrum Patronum- dijeron los otros

-Crucio

-Crucio

-Crucio- cruciatus a diestra y siniestra algunos jóvenes caían y se retorcía eso solo le dio más fuerza para fundir su varita y mandar hechizos y maldiciones a cualquiera que se le cruzaba pero los mortífagos respondían con más fuerza era como si tuvieran más fuerza, le pareció a Harry, pero podían esquivarlos Ginny y Harry se complementaban muy bien y Hermione no sería nada sin Ron en batalla y viceversa parecía una coreografía, una muy brutal, ellos cuatro no se abastecían Harry mandaba al cielo chispas rojas para ver si alguien veía algunos alumnos se les había unido la mayoría de la E.D estaba Luna Neville Ernie Hannah un grupo de seis chicos de 7 incluidos Cho y Marieta, estaba Susan Bones Seammus y Dean junto con las hermanas Patil y Lavander un grupo de chicos de 7 que no conocía pero uno de ellos era de Ravenclaw estaba con sus amigos Harry solo luchaba de la mano con Ginny…hasta el final.

-Desmaius

-Crucio

-Protego

-Impedimenta

-Kradnim- esta maldición casi le da a Luna, pero por suerte Neville reacciono más rápido y le envió un escudo sino lo hubiera hecho lo más probable hubiera sido que quedara imposibilitada por todos los pensamientos negativos que hubieran aparecido

-Protego…estas bien Luna- Luna lo quedo mirando y asintió muy fuerte

-Fracsybod- esta maldición era muy utilizada últimamente por los mortífagos y provocaba heridas en todo el cuerpo que no dejaban de sangrar

-Petrificus Totalus- los hechizos de primera base como los llamo un mortífago dejaban de funcionar, y los trolls eran incontrolables los de 7 estaban tratando de pararlo con un sinfín de hechizos y encantamientos pero su piel era tan gruesa que lo único que hacía era aturdirlos provocando que destruyan más cosas los árboles eran arrancados fácilmente y lanzados sin dirección fija, unos minutos antes había visto a Nikki uniéndoseles para controlar a los Dementores y los trolls , Harry ya no sabía que hacer, tenía un ojo en la batalla en los trolls en los alumnos y el otro en Ginny los mortífagos no dejaban de atacarla y con más fuerza que nunca no reconocía ni una sola maldición pero desde que una cayó en una roca y esta se hizo grietas donde chorreaba polvo para luego desintegrarse se asustó mucho, la quería ayudarla pero no quería acercarse mucho si no podrían relacionarlos, si ya no lo había hecho Voldemort pensó Harry, ambos se miraban desesperadamente no querían usar sus poderes pero a veces sentían una fuerza salir de sus manos y de su mismo cuerpo que trataban de pararla a toda costa, pero llegó un momento en que ya no sabían como reaccionar

**********************

Nikki y Draco paseaban riendo por las tiendas, a él le gustaba mucho la compañía de aquella extraña que con solo una semana lo capturo, le daba mucha pena que su corazón este tan pequeño como para no dejarla entrar más

-te he dicho ya que te ves muy graciosa con tu paleta

-es la quinta ves- dijo muy divertida

-pareces una niña- dijo con su tono frío habitual

-todos somos niños en algún rincón de nuestro corazón- dijo con una sonrisa

-no lo creo...por lo menos yo soy la excepción

-pues te digo que estas equivocado- dijo muy segura

-¿y como estas tan segura?- el tono de incredulidad era muy notorio

-por que lo se y ya

-así que eres una pitonisa...-se burló con ganas

-algo así- la picardía parecía ser algo muy fuerte en la personalidad de la rubia

-pues señorita usted se ha equivocado ande revise su ojo interior y póngale lentes- dijo con las manos en el bolsillo y sonriendo

-que chistoso- dijo sacándole la lengua, de pronto soltó la paleta y abrió los ojos hasta que se desorbitaron

-que pasa- dijo el rubio sin saber por que de pronto se sentía muy ansioso

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritos se empezaron escuchar de lejos

-Mortífagos- la cara de Draco se ensombreció y mostró mucho temor ante las palabras de Nikki que lo cogió de la mano y lo hizo subir la colina que habían bajado

-Que haces suéltame- dijo una ves en la cima y observando el desastroso panorama ya habían algunas personas tiradas en el suelo los árboles tirados los trolls arrancando todo los mortífagos corriendo en masa junto con los Dementores

-Tenemos que ir ahí

-Estas Loca, yo no voy a ir ahí

-Draco la gente necesita ayuda si no morirán

-Eso no lo sabes

-Draco son niños luchando con mortífagos

-No voy- gritó Draco con la mano en la cabeza- no puedo…

-Si puedes deja tu pasado rompe esa cadena por favor- dijo con una mirada suplicante

-No, no, no ¡vete!

-Son niños los vas a dejar morir por que no quieres……

-Cállate no es mi lucha no con ellos – dijo de violentamente y empujándola, ella se lo quedo mirando- lo siento... te equivocaste conmigo no puedo hacerlo

-Tienes razón me equivoque creí que eras diferente pero como estúpida te creí con tu falsa sonrisa, eres igual que los mortífagos un asesino, no solo es asesino el que mata si no el que no ayuda a evitarlo…me equivoque- dijo soltando unas lagrimas

-Nikki

-Nicole… ahora debo de irme yo si tengo una responsabilidad y la enfrentó no me atormento nada pero también tengo miedo solo que yo hago algo adiós Malfoy- vio la melena de la castaña desaparecer y no sabía que le dolía más el miedo de enfrentarse con su segunda familia el que Nikki le haya descrito exactamente como se sentía o que le haya dicho Malfoy

-Arrrrrrrr- gritó y volvió a bajar la colina alejándose de todo eso, el firmamento se empezó a oscurecer negando cualquier posibilidad de un rayo de luz decepcionado de lo que observaba y sin esperanzas…todavía no quería llorar.

***********************

-Por que no dejamos de pelear y me llevan a mi ellos no tienen nada que ver, es a mi a quien quieren

-Crucio- Harry lo esquivó por muy poco para la siguiente no iba a tener tanta suerte

-Me entrego pero deben de irse- grito con todas su fuerzas, algunos voltearon más asustados de lo que ya estaban, gritos seguían escuchándose y algunos no llegaron a los oídos de Harry, Ginny iba con tres mortífagos y un Dementor su patronus se debilitaba mientras su batalla continuaba

-Una vez más tan egocéntrico Potter- la inconfundible voz de Rodolphus Lestrange resonó como un martillo en su cabeza- esta vez nuestra misión es otra y miró a la pelirroja que estaba en el suelo retorciéndose

-¡No!- gritó Harry dos bolas de energía salieron de sus manos y las tiro al pecho del mortífago, este gritó y se sacudió como si lo electrizaran y luego se quedó quieto en shock, no le tomo mucha importancia pero cuando se voltio a ver la cara de Ginny una mirada de intenso odio fue mandada por parte de Bellatrix que se tiro rápidamente donde la chica y la tomo en sus brazo y su varita se convirtió en una daga con la empuñadura de una serpiente

-tómenlo de los brazos que no intervenga- dos mortífagos más se acercaron y lo cogieron, Harry se removía pero ya no tenía fuerzas- sabes que es imposible, pero sabes que no sabes, no sabes el placer que me daría matarla y quitarte a un ser muy querido …otra vez

-Maldita DESGRACIADA eres una PERRA…

-Y con mucho orgullo, que linda es como sería si su rostro se desfigurara- le puso la daga en una mejilla, Ginny dejo de moverse y se notaba que quería soltar lagrimas

-Déjala en paz

-Que lindo como la quieres verdad… pero eso se paga caro, sigo sin entender como los idiotas como ustedes no aprenden ¡dar la vida por amor lleva a la muerte!

-Tu no sabes lo que es el amor- dijo Ginny con amargura en sus palabras- como algo tan puro puede ser manchado por tu pestífera boca mortífaga sucia de alcantarilla- ¡PLAF!, una sonora cachetada fue lo que recibió, todas las lagrimas que cayeron fueron las últimas que Ginny soltó frente a un mortífago

-Para que aprendas a no meterte con tus superiores, quieres llorar por que sabes que al final ya va a llegar

-Nunca- dijo Ginny con una mirada de odio profundo tratando de levantarse

- Crucio- la pelirroja se retorció y Bellatrix la recogió- me da asco llevarla en mis manos, la daga se volvió a convertir en una varita para ese entonces- ni se tu ocurra hacer un solo movimiento por que la mato- dijo mirando a Harry

-no lo harías- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica que dejo fría a Bellatrix

-no me retes mocoso

-no lo harías por que tu misión es llevarla a tu amo y ya le fallaste una vez verdad otra sería muy dolorosa para ti

-crucio – Harry se retorció, en esos segundos miro a su alrededor y nadie le podía ayudar Ron tenía a dos mortífagos Hermione a tres Nikki estaba en las manos de un Troll Neville estaba desmayado y Luna lo protegía los de la E.D defendían a los niños y a ellos mismo

-estúpida- dijo Ginny con mucho dolor

-déjala sabe que tengo razón

-Aquí se acabo todo- chilló Bellatrix, tiró a Ginny al suelo – duplex crucio

-ARRRGGGHHHH- se retorcía más que nunca

-Avada Keda…- la vida cerró los ojos

-Duplex Crucio- Bellatrix Cayó al suelo y se retorció como nunca la había visto antes, los ojos de Harry que se habían cerrado al escuchar la maldición asesina y que se abrieron para ver a Bellatrix, voltearon rápidamente hacía la persona que mando el hechizo, que le sonrió amablemente

-Draco…-dijeron todos muy sorprendido

-Donovoh, tíos buenas tardes, que placer verlos – por un segundo Harry había creído que Malfoy fue ayudarlo pero que equivocado estaba

-Pero que hiciste- dijo viendo a Bellatrix que se terminaba de retorcer Ginny todavía no reaccionaba

-Todo es parte del plan listos para un par aun buen cruciatus dijo mirando a Ginny a Harry

-Ah- dijeron los mortífagos y rieron maquiavélicamente, tiraron a Harry junto a Ginny, los dos estaban sorprendidos pero si él tenía poderes, que había pasado- así me gusta Draco que no hayas salido traicionero como tu padre

-Lealtad hasta la muerte- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica y quiñando un ojo- listos- dijo mirando hacia los dos chicos , los mortífagos asintieron riendo

-Duplex Crucio- los cuatro mortífagos incluida Bellatrix se retorcieron como cucarachas en el piso

-Crucio- dijo Malfoy cuando vio que Rodolphus se levantó, este se retorció con mucha fuerza

-Crucio la maldición favorita de tu padre, pero tu la haces mejor, deberías de estar con nosotros- dijo Rodolphus limpiándose unas gotas de sangre de la nariz- Cruc…

-Petrificus Totalus – dijo Ginny con fuerza

-Disculpen la demora pero fui a las tres escobas para avisar al ministerio a través de la chimenea y Albus y antes de toparme con ustedes un Dementor estaba absorbiendo a Hermione y Ron estaba desmayado, pero esta bien- dijo viendo la cara de Ginny

-Bueno sabes llegar en el momento adecuado- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – Gracias, en serio- dijo abrazándolo

-Gajes del oficio- dijo aceptando torpemente el abrazo

-Bueno que esperamos los aurores no pueden solo- dijo viendo la batalla que ahora estaba más pareja con los del ministerio y la Orden y corriendo hacia donde se desarrollaba todo, Draco la siguió pero algo le tomo la mano

-Gracias, muchas gracias Draco –dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano, pero se fundieron en un torpe abrazo- no se que hubiera hecho si…- Harry estaba muy confundido

-Se lo que es perder algo que quieres mucho y tu ya has tenido demasiado

-A luchar

-A luchar

-Expectrum Patronus- gritaron los dos para acabar con los pocos Dementores que todavía quedaban los Dementores fueron embestidos por un precioso Ciervo y una fuerte Salamandra que unidos acabaron con todos los Dementores


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V: Duelos (Internos y Externos)

No entendía como no se había percatado de ello, no entendía como la alarma no había funcionado, pero tenía sus ideas y dos de ella no le gustaban, las dos implicaban que Voldemort crecía en fuerza y si seguía así no lo iban a poder detener, ahora si que estaba más que molesto había caído en la trampa de él y estaba furioso por eso, y como si fuera poco su As bajo la manga no había funcionado Harry había decidido equivocadamente y podría no tener remedio se estaba guiando por el camino que no lo iba a llevar a nada, pero el confiaba tanto en ella que creía que lo podría traer a su lado, pero una vez más se equivoco, no sabía que hacer no encontraba otro camino más que ella para traer a Harry con ellos de vuelta y parecía que eso ya estaba perdido, detestaba decirlo pero no sabía de donde más cogerse para tener esperanza. Entro a la enfermería de un portazo, y murmuro algo en latín que hizo que todos ahí se durmieran excepto los de la orden y los seis chicos

- Albus que paso- dijo muy preocupada la profesora de transformaciones  
- Algo que no estaba en mis planes Minerva- los chicos y los de la orden lo observaban atentamente mientras este daba vueltas por la enfermería- Voldemort se esta volviendo más fuerte  
- Como- dijo Harry levantándose bruscamente de la cama y con los ojos ennegrecidos, Albus voltio a verlo y se echo para atrás al ver esa mirada que lo taladraba- Explíquese  
- Calma Harry calma- dijo Albus  
- Como pretende que me calme- dijo con una voz gélida y exaltado- ha escuchado lo que acaba de decir- dijo amargamente esa voz erizaba los pelos d punta de todos a Hermione se le había puesto la piel de gallina  
- Harry — dijo con fuerza pero con ternura Ginny y lo miro hasta que el muchacho bajo la mirada y sus ojos volvían a ser esmeralda, Albus miro a Ginny sorprendido  
- Discúlpeme profesor- dijo con voz dura pero arrepentido  
- La razón por que nos demoramos, fue por que un ataque masivo se realizaba al mismo tiempo en África, sabrán ustedes que África es el lugar donde la mayoría de leyendas y la magia pura y antigua todavía persiste, aunque para los Muggles es casi desértico y la población no es mucha, el mundo Mágico que reside ahí es muy importante uno de los centros de la magia, una comunidad pura, por la paz y armonía que existe por la juventud que es casi la mitad de la población, los niños aún inocentes, los ancianos y mayores esparciendo su sabiduría  
- Los niños…-murmuro Ginny cogiéndose el corazón  
- Voldemort atacó una de las comunidades al sur  
- Madagascar — dijo Hermione con una mirada muy curiosa  
- No, pero relativamente cerca de esa isla, atacaron cerca de un templo antiguo, Voldemort estaba ahí junto con más de 100 Dementores y una escuadra completa de mortífagos  
- Cerca de un templo- murmuro Hermione- y no en Madagascar  
- Supongo que ahí será el siguiente ataque  
- Ahí será- dijeron dos personas a la vez Harry había sido una de ellas pero Snape había entrado con la cara pálida, todos se le quedaron mirando  
- Severus- dijo Albus  
- Obtuvieron lo que querían- dijo Snape igual de pálido aunque su voz era fría como siempre  
- Profesor se están refiriendo a la leyenda de la chica…-voltio a mirar a Ginny y se tapo una boca  
- Que pasa…-dijo Ginny  
- Cual chica…-dijo Harry  
- Pero no es cierta….  
- Lamento decir que lo es…-dijo Albus  
- Pero la estarían forzando y tiene 15 años no puede…  
- Okay, suficiente- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero luego se puso seria- que pasa  
- Yo tengo una serie de libros de leyendas antiguas muchas de ellas están conectada a los fundadores y sus antepasados y otras personas, el punto es que hubo algunas leyendas se conectan y pertenecen un mismo ciclo pasando a formar una Historia mística, me acuerdo que no son muchas pero una de ellas me llamó la atención por estar muy conectada con Hogwarts y los fundadores y sus antepasados  
- Hermione al punto- dijo Ginny mirándola con los ojos muy grades  
- Una parte de la Historia es una leyenda que hablan del pasado de Rowena Ravenclaw, de las mujeres del linaje se dice que "solo una persona pura de corazón erudita como pocas con una fuerza superior a las mujeres de su linaje será la encargada de" …-la voz de Hermione se quebró- yo no puedo- dijo tapándose el rostro  
- Esta bien Hermione- dijo Albus- esta mujer es tan pura que será la encargada de liberar el mayor poder de todos que va a residir en dos espadas que se fundirán para hacer el bien o el mal  
- Pero eso no es tan malo- dijo Ginny- esa chica tiene que ir a un lugar sacar o absorber el poder y ponerlo en dos espadas supongo que habrá hechizos y quien es esa persona y que tiene que ver con Voldemort y lo que se llevó  
- Es persona eres tú - Ginny se quedó sin entender a Hermione  
- Okay y que tengo que sacar esa cosa que obtuvo Voldemort liberar el poder y encontrar las espadas  
- Ginebra, esto no es fácil- dijo Albus  
- Es que no entiendo de que otra forma liberaría ese poder- dijo desesperada y sin tratar de entender otra cosa  
- Gin…-dijo Key armándose de valor sentándola en la cama y mirándola a los ojos- esta mujer es encargada de liberar ese poder a través del amor, ¿sabes cuál es la mayor forma de amor la más pura y divina? — Ginny se sonrojó abruptamente pero asintió  
- Yo no —dijo Harry  
- Ni yo- dijeron Draco y Ron  
- Tener relaciones íntimas con el ser que amas- dijo Nikki muy tranquila, los chicos se quedaron mudos por supuesto que sabían ahora que quería decir eso  
- …esta mujer con la persona que ama de corazón a través del ritual liberara ese poder, ambos lo crearán y en ella residirá  
- como puede residir en mi, solo en mi, algo que dos personas crearon- Ginny no entendía hablaba tímidamente y seguía colorada  
- Ginny, simbología… espadas fundidas- hizo aparecer un lápiz y papel y dibujo el pico de una montaña- ves esto, el pico de una espada, también representa lo masculino- dibujo el mismo pico al costado pero al revés- la otra espada pero esta es femenina…cuando se funden- dibujo una típica estrella de seis puntas que nació cuando introdujo el pico al que estaba volteado  
- La unión femenina y masculina…  
- Un hijo- dijo Ginny en blanco  
- Que — dijeron Harry y Ron  
- Cuando haga Ginny ese ritual tendrá un hijo que libere ese poder y solo estará en su linaje por lo siglos de los siglos hasta la guerra del fin del mundo si es que hay un mañana después de la guerra con Voldemort- dijo Albus, Ginny se encogió en su sitio  
- Que fue lo que se llevaron del templo- pregunto con voz quedada  
- Es un objeto muy antiguo...  
- Que es- se exaltó Ginny  
- Tiene el poder del amor dentro y puede ser utilizado para eso mismo crear amor donde falte en una persona eso es parte del ritual para crear algo del bien o el mal  
- Pero si tiene que ser puro de corazón como va hacer mal- dijo Harry  
- La mujer tiene que ser pura de corazón, el hombre es el que lo definirá  
- Por eso Voldemort me quería-dijo Ginny para si misma que para los demás pero igual todos lo escucharon  
- Que- dijo Albus y minerva  
- Voldemort quiso secuestrar a Ginny…hoy en el ataque a Hogsmeade y llevársela-dijo Harry mirándola  
- Eso quiere decir que la va a utilizar-dijo Albus y Snape  
- Quiere asegurar al mal -terminó de decir Harry  
- ¿Entonces Ginny tiene que hacer el ritual ya, para que Voldemort no lo haga primero?- Ginny alzó la cabeza con los ojos desorbitados  
- no…-dijo ella negando con su cabeza y derramando lagrimas  
- tiene quince años- dijeron Nikki y Hermione exaltadas ante lo que dijo Minerva  
- tienes que calmarte- dijo Key abrazándola  
- será mejor que descansemos reflexionemos más tarde habrá una reunión especial ustedes seis asistirán elegante  
- con traje  
- no pero elegante, sin el uniforme, pero elegantes obligatorio llevar capa-dijo Albus deshaciendo el hechizo, las puertas se abrieron y Jenny entró  
- ¿Harry estas bien?- dijo tocándole la cara y el pecho todos se habían quedado mudos  
- si  
- dios me asuste mucho  
- estoy bien  
- no vuelvas hacer eso eh- y le dio sin más ni más un beso en los labios Harry se quedó estático sin sacarla de encima pero fueron interrumpidos por una persona más  
- Ginny- Ginny que había agachado la cabeza la levantó  
- Henry…  
- Dios como no fui hubiera podido estar ahí ayudándote- dijo tomándole de las manos  
- No tenías por que  
- Claro que si…por que me gustas- dijo Henry acercándose a darle un beso diferente y más suave a Ginny del que tuvieron Harry y Jennifer que ahora estaba prendida del brazo de Harry  
- Que lindos Harry justo el mismo día que nosotros- Henry volteo a verlos  
- Están  
- SI- dijo Jennifer  
- Felicitaciones dijo Henry sacudiéndole la mano a Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jenny  
- Pues tu también- dijo dándole un abrazo y dos besos a Ginny  
- Pueden irse a su sala común ya están bien usted no señor Malfoy no lo he revisado- dijo la señora Pomfrey, dijo cuando todos salieron en silencio  
- Pero yo llegue al final no hice nada  
- Esta seguro  
- Completamente- dijo Draco y salió rápidamente

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba conmocionada por las nuevas parejas aparte de la batalla, todos reían y se habían puesto a felicitarlos hasta que se calmo la cosa Harry había subido a su dormitorio a descansar al igual que Nikki y Ginny, pero en esos momentos se encontraba bajo la capa subiendo las escaleras, entro al aula que más paz le traía y se sentó en el alfeizar se retiró la capa y se quedo viendo como el cielo iba oscureciendo y el sol estaba más naranja que nunca, estaba muy confundido que estaba haciendo, por que no estaba su padrino para que le de sus consejo ¿Por que él y Ginny?, ¿podrían estar alguna vez juntos? ¿La quería en serio? ¿Por que estaba con Jenny? ella era linda y encantadora pero no la quería pero como sabía si quería alguien si nunca le había pasado, se encogió y escondió su cabeza en sus manos mientras algunas lagrimas le resbalaban, la puerta se abrió y mostró a una persona más en la misma situación que le pasaban las mismas cosas y mismas preguntas, Ginny también derramaba algunas lagrimas, los dos se miraron y no podían soltarse, ella se acerco y el se paró, estaban a pocos centímetros  
- lo siento- dijeron ambos en su propio mundo en su mismo tema en la misma sintonía con una lagrima derramada, ambos se abrazaron y se helaron era todo tan extraño  
- dame un beso y acabemos con esto por favor- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos Harry se quedo sin respirar  
- ¿no es mejor para los dos? — dijo separándose de ella, pero sin alejarse, sin embargo Ginny fue en dirección a la puerta, Harry la tomo del brazo y la detuvo a tiempo- solo espera un momento  
- solo dime no es cierto- dijo con la voz en un Hilo  
- solo un momento- dijo Harry abrazándola  
- cinco minutos-dijo Ginny asintiendo y dejándose acariciar por Harry- guardare mis sentimientos  
- me alejare de ti — dijo Harry los dos asintieron mientras seguían unidos y acariciándose sin entender por que estaban así por que no podían ser libre  
- tengo tanto miedo- dijo Ginny  
- no comprendo que fue lo que he hecho mal- Ginny lo quedo mirando y lo abrazó más fuerte y con desesperación mientras la respiración se les paraba y las sangre se les helaba, Ginny le tomo la mano lo miro a los ojos  
- esto es algo más que querer date cuenta devuélveme el aire, el corazón; di que me amas que no eres culpable- Harry le puso un dedo en los Labios y la callo  
- solo un momento, guardare un beso -dijo tocándose los labios cerrando el puño dándole la mano a Ginny- guárdalo  
- me alejare de ti  
- disimula que sigues bien como yo lo hago- dijo Harry dejando que Ginny se valla pero asegurando que escuche lo que dijo y así lo hizo, se dio la vuelta y el sol se había ocultado las nubes estaban cargadas y en cualquier momento iba a llover

Regreso a la sala común abatido a cambiarse para la reunión de las ocho, se puso un Jean negro y una camisa blanca fuera del pantalón cuando bajo vio que todos parecían uniformados todos iban en pantalones negros, Ron iba con una camisa concha de vino Hermione con un straples rojo Ginny con uno blanco y Nikki con uno azul acero, por suerte estos eran hasta la cintura si no el director no lo hubiera considerado decente, Draco los esperaba con una camisa azul marino, todos iban con su capa negra de terciopelo, Ginny tenía los ojos un poco hinchados pero había optado como sus amigas llevar el pelo en una cola de caballo alta, Harry se percató que tenía la gargantilla que él le regalo, caminaron sin cruzar palabra hasta que llegaron a la gárgola que se abrió sin decir palabra, los seis subieron mientras se arreglaban sin mucho esfuerzo la capa, cuando entraron a la oficina del directo solo Albus los esperaba, pero los hizo pasar por un pasadizo detrás de una estantería de libros , ahí había una gran sala en forma circular sin ventanas y alumbrada por varias antorchas de fuego azul, habían más personas de las que se imaginaban sentadas en silla en media luna en una esquina estaban los de la orden, todos incluidos Mcgonnagal, Snape, Key, Taty y Remus, ellos de por sí ya eran unos 20 que formaban parte del primer escuadrón de la orden pero Harry sabía que en total eran 64.

- Les presentó a los ministros y embajadores- dijo con voz ceremonial Albus- de centro América, Norteamérica, Sudamérica, al embajador de México, la embajadora de Perú, a la ministro de África del sur, del norte, al embajador de Madagascar, Egipto, a la ministra de Francia, Italia, España, al ministro de Portugal, - cada uno iba asintiendo cuando era nombrado- Países bajos, Bulgaria, Alemania, Rusia, China, Japón, Polonia, a la ministra de Grecia, Turquía, India y Filipina, no podría faltar nuestro ministro Cornelius Fudge  
- Buenas noches- dijeron los chicos al unísono y se sentaron al costado de Fudge, Dumbledore se paró en frente de todos los miró muy seriamente y francamente a Harry le pareció que aquel mago que siempre le había sorprendido por su jovialidad se veía más viejo que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido en su vida , ahora s ele pasaba por la cabeza cuantos años tenía ese gran mago, Harry sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos y observaba a Ginny del otro extremo ya que había preferido el sentarse al costado del ministro. Ya que nadie daba el primer paso y Ginny tomó el último  
- Todos los presenten conocen la profecía, todos los presentes conocen el por que no debemos de dejar que Voldemort sea fuerte, no gastare su valioso tiempo dando esas explicaciones, lo que si les contare- dijo ya sentándose en la silla que estaba al frente donde se dejo caer pesadamente y se acomodo en la posaderas de la silla apoyando ahí sus brazos, y dejando caer su mentón en la palma de su mano- …es que es lo que Voldemort esta haciendo ahora, destruir todo el bien del mundo extinguir la fe matar a nuestra gente a los mestizos, para resumirlo de alguna forma, pero hace algún tiempo nos dieron un chivatazo, en las manos de Voldemort había cierta información que le daba muchas respuestas sobre como convertirse más fuerte y hacer reinar el mal- todos se removieron en sus asientos- la razón por la que tanta gente muere no la sabemos con exactitud, pero lo que si sabemos es que es una forma de debilitar la moral del pueblo de perder la esperanza y de rendirse ante esta situación, son muy pocos los valientes que deciden decir no a este oscuro camino, Voldemort quiere el mal, esta más que claro, el que no este dispuesto, tiene otra opción…la muerte, son tiempos difíciles, pero debemos mantenernos unidos. Amigos míos conozco a cada uno de ustedes personalmente y se cuales son sus pesares, temen por su pueblo por su seguridad y yo no les puedo dar algún hechizo o fórmula para la seguridad, pero si nos unimos todos y exterminamos el mal de raíz podremos acabar con todo esto y tener un futuro.

- Se refiere a matar al que no debe ser nombrado- dijo el ministro de estados unidos muy seriamente.  
- .pero sabemos que eso no depende de nosotros- dijo la ministra de España, todos miraron a Harry y este se sonrojo abruptamente, más su mirada no bajo como lo hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones, era fría y no miraba a nadie en particular, muchos de los presentes se extrañaron de la actitud.  
- no me refería a matar a Voldemort eso todavía no esta en nuestros planes para erradicar esto de una vez, por el momento, además no es algo que se pueda forjar, nos podemos parar y decir okay tu levántate hoy y acaba con todo, creen que matar a una persona como Voldemort es tán fácil, solo un mago extremadamente poderoso con una habilidad igual de sagaz con él podrá con el  
- y le parece usted que Harry Potter con sus 16 años esta preparado y calificado para derrotarlo, sin ofender Potter, es un flacucho sin entrenamiento, no veo que sea el portador de un poder especial…- ese era el ministro de Bulgaria  
- …eh…no es por descalificar a nadie creo que debe haber alguien con ese poder para destruirlo a él, pero en estos momentos no hay ninguna seguridad y como usted lo ha dicho Albus eso es lo que necesitamos- comentó nervioso el ministro de Japón  
- se acuerdan todos como en su Auge, se luchaba contra él…los ejércitos de criaturas mágicas, de mortífagos, los métodos que utilizaba, aquella herramienta tan oscura- aquí Harry prestó mayo atención al ministro de China  
- eso es por que es el heredero de Slytherin, de uno de los fundadores de este colegio, por supuesto que va a tener herramientas, una maldición lleva esto, destruir al otro heredero y que el mal reine es su destino cumplirlo, esto ya esta predicho, estaba marcado, pero son nuestros actos los que le van a dar una dirección a ese destino y dependerá de eso y nuestras decisiones que se cumplan o no  
- nadie se ha podido escapar de su destino- aclaro el Chino que empezaba a cansar a Harry  
- amigos míos- dijo Albus inclinándose hacia delante- eso es por que agachamos la cabeza ante, nos damos por derrotados antes de intentar algo que verdaderamente pueda hacer una diferencia, optamos por una posición sumisa, conformista…  
- Albus entiéndenos no despreciamos a nadie y no dudo que Harry sea un mago capaz o lo valla a ser, pero ahora no vemos nada y necesitamos soluciones para esto que ocurre en estos instantes no dentro de los años en que alguien este listo  
- Dinos que hacemos que le decimos a nuestra gente a que los aferramos habrá un mañana  
- Nada esta dicho hasta que se de el hecho, lamento que no tengan esa fe, en estos chicos que se han enfrentado varias veces y se han enfrentado con cosas peores de las que ustedes lo han hecho, mortífagos, maldiciones imperdonables, señores ellos pueden realizar un patronus mucho mejor que el de la mayoría- dijo Albus en defensa al ver la reacción de Remus, que era de querer estampar a alguien y Key que echaba humo por las orejas y Taty estaba con las manos que echaban chispas- pero si lo que quieren es una demostración- dijo abatido y sentándose en la silla retomando su posición inicial- con un movimiento de mano empotro las sillas al fondo, y los chicos no lo podían creer, no les iban a pedir lo que estaban pensando, Draco, Ron, Nikki, Hermione por favor acérquense; se que no se les había avisado pero me pidieron que les preparará un laberinto, para probar si eran aptos- los cuatro muy serios le quedaron mirando pero asintieron, con rabia, francamente a cualquier adolescente le llega que no crean que son capaces de algo- pero si ustedes se oponen pueden regresar a su sitio  
- Esta bien-  
- Acabemos con estos de una vez- dijo Nikki con rabia, el laberinto de paredes y puertas se abrió en el medio, parecía pequeño por fuera, pero por dentro era casi del tamaño del campo de quidditch

Cuando entraron todos podían poder ver lo que pasaban adentro fueron 15 intensos minutos donde salían las criaturas más horrorosas y donde lanzaban hechizos que tenían que esquivar, correr de las llamaradas de fuego, etc. Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny se habían acercado a Albus  
- Chicos lamento mucho esto, pero ellos quieren ver sus poderes ustedes tendrán que hacer otra cosa no el laberinto sino una lucha de espadas y mostrar sus poderes  
- Pero no sabemos utilizarlos las clases empiezan el lunes, no hemos tenido ni un solo entrenamiento- dijo Ginny  
- Por que espadas-. Dijo Harry  
- Esa es la herramienta con que Voldemort mato a mucha gente y como había pertenecido a Salazar antes su poder reside en él igual que la de Gryffindor  
- Y la de Ravenclaw  
- Nunca encontramos la de Ravenclaw, se dice que fue escondida en Gryffindor su eterno amor para cuidarla  
- Esta en la otra espada  
- No, pero en algo de Gryffindor en algo solamente de él nunca supimos el que, te prestaré, de una alumna destacada en esgrima que se practicaba hace muchos años en este colegio obtuvo el segundo Puesto en el campeonato internacional- todos esto lo comentaron mientras entraban de nuevo en el despacho a un armario, los cuatro primero puestos se lo llevaron alumnos de Hogwarts, después otras escuelas- Albus abrió el armario- Harry tu también pelearas con una de estas sino Ginny estaría en desventaja- Harry asintió- bueno, dicen que en estas espadas residen el poder de las personas que la utilizan, Ginebra tendrás la de Lilian Evans y tu Harry la de James Potter- ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta- no la van a tomar- ambos cogieron las espadas, que tenían un bonita y ovalada empuñadura la de Harry tenía piedras azabache y la de Ginny una mezcla de ámbar y rubí- Máru, son unas piedras muy única que curiosamente es del color de su cabello, es verdad ahora que la miró es muy parecida a Lily, extraño que no me halla percatado será que la veo más crecida pero es su viva imagen salvo por los ojos, esos si son únicos- Harry miró y examinó a Ginny ¿será por eso que le gustaba tanto?, pensó- bueno regresemos- cuando volvieron Nikki tenía chamuscado un lado de la capa que arreglo en segundo y la cara de ron estaba manchada de hollín, pero todo se arreglo en minutos  
- Albus no quieren mostrarnos sus poderes están seguros que ellos también forman parte de los elegidos- el búlgaro con su voz agria rechinaba otra ves  
- Mire señor bulgarito…-empezó Nikki de mala leche-… es tan simple como esta pregunta, ¿es hombre?  
- Pues que clase de pregunta es esa  
- Limitase a responderla así como usted quiere que nos limitemos a mostrarle algo como si estuviéramos en exhibición- dijo Hermione muy seria y todos se sorprendieron  
- Así es- dijeron Ron y Draco  
- Por supuesto que soy hombre- dijo molesto y rabioso  
- Bien…-dijo con una voz arrogante Nikki-…como puedo estar segura que no me miente, acaso le pido alguna demostración de su virilidad, por que lo veo con rasgos finos para ser Búlgaro no voy pensando que usted es mujer, no necesito pruebas ni nada, le creo y no me tiene que ir mostrando nada- dijo mirándolo de arriba a bajo, Nikki tenía una cara de arrogancia muy bien colocada  
- Ahora que poderes tienen ustedes- dijo Draco imitando la voz- los tenemos y ya  
- No aparentamos y que, las apariencias engañan- dijo Ron- pero quiere algo, una probadita de lo que somos capaces- miró a Hermione y esta con su varita apareció una roca más grande que una bludger que fue directo a la cabeza del Búlgaro, no le dio tiempo de moverse, pero Ron ya había abierto las manos y esta estaba a unos centímetros de la larguirucha nariz que el ministro tenía, Draco la mando a volar arriba y Nikki la reventó pulverizándola  
- Ustedes no pueden venir simplemente a decir haber que truquitos tienen… que tan capaces son…. o con esos movimientos no pasan ni a 10 mortífagos- dijo Ginny adivinando lo que había pasado antes, cuando tocó a Hermione mientras se acercaba al búlgaro lo rozaba y cerraba sus ojos para luego abrirlos y mandarle una mirada de superioridad- y como se eso señor no, no soy una pitonisa ni escuche tras la puerta por que no tengo de que esconderme, tengo premoniciones, futuro pasado y presente, además puedo captar sus sentimientos  
- Somos más que jóvenes, que tenemos ciertos poderes y una responsabilidad y no estamos evadiendo de ella, pero si quieren que acabemos con esto ya, debemos prepararnos duramente y eso hacemos, eso no pasan ustedes, ustedes no son los encargados de derrotar a Voldemort- su voz congelaba a todos erizaba la piel de más de uno y su mirada taladraba- ustedes no tienen una guerra encima no la van a librar, ustedes estarán en una silla con más protección que los niños, esperando a que sus aurores hagan algo a que nosotros tenemos algo, ESTUPENDO- iba alzando más y más la voz- pero dennos espacio y libertad, no se si lo acabaremos y pero haremos más que ustedes, es una gran carga todo lo que estamos llevando, no pretendan que lo sabes todo y que son los únicos con problemas no lo son  
- Haremos lo mejor que podamos, y ahora quiere ver de que estamos hechos, que no somos unos niños con algo especial convirtiéndonos en fenómenos y dejándonos llevar por nuestros sentimientos, por que creanme los sentimientos están fueran de nuestro alcance- dijo mirando a Harry- concentración es lo que más tenemos verdad Potter- dijo secamente  
- Así es- y ahora su voz no era normalaza fría y sin emoción poniéndose en el otro extremo y levantando la espada poniéndola a la altura de su nariz y haciendo una breve reverencia , se fueron acercando solo las puntas de las espadas chocando y dando la vuelta con la mirada fija encima del otro como un halcón- lo mejor es concentrarse en el deber, esto es importante y lo otro sería una distracción- Ginny hizo el primer movimiento un poco brusco, sin saber por que podía utilizarla muy bien y lo mismo le pasaba a Harry que solo había utilizado una para salvarla a la chica con la que ahora luchaba, Harry la detuvo a tiempo, por suerte tenían los tapones de punta para no lastimar, Harry se movió para el lado derecho Ginny lo detuvo izquierdo igual, chocaron durante un rato de un lado a otro Hasta que volvieron a lo de la vuelta solo mirándose y chocando las puntas  
- Es importante mantener la cabeza fría, alejado de todo, por que al final eso es menos importante no creen- ahora era Harry se dio una vuelta y se fue encima de ella pero lo detuvo y lo mando unos pasos más atrás, Kate, Remus y Taty se preguntaban si era una demostración o una exterminación, ahora era Ginny la que se aventaba y Harry la esquivaba pero la segunda no tuvo tanta suerte, las espadas rechinaban más feo de lo normal y Hermione se preguntaba si las espadas se podían romper, sabían que no menos las de esgrima pero viéndolos "demostrar" a esos dos, no sabía que pensar  
- Aunque es muy importante ver cuando las cosas se exceden ahí se debilitan- dijo Ginny dándole por el costado derecho a Harry-…un punto…-dijo dándole la espalda a Harry y caminando más allá haciendo piruetas a la espada y volviéndose a dar la vuelta, volvían a las chocaditas de puntas y a la vuelta- aquí aprendemos las debilidades y tratamos de superarlas para eso necesitamos dejar de un lado la terquedad- ahora a Ginny la atacaban  
- Que es algo que predomina mucho cuando tomamos en cuenta nuestros sentimientos segándonos, podemos terminar mal, siempre debemos mantenernos alejados de esas cosas que pueden ser la perdición en una batalla o guerra- Ginny se volvió a tirar en cima de él pero el mucho más rápido se movió y levanto la espada pero Ginny se había dado un volantín hacía atrás para detenerlo desde el suelo girando y levantándose otra vez, Harry rápidamente se había agachado cuando Ginny se paró y paso la espada por las rodillas pero Ginny lo vino venir y ya había saltado y levantado, pero Harry sin amilanarse le tocó con la punta el abdomen superior cuando ella ponía los pies al suelo ella no pudo saltar para atrás - un punto, es muy importante razonar sobre todo las situaciones y manejarla con lógica…- se habían alejado el uno del otro después de haberse ido encima terminando a escasos centímetros Harry podía tocar la frente de Ginny pero se separaron, estaban muy cerca de los ministros y estos ya estaban reclinados para atrás, Harry y Ginny se dieron una vuelta rápida y con fuerza corrieron hacía el medio pero en vez de apuntar el uno al otro apuntaron al ministro Búlgaro ahora sí ambos una mirada taladrante, el chino se exaltó y Ginny lo apuntó a él  
- Deténganse- gritó Cornelius y uno que otro ministro se le unió- son ministros por favor se dejan guiar por sus impulsos que batalla ganarán- gritó Cornelius  
- Una contra ellos- dijo Harry  
- Son mortífagos- dijo Ginny, estos sacaron su varita fugazmente  
- Inmovilius- gritaron Draco Ron hacía el búlgaro y Hermione y Nikki al chino, Albus se cogió de un costado y camino más que de prisa hasta ellos  
- No puede ser- gritó Albus y se acerco muy bruscamente a ambos- están seguros  
- Si profesor- dijeron con un poco de miedo y tras unos segundos este asintió, los ministros se removieron unos se pararon otros habían sacado la varita  
- Lo sentí cuando lo roce y se lo dije a Harry cuando tuvimos el último choque- dijo Ginny muy seria- venían por la información y por… Draco- Ron Hermione y Nikki se pusieron delante de él, este palideció totalmente  
- Bien  
- Como que bien- chillo Fudge  
- Cornelius, calma  
- que hacemos con ellos- dijo Harry ya que ambos todavía apuntaban a los ministros que estaban paralíticos  
- Alastor, Kinglsey, Hestia Emeline los entregaran Nymphadora, Jhon Luke Samantha cuiden las espaldas por si tratan de escapar o si alguien les ataca- estos asintieron  
- Un momento- dijo Harry- enrrolatad- una fuerte atadura color verde los enrollo a los dos ministros falsos- renezfro- unas chispas recorrieron la atadura- ahora cuando intenten salirse recibirán descargas eléctricas que los debilitara.-algunos lo miraban sorprendido de donde sacaba esas cosas y ni él sabía era simplemente como si en el momento necesitara algo y la respuesta ya la tenía, sus ojos todavía, cuando los ocho desaparecieron junto los mortífagos la reunión se reinicio  
- Es una suerte que no se hallan mostrado el resto de los poderes de estos dos chicos- dijo Señalando a Ginny y Harry- hubiera sido muy buena información pero si lo que quieren es verlo  
- Creo que lo visto anteriormente y la fuerza con lo que lo hicieron nos demuestran de lo que son capaces y puedo poner mis manos al fuego que inclusive se explayaran- dijo la embajadora de Perú, a Harry le llamó la atención tenía el pelo color caoba oscuro, cejas marcadas color negro unas pestañas largas y rizadas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran todo el área de sus ojos, muy profundos joviales, con un brillo especial, su voz era armoniosa suave como una brisa que te traspasa hasta el fondo del alma.  
- Muy bien, ahora pasaremos hablar de la seguridad, últimamente el ejercito de Voldemort ha ido creciendo en medidas desproporcionales y según nuestras fuentes tienen campos de concentración donde entrenan a futuros mortífagos, así mismo están alineándose con trolls y con una parte de los gigantes, los vampiros y quieren recluir a los hombre lobos- todos se movieron incómodamente- como les repito no puedo afirmar por que mata a gente, pero tampoco no se necesita una gran lógica, es Voldemort, es lo que hace, así nos tiene controlados y viviendo en constante temor, sabemos su próximo ataque- todos los ministros estaban con los ojos desorbitados ansiosos de saber si iban a ser los próximos- este dato no se consigue con facilidad y el motivo por lo que lo hemos hecho es por que el siguiente lugar donde van a tacar es parte de la denominada "La Gran Misión"- los chicos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento a la vez y dedujeron que la creatividad de los mortífagos es tan grande como la de un troll- Así que es necesario trazar una estrategia, formar un grupo de Aurores especializados, los mejores de los mejores, y así retomar aquella asociación que nosotros concordamos crear para un futuro y una mayor protección hace 20 años en el Auge de Voldemort, formaremos la Asociación de Cooperación Internacional en Defensa o "La Orden Blanca", necesitaremos los mejores de los mejores entre Aurores y Medimagos que sean excelentes luchando y desarrollen bien su profesión para que brinden u apoyo, esta orden será solicitada cuando se ataque su país o territorio, estableceremos un método secreto de coordenadas que les indique a donde desplazarse, así si atacan filipinas, por ejemplo, todos los integrantes de la Orden Blanca acudirán como apoyo aparte de los Aurores filipinos, reuniendo así un gran número de combatientes, están de acuerdo- todas las cabezas asintieron- ahora se dará un programa para entrenarlos especialmente, condición física, por supuesto un cuerpo entrenado es más resistente a una maldición, hechizos encantamientos y maldiciones básicas que sirvan no solo contra los mortífagos sino también contra las criaturas que nos vamos a enfrentar, para mañana cada uno de los presentes de su escuadrón de Aurores habrá tenido que escoger a los 25 mejores y a los 5 Medimagos que cumplan con todas las condiciones, mañana se les mandara mi fénix para recoger esta información y cuando se tenga listo el medio de comunicación se los entregare yo personalmente explicándoles a ustedes y a los elegidos que han debido de estar preparándose desde el mismo día en que se les escoge- todos asintieron con más pesar.  
- También se planearan estrategias de ataque lo mejor es que siempre se tenga una pareja de batalla nos hemos dado cuenta que hay mejores resultados de esa forma , todo esto se explicara cuando me reúna con ustedes  
- Pero Albus no has dicho cual es el siguiente punto de ataque…  
- Madagascar…- dijo lenta y pausadamente, el embajador de este lugar se quedo pasmado- y es muy importante no dejar que esa operación se cumple de lo contrario…- una mirada cayó en Ginny que agacho la cabeza- sería fatal  
- Que vamos hacer Albus- dijo el embajador  
- Amigo mío créeme tengo ya gente trabajando en esto, y el ataque es en una semana, no es mucho tiempo pero aunque sea vamos a poder hacer algo…- nadie decía nada- aquí doy por concluida la reunión de la Orden Blanca, por favor a los que nombre al inicio quedarse un par de minutos- la mayoría se aró y se despidió, cruzaban unas últimas palabras o quedaban para tomar el te, esto le pareció muy chistoso a Ron que recibió un codazo de Hermione, Dumbledore había ido hasta la chimenea para darles polvos Flu y despediros. 15 minutos después, quedaban la ministra de España, Italia, Grecia, India al ministro de Japón y Alemania; al embajador de México, la de Perú, el de Egipto, Madagascar.  
- Son Diez los lugares que pertenecen al punto de ataques de "La Gran Misión", de que trata la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea- dijo medio rabioso Albus y paseando de un lugar a otro, estas actitudes sorprendían a cualquiera que lo conocía bien, pero era completamente entendible, solamente Harry no entendía por que se lo tomaba tan personal…- en estos lugares residen tesoros, leyendas, centros de Magia pura y antigua, tienen toda una trayectoria- en el regazo de cada persona apareció, un fólder- aquí podrán encontrar toda una recopilación de los lugares mitológicos, importantes con tesoros con una leyenda con historia, runas templos, corazones de bosques; el ministro de Japón se ha quedado en reemplazo de China y él pronto informara a la persona que ocupe el lugar de ministro; son en estos lugares donde la protección se tiene que reforzar, en el atentado a África del sur cerca de Madagascar, Voldemort se llevó algo  
- El medallón que Vrisko escondió…- dijo el embajador de Madagascar- Vrisko fue un Rey de Madagascar que juntó a su esposa tuvieron una descendencia pura de amor, decían de que su esposa era alguna descendiente de una diosa del amor que para tener a sus hijos normales y no dioses saco toda su esencia y la encadeno a medallón…pero eso fue hace miles de miles de años antes de que halla una civilización en concreto… ¿es cierta?  
- Me temo que sí…ahí se les detalla todo, las leyendas y cuan importante es y como esta relacionado a estos chicos  
- Albus no me digas que acá esta la mujer pura de corazón- dijo mirando a los de la orden- debemos de encontrarla antes de que Voldemort la induzca al camino del mal debemos de tenerla bajo nuestros dominios, bajo nuestro poder-dijo el embajador de México  
- No creo que esa mujer sea un objeto para tenerla bajo nuestro domino- dijo la embajadora de Perú- sin embargo si lo que te interesa saber es si la tenemos de nuestro lado creo que si verdad señorita Weasley- Ginny que había mantenido la cabeza baja mordiéndose el labio inferior y con las mejillas sonrosadas, levanto bruscamente la cabeza  
- La niña…- dijo el ministro de Japón  
- Así es señores les presento a la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw- dijo Albus con cierto orgullo- y puedo poner mis manos al fuego de que el lado del mal no es una opción para ella, ni para Harry Potter heredero de Godric Gryffindor- todos los miraban como si fueran muñequitos de porcelana  
- Pero entonces nuestras sospechas eran cierta- dijo la ministra de Italia  
- Pero acaso no es parecido a Gryffindor- comentó la embajadora de Grecia  
- Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer en estos momentos es ubicar las reliquias y sacarlas antes de que el que no debe ser nombrado lo haga  
- Curiosamente solo los que tengan sangre especial podrán tocar los objetos  
- Pero y el heredero de Hufflepuff necesitamos sus cualidades Albus recuerda de que los objetos también responden a las cualidades y a la sangre, tenemos que encontrarlo- Nikki detestaba hablar del tema todos lo sabían, era su debilidad su hoyo negro donde podía perderse y no regresar  
- Ya fue encontrado, su nombre es Cedric Diggory- ahora Nikki había agachado la cabeza y volteado a un lado para que no van sus ojos humedecer  
- ¿El que murió en el tornero de los tres magos?- dijo la embajadora de la india  
- así es…pero su hermana esta aquí presente, es la hermana menor y la única Diggory viva que queda-…no, no, no la muerte de sus padres tampoco le agradaba nada, sintió un golpe y vio que Draco no paraba de moverse de su asiento tenía el costado agarrado muy fuerte, todos los presentes menos los de la orden seguían mirándola- Draco, te veo indispuesto, deseas retirarte- pregunto Albus al ver las reacciones medio convulsionadas del chico  
- lo agradecería- dijo parándose bajo la atenta mirada de todos y con una mueca nada agradable  
- Bueno creo que se nos ha hecho tarde, ya pueden retirarse toda la información que necesiten se encuentra ahí no sabemos cuando serán los otros ataques ójala los pudiéramos obtener hasta el momento la unión hará la fuerza, suerte amigos- dijo levantándose de su silla y llendo a la salida con los demás, cuando regreso muy serio dijo- ustedes ya saben sus misiones pueden retirarse cualquier inconveniente pidan refuerzo o abandonen la misión, repito abandonen la misión, no arriesguen su vida, no es lo que necesitamos en estos momentos  
- Nos podemos ir- dijo Ron bostezando  
- No aún Ronald- dijo Albus y Key Remus y Taty se acercaron a ellos- sus entrenamientos serán impartidas por ellos, la mayoría, asimismo tendrán la ayuda de Moody, Minerva, Hestia y Severus como apoyo a Key en las clases de oclumencia y yo les daré una vez a la semana una clase sorpresa- dijo con una gran sonrisa  
- Snape…- dijo con mucha acidez y su voz fría  
- Profesor- dijo Albus muy serio y fijándose que Snape no este cerca- y si Harry él no estará en sus clases pero hará pociones para que Key que tiene el poder de oclumencia y de introducirse en las mentes, se transporte a todo tu pasado a tus debilidades y en algunas cosas más supongo que habrá ocasiones que el de la clase pero ya se vera más adelante- dijo Albus hablando y bostezando  
- Creo que deben de irse- dijo Remus- tengan buenas noches dijo pasándole una mira de calma a cada uno  
- Buenas noches mis pequeños- dijeron Kate y Taty y así los chicos se pusierón en fila para recibir los besos  
- Gin estas bien- dijo Key reteniéndola aparte  
- Va y viene- dijo Ginny moviendo su mano cansinamente  
- Hey cuando ya no puedas más buscame ahí estaré y te atenderé  
- Creo que no tardara mucho la visita- dijo con los ojos humedecidos y recibiendo un beso muy calido de parte de ambas muchachas, Gin las veía así hermanas mayores que nunca tuvo y le encantaba por primera vez ser protegida y cuidada

Salió del despacho y sola con las manos en el bolsillo y como que apartada de todos en su propio mundo seguía pensando en lo que le estaba pasando veía a Harry y a Ron mudos era extraño no ver a su hermano con una sonrisa peleando con Hermione o haciendo algún chiste para levantar los ánimos, ver a Harry con la mirada tan Fría y como si le resbalara todo le dolía por que sabía que en el fondo nada de eso era verdad, pero como detestaba esa pose petulante y arrogante que tenía, también iba serio y sin decir nada Hermione iba susurrando con Nikki sobre algo de las culturas de los diez países, le extrañaba ver a su amiga comentar esto sin ninguna fascinación solo por tener palabras en la boca sabía que era una defensa para no pensar mucho en lo que pasaba Nikki la escuchaba atentamente pero su mente también volaba y aunque sus comentarios eran acertados parecía no tener vida como si esa chispa que lleva por dentro y que siempre la sorprendía a ella se hubiera apagado, la verdad es que le gustaba estar rodeada de chicas siempre había anhelado ese sentimiento de conversaciones de chicas de secretos de chicas de miradas y pensamientos que solo las chicas captaban de esa protección que se había creado entre ellas en tan poco tiempo con Nikki e incrementado con Hermione se daba cuenta cuan rápido habían crecido y todo iba cambiando, escucho muy a lo lejos la voz de Nikki pidiéndole prestada la capa de invisibilidad; le extraño por que estaba a unos pasos de ella, vio sus ojos y no pudo saber con exactitud que le pasaba a la chica, la verdad es que sus poderes sobre todo esos, se daban cuando lo intentaba o cuando estaba con mucha impotencia rabia cólera o sintiendo ella mima una emoción fuerte haciéndola vulnerable a los sentimientos de los demás; lo de los sentimientos era lo que más descontrolado lo tenía, las premoniciones aunque no podía decir cuando tener una y cuando no, podía forzarlas pero necesitaba mucho esfuerzo que la agotaba mentalmente y dependía mucho de lo que iba a ver, las espontáneas eran más fáciles pero dependiendo de que se trataban le creaba a ella un torbellino de emociones dentro de su corazón, las oscuras como ella las denomina siempre le dejaban un vació y tenía que ver con la guerra con Voldemort o con ese lado más recóndito de cada persona. Nikki ya había desaparecido y ellos ya llegaban a la sala común, de pronto se sintió rodeada por los brazos de Henry y se dejo envolver en ellos, le dio un pico y su mano derecha esperaba con una taza de te humeante que le entrego a los chicos se sentaron y Henry tenía cogida de una mano a Ginny, la verdad es que Henry era un buen chico y oportunidades como esa en un mundo como ahora no se encontraban pensó Ginny miro a Harry que se encontraba mirando la ventana que había encontrado en esos momentos muy interesantes con la llovía golpeando sobre ella  
- bueno muñeca tengo sueño y la verdad es que quería ver que estuvieras bien- Ginny asintió sorbiendo un poco del té- ah Harry Jenny dijo que te quería mucho y que no olvides de tu paseo con ella después de clases mañana  
- gracias por el recado- dijo cortantemente, mientras veía como este se despedía de Ginny con un beso que le pareció sin fin  
- hasta mañana, dulces sueños- dijo guiñándole un ojo y ella le asintió con una dulce sonrisa sorbiendo un poco más de té  
- es tan lindo contigo- dijo Hermione viendo a la nada- no mucho chicos son así  
- Krum lo era contigo así que no hables como si no supieras- dijo Ginny con otra sonrisa sorbiendo más té  
- El pegajoso de Krum ahora se ve tan idiota como Henry- dijo Ron  
- Krum no era pegajoso- dijo Hermione ahora si prestándole atención a algo  
- Hermione no lo defiendas por favor- dijo Ron con voz cansina- se comportaban como unos idiotas  
- Me has dicho idiota — ron se encogió de hombros-el idiota eres tu por pensar que ser romántico tener detalles es pegajoso envidioso  
- Envidioso de que  
- De todo lo que él era y tu no  
- Por favor que es eso  
- Sensibilidad… tu …niñato…. insensible — dijo Hermione rabiando y la pelea hubiera seguido si Harry no hubiera intervenido  
- No importa eso ahora- dijo con su voz gélida y cortante que volvió a escarapelar a Hermione- no hay tiempo para gaferías se nos viene un ataque y debemos de dar el máximo y terminar con todo eso- su voz era siseante y fría  
- Sabes que es una gafería Potter, no… bueno tu eres una gafería cuando tratas de imitar esa vocecita de Snape con complejito de Voldemort- y le derramo la taza de té- dijo molesta  
- Estas loca a que juegas Weasley- dijo irritado  
- A la verdad y tu- dijo subiendo las escaleras con el pelo en lacota moviéndose con la misma fuerza de una llama recién encendida , lo se- dijo sorbiendo más té  
- Weasley…Potter-dijo Ron extrañado- suena raro  
- Detesto cuando se comporta como engreída- dijo Harry levantándose  
- Solo ella- dijo Hermione con una de sus miraditas-… en serio- dijo al ver q no daba su brazo a torcer el tozudo de su amigo  
- Hermione estoy cansado si- dijo subiendo Ron y Hermione se quedaron ahí solos, Ron sin entender y Hermione negando con la cabeza  
- No soy n insensible- dijo Ron- no es mi culpa que Krum sea débil y falto de cariño que este desesperado por buscarlo  
- Ronald- dijo rabiando- ni te contesto por que me estas hartando y hablar con necios no es bueno  
- Peor a mi no me ha pasado nada y estoy hablando contigo- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros  
- Arrrrrsh- dijo Hermione desesperada- Ron eres un idiota  
- Disculpa si no soy tan sabio como tu pero no tengo complejito de ratón comedor de libros  
- Esta es la última Ronald- dijo pateándole en la canilla- pedazo de gusarajo con cabeza de gnomo y cerebro de excremento de troll- y desapareció por las escaleras

*****************  
Caminaba lentamente y se dirigía al baño de prefectos del quinto piso, ella sabía la contraseña por que Hermione se la había dado, no estaba completamente segura si estaría ahí, pero ella confiaba mucho en su instinto, en sus corazonadas, desde chiquita era así, su hermano le decía que era muy impulsiva, pero la mayoría de veces acertaba, sin embargo odiaba cuando no era así, eso le paso en la mañana, creyó equivocarse con él, pero después de lo que hizo no le quedaban dudas sabía que era orgulloso, y que abrirse no iba a ser fácil pero ella adoraba los imposibles, escuchaba el grifo abierto y sabía que estaba ahí, abrió la puerta silenciosamente y se quito la capa dejándola a un lado, veía al chico de espalda y cuando se dio la vuelta para mojar su mano en el grifo se topo con los ojos de ella, le fascinaba sus ojos era una mezcla muy peculiar parecía tenerlos de color celeste avioletados, único y raro, pensó pero así era ella, detestaba esa mirada que tenía en esos momentos, como si lo supiera toda, las d nunca perder  
- que- dijo amargado y remojando su mano  
- no se…me pregunto donde te hiciste eso- dijo observando al chico con la camisa abierta y el lado del costado del chico sangrando, la costra se había abierto seguro en algún momento en el laberinto y no de jaba de sangrar  
- no es nada  
- aja…-dijo Nikki con los brazos cruzados  
- estaba en mi cuarto cambiándome, y choque con una de las puntas del perchero que tiene en el medio…no tengo que darte explicaciones- dijo desesperado de que siguiera sangrando  
- y yo no te las he pedido  
- has venido para molestar- dijo Draco cansado de los jueguitos  
- si quieres me voy- dijo dándose media vuelta  
- yo no dije nada de eso- dijo tomándola de la mano sin dejarla escapar, ella se dio media vuelta  
- puedo curar eso  
- no es nada- Nikki lo cogió con fuerza y de la misma forma le quito la camisa, puso una mano en sus pectorales muy bien formados, no se dejo amilanar por la fuerza que le recorrió de pies a cabeza la otra la puso en la herida y mientras se llenaba de sangre su mano Salía una luz que lo cicatrizo al instante  
- no tienen las costillas rotas pero la cicatriz fue abierta por una maldición  
- pero si no he estado en contacto con nada  
- en serio… y la batalla de hoy  
- como dije una vez legue cuando ya todo estaba terminando- dijo mirando a otro lado- no podía hacer mucho  
- seguro lo que tu digas, simplemente que Ginny se salvó de la muerte por Nick casi decapitado y a Hermione no le quitaron el alma por que el Dementor le dio dolor de cabeza encontrar en las emociones tanta información  
- supongo, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros, Nikki había hecho aparecer una pomada y la froto en el lado de la herida y presiono muy fuerte cuando el rubio termino de hablar- cuidado  
- cuidado es el que deberías de tener tu con las maldiciones no mandadas por nadie- dijo suspicazmente de su capa extrajo una venda que empezó a enrollar el tórax del chico empezando desde el esternón  
- tienes que ajustar tanto  
- no deberías de quejarte total solo fue la punta de un perchero verdad  
- como quieras Nicole- la chica apretó más- digo Nikki  
- como quieras Malfoy- dijo con voz chillona tipo la de Pansy  
- no me digas así — dijo medio molesto, dejándose poner la camisa por la chica mientras miraba muy atento como le abrochaban  
- listo- dijo cerrando el caño y yéndose  
- Nikki espera- dijo Draco en la puerta  
- Si  
- Yo quería decir q hay veces… no es fácil….lo que quiero decir… el gesto que tuviste….eres amable al…el gesto fue muy admirable…sería descortés no darte un reconocimiento- Nikki lo miraba divertida mientras veía al chico en una lucha interna  
- Quieres agradecerme  
- Si lo quieres expresar así- no veo forma más fácil, pensó Nikki- también decirte que espero que… ójala esta noche…sea confortable…ósea sería desagradable de otra forma…mereces tener…es decir cuando estés dormida- Nikki levantó una ceja-…que el sueño sea placentero…  
- Draco- dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él- un gracias y dulce sueños es lo mejor que puedes decir, yo también te deseo dulces sueños- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo sin más ni más  
- Gra…gracias

*********************

Clases de pociones eran más que insoportables, no por el curso si no por el profesor que las hacía odiosas, en esos momentos tenía muchos cuidado de trozar finamente las hojas de mandrágora para un antídoto contra la maldición verdavendectus que podía paralizar todos tus sentidos y malestar general que lleva a la muerte, en esos instante agrego un par de bezoar ya que según los pasos a seguir tenía que hacerlo cuando la poción este hirviendo y antes de las hojas de mandrágora, agregó los huevos de Ashwinder, ahora saliva de unicornios, hizo un breve pop y vio el color de su poción tenía el color verde lima el olor a bosque…ero el antídoto tenía que ser muy espeso y el de él no alcanzaba lo requerido, miro el de Hermione y el de ella si era muy espeso  
- no estaba tan mal — les dijo a ambos la poción de Ron si había salio liquida  
- pero no era como la tuya  
- la próxima háganla con más meticulosidad y no estén pensando en otras cosas  
- es difícil si Snape te esta respirando en la nuca- dijo Ron escupiendo las palabras  
- o te esta gritando cada dos por tres- dijo Harry con odio  
- Harry debes de superar lo de Snape la pelea es entre los mereoradores y él no te lo tomes personal  
- Claro Hermione el hecho que me diga que mi padre era tan idiota como yo para pociones no me debe de afectar- dijo molesto, su amiga les paso una mano por los hombros de esos dos  
- Si les hace sentir mejor yo les habría puesto un 8 y un siete  
- Y a mi por que el siete- dijo Ron  
- Por que la tuya era líquida como el agua la de Harry tenía mayor consistencia, pero chicos lo han hecho bien- dijo con una sonrisa, Harry en el fondo sabía que a Hermione le gustaba eso de saber todo y ayudar a los más necesitados  
- Hasta ahora no entiendo como lo haces- murmuro Ron enfadado  
- Cambia esa cara Ronnie- dijo Hermione  
- Y tu por que estas de tan buen humor es viernes y todavía nos queda la tarea de Transformaciones la de Pociones la de ICAO y para rematarla no tuvimos Runas por que el profesor sigue sin venir y que tenemos extra Pociones- dijo desesperado y sentándose en el sofá  
- Te falto que tenemos entrenamiento más tarde con ellos  
- Hay pero si son bien sádicos nos explotan- Hermione rió con el comentario de Ron  
- Por que tan callado Harry , cuando vio lo que miraba tuvo que aguantar la sonrisa  
- Henry me tengo que ir  
- Un ratito- decía mientras que le daba besitos en el cuello  
- No me dejas encontrar el libro de transformaciones la profesora Mcgonnagal me va a matar  
- Un ratito- dijo rodeándola con sus brazos para no dejarla escapar  
- Lo encontré- dijo triunfante y volteo para verle cara a cara- ahora si me voy  
- Me rechazas- dijo con una mano en el corazón- no puedo más- dijo subiendo las escaleras y con voz de drama  
- Basta- dijo dejando el libro a un lado y subiendo con él para darle un beso de despedida  
- Me voy amada mía- dijo desapareciendo, Ginny se voltió con una sonrisa y vio a la chiclosa de Jenny ahí  
- Quien es…- dijo con una voz muy juguetona  
- No lo se…-dijo Harry riendo-mmm una pista  
- Alguien que te quiere mucho  
- Pues me vas a tener que especificar por que son muchas  
- Harry- dijo Jenny sentándose en sus piernas  
- Hola preciosa- dijo dándole un beso, sintió una ráfaga de aire cruzar y separándose dijo  
- Weasley deberías de llevar tu libro para transformaciones Mcgonnagal te puede matar- Ginny voltio para ver a la pareja furiosa pero con una sonrisa forzada al ver que este tenía razón  
- Cierto…-dijo Ginny molesta y tomándole libro  
- No se donde tienes la cabeza Weasley- dijo Harry riendo a las cosquillas de Jenny- basta Jenny  
- Pues yo tengo todo en su lugar y tu Potter- dijo levantando una ceja  
- Ginny tienes una media más arriba que la otra- Ginny se fijo en Jenny y luego en su media que subió con fuerza y le sonrió  
- Déjala esta volada últimamente  
- No más que tu Potter y si fuera yo no me levantaría tan rápido de ese asiento volarás hacia abajo- dijo con una sonrisa odiosa para Harry y vio como se perdía a lo lejos  
- Esta loca- dijo Harry parándose pero pronto choco contra el suelo  
- Jajaja- rió Ron y Hermione  
- Me las pagará Weasley- dijo dando un golpe al suelo y acomodándose para desatar sus pasadores

********************  
Las clases de duelo eran las favoritas de Harry Ginny, Nikki y Henry venían hacia ellos, Harry tenía abrazada de la cintura a Jenny con una mano  
- afirmo lo que dije hoy Weasley no se donde tiene la cabeza, no sabía que te gustaba el naranja y el violeta- dijo en tono burlón una risas por parte de Lavander y Parvati que estaban cerca- sin embargo no creo que vallan bien juntas- Ginny lo miraba molesta y sin saber de que hablaba  
- lindas medias Weasley- dijo uno de Slytherin de su curso que justo pasaba por ahí, Ginny bajo la mirada y vio sus medias de distintos colores  
- Potter- murmuro con cólera les dio un toque y se convirtieron de color negro  
- Weasley- dijo con voz fría y altanera  
- Creo que el golpe no te asentó bien  
- Ni a ti la combinación — iba abrir su boca pero una voz se escucho por encima de todos  
- Silencio- dijo Tatiana con mucha fuerza, siempre los controlaba así- bien la clase pasada repasamos los hechizos básicos que se deberían de tener en cuenta contra su contrincante, pero en una lucha uno no solo usa hechizos también usa el contacto físico y lo que algunos consideran piruetas sobretodo si ambas varitas son expulsadas de las manos de sus dueños y hasta que la recuperen no tiene defensa mágica, como ya sabrán la magia sin varita es imposible para la mayoría y requiere un gran esfuerzo asimismo no puedes defenderte como se debería sin la varita, simples Protecto no los salvaran de mortífagos o de los nuevos aliados de Lord Voldemort, Los Humter, son criaturas con forma humana que repelan todos los hechizos y con cada golpe te quitan energía del cuerpo y solo mueren cuando les aplastas la cabeza, una vez que los Humter están tirados en el suelo y les pisas la cabeza con fuerza esta se pulveriza y desaparecen al instante peor pelear con ellos no es fácil, a alguien le gustaría tener un primer enfrentamiento para ver los errores, un enfrentamiento físico- velozmente las miradas de Ginny y Harry chocaron y sus manos ya volaban, Taty no quería repetir la escena de hace unos días con la espada miraba desesperaba a todos y nadie ni Ron Hermione o Nikki o Draco se ofrecieron- nadie se ofrece solo necesito a uno que pueda elegir a su contrincante…- hablaba de corriditos y con un tonito de que si alguien más no se ofrecía les partía a todos la cabeza-…¿Ginny Weasley?...-dijo con voz cansina la profesora y esta subió con la cabeza muy en alto  
- Contrincante…  
- Potter- no el Potter otra vez, pensó Taty y al ver la sonrisa satisfactoria y arrogante de su sobrino y cabeceo en señal de que el chico subiera a veces no sabía si tenía a Harry o James Potter enfrente  
- Bien…pues bien… entraran a las puertas y encontraran vestimenta adecuada- los dos desparecieron- es sabido que en una batalla uno no puede ir en faldas o tacones o en sandalias y si por una causalidad de la vida están en esas condiciones pues yo me quitaría las sandalias o tacones y las faldas…pues traten ahora que los tiempos están difíciles cambiarlos por pantaloncillos hasta los tobillos o rodillas, shorts o pantalones jeans dependiendo de la ocasión- la puerta se abrió de un tirón de un lado y del otro extremo-…dios aquí vamos otra vez- murmuro para ella misma-… bien ya que ambos están arriba por que no les muestran algo de piruetas básicas y movimientos fáciles - Harry dio saltó y dio un volantín hacia delante, cayendo parado y con una sonrisa arrogante ladeo a un lado la cabeza, Ginny sonrió forzadamente y ya que estaba al otro extremo corrió con toda sus fuerzas, la mayoría se asustó pero Harry estaba inmóvil, luego dio un aspa de molino y quedo a un paso de Harry con otra sonrisa satisfactoria  
- Lo bueno es que son simples- comentó una niña de dos trenzas a su amiga del costado, mientras Ginny había apoyado una mano en el suelo y levantado rectamente girando para quedar de perfil con respecto a Harry y deslizar una de sus piernas hasta la altura del estomago de Harry, rápidamente de un salto hacia atrás volvió con su sonrisa de satisfacción, Harry hizo lo mismo pero con las dos piernas y regreso a su postura inicial, pero rápidamente se agacho y con una pierna tiró una patada a la cual Ginny saltó hábilmente pero para cuando Harry separó y levanto las manos ella ya había tomado una de sus manos y mandado al suelo de una vuelta colocando su pie en su pecho sintiendo como el pecho de el bajaba y subía rápidamente y su rostro que había reprimido un grito de dolor se relajo y mostró una sonrisa triunfante , rápidamente se había levantado pero con el pie de Ginny teniéndola bajo su completo poder le dio una vuelta y Ginny giró en el aire también, de lo contrario le hubiera dolido, pero al estar imposibilitada con el pie no tuvo suficiente control y de no ser por Harry se hubiera caído ahora estaban más que cerca y su respiración era rápida, ambos se empujaron y se soltaron

Peleas como esta continuaron durante dos semanas los entrenamientos eran un pan demonio, sobretodo para Remus, Key y Taty; pero para los chicos era muy divertido estas escenas Draco y Ron apostaban siempre a quien iba a ganar esa vez, Albus se dio por rendido en las clases de meditación, la famosa sorpresa, y según lo que se habían dado cuenta esas peleas disgustaban al Director por lo que optaban por no hablarse pero fulminarse con la mirada. Y aunque era divertido para los chicos a veces se hartaban de tanto drama.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: Ocultar sentimientos…es difícil

Por fin llego el sábado y las chicas estaban invitadas al cuarto de Kate para una reunión de chicas, el cuarto se encontraba atrás del salón de clases de Aritmancia y el cuarto de Key si bien es cierto era grande, ahora les parecía más que nunca habían puesto una gran cama, la más grande que Ginny había visto en su vida donde entraban las cinco y el espacio sobraba, había papitas, gelatina, zumo, natas, helado, grandes potes de helados que se conservaban fríos, bolsas de gomitas y dulces, y la infaltable cerveza de mantequilla, las chicas estaban frente al espejo y se terminaban de maquillar, Ginny veía su reflejo en el gran espejo y deseaba ser más atractiva soltó un suspiro y se dejo suelto el pelo, había tratado de hacerse un cola pero detestaba sus pecas y su piel tan blanca, Key se acerco a ella y le hizo la cola que por desesperación no pudo hacerse  
- por que no me acompañas a sacar las galletas y terminar de decorarlas  
- claro Key- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa  
- chicas vamos por la galleta pero por que no empiezan con las preguntas del millón- le dijo a Taty mirándola divertida  
- ¡oh si!- gritaron la chicas y se sentaron en la cama con los almohadones haciendo a un lado la comida y dejando solo los dulces y el helado mientras ella ya habían entrado a la pequeña cocina que tenía ese lugar como cualquier habitación de profesor de Hogwarts, Key saco las galletas  
- han quedado tostaditas- dijo Ginny dando palmitas como niña chiquita  
- y el suspiro frente al espejo a que se debió…algún chico…-dijo Key sacando confites chispitas de chocolates merengue y frutillas  
- a todo en general, no te has sentido alguna vez que no eras lo suficientemente bonita como para …  
- ¿el chico que te gusta?  
- ..- Ginny no dijo nada pero asintió  
- pero si eres muchísimo mejor que Jenny- dijo  
- no es cierto ella es más desarrollada…además por que me comparas con Jenny yo no tengo nada que ver con ella  
- ¿¿en serio??  
- ¡pues claro!  
- bueno…entonces Ginny créeme si te digo que eres hermosa- dijo poniendo chispitas de chocolates a una que otra  
- Key ya no puedo más…- dijo soltando las frutillas y derramando algunas lagrimas se cogió muy fuerte la cabeza desesperada  
- Con…-dijo continuando con su tarea  
- Todo con Harry con Henry con la profecía Voldemort las muertes  
- La leyenda…  
- La maldita leyenda- dijo desesperada- Key sabes lo que tengo que hacer y sabes que me tengo que apurar- Key asintió con pesadez- pues no se si soy capaz de todo eso, Key tengo que buscar al verdadero amor a Key a la persona que definirá el poder, y por que lo llaman poder es un pedazo de vida  
- Ginny tu puedes…no lo digo por decir…es que no te das cuenta la fuerza que posees el corazón que tienes, si el tiempo no es mucho pero  
- Key es el verdadero amor como puedo encontrar eso tan rápido, no es cualquier cosa y como se si es amor de verdad lo que siento  
- Que Henry ya te lo propuso…- dijo con una sonrisa  
- ¡Kate!...no como crees…y no se si Henry sea el adecuado para mi primera vez…Kate yo soñaba con el enamorado de cuentos de Hadas de mi abuela, el príncipe azul, como le quieras decir, nuestro primer verdadero y correspondido y reconocido beso donde se entrega todo el amor bajo la luna o en el ocaso, en la playa o en un bosque y nuestra primera vez Key…-dijo sonrojada por pensar en todas esas cosas- Key después de casados cuando estemos listos sin presión sin nada sin una leyenda pisándome los talones sin rituales ni nada…pero puedo olvidar ese tonto sueño con tal de encontrarlo  
- creo que ya lo hiciste- dijo y dándole la vuelta ya que se había puesto de espaldas- lo encontraste hace mucho tiempo fuiste la primera que él conoció antes de cruzar la barrera eras tu, él y luego fue el resto luego fue la pregunta de cómo pasar la barrera tres segundos que los uniría para siempre  
- y tu como sabes esa historia  
- tu madre me la contó, ¿no le sonreíste? ¿no le deseaste suerte? y el te devolvió la sonrisa, tu fuiste la primera persona que él salvo fuiste la primera y única que lo trasporta al más allá que le hizo sentir lo que nunca sintió, la primera que lo enamoro de verdad no algo pasajero como Cho …  
- sin embargo se besuquea cada dos por tres con Jenny en mis narices- dijo con amargura  
- y tu no haces lo mismo… -Ginny hizo como si no entendiera lo que key quería decir- la forma en que se tratan  
- es que me saca de mis casillas con su complejito de voz de Voldemort su frialdad y gelidez falsa  
- es la típica acción de defensa que el estúpido de mi sobrino tiene, pero sabes que es peor que esa actitud no lo esta llevando a nada bueno, es el camino al lado oscuro es lo que le hace más parecido a Voldemort  
- pero ya no se que hacer para que deje esa farsa  
- se tu cariño, se tú, lo volverás a capturar  
- como estas tan segura que nuestra relación funcionara- dijo pesimista  
- lo se es el concepto de una relación que conocí…no, no me paso a mi  
- la verdad es que siento temor a lo que tengo que hacer-dijo Ginny francamente- no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo hacerlo- ahora si que estaba roja  
- Gin…no necesitas un manual, tus instintos son muy buenos guíate con ellos, algunas veces son tu mejor aliado  
- Supongo  
- Vas a ver como las cosas van a cambiar y tengo fe en que lo tuyo con Harry va a recorrer un largo camino  
- Soñábamos con ir de viaje a las playas españolas y Madrid era nuestro lugar favorito, nos conectamos mucho en verano  
- Pero Madrid no esta cerca de la costa  
- pero en fotos se ve linda, dijimos yo compraría una casa en Madrid y pasaría mis vacaciones en Cádiz, Andalucía  
- ese lugar es lindo, todo Andalucía lo es la verdad  
- ¿has estado ahí?- dijo Ginny entrando al cuarto con las galletas  
- por supuesto Sirius tiene una casa ahí — dijo Taty- y ahora es de Harry, a menos que la venda, ojalá no ahí vivimos tantas cosas- dijo con mirada Soñadora Taty  
- Y esos ojos…-dijo Hermione  
- ahí fue su primera vez con Remus  
- ¿¿¿Remus???- dijeron las chicas, Taty fulminó con la mirada a Key que se hizo la inocente  
- pero si se detestan- dijo Hermione  
- así como tu y Ron….-dijo Key comiendo una galleta  
- ese es otro tema- dijo la castaña agachando la cabeza recordando a su amigo…  
- y como es así que tu estuviste con Remus, se odian- continuo Nikki recordando aquella clase que tuvieron con ellos de lucha de espadas y si no intervenía Albus cabezas iban a rodar, las espadas rechinaban más que en la pelea Ginny y Harry, todos pensaron que les faltaba mucho para llegar a dar es tipo de batalla, insultos y frases mordaces cruzaban y cortaban el aire de la sala detrás del librero donde se les daba las clases, luchaban con una impotencia…pero esa era otra historia  
- mmm esa es una buena historia  
- no es nada buena- dijo refunfuñando Taty- y ni la cuentes  
- todo empezó después que los mereoradores nos liberaron de Voldemort, la verdad es que siempre quisimos a los chicos pero eran unos inmaduros que nos sacaban de nuestras casillas- dijo Kate contando ella la historia- y si… nos liberaron de Voldemort por que nosotras tenemos un pasadito muy oscuro, en sexto nos iniciaron mortífagos o aprendices mejor dicho pero éramos las favoritas por nuestros poderes, nos mantuvieron bajo pociones y hechizos y cuando esos recursos ya no funcionaron pues nos amenazaban con la muerte de las personas que queríamos, tenía a Lily cogida del pescuezo la verdad matar a sus padres que eran los que más nos importaban era cosa gruesa los de Taty también los míos…bueno los quise pero pensaban como Voldemort y por eso estamos muy distanciados…esa es otra historia, el asunto es que el día que nos rescataron hubo una lucha, y entre maldición y maldición Remus le dijo a Taty que la quería  
- que lindo…  
- para finales del curso ellos ya estaban juntos y ahora nos sentábamos juntos haciendo Lily y yo un gran esfuerzo para soportar a Sirius y James  
- dirás tu a Sirius y ella a James  
- da igual- dijo sacándole la lengua- más tarde en la fiesta de Halloween James se le declaró a Lily y la verdad es que siempre se gustaron estuvieron juntos hasta el día del entierro de…-la voz se le había quebrado- yo iba a viajar para Canadá tenía una propuesta en el ministerio de allá para darle caza a los mortífagos que estaban todavía muy activos y Taty había recibido una propuesta de profesora…invitamos a Remus…pero el se fue de viaje…no quería atar a Taty…su problemilla le daba muchos complejos…y viajo  
- es un idiota a mi no me importa  
- a nadie- dijo Hermione  
- ves…  
- y no han arreglado las cosas desde que se encontraron  
- es un tarado…-dijo aplastando más su almohada que tenía en brazo  
- y Sirius y Kate…  
- esa es una gran Historia  
- ¡Tatiana Riverside!  
- Kate era muy, muy popular, y también con un historial de novios, los mejores, era la más suelta y alocada, la de las ideas más descabelladas, con un carácter mmm  
- Muy bueno  
- Cuando Sirius no estaba cerca  
- Era un inmaduro- dijo muy orgullosa  
- Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, no lo soportaba, no podían respirar el mismo aire, era peor que lo de James y Lily y eso era decir más que bastante- dijo Taty medio riendo  
- Era un arrogante, odioso, pedante, altanero, odioso, gilero, insensible, odioso, orgulloso, insoportable que se juraba el bacán y  
- Odioso- completaron las chicas  
- Como lo supieron- pues, no se, lo mencionaste tres veces, pensaron con una mirada suspicaz  
- El asunto es que ella se volvía loca por él y no lo demostraba, por algo era el mejor chico de Hogwarts, según todas…pero él la quería a ella, siempre estaban en juegos el con sus palabras galantes que terminaban en gritos, siempre trato de conseguirla  
- O sea una más del montón un trofeito y yo no soy trofeito de nadie-dijo de mala leche  
- Pero él fue el primero que le robo un beso, le robo un beso y se lo dio hasta cierto punto hasta cierto momento a la fuerza, por que chicas duro tres minutos…-dijo con una mirada pícara  
- Tres minutos, ¡que bárbaros!  
- No se asfixiaron…  
- Pues estos llegaron a dar besos más largos  
- Tu ni hables Tatiana  
- Vale, vale, vale… fue en una fiesta de disfraces por Halloween, la cogió de la cintura forcejearon unos minutos, la empotro contra la pared del pasadizo derecho después que sales del gran comedor, estaba vació…era un beso desenfrenado y apasionado salvaje- dijo con voz de drama- termino en una bofetada para Sirius y una carrera de Key hasta su cuarto, luego le robo otro beso en quinto uno más en sexto y antes que se le declara le robo otro en séptimo, la mayoría de sus besos eran de esa forma  
- Tuviste besos no robados- pregunto Nikki con una sonrisa  
- Pues aun después que se me declaro siempre me quitaba uno que otro pero por lo menos ya no le pegaba un cachetada  
- Lo salvaje siempre estuvo en ellos cuanto fue su record 8 minutos con trampa  
- Trampa, bueno cada tres minutos se separaban un segundo para llenar sus pulmones hija son 8 minutos y los espacios no eran muy largo  
- Taty, guarda los detalles  
- Ocho minutos…-objetaron las tres chicas  
- Y ustedes  
- Pues…  
- La verdad es que…  
- A mi no me miren, yo era niña buena, no hay grandes historias besos… normales  
- Si- asintieron Ginny y Hermione  
- ¿El de Krum no fue salvaje?  
- ¡Key!, no el era dulce suave, sabía tratar, pero le gustaba mirarme mucho y no hablábamos casi nada  
- bueno un punto a favor de Ron hablas con él- dijo Taty  
- pero nunca lo he besado  
- mi hermano es un inmaduro  
- pero a veces me hace reír en los peores momentos  
- es encantador- dijo Nikki- una pasada re divertido  
- ojala se de cuenta, y no si siquiera si le gusto  
- Hermione esta muerto por ti- dijo Ginny  
- Hay veces que lo pienso así pero otras….  
- Los chicos a esta edad no tienen todo claro- dijo Key  
- Ahora quien empieza con los cuentos de terror  
- Yo…-dijo Nikki

**********************  
- Potter, Weasley acérquense… acompáñenme al despacho- dijo Mcgonnagal entrando a la sala común y haciendo que cada uno respectivamente se desenrosquen de los brazos y besos de sus parejas, caminaron rápidamente hasta llegar al conocido despacho de su profesora de transformaciones  
- Si profesora- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
- Se ha cancelado la salida a Hogsmeade para el segundo fin de semana de Hogwarts  
- ¡¿Por qué?!- se quejaron inmediatamente  
- No chisten  
- Si profesora- la voz monótona que ambos utilizaron casi parecía una burla  
- Y ustedes se encargaran de organizar algo en la sala común, puede ser un baile o cosas por el estilo, ustedes ya verán que hacer si se paran y cantan, tocan la guitarra, algún instrumento cuentan chistes hacen una obra teatral algo que les interese a los chicos y los calme un poco para que no molesten con eso de la cancelación, ustedes según el castigo que no se les asigno todavía serán los encargados de organizarla serán los presentadores harán su show se las arreglan- dijo casi como si hubiera recitado un libro  
- ¿Juntos?- dijeron con la mandíbula desencajada  
- ¿Algún problema?- dijo la profesora levantando la mirada del pergamino donde había estado haciendo unas anotaciones, conocían esa mirada, no admitía replicas era rotunda y fulminante  
- no ninguno- contestaron cabizbajo "¿Que no podían estar distanciados?" pensaron ambos  
- bien ahora estoy ocupada deben de irse- "ósea...ouch" pensaron ambos y se dirigieron a la salida temiendo intercambiar miradas  
- pues creo que tenemos dos semanas y aun así el tiempo no nos va alcanzar  
- si yo también…-dijo Ginny ida  
- ¿y que vamos hacer?- dijo con timidez  
- pues una noche de talentos  
- …- a Harry no le gustaba mucho la idea  
- mira tú sabes cómo son con la salida de Hogsmeade, habrá un revuelo…pero si participan en esto les va a gustar  
- buena idea, como un concurso…  
- exacto que cada se presente haciendo algo, que ellos mismo voten y al final leemos a los ganadores  
- y un premio…-dijo como si le acabaran de susurrar la idea  
- disfraces únicos para la fiesta de Halloween- agregó con un poco más de entusiasmo  
- la bendita fiesta , como las detesto- dijo Harry entre dientes  
- pues no son tan mala-trató de sonar lo más suave posible, no quería amargarlo  
- no es mi día favorito- dijo lacónicamente, Ginny se dio cuenta a que se refería y prefirió no decir nada a veces era mejor guardar silencio  
- has visto que no nos hemos tratado a matar  
- no es tan difícil…-dijo Harry, lo otro es peor, pensó  
- que te parece una tregua Harry  
- tienes razón eres una gran amiga y no me gustaría perderte- la verdad es que la extrañaba mucho y no podía separarse mucho de ella y le dolía hacerlo  
- amigos- dijo estrechándole la mano  
- amigos…- dijo dándosela otra vez la corriente les paso por el cuerpo  
- debes de dejar de pasarme corriente  
- yo no lo hago- dijo Harry muy ofendido  
- ¿entonces?- la voz de desconcierto de la pelirroja era clara  
- de mi no sale, aparte a mi también me pasa…por que querría hacerlo…-dijo pasando por el retrato  
- y ahora quien lo dice- dijo Ginny mirando a todos los Gryffindor reunidos en la sala común, parecían más que nunca…una gran mancha que se iría encima de ellos.  
- yo no, que sea mejor una chica…-dijo Harry ya sonrojado sin haber hecho si quiera algo  
- oh el héroe- dijo haciéndole una mueca graciosa con la lengua y de golpe mando a callar a todos- ¡SILENCIO!…por favor...Harry les tiene que comunicar algo que Mcgonnagal nos acaba de decir les pido su atención y que se controlen- Harry la miro con incredulidad y de pronto todas las miradas se posaron en él  
- eh…bueno si…yo les tengo que decir que a los dos nos acaban de anunciar que la salida de Hogsmeade dentro de dos semanas queda cancelada  
- ¡¿¿que??!  
-¡¡¡¡¡no!!!!!  
- ¿¿Cómo??- empezaron a gritar y a abuchear  
- CONTROL- Gritó Ginny Otra ves y los fulminó con la mirada, usualmente era muy dulce con todos, pero le conocían el carácter-…gracias- dijo con una de sus sonrisas  
- Sin embargo nos han dado la idea de hacer una noche de talento en el que, los que lo deseen, pueden participar y al final votaran por el mejor…el primer puesto se llevara un traje exclusivo de Madame Malkin de lo que desee para la fiesta gratis- un júbilo se esparció por la sala y ahora habían palmas por todos lados  
- BIEN- volvió a gritar Ginny- que gusto que lo hayan recibido así de bien, solo tiene que escribir su nombre y su talento lo que sea, malabarismo, Tap , danzas, bailes, cantó, chistes, lo que mejor sepan ¿saben tocar algún instrumento? Bien…inscríbanse me dan el papelito a mi o a Harry y listo  
- ¿Y ustedes que harán?  
- Bueno nosotros estamos castigados- dijo Ginny- buscaremos algún número para el cierre  
- Puede ser talento el beso más largo- dijo Seammus cogiendo de la cintura a su nueva novia Lavander, esto provoco una gran carcajada  
- Eso no es un talento- dijo Harry riendo de la tonta payasada de su compañero de cuarto  
- Me temo que no Seammus, pero vale el cuento más detallado del beso más largo si es que no los aburres y los empalagas…  
- Todo lo que tenga cordura chico, no queremos demostraciones fuera de lo normal- por cierto no vale el mejor en transformaciones o encantamientos o DCAO  
- Para eso te tenemos a ti y no es novedad- dijo Dean riendo  
- ni hipnosis ni el típico de mago por que saben que nosotros lo somos- todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Harry  
- bien chicos es en dos semanas así que no tendrán mucho tiempo, lo mejor es que lo piensen ya y no recibimos papelitos más tarde del viernes que viene

******************

Los dos se encontraban en el salón del cuarto piso donde tenían bastante espacio, estaba lleno de espejo y tenía un piano muy grande, era viernes por la tarde, y se encontraban cuantificando quien iba para cada cosa  
- bueno quince números máximo 10 minutos por cada uno suficiente- dijo Ginny tendremos dos horas y media y un poco más con nuestro acto  
- ya tienes alguna idea  
- nop…-dijo Ginny- coreografía juntos  
- no se me da bailar y lo sabes-dijo Harry negando rápidamente  
- cierto…¿chistes?- dijo Ginny leyendo una lista en donde habían clasificado las actividades que se llevarían a cabo  
- tenemos a Ron para eso y muchos más se han anotado en esa categoría  
- baile de porristas…-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona  
- me has visto cara de niña- Harry alzó las cejas y luego frunció el ceño, Ginny le saco la lengua  
- ¿por qué no cantamos?- dijo después de un rato  
- ¿¿Qué??- casi se cae del banco donde estaba  
- Si es lo que mejor se me da y a ti también…no te hagas  
- ¡Estás loca! ¿Frente a todos?  
- Harry, me paro y le digo a Mcgonnagal que te de detención con Snape por que no quieres participar  
- Vale, vale, vale…canto será ¿y qué caracoles cantamos?  
- Pues no tengo una nueva canción- dijo Ginny pensando- ¿y tú?  
- dos, las que me ayudaste y ni una más  
- pues a escribir que ya sabes cómo es esto…  
- una eh-dijo Harry ocurriéndose una genial idea  
- vale niño la canción no te va a comer- Harry se paró y fue a un armario donde extrajo una guitarra- una balada gitana españolizada- agregó la pelirroja  
-bueno…Merlín, moriré de la vergüenza- empezó deslizando rápidamente sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, ella llamó con un hechizo convocador la pandereta  
- me gusta- dijo Harry- una balada bailada no muy lenta… bien…  
- Empecemos de nuevo con tarareo para armar la melodía no más, luego vamos con lo más difícil…la letra  
- Bien- dijo Harry deslizando otra vez sus dedos y Ginny agitando la pandereta  
- Iiiiyeeeee-dijo dulcemente  
- Nooooooouuuooo- dijo Harry asintiendo al ver la conformidad…y así continuaron…  
- Tututututu-dijo riendo con perfecta armonía

*****************

Por suerte Draco pudo entrar a la sala común y es que a muchos ya les caía mejor pero sabía el rubio que no iba hacer tan fácil, así que se había sentado junto a Nikki esperando a la noche de talentos que comenzó primero con bailes de porristas de unas chicas de tercero que con una música muy pegajosa y movidiza se contornearon e hicieron piruetas, los chicos volaban por las falditas cortas, una nueva coreografía de parte de Jenny y unas amigas de quinto y de séptimo donde también estaban Lavander y las hermanas Patil, los chicos estaban eufóricos, luego Hermione sorprendió a todos, primero por que no había aparecido en la lista de talentos que Harry y Ginny publicaron, a pedido de ella; llegó con un violín de color caoba, ella iba vestida con un vestido negro en cuello V de mangas cortas muy estrecho en la parte superior pero se le amoldaba perfectamente y una falda con muchas capas y mucho vuelo que en la parte de adelante era hasta debajo de las rodillas, pero por la parte de atrás seguía, llevaba muchas pulseras en la mano que tintineaban armoniosamente con el sonido del violín, donde toco durante tres minutos una música muy gitana y fuera de lo clásico como la mayoría se imaginaba, con una habilidad asombrosa, era muy pegajosa y muy rítmica de a golpes, mientras tocaba se paseaba por todos los que estaban ahí y les mandaba miraditas y movimientos de caderas que asombro a todos cada capa tenía al final moneditas de oro que también sonaban pero donde se quedo más tiempo fue donde Ron, todos estaban sorprendidos pensando donde se había metido aquella comedora de libro, sin mencionar de que sus rulos ahora estabas perfectos y estaba guapísima sacando muchos silbidos, luego hizo una reverencia, dejo su violín suspendido en el aire y le aplico un hechizo para que se tocara solo la melodía que ella les había preparado, el violín la tocaba más rápido aún y empezó con una danza muy gitana con mezcla de árabe y un poco de flamenco, contorneándose alrededor del espacio libre que se había formado en el medio, ya que todos los asientos estaban alrededor y empotrados dejando un gran espacio, luego vinieron mimos con pequeños sketches, el que mejor lo hizo fue Dennis y Colin Creevey, también hubo malabarismo a cargó de algunos chicos de cuarto y sexto Harry tuvo que hacer una demostración de que no estaban embrujados, Dean se paso jugando encima de la cabeza de todos, ahora se encontraba el último número antes del cierre que eran ellos, Ron ya había pasado los 10 minutos contando chistes e historias graciosas, todos estaban desentornillándose de la risa, con la mano en la barriga, Harry ya no podía más le dolía todo de tanto reírse y entre risas y risa le hizo una señal a su mejor amigo para que ya cortara.  
- Jajaja…y si amigos hay unos tan tontos- ellos seguían riéndose y Ron sonreía- y aquí Harry ya me esta botando…  
- Nooo  
- ¡una más!  
- Pero dice que ya me pase de tiempo- dijo medio riendo  
- No importa- dijo Neville  
- todos estamos despistados del tiempo  
- Bueno, bueno la última… ahora me han hecho acordar lo que le paso a un amigo, la verdad es que es el amigo de Fred y George y si eran tan despistados como esos dos…-algunos rieron- resulta que este amigo entra en una tienda a comprarle algo a su enamorada…y pues un chico con regalos para chicas es un desastre- algunas chicas rieron y asintieron- pues este chico acertó en el regalo…le compro uno lentes color negro preciosos último modelo, chic, y todo eso que a las chicas les encanta, la señorita se lo envolvió en un paquete y lo dejo a un lado para que lo recogiera, junto a otros paquetes de parecido tamaño, mi amigo seguro del regalo que le iba a mandar a su enamorada que estaba fuera del país de visita a su padres. Así que él muy contento va al servicio de lechuzas y se lo manda con una carta, dos días después su enamorada lo abre toda emocionada- Ron dijo esto moviendo las manos imitando a una chica y moviendo la cabeza lo cual arranco algunas risas- y encuentra unas…bragas, la chica estaba más que sorprendida de cuando acá un chico le regala eso a una chica- puso una cara de espanto imitando a la chica y todos se reían- pero lo peor para la chica estaba por venir ya que abrió la carta para saber que pasaba o si era algún chiste y citó:…-dijo imitando una voz muy graciosa-… "Querida mía: Espero que te guste el regalo  
que te envío, sobre todo por la falta que te hacen, ya que no tienes  
ninguna, pues las otras que tenías llevabas mucho tiempo con ellas y estas  
son cosas que se tienen que cambiar de vez en cuando. Espero que haya  
acertado con el modelo, la dependienta me dijo que eran la última moda y me  
enseñó las suyas, que eran iguales. Entonces yo, para ver si eran ligeras,  
cogí y me las puse allí mismo. ¡No sabes como se rió la dependienta! Como  
te imaginarás estos modelos femeninos en los hombres quedan muy graciosos y  
más a mí que ya sabes que tengo unos rasgos muy alargados. Una muchacha que  
había allí me las pidió, se quitó las suyas y se las puso para que yo viera  
el efecto que hacían, las vi estupendas, me decidí y las compré. Póntelas y  
enséñaselas a tus padres, a tus hermanos, en fin, a todo el mundo a ver qué  
dicen. Al principio te sentirás muy rara, acostumbrada a ir con las viejas  
y más ahora que has estado tanto tiempo sin llevar ninguna. Si te están muy  
pequeñas me lo dices, que si no te van a dejar señal cuando te las quites  
para ir a la calle y todo el mundo va a notar que las tienes. Ten también  
cuidado de que no te estén grandes, no sea que vayas andando y se te  
caigan. Llévalas con cuidado y sobre todo, no vayas a dejártelas por ahí y  
las pierdas, que tienes la costumbre de llevarlas en la mano para que todos  
vean tus encantos. En fin, para que te voy a contar más, sólo te digo que  
estoy deseando vértelas puestas. Este es el mejor regalo que podía hacerte,  
cariño me da tanto gusto por que creo que con esta si acerté.- todos habían entrado en ataque de risa imparable  
- Bravo  
- Bravísimo- gritaban todos entre carcajadas  
- No ha sido nada…un placer con tan maravilloso público- dijo haciendo reverencias y sentándose junto a Hermione que le planto un beso en el cachete dejándolo muy rojo  
- Te he dicho que a veces eres lo máximo- dijo riendo  
- Solo a veces- dijo con una sonrisa  
- Bueno…bueno-dijo Harry aun sin parar de reír  
- Un aplauso pues- todos estaban vitoreando y no se terminaban de reír  
- Ahora cerraremos la noche, por que ya es muy tarde, con canciones cantadas por  
- Nosotros mismos  
- Sabíamos que no se podía hacer un baile o algo pero los que quieran pueden levantarse y dar unas cuantas vueltas- ambos habían elegido dos bancos altos y micrófono en mano lo pusieron al final en el rincón de la derecha de la sala común el resto de los sofás estaban alrededor del piano dejando un gran hueco en el medio como pequeño escenario, todos podían apreciar el piano que habían traído exclusivamente para esa noche- Ron y Hermione nos ayudaran con los instrumentos — Ron había cogido la guitarra y la partitura y Hermione la pandereta, ya se habían acomodado, Ginny en un vestido negro pegado en cuello V y sin mangas con la gargantilla que Harry le regalo, con su pelo perfectamente ondulado, Harry iba en su traje de gala de cuarto que tuvo que agrandar un poco se había quitado el saco y el michi y dejado la camisa afuera con las mangas remangadas, ya eran las 12:30 y quería comodidad, y su pelo pues era un caos como siempre pero ya se había resignado en ese aspecto, miraban a todos y aunque no estaban de gala ni nada por el estilo llevaban sus mejores prendas  
- Ieieeiieiei- empezó Ginny muy suave y cerrando los ojos  
- Ououuouououou- le siguió Harry asintiéndole cuando y sus miradas quedaron estancadas la una con la otra muy fijamente con una conexión muy fuerte —  
Me equivoqué queriendo tu amor, me equivoqué creyendo al corazón, fuiste la culpable del error y vienes a mi pidiendo perdón  
- Nunca te tuve siempre fuiste mío- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- te di mi alma y parte de mi vida, lo he entregado todo por amor, siento un gran vació con frío y calor  
- Pero dime quien te roba el alma, quien te roba el sueño, quién te amo en silencio- algunas parejas ya estaban en los rincones y esta parte un poco más movida los obligaba a separarse y dar vueltas, todo parecía una perfecta y armoniosa armonía en el ambiente, aunque este haya sido provocado por una lucha interna que salía a los oídos de todos implícitamente  
- Pero dime- dijo Ginny alzando la voz y parándose estaba de perfil y clavada en Harry, la química con Harry era buena, pensaban todos, pero era más que obvio si era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo prácticamente la hermana; que equivocados estaban- quien te roba el alma quien te roba el sueño  
- Quien te amó en silencio- dijo Harry suavemente y parándose el también cogiendo a Ginny de una mano y haciéndola girar sobre ella misma tenían que dar un paso, el paso, para estar separados por nada

- Será tu boca, tu pelo, tu risa — dijo con una sonrisa y pasando su mano a pocos centímetros del rostro de Harry, la guitarra iba muy rápido lo que hacía todos moverse, Ron la tocaba estupendamente y la pandereta le aplicaba la fuerza que tenía es canción — la mente que a mi me provoca, el alma se ha puesto gris, me duele el corazón- dijo lentamente y muy bajo, pero en seguida su voz se alzo como pájaro en vuelo- cuando me hablan de amor  
- Cuando me hablan de amor- dijeron ambos- pero dime quien te roba el alma quien te roba el sueño quien te ama en silencio  
- Pero dime- dijo Harry asombrando a todos con su voz más de lo que ya estaban y a los tono que el joven llegaba- quien te roba el alma, quien te roba el sueño  
- Mi sueño  
- quien te ama en silencio  
- En silencio- dijo Ginny  
- Dime- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos  
- En silencio  
- Ouououououou- dijeron ambos

Harry fue a sentarse al piano mientras todos aplaudían y los vitoreaban, puso su partitura y Ginny le dio otra, pero que diablos, pensó Harry, él había preparado una sorpresa para Ginny había escrito una canción muy especial exclusivamente para ella y nadie más, tengo una sorpresa, fue lo único que le dijo, cuando vio la partitura vio una pieza maestra, única y la miro extrañado no sabía cuanto tiempo le había tomado a la chica hacer eso  
- Para un gran verdadero y único amor, aquél que durara para la eternidad- dijo mirándolo fijamente, Harry estaba sonrosado, todos le aplaudieron y más parejas fueron al medio o las esquinas a bailar, Ginny había subido al piano con una mano se apoyaba en el y con la otra tenía el micrófono, los rizos le caían gracilmente por el rostro enmarcándole esa mirada que Harry quiso grabar para siempre en su mente, sus dedos se posaron en las teclas y una fuerza que no pudo reconocer hicieron que sus dedos se desplazaran velozmente por las teclas mientras sus ojos recorrían las notas de la partitura  
- A veces pienso que te miento cuando te digo que te quiero por que esto ya no es querer- dijo mirando a todos y afirmando con la cabeza luego voltio para ver a Harry- A veces creo que he muerto cuando no estás y yo despierto por que se que esto ya no es querer- miró a Harry y como si se fuera desahogando en cada palabra siguió- Es algo más algo que me llena algo que no mata ni envenena es algo más algo más que amar — dijo con los ojos cerrados luego alzo la voz después que clavo sus ojos en los de Harry para cantar la siguiente estrofa — Es algo más que la distancia que el dolor y la nostalgia, sabemos que eso no nos va a separar- ahora se acerco más a Harry para decirle claramente — es darte un beso cada noche que tus manos me enamoren que lo nuestro crezca cada día más- Harry que la había estado mirando fijamente agacho la cabeza no solo para seguir con las notas si no por que no lo podía soportar: tan bella tan dulce tan delicada, Ginny al ver esta reacción se echo para atrás y dijo muy bajito pero claro-…por que somos algo más…- y cerro los ojos para abrirlos cono fuerza, algunas parejas ya se habían sentado el espectáculo que esos dos ofrecían era más interesante y no era nada obvio pero era una buena actuación, pensaban todos- A veces creo que he vivido, más de mil años contigo, por que se que esto ya no es querer…a veces pienso que es mentira por como entraste a mi vida por que se que esto ya no es querer- dijo dándole un golpe al piano y obligando a que Harry levantara la mirada- Es algo más algo que me llena algo que no mata ni envenena es algo más algo más que amar- estiro una mano como tratando de alcanzar a Harry pero ni se acerco- Es algo más que la distancia que el dolor y la nostalgia- dijo dando otro golpe y Harry volvió a subir la mirada- sabemos que eso no nos va a separar- dijo amargamente- es darte un beso cada noche que tus manos me enamoren- dijo meciéndose aún encima del piano de un lado al otro- y que los nuestro crezca cada día más… por que somos algo más- dijo más bajo que la vez pasada pero ahora si todos estaban atentos durante un minuto se sostuvieron la mirada y se decían más de lo que en esas dos semanas separados se dijeron Harry negaba con pesar aun con los dedos en las teclas Ginny afirmaba con rabia y tratando de alejar las cosas negativas de sus cabeza luego soltó un torrente de voz que dejo a todos pasmados, por la rabia, la espontaneidad, como se cogía la cabeza desesperada, como se movía de un lado al otro después que salto del piano para decir- Y yo se que no es querer- volteo hacia Harry y caminando hacia el le iba diciendo- por que en tus ojos yo me puedo perder contigo olvido lo que es temer, acaso no sabes que tu eres todo para mí, la noche el día en mi vivir, la sangre mis penas yo doy todo por ti; contigo el mundo no tiene final y el tiempo no se nos va acabar- ahora se encontraba al lado de Harry y mirando a todos sosteniendo la nota lo más alto que pudo para luego hacer una pausa y continuar- Es algo más que la distancia que el dolor y la nostalgia sabemos que eso no nos va a separar es darte un beso cada noche que tus manos me enamoren y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más Por que somos algo más- se sentó al lado de Harry y mirándolo cantó muy bajito-…por que somos algo más…- Harry siguió con el piano mientras todos aplaudían, todos esperaban que la música del piano acabará pero no lo hacía Ginny lo miró extrañada y vio que la partitura ahora era otra, Ginny Jalo un banco alto y le dejo el asiento solo a él, aún así seguía a su lado mirándolo sin comprender, todos ya habían dejado de aplaudir y esperaban otra actuación y con una hermosa y profunda voz cantó  
- Como estas que tal te va, allí es de día no es de noche, ¿es bonita esa ciudad, para ir de vacaciones? Y el hotel , era verdad que es tan romántico y lujoso como en la publicidad con esas playas de las fotos- Ginny sabía perfectamente a que se refería, el paraíso del amor en el que ella no estaba con él, Harry le sonrió amargamente y siguió- En Madrid está lloviendo y todo sigue como siempre solamente que no estás y el tiempo pasa lentamente estoy loco por que vuelvas hace tanto que te fuiste; no te irás a enamorar allí lo prometiste- luego sin quitarle los ojos y más alto siguió- Por favor… cuando puedas llámame que mi soledad y yo sin ti no nos llevamos bien…me paso el día planeando nuestro encuentro imaginario…-Más fuerte que nunca y sin quitarle las manos al teclado giró su cara completamente para Ginny y se acerco un poco más con el tronco- Te besaré como nadie en este mundo te besó te amaré con el cuerpo y con la mente con la piel y el corazón vuelve pronto te esperamos- muy bajito y regresando a su posición pero sin sacarle la vista de encima-… Mi soledad y yo… Te besaré como nadie en este mundo te besó te amaré con el cuerpo y con la mente con la piel y el corazón vuelve pronto te esperamos Mi soledad y yo - Ginny no sabía como reaccionar busco a Henry para ver si en su mirada sospechaba algo si alguien sospechaba, pero todos estaban perdidos, bueno casi todos ante la mirada de Nikki y Hermione agacho la cabeza sin embargo vio la confusión en los ojos de Ron…y Draco el ya lo sabía, desde el día que los salvo-…Ya no te entretengo más se que te está esperando alguien dile que debe hablar más bajo al que ha dicho que no tardes, solo un último favor te pido antes de colgar- Ginny negó quería seguir así, pero Harry asentía mientras decía suavemente- dile que te cuide mucho, ¿me prometes que lo harás?- subiendo la voz y tratándola de calmarla con la mirada al ver los ojos de ellas aguados…- Y ahora cálmate que no se note que haz llorado disimula que estas bien como yo lo hago y mientras seguiré pensando en nuestro encuentro Imaginario- con una voz rompiendo cada silencio de ese lugar y como si se liberara de un gran peso la miro sin poder más- Te besaré como nadie en este mundo te beso te amaré con el cuerpo y con la mente con la piel y el corazón vuelve pronto te esperamos… mi soledad y yo….como nadie en este mundo te beso, te amare recuerda que como nadie en este mundo te beso, te beso, con la mente, con la piel y el corazón, solo disimula que sigues bien como yo lo hago…te amare como nadie en este mundo te beso y te amaré con el cuerpo con la mente con la piel y el corazón , vuelve pronto te esperamos…mi soledad y yo- Harry siguió con el piano Hasta que la cantidad de aplausos lo abochorno, ya no tocaba y los aplausos seguían, miro a todos y estaban embargadísimos de la emoción pero no se les cruzaba nada por la cabeza sin embargo cuando miro a Ginny sabía que lo entendía a la perfección, detestaba eso, pero sabía que en el fondo era muy bueno, la magia entre los dos se corto cuando los aplausos iban cesando  
- Bueno antes de subir no se olviden de dejar su papelito en esta caja, para poder contabilizar los votos y así saber el ganador- dijo Harry después de un largo silencio  
- La caja estará en el piano y nosotros esperaremos hasta que todos hayan subido por que repito, tienen que subir ya de lo contrario Mcgonnagal nos ahorcara y es en serio… saldremos un momento y espero que la mayoría ya se haya ido la caja tiene un hechizo así que no podrán votar dos veces o cambiar otros papeles- Ambos salieron un momento ¿debían hablar? Solo querían alejarse de todo eso y despejarse, caminaron lentamente mientras la mayoría se arremolinaba en el piano a votar, cual fue su sorpresa ni bien salieron en la pared con las tiras del polo caída y los botones de la camisa desabrochados Jenny y Henry se besaban desenfrenadamente, los dos no pudieron ni articular palabras pero ambos micrófono cayeron al piso sacando de su momento a ambos chicos que se pusieron más rojo que una Quafle trataban de decir algo pero que se puede decir en esas situaciones  
- Yo…- empezó Henry  
- Nosotros… la verdad- no sabía como explicarlo Jenny  
- Es …  
- …el  
- Ella  
- Es como la canción es algo más fuerte que tu- dijo Al fin Jenny  
- Algo que no se puede evitar o disimular- agregó Henry  
- Te nace de adentro- dijo seria Jenny  
- Tu no lo controlas no lo pediste  
- La verdad es que desde el comienzo ya nos gustábamos pero…  
- No supimos ver lo que queríamos lo que importaba no si iba ser extraño que alguien como ella este con alguien como yo- Si Jenny venía de una familia rica y el de una familia de clase media  
- Ya no importa nada la cuestión es arriesgarse..  
- Todo necesita sacrificios y si alguien no esta conforme y nos critica pues tendremos que cargar con eso-dijo Henry mientras Harry y Ginny seguían sin decir nada, pero que podían decir  
- Lo siento Harry  
- No quise herirte Ginny  
- No fue nuestra intención- dijeron ambos avergonzados  
- No, esta bien —Ginny pudo pronunciar- el amor siempre debe de triunfar por sobre todas las cosas- dijo aún sin sentido sin saber exactamente qué pensar que decir o a quien mirar  
- ¿No están molestos?- dijo Jenny con la nariz desencajada  
- Pues no es la situación más cómoda del mundo pero es lo correcto y no hay que perdonarse nada - dijo Harry ante el comentario de Jenny  
- Ambos me caen muy bien- dijo Ginny  
- Y a mi igual - dijo Harry aun incrédulo  
- ¿No rencores?- dijeron Henry y Jenny  
- Ninguno-contestaron  
- Bueno  
- Bueno  
- Bien- dijeron los chicos sin saber que hacer  
- Lo mejor es que vallan a votar ya deben de acostarse  
- Si  
- Si  
- Gracias- dijeron los dos aún avergonzados pero con un peso menos de encima

No sabían que hacer que decirse, como mirarse que acaba de pasar, su tregua ese día acababa, como sería mañana que pasaría como se trataría, pero Harry comprendió algo que se había tardado en comprender tantos meses tenía que pensarlo bien, no sabía si era correcto o no…no podía hacerlo. Tenía que poner un fin a esa situación.  
Ambos regresaron a su sala común y Draco ya se estaba despidiendo de algunos hasta de Neville y de Seammus y Dean, las chicas ya le sonreían pero él aun se sentía el raro del grupo y comprendía Harry que esta situación no era fácil, era volver a formarse a conocer y experimentar nuevas cosas, Nikki se despidió cariñosamente de él y vio la torpeza del chico, aunque antes había estado sorprendido por la forma que bailo con Nikki que clase y como la llevaba parecía que volaban, a él nunca le salió bien lo de los bailes y menos lo de las vueltas era un tema muy complicado, Draco se les acerco a Harry lo despidió con una saludo de manos que habían creado lo cual saco una sonrisa a Ginny que recibió un beso del chico, menciono algo de una realista representación pero ellos ya no estaban ahí volaban a lugares parecidos, Y ya todos habían subido a sus dormitorios como si algo les empujara empezaron a contabilizar los votos…

***************

La clases del lunes habían estado pesadas y no se querían imaginar los entrenamientos que tendrían más tarde, estaba terminando de colgar un anuncio para que se presentaran tres cazadores, ya que Ginny quiso hacer las pruebas, dos nuevos golpeadores ya que los del curso pasado se habían salido del colegio, y el guardián se mantenían iban hacer junto a Mcgonnagal y Wood que Harry había contactado para que lo ayudara, los jueces; encima iba de mal humor esa mañana Corazón de Brujas saco el adolescente del Año y en primera plana una foto de él, era una edición especial con información personal, cosas que había hecho en sus años de adolescencia desde 1 incluyendo la última batalla en Hogsmeade su supuesta relación más que cercana con Hermione Granger, el lío amoroso con Cho Chang, la chica que rescataba por segunda vez consecutiva un misterios sin resolver Ginny Weasley, Jenny la novia que lo dejo por otro, lo describía como un mago con mucho potencial un pasado oscuro y un historial de chicas tormentoso atractivo y no sabía que más tonterías, sin mencionar la verdadera historia de su pasado y de los que involucraban, sus habilidades como Mago que sabe algo más que defensa contra las artes oscuras, sin mencionar las fotos de él una sin Polo que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde la habían sacado una foto de portada que era póster para las brujas que era actual y salía con una mirada para alocarse como lo menciono Nikki, y con varita en mano, también fotos más pequeñas del baile de cuarto del concurso de los tres mago fotos de Hermione de Cho de Ginny de Jenny más abajo una foto del supuesto ejercito de él que era la mayoría de la ED en batalla a Ron junto Con Draco, Neville, Luna, Ron y Nikki, a Ron lo ponían como su mano derecha y aprendiz de él futuro mago destacado de la batalla final con Voldemort, Harry no podía entender como jugaban con esas cosas; Autora Rita Skeeter. Para cuando había bajado con Nikki y con los otros atrás riendo de los resultados ya que no los querían decir todavía y Nikki estaba furiosa por que no podía entrar en ellos, todo el mundo dejo de hablar y detuvo sus actividades los profesores de la mesa lo miraban con una mezcla de pena y gracia la cara de Remus era de total burla y la de Taty y Kate era indescriptible trataban de aguantar la risa hasta ya más no poder, una lechuza bajo rápidamente y casi imperceptible para la mayoría, pero los que se pudieron percatar se sorprendieron que una lechuza llegara tan tarde, se poso frente a Ginny y le dejo una carta que tenía en letras escarlatas su nombre la lechuza la picoteo cariñosamente, Ginny la miro muy bien y no la reconocía no era de nadie que conocía y no era una lechuza típica del colegio sus plumas eran negras y blancas con unos ojos verdes impresionantes  
- Gracias — dijo como si la lechuza le entendiera  
- De nada- Ginny alzo la cabeza y vio a sus amigos comiendo su avena y Harry aun rojo como una Quafle giro a todos lados pero nadie le había hablado y la lechuza ya había desaparecido, extrañada por todo ese instante abrió la carta y en su mente leyó " …ayer te vi, más linda que nunca y empecé a encontrar un camino muy diferente en el que no había estado antes, no estoy seguro de lo que es, solo se, que tu estabas conmigo, en todo tu resplandor, por cierto tienes una voz maravillosamente melodiosa parecías un ángel, esperando estar algún día a tu altura…tu admirador secreto.  
- ¿Que es eso?- pregunto Nikki en un tono muy pícaro  
- una carta  
- que dice que eres un ángel, uhhh- dijo Nikki, sonriéndole, Ginny seguía asombrada  
- de quien- dijo Harry en un tono muy celoso y tratando de ocultarlo, aunque todos se dieron cuneta  
- de un admirador secreto por que celoso- dijo Nikki con sorna  
- no tendría por que estarlo verdad  
- eso dímelo tu- Harry se encogió de hombros y continuo con su avena por un momento esa situación le gusto a Ginny pero sabia que no tenía que hacerse ilusiones  
- nunca nadie me había llamado ángel- dijo silenciosamente Hermione la miro muy maternalmente, típico de ella  
- y no dice su nombre  
- admirador secreto  
- que tierno nunca han hecho nada de eso por mi notas o algo parecido  
- y ya tienes pareja para el baile de Halloween- dijo Nikki  
- No- dijo muy molesta Hermione y lanzando una mirada de soslayo a cierto pelirrojo  
- Todo eso me parece una tontería- dijo Ron- es un fastidio  
- Eso lo dices por que un baile para ti es como una roca al igual que tu corazón- dijo Hermione furiosa  
- Mi corazón no es de roca, el tuyo seguro será como un libro viejo y anticuado  
- Como te atreves Ronald- dijo con los ojos aguados y apunto de tirarle un golpe- me acabo de dar cuenta que tienes el tacto y el cerebro de un gusarajo  
- Disculpa si no todos son como tu sabelotodo insufrible por que no le pides una vez más a Viki ya que no tienes pareja  
- Lo haría- dijo explotando y Ron abrió sus ojos muy grande- si el estuviera aquí todo sería diferente el es grandioso y definitivamente sería mi pareja  
- Bien pues escríbele una carta échale perfume y ponle corazoncito y dile que te tiene a sus pies  
- Eres un idiota- dijo lentamente y saliendo más rápido de lo que la lechuza salió minutos antes  
- Ron- dijo Nikki lentamente  
- Mmm- gruño  
- Has algo  
- Que- dijo extrañado  
- La vas a perder  
- A quien- dijo como sino entendiera  
- Tu sabrás  
- Detesto esa frase- dijo Ron saliendo del comedor  
- Que haces Ginny- dijo Nikki viendo a la pelirroja cerrando fuerte sus ojos y golpeando la carta  
- Trato de ver quien me la envió y no puedo- dijo desesperada- creo que lo dejare, será una broma, pero aun así fue muy tierno  
- De repente no es el destino que estén juntos por eso no lo puedes ver- Harry y Ginny alzaron las miradas y se centraron en Nikki que había hablado con una voz seria, pero rápidamente sus miradas se cruzaron y volvieron a bajar  
- Clases- dijo Nikki divertida, le faltaba poco para que comenzara a saltar  
- No le veo lo divertido- dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su amiga

********************

Estaba sentada en la biblioteca se podría decir que era su refugio, no había mucha gente pues era sábado a las 5 de la tarde y la mayoría prefería estar paseando por el lago, su libro de Hechizos y maleficios avanzado estaba abierto, se encontraba repasando la lección de hechizos fáciles de conjurar sin decir una sola palabra, es decir los hechizos mutos, ella estaba segura que si conocía muy bien la teoría el resto sería más fácil, pero la verdadera razón por que se encontraba ahí es por acababa de tener una pelea con Ron que últimamente estaba más insoportable e insensible y muy borde con ella, después de que se habían abrazado cuando empataron en el concurso de talentos, aunque la mayoría había votado por Ginny y Harry creyendo que ellos también participaban, ambos se habían llevado un 38% de los votos a diferencia de Harry y Ginny que se llevaron 47%, estaban muy feliz ya habían echo sus pedidos aunque no sabían de cual se trataba el otro, por que diablos no se podía concentrar!!!, en eso algo le choco la punta de la nariz, ¿un avioncito de papel?, una de sus alas decía ábreme, Hermione miro a todos lados y no veía a nadie que no este concentrado en su lectura, en la pagina 23 de un libro que tu conoces encontraras algo dejado en Newt Scamander, Hermione releyó el mensaje dos veces  
- 'Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos'- murmuro y corrió a ala sección de Criaturas Mágicas abrió el libro en la pagina 23 y leyó bien la siguiente no será tan fácil es algo único como tu y lo encuentras en Una historia de la magia de Bathilda Bagshot, ese pedacito de historia único se encuentra en una pagina que te llevara a la siguiente pista, Hermione corrió emocionada sin saber que esperar hasta el libro de Batidla, que era eso único se había leído y repasado el libro mínimo tres veces, algo único, no muy común…anécdotas de cómo se derrotaron a los trolls, rió para sus adentro, Hermione creció sabiendo que derrotar a un Troll no era fácil y después de su incidente en primero el profesor Bings había tocado el tema, pero en que pagina estaba 156, estaba segura abrió el libro y había otro papel, gracioso verdad…no tanto como los aullidos de una mandrágora que la encuentras en…- 'Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos' de Phyllida Spore- corrió hasta el libro- no es mágico no es nada de este mundo y sin embargo eres de él y encima lo estudiaste hace tres, solo tres, años-Hermione corrió hacia los libros de estudios Muggles, tenía que ser uno de los libros que llevaba tenía que ser 'Vida doméstica y costumbres sociales de los muggles británicos', pagina tres, no te cansas de saber todo Numerología y Gramática 27 meses en total estudiando eso, ya te cansaste. Hermione corrió hasta el libro y lo abrió, había un pergamino lleno de números 5 minutos después ya tenía lo que decía, el único libro que de los que conoces solo tu lo has leído siendo tu parte favorita la de las leyendas- Hermione volvió a correr hasta que llegó, ya quieres saber de que se trata verdad, pero aun no acaba corre ni tu supiste lo que el necesitaba y se encuentra en lo profundo del lugar en que se metió cuarto fue el torneo de los tres magos y en una prueba no ayudaste EN NADA, ahora Hermione estaba molesta, busca lo que nunca se te ocurrió página 69, de mala gana fue hasta la estantería de Herbologia que quedaba junto a un ventana que miraba pasiblemente el lago, cuando sus pies toparon con algo y casi se tropieza- quien deja los libros tirados- murmuro muy cascarrabias, se dio cuenta que era el libro de Herbologia que iba a buscar lo levanto y fue a la pagina 69 — quieres ir conmigo al baile de Halloween- Hermione alzo la vista y parado frente de ella estaba Ron con una sonrisa y encogido de hombros  
- si — dijo con una sonrisa y riendo ante la ocurrencia del pelirrojo  
- te gusto la sorpresa- dijo tímidamente y con un poco de rubor  
- me hiciste recorrer tantos libros en los que ya ni siquiera para esta frase- dijo con una sonrisa  
- no niegues que te encanto- dijo él acercándose a ella- todos esos libros- dijo con una sonrisa que la derretía  
- no fue lo único- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y un poco roja, estaban muy cerca y Ron se iba acercando más y rozando sus labios para darle un cálido beso mientras a sus espaldas el sol se ponía, Hermione se puso de puntitas y sintió como el pelirrojo entrelazaba su mano con la de ella y con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura atrayéndola hacía él  
- no soy tan insensible-dijo él muy serio  
- lo se- dijo ella asintiendo suavemente y volviéndolo a besar

*****************

Sentada en el sofá de siempre con diez cartas de su famoso admirador, regresaba de su entrenamiento de Quidditch, Harry los había apaleado a todos y a las cinco después de tres horas los dejo respirar, había subido y una lechuza ya la estaba esperando, le entregaba dos notas por día, y a decir verdad, le agradaba tantas cosas bonitas él le hablaba y ella no le respondía pero por indicación de él. " todo sigue normal yo terminando esa búsqueda que había empezado en lo profundo de un bosque oscuro, es difícil descubrir que hay ahí y ponerle un poco de luz sobre todo cuando estas rodeado de tanta gente, no te has puesto a pensar que con toda esa gente muchas veces no estas, si no que estas volando hacia el infinito y el más allá, y que en realidad todo es una perfecta actuación quien te conoce de verdad mi ángel? Quien me conoce a mi? (ella se preguntaba lo mismo como alguien podía pensar lo mismo) El mundo es tan limitante, y cuando nadie te ve vas a tu cama saltas gritas pegas de almohadonzazos a tus compañeras a las verdaderas y nadie se podría imaginar que alguien como tu podía hacer una cosa como esa y fíjate que solo es una bobada pero hay cosas más grandes…" totalmente de acuerdo pensaba Ginny, "no te ha pasado que te detienes por un segundo y te pones a pensar que diablos estas haciendo y por que lo haces!!" "te miro y me doy cuenta que la cura de esta enfermedad, que me causa dolor y bienestar, son solo tus labios, aquellos labios" "por que es tan difícil sentir como siento que sea difícil amarte" "tus cabellos parecen fuego ardiente como el sentimiento que creo esta creciendo en mi interior, tus pecas adoro tus pecas (curioso ella las detestaba) te hacen guardar una inocencia pureza y una gracia perfecta" "por fin encontré una razón positiva que me renueva de fuerzas cada día y me da gusto seguir aquí en esta búsqueda interminable" "no detestas a la gente que enrosca su cabello para llamar la atención de un chico (pues la verdad que si, típicas huecas) no adoras que las hojas secas crujan en invierno, sabes por que existen los silencios incómodos??? No los detestas??? "ponía trivialidades de las más graciosas que le hacían pensar en cosas, "chocolates los adoro….grageas de todos los colores una pasada…….. No te dan ganas el día de cumpleaños de alguien tirarle la torta en la cara al cumpleañero o cumpleañera?? (Pues la verdad es que le encantaba la idea) "Antes de conocerte el mundo era plano y así llegaste tu devolviéndome la fe sin poemas y sin flores con defectos y con errores"  
- "el amor es como el aire no lo ves pero lo sientes"- Ginny alzó la vista y se topo con los ojos verdes esmeraldas, un escalofrió le recorrió por el cuerpo y agacho la mirada, sintió como Harry se sentaba a su lado y escribía en su libro- parece que ese no se rinde  
- pues gracias a Dios alguien no lo hace- dijo Ginny  
- no me digas que te estas enamorando- su voz era fría y seca, Harry la miraba con una ceja alzada  
- no lo se- dijo tímidamente- lamento decir que ahora ya no estoy segura de mis sentimientos- ambos se miraron con tristeza- el tiempo no es eterno  
- no, no lo es, tienes derecho  
- Ha…Harry- dijo ella, pero había sido sincera, de repente el amor no es eterno de repente el amor no existía, como se podía pedir un amor eterno a un mortal, por muy gran mago que sea, pensaba muy triste  
- Esta bien, tengo que concentrarme en el entrenamiento de más tarde, yo tengo una misión que cumplir, espero que no te decepciones el 31, Halloween, como te encontrara- dijo ojeando las hojas  
- El me encontrará yo esperare, solo se que ira de con un antifaz negro, disfrazado del zorro, un personaje Muggle  
- Se quien es, suerte  
- Harry…-pero ya era muy tarde el chico había desaparecido tras las escaleras que conducía a los dormitorios, una lagrima se derramó por sus mejillas, no podía seguir con él y era mejor despejarse de todo, el chico anónimo sería una gran solución, esperaba, pero como dolía perderlo…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII: Nuevos Acontecimientos

Un mes de entrenamientos era lo que llevaban ya estaban pocos días del odioso baile de Halloween. Pero en esos momentos baile y cerveza de mantequilla era lo último que cruzaba por su mente.

Esa semana había sido dura, empezando el lunes con Taty y Remus, los habían hecho puré en la sala multipropósito que se convertía en una cancha atlética y en el centro de ella todo tipo de maquinas para trabajar el cuerpo; usualmente corrían 500 metros pero esta ves los habían obligado a los 1000 metros, "están locos" habían exclamado, "a correr ya gallinas patéticas", les gritaba Taty, la verdad es que Harry adoraba a Taty y a Key pero en los entrenamientos eran igual de odiosas que Snape, y eso era demasiado, los trataban con una indiferencia y sin piedad y Key era la peor. Luego de correr las planchas las flexiones abdominales golpearle al saco, las piedras, esto era lo peor, Remus y Taty hechizaban piedras del tamaño de su cabeza y se las lanzaban, no podían utilizar magia para detenerlas y tenían que esquivarlas pero ahora lo hacían con una venda en los ojos debían agudizar sus sentidos y para culminar, las clases de esgrimas primero con Taty y Remus luego era en pareja donde Harry y Ginny se habían aprovechado para pavonearse cuando estaban peleados, pero ahora tenían a Snape al frente de ellos con una espada y eso era una lucha peor que las de Harry y Ginny. El martes Moody les había dado una serie de hechizos maldiciones encantamientos, etc. que tenían que aprender como hacerlas en esa misma clase y hacerlas contra arañas lo cual no gusto mucho a Ron; luego los hechizos mutos con varita, Harry fue el único que pudo hacerlos a la primera y Moody le pidió que se concentrara por diez minutos y lo paralizara sin varita, asombrosamente pudo hacerlo "muchacho sabes que puedes hacer magia sin varita" su ojo había girado más rápido que nunca todos estaban boquiabiertos y Harry aún más. También tenían duelos con Moody esos eran muy difíciles y parecía que a Moody le encantaba hacerlos sufrir, los miércoles sus peores clases con Key se había peleado con ella una semana por una de esas, ella podía introducirse en la mente de cada uno, Harry e favorito. Primero escogió el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres lo hizo verlo una tras otra sin importar las lagrimas que el muchacho votaba sin importar que todas las ventanas a su alrededor se rompieran o que las luces se apagaran, lo dejaba ahí en el mismo recuerdo, cuando Harry pudo llegar a ver como su madre después del rayo caía muerta sin desmayarse lo dejo en paz, pero después de cada desmayo recibía las palabras más ácidas y bordes de toda su vida "débil," "me das vergüenza ajena" " no aguantarías ni un segundo frente a Voldemort" " tu padre y Sirius te tendrían lastima" lastima lo que él mas detestaba " Sirius detestaba a los miedosos" " pobre James si viera a su hijo" Harry un día estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y atacarla sin embargo salió corriendo a su escondite favorito en el árbol, luego vino el recuerdo de Sirius llevaban un mes en él y seguí tirándose encima de él velo cada vez que entraba en esa pesadilla veía como nadie iba a buscarlo y el se tiraba al velo " me das asco" le había dicho Key " el pobre niño que sobrevivió perdió a uno mas y!" le había gritado"enfrentalo" "es solo un entupido recuerdo imbecil" le gritaba, "buscas que todos te sientan pena" " no me conmueves ni un ápice" "una vida más una menos supéralo tarado" "no entiendes o estas sordo Sirius esta muerto y no puedes hacer nada por él, pero a ti te encanta sufrir" "no es mi culpa que tu no hallas querido lo suficiente a Sirius como para sentir su ida" dijo rabiosos furioso con odio Kate le volteo la cara de un cachetadon "no vuelvas a decir eso niñato insolente, suficiente estas haciendo con manchar la memoria de Sirius que mal se hubiera sentido al verte así de acabado" una semana después se habían vuelto a mirar y hablar y habían dejado ese recuerdo pero se habían enfrentado a muchos más, no solo recuerdos si no temores, había visto la muerte de Ginny cientos de veces y los miércoles lo volvía a ver, detestaba esas clases, sobretodo por que terminaban furioso con Kate. Luego venía los jueves donde la profesora Mcgonnagal explotaba sus poderes al máximo, básicamente exploraban y practicaban más con ellos, bolas de energía la profesora siempre preparaba pruebas para los chicos y cada vez eran más difíciles donde hacían escudos bolas de energía explotaban o detenían cosas, adoraban esas clases, también los empezó a preparar como animagos, primero con la teoría, que era demasiado larga según Ron y hablaba de todo el cambio del un cuerpo humano a un animal, los riesgos las ventajas y las desventajas, para eso tenían que aprender un hechizo extremadamente difícil con un movimiento complicado la primera transformación, y un poción que tardaba medio año, tuvieron que repasar hechizos de transformación humana y de cosas a animales. Luego las clases de Hagrid en el bosque prohibido, donde se encontraban en esos momentos, era para despertar todos las habilidades de ocultamiento rastreo, entre otras cosas, recordaba la primera horrorosa clase cuando Hagrid los había dejado solos y ellos tenían que encontrar el camino de vuelta sin usar magia al final Hagrid tuvo que encontrarlos, luego les enseño como seguir sus rastros y seguir los rastros de los otros, de animales, reconocer cada huella de animal, por que hubiera sido desastroso toparse con una bañes que se encuentran en lo más profundo del bosque o con un hombre lobo en luna llena, así Hagrid le mostró como de una huella por muy borrosa que este por pequeñas características podían definir la huella de un animal, luego debían de esconderse y Hagrid no los podía ocultar, les enseño a quedarse inmóvil sin hacer ni un movimiento sin pestañar, y controlar la respiración para que esta no sonara ni revelara al enemigo la posición, pero ahora se encontraban en una nueva prueba, con los ojos vendados tenían que recorrer el bosque prohibido, en el camino los demás les lanzaban maleficios y el debía de descubrir la posición de los demás antes que un hechizo o maleficio le cayera, ahora era el turno de Ginny, que hábilmente podía esquivarlos, pudo derribar a Draco y a Ron, pero sin querer se fue alejando y se acercaba a un claro, los demás la seguían con la mirada, Hermione había lanzado un Petrificus muy silencioso y Ginny lo había atrapado en un bola de energía, pero por un segundo todos se detuvieron inclusive Hagrid, todos aguantaban la respiración, Al frente de ellos había un pequeño arrollo y la luz de la luna apenas alumbraba el lugar

- Ginny deja de moverte- susurro Hagrid  
- No- dijo ella y lentamente se sacó la venda, frente a ella estaba tres unicornios el más pequeño parecía ser el hijo estaba lastimado en uno de los costados que sangraba descontroladamente, la que parecía su madre le lamía el unicornio pero el padre se empezó a cercar a Ginny Furioso y haciendo ruido con los cascos de sus pezuñas mientras hacía un sonido parecido al relinchar de un caballo, parecía como si quisiera proteger a su familia  
- Ginny no te acerques al unicornio, te pueden golpear su hijo esta lastimado, si te sienten como una amenaza estarás perdida- susurro en un gemido Hermione que se mezclaba con los gemidos del unicornio bebé  
- Lárgate- relinchaba el unicornio y golpeaba sus pezuñas con la tierra seca y dura  
- No lo haré-dijo Ginny, todos escuchaban a Ginny pero no al unicornio, la voz de ella había sonado muy dulcificada- no quiero hacerte daño  
- Ustedes siempre hacen daño- dijo y con su mandíbula golpeo el costado de Ginny  
- Yo no- y le acaricio el cuerno sin importar que el se moviera tanto, y como si una fuerza la condujera se acerco hasta el unicornio  
- Esta muriendo  
- Mami voy a estar bien- gimió el unicornio su mama la seguía lamiendo  
- Por supuesto que lo harás pequeña- la unicornio la miro fijamente y vio como de las manos de ella salía una luz blanquecina, que irradiaba todo el lugar, puso su mano sobre el costado- dime como te llamas  
- Briseida…me haces cosquillas-dijo riendo el unicornio  
- Estoy segura de que si a mi me hacen lo mismo también me daría cosquillas- dijo riendo- pero ya falta poco- dijo acariciándole lomo- como te hiciste eso  
- Yo no fui, un cíclope nos estaba persiguiendo, quiere matarnos a todos los unicornios- dijo con un dejo de lastima  
- Y sabes por que- dijo Ginny muy preocupada  
- Ahora se han unido al señor de las tinieblas- dijo la mamá- quieren exterminar a todo lo puro y positivo  
- También están tras las hadas — dijo el unicornio refunfuñando  
- Ya veo- dijo cuando más luz salió de sus manos- callo en el lomo de la pequeña unicornio  
- Estas bien, dijo la mama lamiéndola- Ginny abrió sus ojos cansadas y les sonrió  
- Por supuesto que si, ahora Briseida ya puedes irte, chicos acérquense- dijo suavemente a los demás que habían estado observando esto atónitos, los cinco jóvenes y Hagrid se acercaron- ella es Briseida- dijo débilmente- ellos son Draco Malfoy, Nikki Diggory, Hermione Granger Ronald Weasley mi hermano y Harry Potter  
- Harry Potter- murmuro el unicornio, Ginny asintió  
- Así es, él es Harry Potter- Harry no entendía que pasaba pero el unicornio le estaba lamiendo la mano y torpemente le acaricio la cabeza  
- Muchas gracias Ginebra- dijo la unicornio ayudando a que su hija se levante  
- Pero como sabe mi nombre  
- Esta escrito- dijo un centauro que se acerco a ellos, lo curioso es que no era un hombre en forma de caballo era una mujer- hasta luego Briseida y ten más cuidado- los tres unicornios se fueron no sin antes agradecer  
- Eres un centauro- dijo Ron examinándola de pies a cabeza  
- No Ronald Weasley, en realidad mi raza es la forma femenina de los centauros, nos consideran centauros pero en realidad somos Siras  
- Y tu nombre es…-pregunto Ginny  
- Zenia  
- Por que dices que sabían mi nombre y que lo sabían por que estaba escrito  
- Las estrellas, están muy unida con el destino de cada uno de nosotros, Harry Potter y su nacimiento fue una de las primeras revelaciones hace cientos de años, y solo nosotros lo sabemos, pero también estaba dicho que su pasado lo iba a atormentar y que en cualquier momento el manto negro lo podría cubrir  
- Yo jamás iría al lado oscuro- dijo con Rabia, Zenia lo miró  
- La rabia, la ira el odio la venganza mala, la ambición mala, la envidia mala, es un sendero hacia la oscuridad y tu has estado muy cerca; sin embargo y después de toda la historia que envolvía al niño que sobrevivió, se predijo la venida de una mujer, una guerrera, era un ser puro, celestial, y su fuerza principal radica en su corazón, la inocencia de ella será la única en este mundo tan pura que podrá romper barreras, su misión: mantener a todos unidos por el amor, llenos de inocencia, algo que nunca se debería perder, ella jamás lo hará aunque así lo crea y aunque pase tantas cosas no lo hará…pero saben, muy pronto la historia caótica que no obtendría un buen final esta apunto de rescribirse  
- No que no se puede cambiar el destino- dijo Hermione y Draco a la vez  
- Tu cambiaste el tuyo joven Malfoy- dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada que tocaba fondo en cada ser que ella miraba- tu debes ser el que más cree en estas cosas, tu eres un vivo ejemplo de ello, y tienen suerte no todas las personas pueden rescribir su Destino, y los que tienen posibilidades muchas veces fallan, James lo hizo- Harry alzo la vista  
- Como  
- Esa es otra historia joven Potter pero lo que debe saber es que la esperanza es lo único que te va a salvar, refugiate en ella- y paso una mirada por Ginny y luego regreso a Harry- ¿estas dispuesto a rescribir tu destino?- un silencio se hizo entre ellos- se que harás lo que puedas ójala no falles- dijo muy triste  
- Pero tu puedes verlo- dijo Harry desesperado  
- No joven Potter no es tan preciso como tu crees, nada esta dicho hasta el final, lo siento  
- Como es eso que mi papá…-empezó Harry no se iba a quedar satisfecho con que eso era otra historia  
- Joven Potter eso no te lo puedo decir yo, aun así no serviría de nada- dijo con una voz muy seria pero dulce  
- Supuestamente no deberían de revelar nada ustedes- dijo Ron  
- Pues no he revelado nada que ustedes los elegidos no supieran en su interior, Ginebra ya sabe que es ella, Potter también y ustedes lo saben desde que nacieron, no hay dudas solo les falta creer en ello; acuérdense que si no estas seguro de ti mismo estas perdido serás una pieza fácil para él que te podrá manipular de la peor forma; Gracias Ginebra no era tu obligación curar a Briseida pero lo hiciste y no tengas miedo hablar con animales y poseer la curación mágica no tiene por que asustarte, estuviste muy bien, encajarías muy bien en nuestra raza  
- Gracias Zenia…  
- Confía en tus corazonadas muy pronto lo descubrirás todo  
- …-Ginny no dijo nada y el resto no entendió  
- suerte jóvenes elegidos, unidos triunfaran mantengan la fe el amor la esperanza la confianza no la pierdan y triunfaran- dijo alejándose de ellos  
- se que debo de hacer- dijo Ginny todas la miraban sin entender- y empezó a silbar muy suavemente, el viento empezó a elevarla del suelo, sus cabellos flotaban las flores se desprendían y las rodeaban luego lucecitas se acercaron a ella Harry y Hermione se frotaron los ojos y se dieron cuenta que eran hadas, muchos unicornios galoparon hasta formar todos un círculo alrededor del arrollo  
- Polvo de cuerno de unicornio- los unicornios sacudieron su cuerno y un polvito cayo en el arrollo- cabellos de ellos- los pelos se desprendieron de su cola y flotaron hasta caer en ella- polvos de hadas mágicas, lagrimas de ellas- las Hadas habían votado un polvito y ahora botaban lagrimas- paz y armonía deberá volver a reinar, alejar todas las fuerzas del mal, el amor prevalecerá, fuerza del interior mío se creara, por el poder que la misma naturaleza me concedió yo doy amor por vida y vida a seres de amor- Ginny descendió y sus pies ni bien tocaron el arrollo una onda blanquecina se esparció por todo el bosque prohibido y esa noche el bosque se ilumino, de repente el cuerpo de Ginny perdió fuerzas y si no fuera por Briseida que entro al arrollo el cuerpo de Ginny no se encontraría en su lomo, ahora se acercaba a Harry que la había tomado en brazos  
- Vamos Ginny resiste un poco- dijo dejándola en el suelo- te necesito mañana hay un partido que ganar y sin ti no puedo- dijo rápidamente  
- Estoy bien- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- no me perdería el partido por nada  
- Vamos Ginny- dijo Nikki suministrándole de sus manos un poco de energía  
- Estoy bien, déjalo tu también necesitas energías para mañana compañera- dijo con una sonrisa  
- Te pasa de buena- dijo Hermione sonriéndole- vamos Harry llévala al castillo, que esperas tonto- Harry la miro molesto y su amiga le saco la lengua, lentamente se dirigieron devuelta al castillo mientras Hagrid les contaba lo que Ginny acaba de hacer, un conjuro con su propia magia que tenía sus raíces en el amor y con ayuda de los mimos seres que iba a proteger realizo magia muy antigua, que no conocía a nadie que pudiera hacerla

*******************  
Harry miraba a sus compañeros ya todos estaban con sus túnicas, listos para el partido con Ravenclaw, estaba orgulloso de su equipo, por supuesto que el no lo había elegido solo, Wood lo había ayudado y sabía que podía confiar en él, como extrañaba al antiguo equipo, pero estaba orgullo so del que tenía ahora, Seammus y Dean eran sus nuevo golpeadores, Colin y Nikki se habían unido al equipo como cazadores y Ginny era la estrella para Harry, tenía mucha suerte por que la pelirroja estaba con una nueva energía, aunque había escuchado en la mañana que la pelirroja estaba emocionada por que iba conocer por fin a su admirador secreto, bajo la mirada y la volvió alzar con una sonrisa dirigida a todos Ron le devolvía la sonrisa  
- Ravenclaw…nos han abucheado, insultado, tratado de bajar los ánimos, y nosotros seguimos de pie, por que nos hemos entrenado, nos hemos esforzado, hemos derramado lagrimas, sudor y sangre…- su voz y preocupación era la misma que Wood  
- Literalmente- dijo Colin  
- Así es hemos entrenado en las peores condiciones  
- Para mala suerte- dijo Nikki  
- Yo no diría eso, eso nos ha endurecido y hoy un día calido es pan comido para nosotros, ustedes son los mejores, su esfuerzo se vera reflejado hoy día en el puntaje no me decepcionen no decepcionen al equipo, no decepcionen a nuestra casa y mucho menos a la profesora Mcgonnagal  
- Que te matara- dijo Dean  
- Tranquilo ganaremos- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa  
- Den su mejor esfuerzo den lo mejor de ustedes y la victoria será suya ahora salgan y consíganla  
- Sí- gritaron todos y salieron montados en sus escobas al campo  
- Capitanes dense la mano  
- Te aplastare Potter a ti y a tu inútil equipo  
- Estaremos por verlo Davies- dijo apretándole la mano igual de fuerte  
- Y madame Hooch suelta la snitch ¡el partido comienza! — dijo Dennis el hermano menor de Colin- la Quafle esta en posición de Ginny Weasley que se acerca peligrosamente a los aros, una bludger le pasa muy cerca pero logra esquivarla, y Burton se le acerca trata de quitarle la Quafle y….si 10 a 0 a favor de Gryffindor- los golpeadores de Ravenclaw tenía como claro objetivo derivar a la pelirroja así que Harry le encargo a Dean que no se despegue de la pelirroja para que así pueda desviarlas, los cazadores de Gryffindor volaban en pico y en V siendo esa la mejor táctica, pero también tenías otra muy buenas, por un momento Ginny tenía la Quafle mientras Colin volaba arriba de ella y Nikki abajo y cuando todos los cazadores se iban y se arremolinaban a su alrededor soltaba la Quafle todos creían que la perdía pero en realidad Nikki anotaba en el aro más Bajo o Colin en el aro más arriba dependiendo de adonde tirara la pelirroja, cuando a Ron le metieron el primer tanto a manos de la hermosa Milene Larvey, Harry se preocupo mucho por que sabía que la debilidad de su amigo era la falta de confianza sobretodo después que le metieron otro tanto y empezaron a cantar los Slytherin Weasley es nuestro Rey, así que se iba acercar a él pero este negó con la cabeza y le levanto los pulgares, también escuchaba los gritos de Hermione diciéndola a Ron que el siguiente no la iba a fallar, Harry sonrió y regreso a la búsqueda de la snitch que ya se encontraba desaparecida por 39 minutos y Cho que no le dejaban respirar y le mandaba frases muy bordes- Y Colin hace otro tanto 80-20 a favor de Gryffindor chúpense esa Ravenclaw  
- Creevey  
- Pero profesora han estado jugando con una arrogancia única y siendo muy bordes así no es que les den una paliza  
- ¡Creevey, imparcialidad!  
- Si, si, si…y Nikki tiene la Quafle uy pero una bludger casi la derriba de la escoba, Nikki se recupera y va tras la Quafle parece esta molesta, yo me alejaría de ella dicen que su especialidad son lo Petrificus  
- No nos interesa la vida de los jugadores Creevey solo comente el partido  
- Y Weasley la detiene, parece que viene con más fuerza que el año pasado eso es Gryffindor con la Quafle- Colin tenía la Quafle y volaba a toda velocidad hasta los aros- eso es trampa Burton, maldito imbecil- grito Dennis desenfrenado cuando vio como Burton tiraba a su hermano de la escoba  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Creevey!!!!!  
- No vio lo que le hizo es cabrón a mi hermano  
- Creevey te juro una más  
- Como quiera profesora- dijo este cabreado y viendo como su hermano anotaba el penalti- si 90- 20 a favor de Gryffindor  
- Ginny Weasley le quita la Quafle a Larvey y las dos Bludgers se dirigen hacia ella, ¡cuidado! Si Dean y Seammus han llegó más rápido que la snitch y las han desviado  
- Bien hecho chicos- dijo Harry volviendo a respirar, cuando de repente un centello dorado volaba muy arriba de sus cabezas, Harry vio que Cho no se había dado cuenta todavía y se encontraba a unos cinco metros de él así que se impulso en la saeta que relucía más que nunca y salió disparado por la snitch, Cho ya lo perseguía y estaba a punto de pisarle los talones pero la puñetera Snitch empezó a dar vueltas por todo el campo de Quidditch se metía entre los aros, estaba más rebelde que nunca pasaba frente a los jugadores, había perdido noción del partido del tiempo de todo ójala que el Plan ataque final lo haya puesto Ginny en practica y no se halla distraído  
- Harry sigue persiguiendo la snitch y esta no se deja atrapar van a mano a mano con Cho esta le pisa los talones por momentos, falsa ni siquiera la había visto- esta vez la profesora no dijo nada, estaba muy de acuerdo con el comentario mientras veía como la snitch de lo alta que estaba y después de haber recorrido la tribuna de profesores empezó a descender rápidamente  
- Vamos saeta vamos un poco más- dijo Harry inclinándose sobre ella y aumentando la velocidad Cho ahora si iba un poco rezagada y el suelo parecía acercarse abismalmente hacia ellos en cualquier momento chocarían  
- Y no se detienen…creo que otra cosa los detendrá ¡Cuidado!- Grito Dennis y es que ya estaban a menos de cinco metros del suelo cuatro…tres…dos….Cho había frenado de golpe y se había tambaleado hasta caerse sin embargo Harry seguía con el brazo extendido  
- Ya la tenemos saeta un poco más- y como si esta recibiera ordenes dio un gran empujón a Harry que hizo que este se tambaleara y terminara cogiéndose de una mano a la saeta y con la otra la Snitch  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SI!!!!!!!! Harry Potter ha atrapado la Snitch, y Gryffindor gana 290 a 20, esto ha sido increíble cinco tantos fueron anotados mientras se había dado esta persecución el primero de Nikki el segundo de Colin y los tres últimos de Ginny que fuerza de la pelirroja parece un cometa de fuego y esto esta que arde  
- ¡Creevey!  
- Oficialmente ya acabo el partido el resto son opiniones mías- dijo Dennis con sonrisa de angelitos, el resto de los jugadores ya se había encontrado con Harry y se les había unido en un gran abrazo, luego se abrazo con Nikki con Seammus con Dean se dieron unos golpes y con Ron también se veían muy patéticos luego vino Ginny y empezaron a saltar junto abrazados dando grititos de ganamos, hasta que se quedaron mirando muy fijamente y una energía los recorrió y los hizo separar, los colores subieron, se separaron y se sonrieron tímidamente  
- Sigues electrocutándome Potter- dijo con una sonrisa  
- Así parece- dijo riendo  
- Bien hecho  
- Tu estuviste genial Weasley  
- Gajes del oficio- dijo riendo

****************************

Que tanto podían las chicas demorarse en ponerse un traje y salir del cuarto, pensaba Ron dando vueltas de vueltas por la sala común, los chicos y las chicas iban a ir separados pero Ron quería verla antes de partir, la profesora Mcgonnagal ya había llegado a recogerlos y antes de salir Ron vio en la cima de las escaleras con un corsé fucsia y una falda hasta la rodillas que terminaban en puntas y unas pequeñas alas que brillaban, su cabello estaba recogido con ganchitos brillantes y lo tenía lacio su antifaz era también fucsia y tenía escarchable mismo color, Hermione se veía estupenda; los chicos se fueron Harry y Ron iban juntos llegaron al comedor y ya estaban el resto de hombres de todo Hogwarts, Draco se les unió iba vestido de pirata y Ron estaba vestido de príncipe, luego las puertas del comedor se abrieron para dejar paso a una fila de muchachas vestidas de diferentes formas y en diferentes colores.  
Ginny buscaba entre todos los hombres a el famoso Zorro con antifaz negro, Hermione le había hablado de él, aquel hombre que luchaba contra el mal iba en una camisa de seda negra con unos pantalones negros al igual que la capa y el famoso antifaz que solo revelaba de la nariz para abajo y sus ojos, que era lo que capturaba a todas, y eso era lo que buscaba un antifaz con ojos que la capturaran. Se había esforzado mucho en su traje, la verdad es que no sabía que ponerse, al final opto por un vestido blanco que se ataba al cuello y tenía un escote hasta el inicio del pecho y terminaba en sus tobillos, sus pies estaban calzados por tacones no muy altos color plateado, y su cabello lo levaba suelto y con rizos sueltos que caían gracilmente sobre sus hombros y estaban adornado por una coronada de flores echa con el mismo cabello de ella y adornada por flores chiquitas y blancas, su espalda adornada por una cuantas pecas iba al descubierto, el vestido la moldeaba y estilizaba su figura, y el antifaz que llevaba estaba echo de plumas blancas, la música empezó a sonar y vio como su hermano sacaba a Hermione y Draco saco a Nikki que iba de gatita con una cola con la que jugaba y le hacía cosquillas a Draco, de repente sus ojos toparon con una cabellera negra y muy revuelta que iba de mosquetero y sacaba a Cho Chang una tristeza la inundo y pensar que mientras celebraban en la sala común Harry disfrutaba el haber derrotado a Cho, pero sus ojos se fueron a posar en un chico con sombrero negro vestido de negro con la capa y el antifaz y la espada colgando de él se acercaba a ella y si sus ojos la capturaron una descarga le sacudió el cuerpo, las palabras sobraban entre ellos, las brujas de McBeth estaban tocando una canción muy movida que había puesto a todos saltar y a dar vueltas como locos, él le estaba sonriendo y le había tomado la mano… y dios como una sonrisa podía derretirla, ella muy emocionada se dirigió hasta el centro de la pista moviéndose la compás de la música y riendo, el le daba vueltas de mil formas, y ella lo disfrutaba al máximo, hasta que empezaron a pasar canciones más lentas, donde el le tomaba la cintura y ella lo abrazaba y escondía su cara en su pecho, aspirando un aroma tan conocido, pensando que no conocía momento más perfecto que ese y que no podía creer que él chico que había escrito todas esas cartas existiera en realidad debería de ser un en un millón  
- estas muy hermosa Ginny- dijo muy serio pero con mucha dulzura- eres muy especial para mi y quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho  
- muchas gracias- dijo sonrojándose- y por fin conoceré al chico que esta detrás de las cartas y de la máscara- dijo con una sonrisa y llena de ilusión, el chico se llevo la manos detrás y desató el antifaz de seda negra y dejo al descubierto su rostro  
- Hola Ginny  
- No, no puede ser, esto no puede ser verdad todo fue una mentira- dijo cerrando amargamente los ojos, y las lagrimas caían sin parar  
- Todo fue verdad, absolutamente todo- la pelirroja se seco las lagrimas y salió corriendo pero él no se rindió y fue tras ella hasta los jardines dejando el mágico momento en el comedor, corrió hasta los jardines iba detrás de ella hasta que pudo tomarle la mano y la acerco a él hasta que la aprisiono en sus brazos con fuerza y sin lastimarla, mientras ella lloraba con rabia y le tiraba de golpes tratando de safarse de sus brazos, la luna reflejaba un luz muy potente que alumbraba el lago que era donde ellos muy cerca se encontraban, Ginny le seguía tirando de golpes y él la abrazaba cariñosamente  
- Por que me haces esto, trato de reponerme de uno y me vuelves hacer caer, por que, no voy a poder más…  
- Ya no hay nada que reponerse por que ahora no tengo miedo, ya no me importa nada yo amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas, amo lo que eres o imagino, amo lo que entregas lo que escondes amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas, amo tus dudas y certezas te amo en lo simple y en lo compleja, amo lo que dices lo que callas amo tus recuerdos tus olvidos amo tus olores tus fragancias te amo en el beso y en la distancia- dijo haciendo una pausa mientras veía como la pelirroja se secaba con fuerza las lagrimas y sonreía amargamente ya se encontraban a unos pasos del otro pero seguían muy juntos- amo lo que amas yo te amo, te amo por amor sin doble filo, te amo y si no pudiera amarte se que te amaría aun lo mismo amo lo que seas y lo que puedas amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas amo lo que dices, lo que piensas, te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas  
y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas amo tu alegría y tus tristezas te amo en la carne y en el alma te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas amo lo que pides y regalas amo tus caricias, tus ofensas — Ginny le sonrió y lagrimas le caían pero todas era de pura felicidad, sentía su mano acariciar sus cabellos su rostro su cuello- amo tus instantes y lo eterno te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno y amo lo que amas yo te amo te amo, te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido…- un silencio se hizo entre los dos y nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlos ni el silbido del viento, ni el ruido del agua que venía del fondo, el cielo no se movió, las estrellas no centellaron, la luna no quiso hacer ni un movimiento, todo se había detenido para ellos, no se escuchaba la música ni nada solo sus respiraciones que iban al compás, pero ahora si que él se ponía nervioso, no le respondía nada  
- Eres un tonto, no sabes como te detesto- esto no era buena señal- en el fondo siempre quise que seas tu, pero por que me lo propones creía que "ya lo habíamos hablado"  
- Una guerra requiere sacrificios- dijo suavemente y lo más dulce que poseía con un rubor encantador en sus mejillas- y si estas dispuesta a estar a mi lado, sabiendo todos los peligros que una guerra conlleva, y sobre todo los peligros que corres por estar conmigo quisieras ser mi novia Ginebra Molly Weasley  
- tomo todos los riesgos y más, por supuesto que si, siempre estuve dispuesta a tomar riesgos, y claro que quiero ser tu novia Harry James Potter- Harry se acercó a ella rodeándola por la cintura y dándole un beso, si ya se habían rozado y besado brevemente pero esto era diferente, este beso, era un beso libre, sin temores, correspondido, sin importar nada solo ellos dos, un beso de amor, dulce, cálido, maravilloso, inolvidable, que hacía que toda una fuerza recorriera tu cuerpo te llenara el alma y completara a tu corazón, uno muy profundo donde permitieron explorarse, algo que empezó tímido y termino como un beso apasionado sin temores o vergüenzas, un beso que no permitía que se desprendiera él uno de él otro, mágico, especial, único, indescriptible, se habían olvidado de respirar y solo disfrutaban el unirse el uno con el otro, el beso se había convertido en algo más fuerte como si no quisieran separarse como si ellos fueran el oxigeno que les daba vida, como si en ese beso se les fuera la vida, un beso que les daba un nuevo motivo por dar gracias a la vida, por una renovada esperanza, un beso que daban ganas de luchar y vencer todo , un beso poderoso fuera de lo imaginable e inclusive y como pocas veces se daba rompiendo las mismas barreras del amor, donde se perdían en el uno y en el otro, un beso que los hacía sentirse vivo y que tuvo que romperse, no por que querían si no por que lo necesitaban, necesitaban un poco de aire  
- estaría loca si no estuviera contigo  
- yo debí de haber estado loco por no habértelo pedido antes  
- la verdad es que si  
- pero hubiera estado más loco si no te lo hubiera pedido nunca  
- ni que lo dudes pero no te subas a tu nube que sigues loco  
- pero por ti- dijo juntando su frente con la de ella  
- te amo  
- y yo a ti- y se dieron un suave y corto beso- vamos que nos perdemos la fiesta y debemos de bailar para cerrar con broche oro la última canción la pedí para nosotros  
- todo eso hiciste  
- si  
- espera -dijo jalándolo- a ti no te gusta bailar, tu lo detestas  
- pero a ti te encanta  
- …y tu no sabes bailar…sabías- Ginny abrió sus ojos como platos- tomaste clase de baile  
- sip- dijo con rubor en sus mejillas  
- por mi  
- por ti  
- no dejaras de sorprenderme verdad Potter  
- jamás Weasley- dijo jalándola dentro del salón  
- son un poco menos de la una y media, y esta última canción es un pedido especial, para una mujer especial, de alguien que la quiso desde antes que nació y la amara hasta después de la muerte, es una canción para parejas, así que no sean tímidos y acompáñenos- una dulce melodía empezó a sonar Harry le dio una vuelta Ginny y la atrajo a él  
- tu solo escogiste nuestra canción  
- pues la verdad que no, y no se si es nuestra canción, me ayudo Kate no se de donde la habrá sacado- exacto no la estaba cantando las brujas de McBeth era una pista que habían puesto y la voz de un hombre empezó a sonar y unos segundos más tarde la voz de una mujer y se intercalaban líneas en un perfecto compás y en una perfecta armonía melodiosa  
Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz  
No sabia que existía un mundo así  
No sabía que podía ser tan feliz  
Que la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que había en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

Harry y Ginny seguían unidos y no se pensaban soltar, Ginny apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él y el la tomaba completamente de la cintura con una mano y con la otra se tenían cogidos de la mano desplazándose de un lado a otro en un compás lento y perfecto como si se disfrutara cada milímetro del lugar, nadie existí más que ellos, Harry podía aspirar la fragancia de Ginny que lo embriagaba a más no poder, no quería separarse de ella no podía hacerlo sin ella no iba a poder soportar nada una sombra se desplazo por todo el comedor como desesperada y la Luna brillo haciendo que esta desapareciera y alumbrándolos a los dos, Ginny sonrió ante esto, su profecía estaba cumplida por lo menos la primera parte, se alegro mucho con el resplandor y con lo que desapareció. Harry le susurraba cosas en el oído de Ginny tan tiernas que si ella no hubiera estado sujetada a él se hubiera desmayado de la emoción.

Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad  
Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tu

Las voces de esas dos personas eran maravillosas, se completaban a la perfección era increíble lo que pasaba en ese momento, solo sabían que eran felices, que podían serlo, que necesitaban serlo, no existía Voldemort era algo tan efímero en esos momentos solo importaban ellos dos, por que nadie más iba a participar en ese lazo de unión tan especial entre ellos dos, era algo que solo los involucraba a ellos y que una guerra no iba a destruir, aunque de eso nunca se pudiera estar seguros, para ellos así iban a estar eternamente, y la verdad es que ya habían estado así eternamente y desde hacía una eternidad; solo que ellos no lo sabía posiblemente algún día descubrirían eso pero con o sin esa información ellos sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que no importaba ir contra un precipicio si tenían que saltar iban hacerlo juntos un sentimiento de adrenalina de mariposas los embargó y como si la canción supiera lo que pasaba entre ellos dos las voces de esas dos personas explotaron más fuerte aún como si quisieran librarse de ese peso que era callar lo que sentían. Harry junto los labios con los de ella y no se separaron hasta que la canción acabo.  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tu  
Y así las voces habían bajado lentamente la potencialidad y la melodía se había vuelto más delicada aún, como si se fuera a romper con esas últimas teclas de piano y cuerdas de guitarra , no podían evitarlo pero esa canción significaba mucho para ellos, la sentían en el fondo del alma como si les hubiera tocado en lo profundo de su ser, esa sensación de que les pertenece algo y que van a defenderlo por siempre así tengan que librar una guerra sangrienta iban a luchar por todo lo que sentían y por que esos mismos sentimientos que los embargaba no se perdiera en el mundo  
- Sabes la canción es linda- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos, eran simplemente perfectos Ginny era un poco baja a comparación de Harry pero la posición era perfecta para verse a los ojos para rozar sus labios para que las puntas de su nariz chocaran suavemente  
- Lo es dice mucho, Kate hizo una gran elección  
- Al final si es nuestra canción, por lo menos habla perfectamente de como me siento, me sentía y me sentiré con respecto a ti  
- Creo que lo que yo siento por ti es demasiado grande y no hay palabras que lo describan pero esta muy cercano de lo que siento como dice la canción tu eres una bendición, mi pequeña, mi ángel nunca me dejes en la oscuridad  
- Créeme si de algo estoy segura es que mientras yo viva nada de eso te afectara- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que derritió a Harry mientras ella seguía prendida de su mirada.  
- Te amo y no me tienes que contestar a eso- dijo tímidamente Harry  
- pero yo quiero hacerlo por que te amo- Harry la besó como nunca lo había hecho muy sutil pero con mucho sentimiento.

Cuantos años habían pasado ya desde que se encontró con ella por primera vez, desde que le conto una parte de lo que le estaba sucediendo, todavía no sabía mucho sobre él mismo, sabía pequeñas cosas sobre su vida, pero aun faltaban piezas para terminar de construir ese rompecabezas que llamaba vida, sabía que no estaba ni en el mundo de los muertos ni en el mundo de los vivos. ¿pero donde estaba? No lo sabía, ¿por que estaba en ese lugar? Por que tenía un destino según aquella mujer que tampoco reconoció, que odiaba pero a la que le agradecía mucho, ella le revelaba parte de su historia aunque no la que muchas veces él esperaba pero era una pieza más en el rompecabeza. No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado pero si sus cálculos no se equivocaban un total de 6 años y ese último había sido el peor de todos. Básicamente en esos seis años había tenido una vida muy huraña, 12 horas al día entrenaba tenía 2 horas más que se dividía entre desayuno almuerzo y cena y un breve descanso de diez minutos después de cada comida. Turnaba un día de entrenamiento físico y mágico, por eso sabía que pertenecía a ese mundo ella se lo había revelado, y otro día de estudio y sabiduría que ella le impartía, por cosas de la vida sabía todo referente a la magia sabia que cosas hacer había conservado su personalidad y habilidad parecía que lo único que no tenía era memoria afectiva personal y no sabía ni quien era ni si tenía algún vinculo sentimental con otra persona o que personas existieron en su vida, la verdad es que esa situación era desesperante. Aprendió mucho sobre leyendas mitologías un método muy avanzado de runa y aritmancia aunque sabía que runa era su fuerte, su poder en transformaciones se incremento al igual que sus habilidades contra las Artes Oscuras, como mago había mejorado mucho. En su entrenamiento físico le sacaban hasta el último aliento, sin piedad, no sabía por que tenía que ser así...no sabía que más tarde lo iba agradecer. Ejercicios que ella denominó medievales por el carácter y la fuerza que requería para que se realizara y por la brutalidad del tipo de ejercicios que eran, tuvo que aprender a escuchar más allá de lo que se oía, lo cual le pareció una mera estupidez hasta que vio los resultados. Por más que a ella le dijeras dame un descanso o un no puedo más no ibas a encontrar respiro pero si crueldad por que le hacía soportar cosas peores, se introducía en su mente y en su corazón y sacaba sus miedos sus debilidades todo lo oscuro y que uno prefiere mantener en el último rincón de su ser ella lo sacaba. A veces se cabreaba y mucho pero pudo aprender algo a no decir nada y soportarlo todo a aprender de eso, además de que ente sus cualidades estaba resaltante el orgullo, no se quejaba mucho y cuando lo hacía debía ser como respuesta a un gran pero superior extremo, se daba en contadas ocasiones y detestaba hacerlo. Ella lo humillaba muchas veces, pero aunque no lo quería aceptar en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ella lo hacía por su bien. Le había dicho que muy pronto regresaría y no sabía cuando iba a ser ese pronto, en ese pronto el descubriría todo, sabría toda su situación y cual era esa misión final de la cual ella tanto hablaba. Sabía que en donde sea que fuera el "mundo exterior" como lo denominaba ella, se libraba una guerra…la peor de todas...la que regiría el mundo su mundo principalmente pero que afectaría a todo el mundo exterior incluyendo el "mundo interior", como ella denominaba al lugar donde se encontraban.

Una guerra en la que tendría que asistir para curar muchas heridas para salvar vidas para hacer cumplir su misión. Pero también tenía una personal, sabía que no estaba ahí de casualidad y que le debía la vida ha alguien por que estuvo a punto de morir, de perderse en el infinito y no lo hizo. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer y no sabía si iba a tener tanto tiempo, pero sabía también que no lo podía hacer sin su historia, sin su pasado, sin memoria. Tenía que recuperarla, por eso se esforzaba tanto más que cualquier persona que hubiera pasado por ahí. No sabía por que pero todo lo de la guerra parecía tan personal, como si ya hubiera estado en ese tema, debía de haber estado en eso. Sabía la magnitud de la maldad de Voldemort, aquel que tenía su imperio del mal y que en esos momentos estaba haciendo de las suyas acabando con todo lo bueno, puro e inocente, arrasando con los principios morales, arrasando con el amor, con la vida, arrasando con todo.

Por otro lado se había dado cuenta que el lugar donde se encontraba ya no era oscuro, como había sido cuando se encontraba al borde de la muerte aunque; según la mujer, era una situación de vaguedad del cuerpo donde puedes sentir morir tu vida, pero no mueres ni tienes vida, puedes sentir morir de hambre, pero no mueres ni tienes comida para satisfacerte, puedes sentir morir de sed, pero no mueres ni tienes nada para saciarte, puedes morir de dolor, pero no mueres ni se calma... .El lugar ahora era blanco, poco a poco se fue aclarando, también con el paso de los años. Parte de eso fue por que aprendió a ver más allá de donde se miraba, eso también le pareció una pérdida de tiempo; pero se volvía a equivocar y esa mujer disfrutaba cuando eso pasaba.

Todo los días se acostaba con ganas de saber su pasado, tenía mil preguntas y muy pronto encontraría una respuesta, extrañaba aquella sensación de compañía que sentía en pocas ocasiones, era reconfortante sabía que conocía aquella persona pero no tenía idea de quien era. Solo sabía que esa conexión que se creaba a veces molestaba a la mujer que todo lo sabía.

Ya debía de haber amanecido en segundos ella aparecería y todo iba a volver a empezar, aquella tediosa rutina, vio como la última estrella se veía opacada con la luz...

****************************

Ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira, ira.  
Si eso era lo que reinaba en todo su ser, pero aún más ahora. Que diablos estaba pasando en sus dominios, por que ahora todo tenía que estar cayendo ya no le satisfacía matar, ni torturar, ni escuchar clemencias. Se desquitaba con todos sus sirvientes y ni ese poder que emanaba sobre ellos le satisfacía. Pero tenía que reconocerlos, la culpa no era de nadie, más que del maldito, traicionero y cobarde de Lucius Malfoy. Era él a quien había encargado "La Gran Misión" para esa misión necesitaban de una pócima que no solo tenía los ingredientes más raros inusuales difíciles de encontrar sino que también hechizos de magia negra, magia negra antigua muy oscura que tenía el mismo de rango de su inmortalidad, Lucius Malfoy él único que sabía con lujos de detalles el meticuloso proceso que había seguido para romper los límites, para dejar de ser humano, para ser inmortal. Sabía que lo era, estaba seguro, había revisado el proceso varias veces antes y después de su desaparición, un par de semanas antes terminara el trabajo con los Potter; trabajo que aún no había finalizado; y esa parte del trabajo era la única parte que tenía la más mínima oportunidad derrotarlo, no le importaba que sea mínima o que esa persona no significara nada en comparación con él, tenía que exterminarlo para que su estirpe se exterminara.

La Gran Misión, era extremadamente compleja, y no había empezado a planearse hace unas semanas o meses ni años menos décadas y siglos es poco para el tiempo que tomo la elaboración de ese plan. Su maestro la empezó, Salazar, un ejemplo para los de su raza, y plasmó cuidadosamente, desde que se separó de sus tres amigos, lo que se necesitaba para que el mundo viviera lo "mejor" posible, bajo sus reglas, sus órdenes, sus conceptos de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, el mundo estaría en el auge de grandeza de purificación. Recordaba como empezaba los planes de su maestro, hasta donde el los había empezado. Primero la preparación en las artes oscuras, yendo y conquistando terrenos que ningún otro mago había siquiera imaginado...las mejores formas de conseguir el ascenso al poder...la persuasión, la tortura, el temor y el control de la mente de tu oponente. Así Salazar ya había logrado no solo ir a lo más profundo en las artes oscuras si no también había, plantado la semilla de su ideología, formando así un ejercito de personas que compartían sus mismos ideales o gustos pero sobretodo que eran puros, prioridad número uno que su estirpe había estado buscando desde los comienzos. Ahora buscaba conquistar todo el poder que se había sembrado en el mundo a lo largo de los años y que los descendientes de Slytherin escribieron ubicaciones y descripciones para el heredero, para él. Sabía que todo ese poder sumado con su inmortalidad lo harían invencible para aquel pedazo de vida que estorbaba en sus planes.

Planes que ahora se veían interrumpidos, ya que el siguiente pasó en la "lista" de su mentor era conseguir objetos de gran valor para la magia, para rituales para poder extraer la mayoría de poder. Pero el no tenía todo los requisitos que se necesitaba para tomar los objetos y para eso a través de los años había estado creando una poción que iba más allá de cualquier magia imposible, pero él no la podía realizar de lo contrario no podría utilizarla así que entreno a Lucius para eso, pero le falló... ¿Por que diantre se había arrepentido? ¿Por que lo hecho todo a perder? No sabía la exacta respuesta...pero sin duda se había acobardado y eso le costo la vida...ese estúpido acaso creyó que él no se iba a dar cuenta quien lo había arruinado...acaso él iba aceptar la estúpida excusa que le había dado...idiota...odiaba ser subestimado...como no se iba a dar cuenta... "alguien debió de haber entrado y derramado la poción después que me fui, era tarde maestro, algún idiota…tendré que rehacerla..." "pero para rehacerla había que esperar una fase de la luna que se da cada dos meses idiota" ...recordaba que le había respondido con toda la ira del mundo... rehacerla ¡ja!, como pudo ser tan estúpido y no darse cuenta...él era el mejor y lo habían burlado, por eso lo mato a él y toda su familia...y el parásito de su hijo se salvó...por que no lo mato cuando pudo...la verdad es que no había podido...pero ni él mismo lo reconocía a veces...y ahora estaba de bueno...traicionero como el padre.

Ahora el ataque a Madagascar se había atrasado y era muy importante lo que iba a sacar de ahí era el complemento del primero objeto el collar, no era de cadena pero tenía dos largas y gruesas alas de oro unidas y en el centro iba una gema muy poco común, en forma ovalada, eso debía de sacar de Madagascar. El rey había sido sabio en esconderlas por separado, pero estúpido al creer que no iba a caer en las manos equivocadas, sobretodo siendo el él encargado de librar el poder. Ahora nada importaba, debía dejar atrás todo eso. Posó su mirada en el mapa de dos metros que estaba colgado en una de las paredes, era un mapa del mundo, donde estaban ubicado sus campamentos de entrenamiento de sus ejércitos, lugares en los que se estaba reclutando a gente, ciudades que ya habían sentido su furia, lugares en los que se encontraban criaturas mágicas que habían sido ya dominadas por su poder. Así lo veía él. Evaluando esto, no toda estaba tan mal, rió ante su astucia y como manipulaba las cosas.

Pero lo que ahora le preocupaba era los poderes que estaban desarrollando los jóvenes, sabía la leyenda de los elegidos, pero Salazar había minimizado tanto esto que no le era de mucha importancia, sabía que los poderes que ellos debían de estar desarrollando correspondían a los que habían heredado...pero aun buscaba aquel poder que marcaría la gran diferencia entre él y su gran enemigo eterno...Harry Potter.

Una risa macabra retumbo en todo el pueblo, como si el aire la jalara y la esparciera, pensar que Potter tenía una oportunidad y darle importancia era estúpido, por que a él no le podían ganar, no después de todo su entrenamiento...el mundo iba a ser el campo de batalla para una guerra que se remontaba siglos atrás, nadie le iba a quitar su triunfo...el mundo iba a temblar literalmente ante el despliego de su poder y de todo lo que estaba preparando era la ley de supervivencia los débiles contra ellos los fuertes y superiores.

En esos mismos momentos la risa macabra llegó hasta un lugar no muy poblado, arena resbaló del sarcófago las tarántulas y escarabajos salieron corriendo hasta el escondite más cercano una que otra serpiente se removió en su sitió con incomodidad, tres picos que se encontraban cerca del lugar brillaron con angustia y el firmamento se percató de esto con temor. Ella desde el lugar donde se encontraba miraba con incomodidad lo que acaba de suceder a través del firmamento. La tapa del sarcófago resbaló también con un golpe seco y atemorizante. El firmamento se oscureció al ver que esto no era una buena señal, aunque sabían que iba a pasar, no debía de hacerlo en ese momento…no ahora…no podían permitir que se complicara en esos momento y ella no podía hacer nada, aún así con mucho esfuerzo la luna cambió de fase abruptamente, Marte se alejo y esperando que esto diera un poco de tiempo exhalo hasta desmayarse, no sin antes sentir el amargo sabor de que las cosas no iban a ir tan bien, como por un momento pensó…

*******************

Miraba el techo y ahora lo veía diferente, miraba a su alrededor y todo le parecía diferente, Ron estaba en la cama del costado, ahora recordaba que tenía que decirle lo sucedido, lo más probable es que primero lo matará y luego le diera un gran sermón con algunos golpes e insultos incluidos. Se removió con incomodidad y se dio media vuelta se colocó las gafas y decidió ir a darse una ducha para despejar esos pensamientos, ni bien terminó otros ocuparon el lugar de los anteriores. No quería encontrarse con nadie quería meditarlo solo, tenía que pensar que iba hace ahora, por suerte Albus había cancelado las clases lo más probable es que no se despertara la gente hasta el mediodía, ya que las fiestas se habían extendido en las salas comunes hasta que Mcgonnagal (y suponía el resto de jefes de casas) entraron a las tres de la madrugada a detener todo. Se puso una camisa holgada y un pantalón color azul marino quería relajarse y meditar, bajo con su capa hasta el lado más oculto del lago, cerca de donde se encontraba su árbol, se recostó un rato haber como el cielo oscuro se iba aclarando y es que eran las 7:30 y solo un loco después de haber trasnochado se levantaba a esa hora.

Hace algún tiempo sentía algo dentro de él, algo no muy normal, que iba creciendo no estaba seguro si era algún poder, o era algún sentimiento, pero era como si siempre lo hubiera tenido y que ahora estaba tomando confianza de ello, madurez…podía ser…enfrentar su destino no iba hacer fácil…la profecía volvió a resonar en su mente en la voz de la profesora Trelawney. Las imágenes de sus padres también vinieron de pronto…nunca podría poder pasar tiempo con ello, charlar en un día tranquilo con una limonada, riendo de situaciones y haciendo bromas, lo que él denominaba el día perfecto de sus sueños…algo que nunca iba a pasar. Debía dejar de soñar y hacerse cargo de los preparativos de la gran guerra, en los libros que Albus le había dado encontraba un montón de datos que sabía le serviría en una guerra en una lucha en una batalla, lo más desagradable es que sabía que debía de matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar…tenía mucho miedo a eso, no se creía capaz, no quería bajar a ese nivel, no quería utilizar las Artes oscuras, lo detestaba con todo su ser…. Se incorporó y se sentó, estaba al borde del lago por lo que su reflejo apareció.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bajaba cuidadosamente, lo buscaba a él, sabía donde iba a encontrarlo, no había nadie en los pasillos, aún así una mano se posó sobre su hombro, abrió los ojos del pánico y giró su cabeza lentamente para ver las gruesas gafas de la profesora de adivinación  
- Profesora- exhaló Ginny mientras recuperaba el aliento- yo…  
- Tu eres la única entre todas con el poder dentro de su ser de liberar cosas, tres cosas, una de ellas lo has logrado, pero no te rindas por que ahí no acaba tu trabajo con el elegido, de la otra conoces la historia y muy pronto deberás de enfrentarte con tus miedos, la tercera te tiene ligada al mundo. Deberás de mantener la estrella del equilibrio, lo hiciste una vez en menor escala y tu lo desconoces muy pronto lo descubrirás…pero la estrella que tienes que mantener en equilibrio lo tienes que hacer con amor, fe, esperanza, unión y debes de mantener la inocencia… tu trabajo más importante, una promesa irrompible que hace siglos realizaste en otras vidas, debes de cumplirlo es indispensable en esta y la siguiente guerra. Ahora y más que nunca empieza el camino del reencuentro con los antepasados, no hay de que temer pero el camino no es fácil... Ya conoces tus poderes y se explayaran más de los que el mismo elegido…él es tu centro no lo pierdas o estarás perdida… recuerda que nada es lo que parece y habrá momentos en que es momento de confiar en ese centro y tus instintos hacía él. Tú séptima mujer de mujeres, eres la única con el poder de lo inimaginable, tu séptima eres la primera en descubrir todo, tu mujer de mujeres, eres la única llena de gracia… La divinidad esta en ti, enseña a tus compañeras a estar lo más cercana a eso con lo que en ti reina… Eres tu desde siglos y por los siglos mujer llena de gracia con poderes únicos con un destino único que tu misma terminaras de construir- La profesora empezó a carraspear y se fue alejando con una tos seca, Ginny soltó el aire que había retenido en aquel extraño monólogo, las palabras volaban en su cabeza, ¡¡¿por que? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?!!. Diantres... como si una ráfaga de aire le hubiera dado serenidad la entereza regresó a ella, guardo las palabras, y necesito un minuto para terminar de recuperarse, con paso lento pero seguro continuo su camino hasta él, junto al árbol como siempre, sonrió ante este detalle lo sabía desde cuarto, vio el reflejo del chico en el lago, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, cualquiera que veía el reflejo veía a un hombre maduro y golpeado por la vida, sus facciones no eran la de un adolescente, con amargura agitó la cabeza y lo rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda mientras le daba un beso en el cuello  
- Buenos días mi ángel- dijo con cálidez, ambos ahora estaban arrodillados en la misma posición Harry con un brazo agarro a Ginny y la trajo hacia su adelante  
- ¡Harry!- dijo ella sonrojada  
- que- dijo mirándola con cara de niño bueno y un puchero  
- Harry no me pongas esa carita- siguió con la carita que le saco una carcajada y le dio un besito chiquito en el puchero varias veces hasta que este sonrió- Buenos días a ti también- dijo cuando este cambio de carita  
- Por que te despertaste tan temprano  
- Tenía ganas de verte  
- Por supuesto que si  
- Discúlpeme señor recibo la atención de todo El mundo- dijo con cara arrogante  
- Pero solo me interesa la tuya- dijo tirándola al pasto y haciéndole cosquillas. Cogió una flor que estaba ahí cerca y se la paso por el cuello haciendo que esta rompiera en sonoras carcajadas  
- Ha... Harry....ya no...puedo más...para...- Harry se detuvo y se le quedo mirando Ginny pudo abrir los ojos y le gusto más esa cara que la del reflejo- ¡tonto!- y lo tiro a él también y siguieron rodando por el pasto  
- Ya...tregua- dijo Harry agotado  
- Esta bien  
- Que tal dormiste  
- Bien y tu  
- Soñe contigo  
- Osea dormiste increíble  
- Quien habla de arrogantes después  
- Era una broma chico serio- dijo molesta  
- Lo se pero me encanta verte molesta- dijo sacándole la lengua  
- ¡Tonto!  
- Bueno ya entendí soy un tonto, pero uno que te adora- dijo con una sonrisa que si Ginny no hubiera estado recostada se hubiera derretido.  
- No puedo creer que estemos juntos, estoy muy feliz- dijo Ginny recostándose en el pecho de él  
- Gin...- hubiera podido continuar decir una o dos palabras que expresaran un poco de lo que en realidad sentía por ella, pero los calidos labios de la pelirroja ya se encontraban sobre los de él.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII: Aurum Grex Angelus: destino a Madagascar

Noviembre empezaba y con eso los entrenamientos para los chicos iban incrementando de nivel. Los primeros meses fueron un repaso "leve", según sus profesores de las clases particulares, para lo que realmente les esperaba. Como detestaban saber que todo lo que habían sufrido era leve!!! Y ahora tenían un nuevo registro de hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones, contra maldiciones (que era una rama muy oscura y que no se veía hasta el último año en el colegio y de una forma muy superficial) ellos se encontraban profundizando todo eso y Ahora llega Dumbledore con la noticia que aprenderá magia Antigua. Como si fuera tan fácil y así por que así. Sin embargo para poder aprender Magia Antigua tenían que profundizar mucho en canalizar su energía eliminar sus miedos exteriorizar sus sentimientos que es lo más puro que un humano conserva. Así que sus clases con Albus de meditación se intensificaron. Antes solo se sentaban en el jardín muy temprano en la mañana a vaciar su mente a estar en silencio a reflexionar y a controlar todo su cuerpo con la mente, a encontrar el balance y el equilibrio. Ahora tenían que hacer todo eso y además realizar hechizos que necesitaban de esa concentración y la exteriorización de los sentimientos y la canalización de la energía de cada uno. Estos hechizos se reflejaban en rayos que salían de su cuerpo pero debían aprender a canalizar esa magia y trasportarlo a la varita ya que se gastaba más energía si salía directamente del cuerpo y podía ser peligroso. Hermione le pregunto por que Moody había dicho una vez que Harry podía hacer magia sin varita si todos ellos podían. Albus dio una interesante explicación sobre eso, y les dijo que no era que ellos hicieran magia sin varitas muy pocas y raras personas podían hacerlo, hacer magia sin varita de verdad no era mover una silla con la mano o agitar el café sin una cuchara y solo con un dedo sin llegar a tocar el café, entre otras cosas, eso eran más encantamientos de naturaleza como un poder magnético que la magia de por si tiene y que permite hacer algunas cosas sin varita. Muy pocas personas podían hacerlo, él era uno, pero decía que prefería hacerlo con la varita por que así su magia era más potente y directa, Tom también podía hacerlo al igual que Harry y suponía que Ginny podía hacerlo. También le explico que eso que hacía Taty o Key y lo que hacía Lily con sus ojos eran dones al igual que los que tenían ellos. Aclaró que los dones mágicos no son dados a muchas personas tampoco y en su mayoría es por que tienen un papel fundamental, también había dones con respecto a la habilidad mágica y al poder mágico eso por ejemplo lo poseía Remus y cuando todavía estaban con ellos James y Sirius. Harry se puso medio melancólico pero tenía una gran curiosidad supuestamente el poder de su mamá venía de los ojos pero aún no entendía eso, como era posible, y como supuestamente si él lo tenía no aparece aún de forma permanente. Albus le explico que el don de su mamá era muy complejo, que inclusive él no lo entendía a la perfección, podía desvanecer las cosas, los hechizos, las maldiciones menos las imperdonables; pero le dijo que para poder realizar eso se necesitaba de energía y tenía que estar muy bien canalizada, y que su mamá era la única que sabía como hacerlo. Ginny pregunto por que Harry no podía hacer eso y la respuesta fue simple: los anteojos, estos creaban una especie de bloqueo que no podía permitir que la magia en sus ojos se activara

- si te los quitara lo podrías hacer

- pero yo no veo nada sin los lentes, además cuando fui el onceavo cumpleaños de mi primo y fuimos al zoológico tenía los lentes puestos

- debes de haber deseado desaparecer ese vidrio con todas tus fuerzas para que traspasara los lentes además tu magia pudo ayudar- Harry lo miro dudoso- te lo voy a probar, quítate los lentes y cierra los ojos- Harry obedeció- relájate y concéntrate no pienses en nada piensa en mucha energía siéntela respirala, piensa en cosas agradable y has como si nada hubiera pasado, te voy ha mandar una maldición una muy fuerte parecida al cruciatus, te voy a torturar pero nada va a pasar por que tu no lo vas a sentir por que no tienes esa posibilidad- la voz de su director se iba perdiendo en la inmensidad en que ahora se encontraba- Dristus- Harry sintió un impacto en su cuerpo un calor que arde y te causa dolor pero en menos de un segundo y sin su voluntad sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y ya no sentía nada, nada, de pronto podía ver perfectamente no manchas ni figuras borrosas podía ver perfectamente

- que paso, por que puedo ver bien- dijo

- Inercia, es el poder de tu madre y el tuyo

- Inercia- dijo Nikki- pero esa palabra no es utilizada para describir los actos que son sin voluntad

- Exacto y así es el Don involuntario hasta que uno lo maneja a la perfección, es de auto defensa

- Increíble- dijeron todos los chicos

- Ha llegado el momento en que les cuente algo de suma importancia ¿recuerdan la misión a Madagascar?- el director los miró a través de las medialunas de sus anteojos

- Si…ya se ha retrasado mucho- dijo Hermione

- Pequeños inconvenientes con estas muertes que últimamente Tom ha ejecutado- dijo cansinamente Albus- el punto es que ya tenemos identificado el objeto que Voldemort piensa robarse hoy en la madrugada…

- Tan rápido- dijo Harry un poco consternado

- Así es…debo de contarles un poco sobre este objeto, es un anillo, uno muy poderoso; pertenecía al rey Vrisko lo recordarán- los jóvenes asintieron- bueno no les debería extrañar, pero dice la leyenda que él también descendía de dioses, es más todos los objetos que se necesitan recuperar y que estamos tratando de rastrear tienen un gran poder muchas leyendas les rondan dicen que son poderes divinos supremos que venían de personas divinas y elegidas. Debemos de tomar en cuenta que con respecto a la divinidad tenemos que manejar las cosas con mucho cuidado dicen que la divinidad y supremacía son pilares del mundo…

- Pero hay cientos de religiones- dijo Hermione sin entender a cual se referían- la budista, la cristiana…

- Ahí iba no es solo religión, va más haya, yo no quiero interferir en las religión que ustedes profesan, creo que todos ustedes son cristianos- los jóvenes asintieron a excepción de Draco, en su familia la religión no era algo fundamentado, así que no sabía- me imaginaba que usted Draco no lo era.

- No me enseñaron esas artes…-dijo extrañado ante la mención

- No es un arte, es simplemente tener fe, creer que hay algo más allá de nuestro entendimiento, más poderoso que nosotros…

- Creo que esta charla se la deberíamos de dar a Voldemort- dijo Ron

- En el fondo creo que él lo sabe, el punto es y no nos desviemos que la divinidad no esta ligada a religiones, sino a fuerzas supremas. Claro que los Muggles y los magos solemos confundirnos pero la divinidad en el mundo mágico refiere no a una religión a un Dios en especial sino a fuerzas supremas…necesito que esto les quede claro- todos asintieron sin entender muy bien el por qué, no sabían que fuerzas supremas eran lo que regía todo en sus vidas.

- Bien y que tiene este anillo y cual es su papel en el ritual- dijo Nikki, Ginny se encogió un poco como detestaba este tema, sin embargo aunque Harry le dio la mano esto no le reconforto

- Así como existe el medallón que debe de poseerlo la mujer pura de corazón en el momento del ritual el anillo lo deberá de tener el hombre que definirá el bien o el mal

- Es decir estos dos objetos poseen amor uno lo tiene la mujer y el otro el hombre- dijo Ron tratando de entender- ¿es necesario tenerlo?

- Si, a las nueve de la noche tendremos que partir, si es que queremos llegar antes que Voldemort y sus seguidores de lo contrario estoy seguro que en este templo abra más de una muerte

- A esa hora estaremos ahí- hablo con resolución

- Debo de decirte Harry que deben de estar preparados para una lucha, no necesitaran sus espadas ustedes dos, pero estoy segura que necesitaran de sus poderes especiales, aunque es mejor que no usen todos dejen as baja la manga que el enemigo no sepa todas sus armas por que a la mañana siguiente encontraran el antídoto y será muy desastroso, les aconsejo como un viejo que ya a librado unas cuantas batallas

- Y debo de enfrentarme con Voldemort- dijo Harry muy fríamente y con una gran resignación pero con la cabeza muy en alto, Albus vio en los ojos de ya no el tan pequeño Harry un poco de aceptación de lo que tendría que hacer más adelante y se sintió muy orgulloso, era un gran peso para tirar la balanza de su lado en la batalla de los últimos días "aunque no del fin del mundo" resonó la voz de la mujer con la que se había encontrado hace unas semanas.

- Espero que no- dijo honestamente- aunque lo más probable es que sí, no creo que sea un enfrentamiento directo y les debo decir el por que.

- Creo que no será nada bueno- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Oh no será maravilloso-pensó Albus muy entusiasmado y tras una breve sonrisa les dijo a los seis chicos que lo miraban expectante- les voy a pedir que vayan ocultos

- ¡¿Cómo?!- gritaron los chicos

- Irán en capas ustedes elijan el color, que sean diferentes, con capucha tendrán un mismo logo que yo les incluiré cuando vayan a mi despacho, lleven ropa muy ligera por dentro, la capa deberá de estar cerrada, serán el factor sorpresa y seguirán mis indicaciones al pie de la letra: Llegamos y pase lo que pase, así se estén muriendo todos los niños- las chicas gimieron- así me estén a punto de matar- a los chicos se les desorbitaron los ojos y las chicas reprimieron un grito- ustedes no aparecerán en batalla hasta que el anillo este en el dedo de Harry- el director lo miraba seria y fijamente- tu lo sacarás y ellos te cubrirán la espalda, cuidaran que nada detenga a Harry, este anillo es de suma importancia, yo distraeré a Tom…ustedes lo conseguirán- Harry se paró vio algo en los ojos del Director que no le gustó y no lo iba a permitir

- ¿QUE DIABLOS PIENSA HACER?- todos se habían quedado sorprendidos, Albus también aunque lo entendió

- ¿Has tenido una premonición?- preguntó con una sonrisa esperando el si que sellara su destino final, todos estaban asustados y esperaban a Harry

- Claro que no yo no puedo hacer eso- dijo Harry aunque no se imaginaba todo lo que podía hacer- es que usted esta insinuando dar su vida esta noche…

- Que diantres hablas Harry- dijo Ginny enfadada pero mas le molesto el silencio del director

- Yo recibo lo que venga- dijo serenamente, los chicos estaban confundidos

- Dígame que no- dijo Harry- solo se que esta noche usted no puede terminar muerto un susto ya tuvimos una vez cuando desapareció no permita otro a esta comunidad…

- Harry…

- ¿Que no entiende? no puede ir a luchar con el pensamiento de que va a morir usted siempre nos lo dice ¿me escucho bien?- algo vio Albus en los ojos de Harry que le hizo cambiar de parecer enseriarse y tener otra perspectiva de ese día

- Entiendo, que no se hable más- estaba confundido sin duda alguna tendría que revisar los datos una vez más sería posible que ese claro verde que tenía frente a él pudiera borrar huellas ya marcadas en la orilla que le rodeaba, se estaría ya reescribiendo las cosas, su alma se lleno de una nueva fe de más esperanza y de una gran alegría, aunque todavía algo en su corazón le daba una gran agonía un dato una frase que no lo dejaba dormir desde hace 20 años una frase que salió de la boca de aquella mujer que hace 20 años había interrumpido en su vida, la había cambiado y le había dicho que fuera de este presente un futuro lejano estaba sumido en ruinas y eso no le gustaba temía que ese presente sean eso chicos tenía en frente… que ese futuro… sea las consecuencias de esa guerra que ya tenía tan cerca.

Los chicos fueron a la sala de requerimiento del 7º piso querían tener un poco de entrenamiento físico antes del almuerzo era mejor estar preparados seleccionar las movidas los hechizos las maldiciones y trazar un plan para rescatar ese bendito anillo.

Ron cerraba los ojos con pesar, mientras ponía aún lado el pergamino con el plan que había trazado y el tablón de ajedrez, se recostó hacía atrás en el sillón, esas tres horas durmiendo le habían sentado bien pero aún así seguía cansado; vio el plan y pensó que sus habilidades por fin servían para algo; sin embargo, no era un simple juego de ajedrez, era el juego de las batallas con personas de carne y hueso.

- con el factor sorpresa del tiempo y el que están haciendo, le daremos un buen golpe a Voldemort- dijo Ron, ya no le asustaba el nombre, ya no le temía, ya estaba cansado de eso, además la confianza en si mismo había aumentado. Sus notas también, pero sabía que eso se lo debía de agradecer a cierta castaña que le quitaba el sueño, inconscientemente llevo sus dedos a sus labios que ya habían probado los de la chica aunque sabía que para ella no significaba nada; para él aquel momento estaría grabado para siempre en sus memoria- ¿ya terminaron de construirlo chicos?

- Esta casi listo- dijo Harry observando lo cansado que se veía su amigo

- Solo tengo que fijar la ubicación, tuviste una gran idea Ron- dijo Draco que se había parado y le había puesto una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo, aunque debía de reconocer que él también estaba cansado, nunca se imagino compartir una misma meta con aquellos chicos. Miro a su alrededor y le dio gusto lo que vio; la muerte de tu familia si te puede cambiar, pensó; aquellas personas que fueron su segunda familia, sus tíos que lo cuidaban de chico y le dejaban jugar con todos aquellos artilugios oscuros, todos sus tíos y tías que le enseñaron algunos truquitos de la magia; que tanto buscaban a su papa cuando lo necesitaban…y cuando su familia los necesito simplemente les clavaron una daga en la espalda. Agachó la cabeza y metió sus manos en el bolsillo, se acercó a la ventana a observar el bosque prohibido toda esa maleza que ahora estaba más alta que un roble, aunque se podía distinguir el trabajo de Hagrid que había sacado un montón de maleza y había colocado nuevos árboles el bosque se veía más verde aunque todavía tenía sus zonas negras, así estaba su alma en reconstrucción plantando un nuevo camino, un nuevo sendero, tratando de apartar todas aquellas cosas que le confundían…Sintió una mirada clavada en su espalda y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Nikki había agachado la cabeza…como odiaba esos ojos grises que la hacían temblar y ella detestaba temblar, ella sintió que él se acercaba…

- Hey hermano será mejor que regresemos y vallamos a la cocina por algo que nos suba el animo- dijo Harry dándole apoyo a Ron a través de la mirada

- No…será mejor repasar el plan un vez mas

- Ron lo sabemos y no vamos a fallar- dijo Hermione admirando lo tenaz que era su amigo, era de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de él, algún día podría hablar sin temores…de repente cuando todo esto acabará…además siempre estaba el hecho que se arriesgaba a perder su amistad y si eso pasaba se moría, prefería tenerlo como amigo a alejarlo de su lado…

- Pero…-trató de objetar pero fue en vano.

- Es mejor que bajemos, Harry tiene razón- dijo Ginny…en esos momentos se preguntaba como se suponía que debía de mantener la esperanza y dar fuerzas al mundo si las mismas personas que luchaban estaban desahuciadas, no soportaba ver así a sus amigos…a los elegidos…ellos eran su misión…y no podía dejarlos así. Si tan solo Ron y Hermione se pusieran las pilas, estaba segura que uno sería el apoyo del otro al igual que ella y Harry…se cogió de la baranda para empezar a bajar las escaleras cuando sintió un tirón para abajo, su estomago se encogió, le vino unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, sus piernas se doblaron, sintió un par de brazos y que algo quería explotar en su interior- ARRRRRRRRRGGGGG

- Gin…- dijo Harry y se le fue la voz, los ojos de Ginny estaban aguados

- Los están matando- dijo Nikki con una mano en el pecho

- …hay… ayudar… niños… muertos…apurarnos- Ginny temblaba y su voz se iba, Harry no podía entender como le podía afectar tanto, si seguía así le iba a causar un tremendo dolor y no quería pensar lo peor.

- Venga Ginny-dijo Harry- fuerzas o no llegamos- Hermione regresaba con las capas en la mano, Ginny recupero la entereza con un beso de Harry en la frente antes de verlo desaparecer por las escaleras, todos se miraron

- Vamos donde Dumbledore- dijo Draco y en menos de un abrir y cerrar los ojos ya estaban junto a Harry y abriendo la puerta del tan conocido despacho

- Chicos, como están, todavía falta 15 minutos para partir…-se levantó de su silla al verlos tan perturbados

- Ya atacaron- dijo Nikki y Ginny al unísono

- Tenemos que partir inmediatamente o nuestro plan se va a la Basura-dijo Harry

- Pero…como…ustedes…solos- nunca habían visto a su director nervioso

- Estamos preparados- dijo Ron más seguro que nunca

- No hay tiempo que perder- dijo Hermione pasándole a cada uno su capa

- Es hora, avise a los demás señor director- dijo Draco terminándose de colocar la capa, el director paso una mirada por cada uno de ellos, pensado que lo apresurado nunca salía bien, lleno de angustias, movió su varita, y un logo apareció en la túnica de cada uno, había una inscripción en la parte superior letras Doradas recitaban Aurum Grex Angelus y había una figura debajo era como un Fénix Dorado dentro de un círculo, Ron colocó el traslador que tenía forma de un tostador, todos ya se habían colocado la capucha de su capa cada quien tenía un color, lo cual Albus se percató a quien le correspondía cada uno y sonrió

- Los colores…quizá Ginny has estado inspeccionando ciertos libros del pasado…-Ginny dibujo una sonrisa que apenas se pudo distinguir bajo la capa

- Todos saben el plan- dijo muy seriamente y con una voz de mando y control de si mismo sin embargo la voz de Harry todavía trasmitía serenidad- uno, dos, tres…- un tirón jaló a todos

La caída fue espectacular casi inaudible, estaban dentro de un templo alumbrado por antorchas de llamas azules, habían unas runas inentendibles grabadas en todo el templo que Hermione no pudo entender, donde estará se preguntaban todos, la respuesta pensó Hermione era muy probable que se encontraba escrita en las paredes, pero africano no era un lenguaje que ella manejará, tenían cinco minutos para encontrar el anillo, pensó Harry ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que el ataque comenzó y ellos aterrizaron, había una gran cantidad de vasijas de oro, joyas esparcidas a lo largo del templo imágenes representativas de lo que debió haber sido la familia real, no muy lejos se escuchaban los desgarradores gritos y llantos de las personas, luchas distantes de pocas personas que se podían parar a dar batalla, de pronto escuchó la llegada de los aurores y de los de la Orden, si sus cálculos no eran equívocos debían de superarlos deberían de haber mínimo unos 20 de la Orden y unos 20 aurores, a diferencia de los probables 50 mortífagos 20 Humter y 10 Dementores…típico de Voldemort, ah claro y esa alimaña, no tenían tiempo que perder o no iban a poder equilibrar las fuerzas haya afuera. Se detuvo en la imagen imponente de un señor, lo revisó cuidadosamente, escucho como Ron Hermione Nikki y Draco le avisaban que en las joyas y monedas en las no había nada, solo quedaban las imágenes. Lo vio en el dedo meñique de esa figura, en un principió creyó que era parte de su dedo. Lo tocó y sintió una fuerza recorrerle en sus entrañas, lo retiró suavemente y se lo colocó…

* * *

- Mierda, que es todo esto- Gritó Voldemort lleno de furia

Ante sus ojos estaba su gran ejercito, sus mortífagos, sus Dementores y había traído a su nueva arma, los perfectos Humter, todo esto combinado con el dolor, el pavor y la angustia de ese insignificante pueblo que estaba muriendo lo hacía sentir un gran placer ver llorar, temblar, gritar, y las personas cayendo a sus pies era regocijante. Sentía esa adrenalina correr por sus venas y en el mayor punto de su éxtasis llegaron ellos, maldita Orden del Fénix y malditos aurores, vio rostros nuevos y ya no supo quien pertenecía a la orden y quien era un simple Auror. Reconocía viejos rostros, viejos enemigos de Batalla, Emily y Hestia inseparables amigas que aun conservaban su Belleza, ojo loco tenía más cicatrices de las que recordaba. Con la nueva llegada de esos estúpidos tendría que gastar su tiempo en luchar para poder obtener lo que había buscado durante meses y ningún mago se lo impediría…

- ¿Analizando las posibilidades de escapar?- esa voz la reconocía a kilómetros, pero era imposible, ella no podía estar en esos momentos detrás de él, Sin embargo ya había activado un campo de repelió, lentamente se dio media vuelta y una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su rostro.

- Caramba!, tío que bárbaro que viejo estas

- Y que lastima ya no eres tan guapo

- Mis queridísimas Kate Watson y Tatiana Riverside- dijo en un tono muy sarcástico- que gran disgusto tenerlas por acá..¡Que Diantres endiablados hacen aquí!

- Una simple visita definitiva a nuestro Harry- dijo Key

- Oh ya veo, te enteraste que matamos a tu amado Sirius y regresas a recoger lo que te recordaba a él

- IMBÉCIL- Taty le lanzó una bola de energía esta rebotó

- Y veo que el tiempo no las ha oxidado todavía conservan sus poderes, para mi desgracia- esto último lo dijo para si mismo- pero cuéntenme que fue de sus miserables vidas lo último que me entere por Lucius fue que se fueron del país sin dejar rastros, tras descubrir la traición de tu amado y bueno Taty los licatrompos no son de confiar- Lupin que estaba ahí se desconcentró se quedó helado y Taty se quedo estática si no fuera por Jhon que lo salvó de un posible crutiatus, no hubiera regresado a la batalla- en resumen abandonadas huyeron, lindo cuento de hadas…

- Spiniceus- púas de Hielo dirigidas hacía Voldemort que con las justas las pudo esquivar

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- se rió- duplex crucio- empezó la lucha una que tuvo inicios hace muchos años atrás, recuerdos invadieron en la memoria de las dos chicas que se habían tirado para atrás para poder esquivar, recuerdos nada buenos…

La batalla no iba muy bien, Remus peleaba con dos mortífagos mientras trataba de mantener con su patronus a dos Dementores que trataban de besar a un par de niños ya desmayados, recordaba los viejos años pasados, en los que se encontraba en la misma situación, con una gran diferencia, sus amigos ya no estaban a su lado, ella tampoco; ya no encontraba por que luchar, todas las llamas dentro de él se habían apagado, a su memoria le vino el rostro de Harry y los chicos…al fin y al cabo si había un motivo…lucharía por la vida del hijo de su mejor amigo…esperaba que este bien en esos momentos, no le había gustado nada que el ataque no haya sido como lo habían planeado… alguien chocó contra sus espaldas por suerte no se cayo, no tuvo tiempo de voltear pero tampoco necesito hacerlo, su perfume lo podía reconocer a kilómetros de distancia. Un mortífago más se paró delante de él como olvidarlo, Nott tantas bromas le jugaron a ese grupito de Slytherin que ahora parecía irreal estar en una batalla a muerte con sus antiguos "enemigos" del colegio, no había cambiado nada, salvó que se veía más altanero

- Querrás acomodarte la mascara si no quieres que te reconozcan Nott- dijo bufándose de él

- Crucio-…un rayo rojo paso por encima de su cabeza y de repente ya no tuvo ganas de seguir pensando, ya no quería recordar…odiaba adentrarse en lo profundo de él mismo…

- Mierda- su mano había soportado todo su peso y se raspo con el asfaltado de la pista

- No luces nada bien Remus, primero fue James…luego Sirius…creeme tu eres el siguiente en morir…- recordaba esa sensación como si todo se congelará, esos momentos en que la magia entra en un espacio donde el tiempo no existe y tu mente controla todo, nadie se movía, los labios de Nott solamente habían pronunciado la A de esa tan conocida maldición que había marcado su vida en diferentes momentos, así el tiempo seguía congelado y lo único dentro de ese espacio eran él y ella, como si el caprichoso destino lo hubiera querido sus miradas se toparon, conscientes de que el final ya estaba ahí, ella estaba lejos no había nada que se pudiera hacer , ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo desperdiciado…se arrepentía de su cobardía, nunca pudo hablar, todos esos momentos solos y juntos sin poder decir todo lo que ambos sentían

FLASH BACK

Un día que se encontraban preparando la clase que tendrían que darle esa misma noche a los chicos, recordaba como el fin de semana la había visto a ella, la mujer que tenía enfrente, coqueteando a un hombre que no reconoció en las tres escobas, Había llegado con Kate a tomar un par de cervezas y se encontraron con ellos, todo lo que había sentido por dentro no lo podía explicar.

- Riverside así que ya tienes una nueva victima…-dijo muy borde Remus

- ¿Qué Diantres te ocurre? ¿a que te refieres?- dijo bufando Taty revisando sus apuntes y tratando de ignorarlo

- La vez pasada en las tres escobas te vi con un estúpido…

- Que te ocurre tu no tienes ningún derecho de llamar así a mis amigos

- Un amigo que bárbara parece que ya regresaste a las andanzas, estabas bien cariñosita- Taty le tiró una cachetada y Remus se quedó con una mano en la mejilla

- Pero que imbecil que eres y además a ti que te importa que hago y con quien lo hago- dijo Taty mordazmente, los ojos de Remus se abrieron entendiendo la situación

- Que rápida que eres, no pierdes el tiempo

- A diferencia de otros

- Bueno siempre fuiste una experta en lo rápido…coger y dejar, tomar y abandonar

- Ah en ese aspecto no soy la única experta tu eres el maestro- rió sarcásticamente

- De ti aprendió mi corazón, no me reproches

- Tu me hiciste sufrir- dijo Taty ante el amenazador acercamiento- maldigo tu presencia y te maldigo a ti

- No digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así, si tu me enseñaste a ser así- Remus la había tomado de las manos y la había empotrado contra la pared

- Maldigo lo que hago todo lo que siento y te lo debo a ti- dijo Taty furiosa y tratando de forcejear con el hombre que tenía adelante

- No, Yo te lo debo a ti

- Tu no tienes el derecho de venir y reclamar nada- dijo sacándolo de encima- tu te fuiste

- ¿Yo me fui? ¿yo me fui?…que cínica y descarada puedes ser- parecía que aquel animal que llevaba adentro se reflejaba en esos momentos

- No seas imbécil, quien diablos eres tu para llamarme así, tu eres el falso arrogante y orgulloso- ambos se habían enfrentado cara a cara…podían tirarse un golpe, hacerse daño al otro, tenían una furia contenida

- Eres indiferente ante todo…

- No, no te permito que me llames indiferente- Taty se le había abalanzado para tirarle una cachetada pero Remus le había detenido

- Tíos…-Harry y los demás estaban parados en la puerta asombrado mudos y no comprendían la situación a la perfección, que resentimiento tan grande podían guardar sus corazones…Harry se veía que estaba choqueado no sabía que hacer…si bien es cierto no escucharon toda la conversación, Remus pensó que habían podido escuchar lo suficiente…Taty se soltó de su mano y se separaron…y lo último que vio de la chica fue como su capa desaparecía tras la puerta

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No sabía si cerrar los ojos o quedarse con esa última imagen, escucho una carcajada fría, la conocía tan bien venía del hombre que le quito la mitad de su vida Voldemort, prefirió desviar sus ojos al cielo, para recordar como era la noche, noche que significaba para el tantas cosas y en las que había vivido tantos momentos, estaba seguro que ya estaba en camino al más allá veía seis puntos descender hacia él…¿iré al cielo?…las figuras se hacían más grandes y podía ver como una luz los envolvía, ya estaban muy cerca de él se veían enormes…¿habrá llegado la hora? no sentía nada. De pronto notó como el tiempo y el espacio se volvían a ubicar en su lugar escucho claramente el Avad…y nada más una explosión…cerró los ojos por costumbre…las seis Figuras lo habían rodeado, no creía estar todavía en el más allá…por lo menos esa no era su idea del más allá

- Remus levántate y ayuda a los demás nosotros nos haremos cargo- esa voz…que fría que dura….pero aún así la reconocía…se levantó con dificultad y pudo ver que Nott estaba tirado más allá con quemaduras…De repente espinas de hielo empezaron a salir de la varita del encapuchado de azul marino, tres mortífagos quedaron atrapados…los Dementores atacaban con mas furia así que decidió moverse para poder ayudar, sin embargo atrás de él dejaba a 10 Humpter abalanzándose sobre los encapuchados, el encapuchado que vestía de blanco hábilmente salto sobre uno de ello lanzándole una pata en la cabeza directamente que lo dejo fulminado y desapareció, como si de una danza se tratará los encapuchados empezaban a abalanzarse sobre los humpter para poder derribarles y aplastarles las cabeza, cada quien se enfrentaba con uno o dos y se veían saltos en el aire patadas vueltas giros rápidos los brazos de los encapuchados estaban en constante movimiento y chocando contra la enorme masa de los Humpter

- QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ- el grito de Voldemort rasgó toda tranquilidad o seguridad que los aldeanos habían comenzado a ganar, él era implacable, sobre voló el asfaltado hasta quedar enfrente de los seis encapuchados, el encapuchado blanco había dado una vuelta completa y mandado al suelo al último Humpter que el mismo Voldemort destruyó con un solo movimiento de su pie, los brazos del mismo encapuchado cayeron gracilmente y Voldemort se detuvo a mirarlos, los barrió con la mirada y sonrió macabramente- Siento poder en ustedes- era un susurró claro y siseante pero entendible por todos- denotó gran fuerza…pero hay más…yo soy LORD VOLDEMORT…por lo que veo ustedes tienen antiguas fuerzas…les gustaría poder conocer lo infinito...adentrarse a las profundidades de su poder

- Por supuesto que sí- esa voz gélida grave lo cautivó-pero lejos de ti- su sonrisa no cambió

- Conmigo podrán alcanzar una superioridad inimaginable

- Prefiero morir antes de estar a tu lado- había hablado el encapuchado de blanco

- Lastima por que morirán

- Por suerte después de ti- dijo el encapuchado de la voz gélida

- ¿Quien diablos son ustedes?- dijo Voldemort, su paciencia se había agotado

- tu perdición- dijo el encapuchado verde botella

- tu maldición- dijo el encapuchado de violeta

- tu desgracia- dijo el encapuchado de guinda

- tu ruina- dijo el encapuchado de marrón

- tu destrucción- dijo el encapuchado de blanco

- tu verdugo- al pronunciar estas palabras el encapuchado de azul marino mostró uno de sus dedos el cual lleva un anillo-

- MATENLOS- la batalla que ya tenía mucho tiempo librándose se intensifico, ya no se daban abasto, Voldemort se elevó a unos centímetros del suelo y se desplazó hasta el templo un par de minutos mas tarde. Salió y moviendo sus manos destruyó las casas, trajo abajo colinas que se encontraban atrás provocando derrumbes…. La tierra tembló ante esto…más llantos se escuchaban y parecía que no podía parar, como si Voldemort hubiera entrado en un trance Los encapuchados lo ignoraron y como si los hubieran activado más poder se desplegó de aquellas varitas, Dementores caían y la mayoría de Humpters habían sido eliminados, los mortífagos había que reconocerlo estaban dando una dura batalla sus poderes habían aumentado cada vez usaban nuevas maldiciones que solamente un sabio de artes oscuras podía realizarlas, lo cual incrementó el temor de algunos…- MALDITA SU SUERTE EN LA QUE SE TOPARON CONMIGO YA QUE NO SALDRAN VIVOS, VAMONOS – Voldemort siseo estas últimas palabras como si de veneno maldito se tratará como si les echará una cruz a los encapuchados y así fue, todos los mortífagos desaparecieron juntos con las últimas criaturas en pie, aurores miembros de la orden y muchas personas más se levantaban del suelo y solo observaban a los 6 seis encapuchados los seis encapuchados recorrieron el panorama alzaron sus cabezas al cielo y desaparecieron.

- …que fue eso…-dijeron varios aurores y personas

- Aurum Grex Angelus- dijeron dos niños que se encontraban tirados en el suelo

- Será mejor que nos empecemos a movilizar- dijo pasmado el jefe de los Aurores estaba seguro, aunque no lo reconociera, que sin ese grupo de encapuchados no hubieran conseguidos salir la mayoría con vida…todo el cuerpo de aurores que estaba con ellos había sobrevivido, no podía decir lo mismo de los ciudadanos de Madagascar…con ligera incomodidad observó a Remus Lupin, si el estaba ahí significaba que esa famosa orden también estaba ahí, como detestaba sus intervenciones, como si él y su grupo de personas altamente calificadas no pudieran dar batalla, era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer que toda la ayuda de ellos era importante, cruzaron un par de miradas, más parecía un desafío que otra cosa, Theodore Beans había sido asesinado hace un mes junto a su familia y ahora se encontraba un nuevo jefe, antiguo compañero de Hogwarts de Remus, y el famoso amigo de Tatiana….

- Ayudemos a los heridos- dijo Remus y barrió con a mirada a todos los presentes, sin ninguna distinción de quien era de su orden y quien no… todos empezaron a recoger los cadáveres de los nativos…habían algunos aurores heridos, Remus se acercó a una mujer que apenas se podía mover y tenía varios rasguños, retiró el pelo de la cara de la mujer y la reconoció

- Remus…

- Dana…-la chica de los ojos almendrado, estaba más guapa que nunca, la última vez que la vio fue en la boda de James, antigua compañera del colegio y aunque era de la casa Ravenclaw habían sido muy cercanos-…que te pasó

- Oh una simple maldición muscont-

- Por eso no puedes mover ni un músculo…

- Ninguno…

- Yo te ayudó- levantó a la chica en brazos y cuando se dio la vuelta las vio a las dos

- Key, Taty…¿chicas?...dios cuanto han cambiado…pero pensé que ustedes estaban en otro país

- Regresamos- dijo Taty, desviando los ojos

- ¡Que bueno!...justo cuando mas necesitamos ayuda

- parece que tú también necesitas ayuda hoy- dijo Taty con una sonrisa en forma de mueca, Key le dio una pisada en el pie sin que nadie lo percatará más Taty que volteo para fulminarla con la mirada…

- Taty puedes venir a echarnos una mano aquí- era el jefe de los aurores, Remus permaneció con los labios bien apretados

- Claro Alex…me disculpan

- Key tu también por favor- llamó Alex con una sonrisa

- bueno Dana ha sido un gusto pero el deber llama

- vallan no puedo creer que Alex sea ahora el jefe de aurores…ayudaría pero hoy yo necesito ayuda- dijo Dana con un tono dulce. Mientras que Key sonreía Taty hacía una mueca chistosa que pretendía ser una sonrisa

- Bueno Dana será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Remus mirándola con una sonrisa, todavía la tenía en los brazos

- A donde tu me lleves-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, caminaron hasta un pequeño apartado en donde se encontraban los medimagos

Ya habían llegado los reporteros de diferentes partes, tanto locales de África como de otros países, Rita Skeeter llegó toda imponente, representando al diario El Profeta, cuestionando rápidamente a los ciudadanos sobrevivientes pudo pagar una buena suma de dinero a unos turistas que se hospedaban cerca y que habían podido capturar varias imágenes del tal comentado Grupo de encapuchados…registraron todo para ver que faltaba y se dieron cuento que al final de los tesoros del templo solo faltaba un anillo y un cofre con piedras incrustadas…las preguntas eran por que un solo anillo, por que un solo cofre, por que no se llevaron más tesoros. Se tomaron más fotos de los destrozos, de las casas en ruinas de las caras de los niños huérfanos, sin ninguna pena, estaba segura que con eso iba a registrar un gran reportaje, se llevaría unos buenos Galeones y sabría exactamente como darle una nota de fatalismo, fueron los últimos en desaparecer del lugar, ya se habían contabilizado las bajas, la cantidad de huérfanos la cantidad total de pérdidas en general.

* * *

Adoraba el zumo de calabaza, adoraba el olor de los panecillos recién hechos, a preciar esas pequeñas cosas que traían un poco de felicidad…todo eso parecía efímero, ahora reconocía un nuevo olor, un olor que lo endulzaba, que lo tenía hipnotizado, un olor místico no muy común, especial así era ella…un olor a fuego a madera a canela…si eso era canela…se sentó a su costado…le dio un suave beso en los labios, suave y corto como si ya fuera rutina, como si lo haya hecho por años, por costumbre…se dio cuenta que así le gustaría pasar el resto de sus mañanas, vio llegar al resto de sus amigos Luna, Draco Hermione y Ron se sentaron al frente suyo mientras que Nikki y Neville se sentaban a su izquierda, las lechuzas empezaron a ulular mientras descendían hasta las mesas, vio como la lechuza aterrizó frente suyo y las castaña tomaba el periódico de las patitas y depositaba el dinero. Continuo comiendo sus panecillos estaba seguro que si había algo interesante además de la notoria primera plana se lo comunicaría en un perfecto resumen, escuchaba a las risas de Luna y Draco que jugaban a formar palabras con sus cereales que tenían forma de letras, A su costado Nikki y Neville estaban sumidos en una profunda discusión de las plantas curativas, podía sentir como Ron engullía el desayuno y de ves en cuando se atragantaba recibiendo un golpe fuerte y seco de parte de Hermione sin prestar mucha atención, su mano ahora estaba debajo de la mesa jugando con los dedos de la pelirroja mientras ella terminaba de redactar su trabajo de pociones…quinto año no era nada fácil, de ves en cuando le ayudaba con otra propiedad de la poción multijugos de las 7 la mayoría conocía tres o cuatro pero él que ya la había experimentado sabía muy bien como iba esa…

- En primera plana…. un grupo de seis misteriosos encapuchados, se hacen llamar Aurum Grex Angelus, hay una página entera de estas fotos- los chicos de pronto alzaron la vista para apreciarlas, Hermione le mostraba estas fotos, cuando descendían del aire cuando luchaban

- Impresionante

- Rita se esmeró

- Si bueno- dijo Hermione con repulsión voltio el periódico y siguió relatando- excelente batalla personajes desconocidos con increíble fuerza y un conocimiento de magia superior a la de aurores, especula que no sabe a que bando lucha por el profundo conocimiento de Artes oscura

- Mentira-dijo Harry- no son Artes oscuras…magia antigua- si hay algo que a Harry le desagrada eran Las Artes oscuras

- Mi amor…ella no lo sabe…disfruta de su ignorancia- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y regresando a su escrito

- Oh esto es bueno- dijo Hermione riendo- "ahora es cuando nos preguntamos quienes son estos encapuchados…puede la comunidad mágica estar segura con la presencia de ellos…por que aparecen recién ahora…y lo que la mayoría de la comunidad mágica debe de estar pensando…¿Donde se encuentra el niño que vivió…el supuesto Salvador…el elegido… donde esta Harry Potter para ayudarnos? Hasta cuando se seguirá escondiendo tras los muros de Hogwarts

- JAJAJAJA-rieron todos cuando Hermione terminó sin embargo la cara de Ginny no era de total alegría…

- Si hace eso más personas perderán esperanzas….-dijo Ginny muy seria

- Nooooooooooo…nada que ver….yo estoy ahí….- Ginny lo miró escéptica

- No te preocupes…-dijo Nikki- para tal caso ya lo hubiéramos sentido…

- Ginny ataquemos un problema a la ves…no te preocupes por lo que todavía no sucede

- EGGLLA TEGGNE RAGGZON-dijo Ron mirándola y con la comida en la boca rieron todos menos Hermione y Ginny

- Traga-dijo Hermione dándole otro golpe- lo que tu bruto hermano quiere decir es que en serio no te preocupes

- Eso no era necesario- dijo Ron tratando de sobarse la espalda

- Lo se- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa….Ginny regresó su trabajo de pociones confiando en sus amigos

- ¿Algo más?- dijo Harry

- muchas bajas en el pueblo pocas muertes pero si destrucción…tu sabes…mmmm…ninguna baja en el cuerpo de aurores…

- Nada en la orden del Fénix- dijo Nikki

- …esperen…dicen que ha desaparecido un anillo muy antiguo

- lo sabemos –dijo Harry

- …y un cofre-Hermione alzó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior, Ron dejó de comer, Ginny alzó la vista Nikki y Neville dejaron de hablar mientras que Draco y Luna le restaron atención a sus cereales. Harry miraba atentamente a la mirada inquisidora de Hermione

- tu crees que había algo en él…

- por que Voldemort se lo quisiera llevar….por las gemas…lo dudo…pudo coger mas tesoros que un simple cofre polvoriento….

- Mmm

- Lo investigare en mis libros- dijo Hermione- pero no recuerdo ningún cofre en la leyenda de Madagascar- Hermione fue interrumpida por una lechuza Blanca como la nieve, Harry la reconoció… por que Hedwing llegaba tarde. Cuando se poso delante de él la miro asustado Hedwing le daba picotazos cariñoso pero cansados en su mano…

- Hedwing que te ha pasado- Harry la acarició algunas de sus plumas estaban despeinadas…Hedwing nunca le entregaba una carta en tales condiciones- fue un largo viaje-Hedwing le picoteo fuerte y lo miro enfadado…nunca por muy largo que haya sido el viaje regresaba así… Ginny dejo su trabajo y acarició a la lechuza que le picoteo continuamente

- Hmm…-la tomó en sus brazos y cuidadosamente le retiró la carta…- Harry es para ti…Hedwing ha sido atacada…trataron de quitarle la carta pero no se dejó- Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y miro a Hedwing que ululaba orgulloso- logró escapar- Harry tomo la carta y vio que era de Lupin

- Ven aquí amigo…lo hiciste muy bien- Harry buscaba a Hagrid con la mirada y no estaba, se extrañó

- Harry yo puedo curarlo- Dijo Ginny y posó su mano en la espalda Hedwing se pudo erguir muy bien, le dio un picotazo a la mano de Ginny

- Anda a descansar- dijo Harry acariciándole la cabeza y la lechuza se fue, abrió la carta y leyó para el mismo

Querido Harry:

Espero que todos ustedes se encuentren muy bien, por acá todo esta muy bien, en estos momentos estoy realizando algo relacionado a tu ya sabes que, por lo tanto se encargara de las cosas Riverside, ayúdala por que en estas clases bloquearan hechizos de inmovilización y aprenderán hacer unos más avanzados. No se cuando regresare, pero no te preocupes. Me sentí muy orgulloso por la tarea que realizaste me recordaste mucho a James, gracias por aquello que hiciste, sin más que decirte, salúdame a los que están por ahí.

Lunatico

P.D: es un lugar estupendo donde estudio la rubia, lastima que el cielo por aquí este oscuro, pero desde que perdí el cofre se me perdieron todas las respuestas del juego y ahora tengo que encontrarlo

- a que se refiere Remus con su posdata- dijo Ginny

- Esta en estados unidos tras pistas de mortífagos o Voldemort para poder encontrar por que desapareció ese cofre y que era lo que contenía

- Ohhhh- dijo y todos se quedaron pensativos

- Bueno tenemos pociones

- Yo ya acabe el mío

- Y nosotros tenemos que volar a transformaciones o Mcgonagall nos mata- dijo Hermione con una mirada severa a todos los hombres

- Perogg norgr terggmindoff de coffmegg- Hermione lo miro amenazadoramente y levanto su brazo para dar otro golpe y Ron trago en seco todo –¡MENTIRA!- dijo Ron- solo estaba bromeando- dijo levantándose

- Eres desesperante Ronald!

- Lo se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Aissh- Draco y Harry se miraron con una sonrisa mientras que seguían a ese par de pelones, con un andar tranquilo mientras ron se burlaba de Hermione y ella trataba de controlar sus manos para no tirarle un libro, cuando llegaron Mcgonagall recién entraba

- Apuren el paso por favor chicos…se nos hace tarde y la clase de hoy nos va a tomar mucho tiempo-dijo con voz misteriosa- como recordaran hemos visto los principios básicos prácticos y teóricos de la transformación algo muy importante para la carrera que han escogido, llevaremos las transformaciones a un nivel mucho más avanzado…alguien sabe como se da la transformación para convertirse en animagos…Señor Potter…-Hermione que había estado agitando su mano imperiosamente en el aire la bajo muy decepcionada

- Es un proceso muy difícil que consta de diferentes etapas…primero tiene que preparar su cuerpo para cambios físicos, sobretodo por que somos vertebrados por lo que la transformación es aún difícil, luego se tiene que realizar una búsqueda interior, para así poder identificar que animal le corresponde a cada uno y seguido de eso se realiza un complicado hechizo que de forma permanente te da la opción de convertirte en tu animal interior cuando lo desees

- Excelente Potter-dijo muy sorprendida la profesora- alguien me podría explicar a que se refiere su compañero cuando dice que el hechizo es complicado… ¿Weasley?- la cara de la profesora no podía expresar aun mayor sorpresa…

- Bueno si no me equivoco el hechizo consta de una magia antigua ya que es un conjuro que necesita de ciertos materiales para poder realizarse y también de una poción a la cual le vas aplicar el conjuro

- 40 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo con la voz en un hilo- es totalmente correcto- si Mcmillan

- profesora me pregunto como es un hechizo conjurado

- alguien sabe como es un hechizo conjurado…señor Malfoy- Hermione estaba que echaba chispas

- un hechizo conjurado es una composición mágica que invoca poderes más allá de lo que quizá muchos entendamos se necesita una gran fuerza interior…por ejemplo un hechizo conjurado simple y común es el que utilizamos para cambiar de color nuestras prendas o las paredes de nuestras cosas o en general la mayoría de cosas

- 20 puntos para Slytherin, bien dicho señor Malfoy por favor con esta pequeña y clara introducción abran sus libros Nivel 6 de Misterios y Transformaciones y comience a leer señorita Granger…- La lectura de Hermione tuvo mucho fuerza y más de uno creyó que a la niña le faltaba poco para poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos

Hermione caminaba muy deprisa hacia la sala de Encantamientos y se sentó sin dirigirle la palabra a una sola persona, cuando el profesor Flitwick comenzó su clase sucedió algo muy parecido a la clase de transformaciones aunque esta ves si participó, practicaron durante toda la clase el movimiento preciso de muñeca para poder realizar el complicado encantamiento de replica, para así poder reproducir un objeto en repetidas ocasiones. Al primero en que le salió el encantamiento fue a Ron y Neville lo cual arrancó aplausos del profesor quien muy entusiasta otorgó puntos. A Hermione no le salio el hechizo en toda la clase y menos a Harry, el truco es que en este caso se necesitaba un poco más de dureza para realizar el movimiento ya que no era tan suave, lo cual representaba una desventaja para los diestros en varitas, según las palabras del mismo profesor. El profesor les dejo una pesada tarea en la que tenían que investigar las ventajas desventajas y usos en las respectivas carreras que iban a seguir lo cual significaba horas reinvestigación en la biblioteca esto hizo que ron se amargará momentáneamente. Harry y Hermione salieron enfadados a la clase de Herbología en donde las cosas se calmaron para Hermione y bueno Neville como siempre destacando en el tema nuevo de las nuevas plantas africanas con poderes curativos, la clase fue muy interesante ya que estas plantas eran las únicas que podían curar las heridas causadas por esa nueva maldición que te abría cortes en la piel, por sus propiedades netamente mágicas de la savia de esa planta que tenía un olor dulce cuando no estaba marchita. Para el final de la clase la profesora Sprout les dejo investigar más propiedades curativas de esta planta y otras aplicaciones que según Neville eran demasiadas y encima algunas ni se conocían pero definitivamente les quedo claro lo útil que era esta planta. Harry tenía el presentimiento que este sexto año tampoco iba a ser fácil pero como Ron le recalcó hasta ahora no habían tenido un año fácil, pero todo parecía empeorar con la cantidad de tareas que últimamente los profesores les dejaban prácticamente no tenían un almuerzo decente ya que por obligación de Hermione todos volaban a la biblioteca, este hecho saco las tremendas habilidades de Ron para engullir más rápido ya ni hablaba y se ponía de muy mal humor con la castaña lo que significaba largas horas de pelea tras el almuerzo. Camino a la biblioteca Ron le gritaba a Hermione y ella no se quedaba sin responder

- No entiendo por que tenemos que comer en solo diez minutos- decía Ron enfadado tratando de pasar su último bocado

- Has visto la cantidad de tareas que tenemos…

- Pero merecemos descansar- refutó

- Tenemos transformaciones…

- Pero…

- También tarea del bendito hechizo lo que nos va a demandar buscar en los libro de Aurores para poder tener una idea general

- Hermione pero no nos das ni un respiro

- Además mientras mas rápido acabemos mas rápido podemos avanzar con las demás asignaciones…eres muy desorganizado

- Hermione te has dado cuenta de lo increíblemente asfixiantes que suenas- le recriminó el chico

- ¿Ronald tu realmente te esfuerzas por ser insoportable verdad?- dijo ella aferrándose aún más a sus libros mientras que un par de chicas de Hufflepuff que pasaban por ahí le guiñaron un ojo a Ron y el les sonrió poniéndose ligeramente rojo- no se que tanto te sonreían no pueden ver lo desesperante que eres…

- sabes que es lo desesperante…TU…tu eres la desesperante vives aferradas a tus libros por que no sabes que más hacer te metes en la vida de los demás y encima te crees con la autoridad de venir y decidir que hacemos o dejamos de hacer…crees que eres nuestra mamá pero adivina que NO LO ERES así que consíguete una vida…déjanos respirar…deja de molestarnos y preocúpate tus asuntos…no de lo que hacemos los demás

- ERES ODIOSO- dijo Hermione con los ojos medios aguados y con los dientes apretados, Hermione aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la biblioteca y se separó de los chicos y se fue a sentarse con un par de chicos de Ravenclaw, que la aceptaron gustosos lo cual hizo aumentar la rabia de Ron que dijo que no soportaba que siempre estuviera huyendo de esa forma por que sino no iban a poder hacer una buena tarea, aunque Harry tenía la ligera sospecha de que era por otra cosa

- Vamos- le dijo Draco a Neville-será mejor que busquemos nosotros los libros y Harry se quede tranquilizando a Ron- ambos desaparecieron entre las estanterías

- hermano…que te pasa…

- que me pasa de que- dijo Ron en un tono cascarrabias

- por que tienes que tratarla así

- ¿como la trato yo?- dijo Ron bufando y Harry arqueo las cejas…

- cada día pelean más y más… esto no tiene que ver quizás con el hecho que en estas ultimas semanas a Hermione la han estado invitando a los grupos de estudio de los chicos de Ravenclaw ¿verdad?

- No que va a mi que me va importar…pero es que no te das cuenta que ella para todo el día encima nuestro es insoportable… encima para decidiendo que hacer y que no hacer…y viene y me dice que por que le sonrió a otras chicas…que le interesa

- Ron tu no estarás tratando de sacarle celos a Hermione ¿verdad?

- Amigo como crees ¡por que haría eso!…solamente si me gustará… como crees

- Como creo…-le dijo escépticamente

- Tu estas mal de la cabeza que te hicieron en la batalla….no le habrán puesto algo a tu comida….o quizás mi hermana…

- Déjate de sandeces…yo solamente te digo que no se pueden pelear por siempre…no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver…hermano estas muy cerca de perderla…yo solo te digo en los baños de hombre se escucha claramente los deseos de algunos y hay que reconocerlo Hermione esta guapísima y ha madurado un montón

- Bah… que hablas… estas más loco cada día

- Como tú quieras Ron pero luego no digas que no te avise…-Harry sacó sus pergaminos y su tinta para empezar a escribir mientras que Draco y Neville llegaban con una pila de libros cada uno…

La clase de DCAO dejaron a Harry cansadísimo había ayudado a Taty con los hechizos a inmovilizadores, necesitaban poder realizarlos a la perfección ya que en estos tiempos eran muy útil en cualquier batalla, aprendieron dos nuevos hechizos inmovilizadores que era muy diferentes a los demás, el primero "scrifuss" inmovilizaba el movimiento de la varita pero debía de realizarse antes de que el oponente mandara un hechizo por lo que había que tener buenos reflejos y estar muy concentrados y concientes de sus acciones para esperar el momento adecuado, el segundo hechizo "trigberg" no era más complicado que el primero pero aún así para que saliera bien requería de mucha fuerza en la pronunciación y potencia en los movimientos, no se trataba simplemente de mover la varita y pronunciar palabras, este servia para poder inmovilizar a tu oponente como si de un knock out se tratará y si había suficiente fuerza inclusive del impacto los podría desmayar. El bloque de hechizos era aún más pesado para todos se necesitaba un buen entrenamiento físico y no muchas personas lo tenían, por lo que Taty regaño a todos sus compañeros de clases, era muy severa cuando se lo proponía aunque Harry pensaba que podía ser por algo más, ya que le noto un poco soberbia y eso solo le daba cuando se encontraba de mal humor. Al final tuvieron resultados parciales la gran mayoría carecía de algo o no tenían la suficiente fuerza o no tenían la suficiente concentración, pero en algo fallaban excepto Harry que de por sí ya los sabía y le resultaba sencillo. Ahora se encontraba entrando en la sala común y a la primera persona que vio fue a su pelirroja, era tan distinto cuando la veía…como si un manto de calma lo cubriera…ella todavía no se daba cuenta de la presencia de él así que aprovecho para dale un beso en la nuca, una descarga les recorrió a ambos, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados no entendían por que les seguía pasando eso…Nikki y Ginny estaban abrumadas haciendo un ensayo de las plantas acuáticas y tenían mil libros a su alrededor, escuchó como Hermione le sugería que tratara de no distraer mucho a Ginny. Lo cual provocó un par de cruce de palabras mordaces entre Ron y Hermione; así que Harry también sacó sus libros de DCAO, a repasar la nueva teoría de lo que habían practicado Ron se le unió mientras se explicaban y tomaban a puntes de la teoría que era un complemento esencial en este caso para los hechizos ya que explicaba claramente como es que se debía de pronunciar correctamente las palabras y como poder concentrarse en inmovilizar…mientras los dos chicos rescataban lo más importante de estos hechizos, Harry acariciaba con sus dedos la palma de la mano de Ginny teniendo así su oportunidad de estar juntos antes de que bajaran al entrenamiento con Key.

Entraron al famoso salón circular a seguir con los entrenamientos esta ves Key se las había ingeniado para realizar hologramas de lo que más temieran y estos bloqueaban tan rápido como podían los hechizos de los chicos, ya que entre ellos mismos no era muy riguroso el entrenamiento…y así Key se paseaba entre ellos a corregirles las posturas los movimientos el que más problemas tuvo con esto fue Draco ya que su holograma era una sombra negra, cuando Draco la vio se puso pálido y maldijo por lo bajo diciendo fuerte y claro un par de palabras recriminándole a Key la intromisión…era un tema que a él no le gustaba tocar para nada…lo cual hizo que se ganara de castigo una sesión con Key dentro de su mente, pero es que Draco aún no podía afrontar completamente a la sombra de su pasado que lo atormentaba que le traía pesadillas que no lo dejaba desarrollarse por completo, que no le dejaba volver a regenerarse, que no le permitía continuar con sus vida…le daba una rabia tremenda que lo ponía de muy mal humor y prefería aislarse y limitarse a cumplir con su entrenamiento, también hubo un pequeño duelo ente Hermione y Ron, debido a que Key no estaba informada de sus peleas los escogió sin prevenir las histeria en la que se trasformó esa batallita de autodefensa y autocontrol, aunque le quedo claro a todos de que si de autocontrol era lo que se había demostrado no querían imaginarse lo peor. Sin embargo mostraron claramente la determinación con la que se debería de realizar los Hechizos…el nivel de todos había aumentado aunque Key y Taty no lo reconocieran...lo siguiente que escucharon de Key tras la batalla fue una gritada muy fuerte por dejar que las emociones tomaran control de sus acciones…así que tuvieron otro castigo que debían de cumplir juntos…Hermione incluso se descontrolo y le recriminó a Key el por que de esto que prefería sesiones con ella…El grito fue aun mas fuerte…sobretodo por que le dijo a Hermione que ya era hora que todos maduraran, y según los conceptos de la castaña ella se creía lo suficiente madura como para poder afrontar las cosas…por lo que se sintió un poco impotente…pero no fue la única cuando llegó el momento de entrenar sus nuevos poderes Ginny y Harry se llevaron las peores…Ginny por ejemplo que podía mover cualquier cosa con su mano era sometida a los regalitos de Key ya que esta, le tiraba objetos de cualquier tamaño y a toda velocidad, durante todo el entrenamiento Key le gritaba cosas Ginny para darle instrucciones a la izquierda a la derecha más rápido…además de la increíble motivación que siempre daba Key en sus entrenamientos tratándolo de volverlos más impotentes, Ginny ante los objetos movía sus manos en todas direcciones para mandar lejos a estos y cuando alguno la cogía de desprevenida rodaba por el suelo o saltaba hacia atrás con tal de esquivar lo más posible y ahorrarse un grito de Key. Por otro lado Harry practicaba sus hechizos sin varita, y también practicaba sus campos de energía los fortalecía se había dado cuenta mientras se concentraba en un sentimiento especial el amor…así los campos podían resistir algunas maldiciones, le resultaba muy fácil hacer los hechizos sin varita pero igual lo agotaban, el siempre preferiría la varita. Comenzó a lanzar chorros de agua con su mano, crear púas de hielo y todo eso podía salir de su mano empezó a tratar una nueva forma de congelar el chorro y convertirlo en cuerdas de hielo. Key continuamente hacía que Ginny y Harry se enfrentaran lo cual era muy divertido para los chicos ver el despliegue de poderes que tenían fuego agua maldiciones contra hechizos encantamientos muchas piruetas eran dadas a diestra y siniestra por ambos chicos y era muy interesante verlos luchar con las espadas cada uno tenía un estilo diferente.

A Key le tocaba darle ese día el informe a Dumbledore, y ahora si podía reconocer el nivel que habían alcanzado los chicos, sin embargo se quejó severamente de la falta de control que ellos tenían y de cómo se dejaban guiar por sus sentimientos pensaba endurecerse más en las sesiones de intromisión a la mente y le pidió al directo mas ahínco en la canalización de lo sentimientos mas que de la energía pero el director le recalco que los chicos tenían que encontrar sus propios métodos para dar una buena lucha. Key le trató de refutar al director que así nunca iban a poder ambos chicos a dar una excelente batalla y que fallarían a la hora de la Guerra, además presiono una ves mas al director para que por favor le hablara de los poderes con respecto a los cuatro elementos ya que Harry y Ginny tenían muchas dudas con respecto a esos poderes, así que el director hizo la promesa de tratar el tema el fin de semana que venía. El director creía que ya era momento para que los chicos se enteren un poco más de sus poderes y los conozcan para que así profundicen en ellos, una larga lucha se les venia encima y tenían que contar con varios as bajo la manga sino, no podrían vencer al destino, no podrían ayudar al mundo mágico de ahora y del futuro.

Ahora en esos momentos estaban en una clase especial con Albus…Nikki estaba parada frente a él con Ron a su costado. Escuchaban al Director distraerlos, tenían los ojos vendados y el director los apuntaba con su varita

- Quiero que se dejen guiar por la energía que hay alrededor de ustedes…¿la sienten?….

- Espera una respuesta afirmativa…-dijo escépticamente Ron, el director sonrió mientras veía al pelirrojo girar su cabeza en todas las direcciones

- Vamos Ron yo se que tu puedes…solo tienes que buscar ese sentimiento interior que te conectes con tus emociones con tus sentimientos con tu energía con tu esencia

- Dudo la parte de las emociones y sentimientos- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa altanera Harry y Draco la miraron desaprobatoriamente y Ginny movía desaprobatoriamente la cabeza

- Puede ser difícil- dijo Albus- pero no imposible…vamos Ron busca

- Eso trató…..-dijo amargamente

- Oh se que tratas pero no te concentras… tienes que apagar todo tu alrededor…apágalo, aléjalo de ti….

- …

- ahora lo sientes… sientes nuestras energía…sigue, sigue sintiéndola….no la absorbas pero estate conciente de ella…-Albus empezó a lanzar hechizos y Ron los detenía y se quedaban suspendidos….cada vez que abría sus manos se quedaban suspendido… Nikki estaba igual moviéndose para desvanecer los hechizos- NO BAJEN LA GUARDIA….nunca lo hagan relájense pero estén atentos…deben de tener presente que tiene una ENORME DESVENTAJA…la magia oscura además de ser muy poderosa…ENGAÑA…TIENE MAÑA…es como una víbora…-esto lo decía intercalando entre hechizos maldiciones directo hacia los jóvenes- es muy silenciosa, indetectable, no la ven no la esperan, y ella ataca y mata…por eso siempre tienen que estar esperándola… Crucio- el rayo rojo se detuvo en a un metro de la nariz del pelirrojo sus manos se encontraban abiertas y extendidas. El director envió más crucio pero ninguno dirigido hacia los chicos lo cual los desconcertó, un par de minutos reanudó la dirección hacía ellos, pero habían estado tan desprevenidos que en ves de desviarlo o evaporarlo con su magia lo esquivaron físicamente ya sea rodando o dando saltos…hechizo tras hechizo fue mandado y no lo podían esquivar con magia- NIKKI….NIKKI…NIKKI REGRESA….-Albus había alzado la voz la rubia como le decían para molestarla corría y se movía y rodaba y perdía la concentración….

- Ya esta muy oscuro-dijo fuerte, todos pusieron una cara de sorpresa nunca habían visto a Nikki así

- Encuéntrate….Ron estoy aquí no bajes la guardia- Albus seguía mandando hechizos, Nikki estaba tirada en el suelo rodando para que no le caigan los hechizos-….PARATE…aquí vienen los peores-dijo en tono amenazador Albus- Crucio- en un segundo el rayo rojo se desvaneció

- Podemos parar- dijo Nikki arrodillándose y quitándose la venda de los ojos, todos se quedaron ante la expectativa de una respuesta. Albus asintió pesadamente, Nikki se dio media vuelta y se fue…Albus mando un Crucio a su espalda y justo antes de que la tocará se desvaneció, Nikki no volteo pero su mano si estaba estirada hacía atrás a un par de centímetros del rayo

- Ron ciertamente has mejorado bastante

- Gracias director

- Solo te falta una cosa

- Que es señor

- Creer en ti mismo…-Ron se quedó mudo y agachó la cabeza-…puedes retirarte

- Draco Hermione ustedes son los siguientes- se repitió el mismo ejercicio Draco lo hacía verdaderamente espectacular y en menos de un minuto se pudo retirar Hermione todavía se mantuvo por un par de minutos, pero así como era aplicada en las materias también en su entrenamiento, hacía mucha meditación junto con las chicas lo cual le daba mucha confianza

- Puedes parar Hermione- anunció el director- solo recuerda que yo voy a parar, pero ellos no lo harán

- Lo se- dijo Hermione muy seria

- Puedes retirarte y un consejo- Albus le sonrió- paciencia y comprensión con tu alrededor y contigo misma no dejes que tus habilidades te den un exceso de confianza…

- Nunca es bueno señor lo se

- Muy bien- dijo con otra sonrisa

- Hasta luego- Albus asintió

- Y ahora quedamos dos- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

- Pasa algo Harry….

- Si profesor… que es lo que paso con Nikki y por que Draco puede manejar esto tan fácilmente

- Bueno Harry tu tienes una misión recuerdas…luchar ayudar derrotar y vencer a Voldemort…pero recordaras que no estas solo…tienes un estupendo grupo que va a luchar contigo…pero tu como Líder…aunque todavía no lo aceptes…-dijo ante la mirada escéptica de Harry- debes de conocer a tu grupo, así como conoces tus debilidades y tus ventajas debes conocer las del resto…Nikki detesta la oscuridad…la oscuridad es su mayor temor…ella es una persona

- Que enfrenta lo que ve y lo que siente- dijo Harry muy despacio

- Exacto, exacto Harry…si Nikki no ve lo cual es muy importante para ella, tenerlo enfrente, verlo cara a cara, sentir algo que entra en su campo de visión y no en el mundo metafísico que trae la oscuridad…se pierde…lo cual es quizás contradictorio ya que ella esta muy conectada con el mundo metafísico de los sentimientos y presentimientos…pero si no esta conciente de lo que le rodea no conoce no ve no siente

- Pero por que señor por que ese resentimiento a la oscuridad

- Harry recordarás que los Diggory pertenecieron a la Orden del Fénix hasta su lamentable muerte- Ambos chicos asintieron

- Antes de que Nikki se mudará para Estados Unidos, atacaron a la casa de los Diggory algunos mortífagos que bueno todavía querían vengarse con los miembros conocidos de la Orden…ese ataque fue un trauma para Nikki y bueno eso le tendrás que averiguar tu más adelante si se te da la oportunidad, yo no puedo develarlo…

- …por eso Draco es tan bueno-murmuró Ginny- Draco ha vivido mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, la oscuridad es un campo seguro para él, es su territorio

- bien dicho Ginny…-dijo el director regalándoles otra sonrisa

- pero profesor eso no es peligroso…seguir en contacto con la oscuridad no lo puede conducir al mal camino

- al contrario Harry analiza lo que ha dicho Ginny…Draco conoce de la oscuridad…eso no significa que este cómodo en ella simplemente la conoce….tu has estado dentro de un laberinto tu conoces como es eso….un laberinto en donde las cosas que habían dentro podía matarlos…eso no significa que hayas estado cómodo ahí…tu hablas la lengua parsel entiendes ese mundo…pero no significa que pertenezcas a eso…o me equivoco

- no claro que no…-Harry se puso a pensar todo lo dicho

- es una gran ventaja cada uno de los miembros de tu grupo…cada uno tiene una ventaja diferente…aprovéchalas…discierne sobre ellas y piensa la mejor manera de utilizarlas…pero siempre, siempre…cuando estés en Batalla ten en cuenta primero sus desventajas…se realista…sus increíbles habilidades no pueden ser una extra confianza

- lo se…-murmuró Harry

- bien…bien…

- nuestros poderes…-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

- chicos…en batalla involuntariamente han podido hacer algunos hechizos con agua y fuego…la única razón es que al Igual que Godric y Rowena ustedes controlan los elementos del universo

Madagascar (anillo collar para el ritual del amor) España ( runas) , India (14 papiros de Alejandría q t permite llegar a todos lados ), Italia (espada de Rowena), Grecia(arcos y dagas), Alemania ( mapa para cruzar los laberintos de egipto) Perú (medallón) China (una carta de codificación q se necesita para los simbolos de mexico) México (obelisco antiguo maya en el que se encuentra una serie de símbolos que corresponden a numeros de una plano cartesiano que indica donde esta el santuario , egipto,) el de Egipto (laberintos esfinges quimeras pirámides tumbas momias antes del santuario)


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX: El Quinto elemento

Harry tenía al costado a la pelirroja y al frente a su director, más que un director un gran maestro, todavía retumbaba en su cabeza las últimas palabras, y ya se sentía cansado, como si cada noticia pesara más que la anterior. No sabía si él era el débil, por que su pelirroja había demostrado una gran entereza. El director tenía una cara seria pero relajada.

-Es cierto poseen el control sobre esos elementos…pero no es necesariamente una herencia directa de los fundadores…

-Entonces…-dijo Harry

-Verán antiguamente hubo una gran mago, muy conocido, Merlín…este fue no de los más antiguos y se dice que el fue el mentor de los cuatro fundadores, él los escogió ya que cada uno de ellos poseía habilidades y parte de su personalidad

-¿Eligió a Salazar?

-Si Harry…es importante que entiendas…el excelente mago que fue Salazar…no puedes subestimarlo por que haya seguido las ramas de la magia oscura y por que el mal esta en su auge gracias a él- Harry levantó una ceja-…Harry, Salazar era un excelente estratega, era muy astuto, es una lastima que no lo haya usado para el bien, pero eso no quita su virtud, ser astuto y ambicioso, no es malo…sin la ambición no hay deseo de superación, definitivamente tiene su lado negativo su lado oscuro…

-Pero nosotros tenemos que sacarle provecho al lado positivo- mencionó Ginny

-No lo habría dicho mejor… Harry eres un Gryffindor verdad

-Si profesor

-Tienes valentía y coraje- Harry se sonrojó- muchacho es hora que tu mismo empieces a reconocer tus virtudes si vas a reconocer la de los demás- dijo entre risas- Pero sabías que el coraje también puede ser utilizado de una forma negativa he inclusive tu lo has presentado como digno hijo de tu padre y descendiente de Godric

-¿Yo he utilizado mi coraje en una forma negativa?- dijo Harry

-por supuesto…tu arrogancia…Harry tienes una dosis muy alta de arrogancia- dijo el director con una sonrisa de burla

-eso no es verdad…-dijo Harry molesto mientras Ginny reía

-por supuesto que sí Potter- dijo Ginny imitando la voz que en ocasiones su novio adoptaba

-Harry en la batalla tu quizá no te diste cuenta pero fuiste arrogante con Voldemort

-Pero Voldemort….

-Tu no te puedes poner a su altura…tu arrogancia puede llevarte a otros caminos…puedes jugar con ella para enfadar a Voldemort…el que lucha con rabia es un débil, si te pones en combate sintiendo Ira y no la puedes controlar Harry debo decirte que ya perdiste…por eso es que es muy importante que controles cada uno de los sentimientos…él mato a tu padre, él mato a tu madre el te arrebato gran parte de tu vida torturo a tu novia y mata a inocentes- los ojos de Harry se ensombrecieron, Ginny ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo así, lo cual lamentaba

-Ves ahí vas de nuevo- masculló entre dientes la pelirroja

-No es cierto- dijo Harry pero seguía con la mirada ensombrecida

-Harry debes de reconocer que esas cosas aun te mueven

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo en la misma postura y con la voz más dura- yo estoy sentado escuchándolo, estoy en clase y afuera matan a más personas, destruyen más lugares; me va a decir que a usted no le afecta

-Claro que si Harry- ya no había ninguna sonrisa en la cara del director pero hablaba serenamente- pero debes de superarlo hasta que no termines de superar eso tu entrenamiento va llegar un momento en que se va estancar…no te digo que no te afecte…es imposible…eres humano…pero no debes dejar que eso te afecte en una manera negativa…por que así te esta afectando…y puede ser tu perdición…puede llevarte al lado oscuro…y serás peor que Voldemort…-dijo Dumbledore muy seriamente

-Nunca, Jamás…-Dijo aun más fríamente

-Ves Harry eso me da miedo, ese es un gran temor mío…que las fuerzas oscuras te lleven a su lado…ahí nadie te podrá detener y nos destruirás a todos

-Como puede decir eso…usted me conoce…

-Por lo mismo Harry- afirmó el director Ginny estaba con la cabeza baja…y no decía una sola palabra

-Ginny…-dijo Harry buscando apoyo pero su novia no dijo nada

-Ya lo soñaste verdad Ginebra- dijo el director con una sonrisa

-Que cosa…-dijo Harry

-Yo lo llamo la teoría del caos- dijo Ginny mirando al vació

-Que has soñado- dijo Harry sus ojos seguían ensombrecidos

-A ti…en una guerra…- dijo despacio, muy despacio-

-¿En esta guerra?-dijo con desconcierto

-No lo creo…por que nosotros luchamos contra ti…-dijo lentamente y esquivando la mirada de su novio

-Contra mi…la teoría del caos…no te entiendo…por que no me lo habías dicho antes…

-Hace tiempo que no te veía como estas ahora…no de la forma en que lo siento ahora…pensé que era eso un mal sueño…la teoría del caos…por que ni la magia mas fuerte, mas fuerte que la magia oscura, pudo ayudarnos en esa guerra…

-¿Que magia?- dijo Harry sin entender

-el amor Harry…el amor es la magia más antigua poderosa inclusive más que la magia oscura ni la magia negra se salva del amor…

-pero…como puedes decir eso Ginny…se supone que yo tengo esa magia…por que la llaman magia- Harry no consideraba al amor una magia y hasta que no lo haga Albus sabía que nada iba a poder ser cambiado

-en el sueño tu no tienes esa magia Harry…cuando te pasas al otro lado y te conviertes en una réplica mas poderosa que Voldemort pierdes lo que te mantenía con nosotros- su cabeza miraba para abajo todo el tiempo

-como puedo perder el amor…

-la teoría del caos…en el que el amor ya no funciona…en esa batalla me matas- dijo con pesar Ginny alzó su cabeza pero no miro a Harry…no miro a nadie…solo al vació- Albus asintió con pesar

-pero yo no puedo…como sería capaz de hacer eso…Ginny- dijo Harry tratando de buscar su mirada- …por que

-hay dos caminos Harry…el bien y el mal

-yo escojo el bien… siempre el bien- Harry se había parado sus ojos no cambiaban daba vueltas y lo repetía para si mismo y para los demás

-pero si no eres dueño de ti mismo…como podrías escoger el bien…no te digo que no sientas Harry…tienes que sentir es muy importante que lo hagas…pero contrólate…no es fácil, es demasiado difícil…si vas a sentir rabia si vas a sentir ira esta bien todos lo hacemos pero contrólalas debes de tener dominio por que cuando sea eso lo que controle tu mente estaremos perdidos…

-pero como me pide que controle eso…si cada vez que lucho es pensando en la muerte de todas esas personas…en toda la felicidad arrancada eso me revienta- dijo Harry de espaldas y pateando el suelo

-he tenido esta conversación una vez hace muchos años y te diré esto Harry y presta mucha atención…si sientes todo eso es por amor, por amor a todo lo que no pudo ser amor…lo que al final sientes es amor a eso a tu causa…a lo perdido y de una u otra forma eso es lo que quieres recuperar, esto le ayudo mucho a esa persona y al final pudo manejarlo por que sintió todo: rabia, ira, deseos de matarlo; pero, también sintió amor…estoy seguro que le sirvió de mucho esto a James- dijo Albus lentamente, Harry se dio la vuelta y lo quedó mirando fijamente…un silencio trascendental…que se tenía que dar para poder hilar la historia perdida…su historia perdida…trocitos como estos…de información, de imágenes, de anécdotas permitía a Harry acercarse más a lo que no tuvo y no vivió…moviendo todo lo que tenía dentro de sí mismo he incrementando las fuerzas de su amor. El firmamento rió al sentir todo esto: hombre astuto aquel Dumbledore; no por nada lo había escogido a él. -… si Harry tu padre se encontró en la misma disyuntiva, pero siempre se mantuvo a nuestro lado, ¿tu no crees que James sintió ira cuando Voldemort fue a matarlos? rabia, saber de que se iba contra su amada esposa y su pequeño hijo ¿no te da rabia, cólera, ira sobretodo…? ah pero James tuvo en cuenta estas palabras…ya se las había dicho hace un par de años no más…se que en el fondo las recordaba…sintió todo lo malo pero el amor por los suyos estuvo primero Harry…- los ojos de Harry volvieron a ser verdes vivos, bajo la atenta mirada del director y del firmamento, Harry volvió a tomar asiento…

-tengo miedo- dijo Harry muy bajito pero los dos pudieron escucharlo Ginny estaba sorprendida y el director le sonrió

-yo estoy aterrado Harry…se al igual que ustedes lo que esta guerra significa…la magnitud que lleva consigo…pero tengo Fe

-¿que pasa si no puedo derrotar a Voldemort?- dijo muy despacio Harry

-Harry esa no es una opción…- le dijo Albus con una sonrisa-…eres grande Harry y el hecho que no controles las ramas oscuras de la magia que dan una falsa imagen de increíble poderío a Voldemort no significa que tu con tus propias habilidades puedas vencerlo…pero ¿estas dispuesto a entregar todo de ti? ¿esforzarte en el control de ti mismo?

-No estoy dispuesto…Voy hacerlo…-dijo Harry con la mirada decidida y mirando al cielo, Ginny sonrió al igual que su director

-Es mejor que de este sueño no se entere nadie más…-dijo el director muy serio- lo que necesitamos es esperanza no sueños desmoralizadores…además un sueño es solo un sueño ¿verdad Ginny?

-sí lo es, sólo eso…-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-…bueno centrándonos en sus nuevos poderes descubiertos, Merlín escogió a dos de sus alumnos favoritos para preservar su poder, Escogió a Rowena y Godric, se los transfirió, el todavía tenía un elemento del Cual solo su hermana Morgana conocía de la existencia

-¿cuál es?

-la verdad es que no lo se- dijo Albus con una sonrisa antes la decepción de sus alumnos

-pero…como sabe de él

-por que esta escrito que Morgana le robó a Merlín su último aliento de eternidad

-su último aliento de eternidad…haber como esta eso…-dijo Harry

-Merlín era una mago que todo lo podía y todo lo controlaba, un excelente mago- dijo como si recordará una historia ya contada- tenía poderes que inclusive ahora se desconocen, podía realizar magia antigua a él inclusive, tenía el don de hablar con todo lo mágico, conocía todas las lenguas, controlaba el aire fuego el agua y la tierra, sabía de una magia curativa, y el era una fuente de energía concentrada y pura, son cuatro los elementos que se conocen que existen…pero hay uno más el quinto elemento

-¿Que es el quinto elemento?

-Verán de esto no se nada simplemente puedo especular

-Hmmmm…

-Verán se dice que este quinto elemento es muy peligroso en malas manos…

-Primer punto Voldemort no lo puede tener….

-He ahí….creo que Voldemort lo tiene o esta muy cerca de él

-¿COMO?-gritaron los chicos

-así es…el quinto elemento…no es en sí un elemento… es un poder que puede ser muy destructivo…. una esencia que tenía Merlín que conservó y prefirió no transferirla….como me explico…el quinto elemento no se materializa en algo como el agua el fuego una ráfaga o arena…el quinto elemento es un poder que quita y puede dar…es preferible no usar…es un aura temporal, así se llama, esta aura mata destruye crea caos y todo lo que rodee a esta aura….y temporal por que puede manejar el tiempo, esta aura se desplaza a través del tiempo y puede causar desgracias…es un aura que envenena…

-si es un aura que envenena, señor… ¿Cómo se podría usar en el bien?…

-ese es el punto, si esta en malas manos el aura tiene la capacidad de envenenar, causar muerte, todo lo relacionado con el mundo maquiavélico y caótico de Voldemort

-sin embargo….- presionó Ginny

-Si el aura lo posee otra persona que lo utilice para el bien se dice que no trae a las personas de la muerte pero usa el tiempo para evitar la muerte de las mismas protegiéndolas con su aura de una manera desconocida inclusive para el mismo Merlín

-Debo encontrar esa aura…-miró con firmeza Harry a sus dos acompañantes

-¿Y si Voldemort ya la tiene?-dijo Ginny con miedo en sus ojos

-Aunque causa todo lo que es destrucción, se que el tiempo todavía no lo controla

-¿Como esta tan seguro?-presionó Ginny, necesitaban saber todo lo posible sobre este tema que presentía sería un enorme dolor de cabeza de aquí en Adelante

-Por que si no Harry no estaría aquí- respondió el director meneando la cabeza al compás de sus palabras

-…- ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a su director

.Si Voldemort controlara el tiempo completamente, podría trasportarse al 31 de Julio de hace 16 años y matar a Lily antes que Harry naciera y luego terminar con James para finalizar así la estirpe- hubo un gran silencio, saber que igual no hubiera podido disfrutar a sus padres de cualquier manera como se hubieran dado las cosas no contentaba a Harry, pero definitivamente le daba más fuerzas, no sabía por que pero así era.

-Espéreme un segundo- Dijo Ginny cuando terminó de revisar todo sus pensamientos acerca de todo lo que se dijo, Albus voltio sus ojos y los poso en la pelirroja, una calma lo inundó sintió una nueva energía en ella…pero que había sido eso

-Que pasó….

-Hace unos minutos usted me dijo que no se sabía nada sobre este quinto elemento, sin embargo me esta describiendo como es este quinto elemento a la perfección, que hace, cuales son sus ventajas, sus desventajas, si no se sabía nada acerca de este quinto elemento como usted sabe esto…

-Interesante, dar respuesta no es lo único que te interesa, muy digno de la descendiente de una erudita, buscan el origen de las cosas, de todo

-Todos lo hacemos- dijo Ginny con pesadez

-Yo te dije que estaba escrito

-Que estaba escrito que Morgana le robó a merlín su ultimo aliento de eternidad

-Exacto

-Pero de donde saco el resto

-De donde te suena Morgana…

-No me acaba de decir que era hermana de Merlín

-De la leyenda del Rey Arturo- dijo Harry de pronto, Ginny voltio a verlo, ella se consideraba conocedora de leyendas pero el Rey Arturo no le sonaba

-¿Perdón?...tal leyenda no existe-dijo Ginny con incredulidad

-claro que sí –dijo Harry mirándola con enfado

-si existe Ginebra, es una leyenda Muggle

-¿una leyenda Muggle? ¿En la que sale el mago Merlín?...como así

-oh es una linda historia, Merlín apreciaba mucho a los Muggle y se presentó ante ellos como lo que era ante el Rey Arturo y su pueblo, muchos le decían curandero mágico, pero con el paso del tiempo lo mencionaron como el gran Hechicero de los tiempos

-pero señor, yo no sabía que Morgana era su hermana…yo pensaba que Morgana…bueno según la leyenda… era una mujer del mal vivir codiciosa y ambiciosa que luchó contra Merlín, decían que era una mujer peligrosa no recuerdo si la mencionan como bruja

-en algunos libros Muggles lo hacen…- Ginny se sentía perdía

-bueno que es lo que dice esta famosa leyenda…las estoy empezando a odiar…- dijo rápidamente

-Morgana Mata a Merlín

-Exacto

-¿ahí le quita su último aliento de eternidad? ¿es una metáfora?

-Por supuesto, oh que inteligentes que son, un excelente complemento- dijo muy entusiasta Albus como si de un niño chiquito se tratará

-¡Director al punto!- exclamaron ambos chicos

-bueno, bueno, sí al matarlo, mata su poder, pero mediante un conjuro de magia negra, extrae todos sus poderes…y como hermana de este excelente alquimista…los separa…cada uno de ellos…los esconde algunos en distintos lugares…otros los tomó ella…

-espere, ¡eso no sale en la leyenda! ¿Cómo lo sabe?- lo miro inquisidoramente Harry

-que les importa

-profesor…

-muchachos curiosos, no respetan nada…

-¡pero profesor!

-Es una broma…cálmense…pero es que hoy día se han lucido con las preguntas-dijo riendo

-Caramba con usted- dijo Ginny molesta

-Bueno para empezar hay algunos libros que cuentan esa leyenda, pero mi principal fuente de información fue el diario de Arturo y de Ginebra

-¿Ginebra?- dijeron ambos chicos

-veo que no llegaste a esa parte de la leyenda Harry era de esperarse, muchos la mencionan como la guerrera del bosque

-ohhh…la pagana que Arturo recogió en una de sus aventuras y que enamoró a Arturo, su esposa…

-exacto la guerrera de los bosques y esposa de Arturo, Ginebra…los que lucharon para terminar los imperios monopolizadores del mundo…

-claro…la maldad Muggle…

-así es…ellos junto a los demás caballeros guerreros

-¿no eran de la mesa redonda?

-craso error... esos eran solamente hombres…y se formaron antes de que Arturo conociera a Ginebra que vino con las guerreras del bosque

-haber esto ya no me esta sonando…otra Ginebra Guerrera…déjeme adivinar ¿pelirroja?

-No tan pelirroja como tu pero si lo era, un poco más oscuro

-Esto no tiene que estar relacionado a nosotros verdad

-Oh si bastante…se dicen que ellos aprendieron de Merlín también…ahora ellos si eran Muggles…pero saben lo que son los lazos del mundo

-No tengo idea- dijo Ginny con una mirada severa

-Mientras aquí en el mundo mágico se libraban guerras…en el mundo Muggle también…yo Fui parte de eso cuando derrote el imperio de Grindelwald se libró la 1º y 2º Guerra Mundial…verán ambos mundos están conectados…todo tiene relación…

-Entonces quien librará la guerra en el Mundo Muggle…

-No lo se todavía-dijo recordando la misma pregunta que se le hizo hace unos meses a su visitante en el despacho

-Enserio no lo sabe

-Temo decir que yo no

-Pero…

-Espero que me sea revelado la respuesta por que es de suma importancia saber esto…pero es un tema que dejaremos aparte y que por el momento trataremos de limitarnos en preocuparnos por esa guerra…y simplemente concentrarnos en defender al mundo Muggle de las desgracias que Voldemort puede causar

-Bien…

-Chicos pueden retirarse…la verdad es que ya estoy cansado…lo único que me queda por decir es que la búsqueda de ese quinto elemento ya ha comenzado

-¿Remus?

-Oh no Remus tiene otra misión relacionada al famosito cofre…puede que haya alguna relación…pero ni yo lo se

-Y que debemos hacer con nuestros poderes

-Bueno deben de seguir entrenándose, necesitan profundizarlos, pero no pueden usarlos todavía en batalla, utilícenlo a través de la varita pero no con sus manos es decir, si Harry quieres lanzar un chorro de agua apuntas tu varita piensas en eso y saldrá, si Ginny quieres crear un circulo de fuego has el mismo procedimiento

-Si profesor-dijeron los chicos

-Casi siento que nos vota-dijo Harry con una mirada inquisidora

-Bueno es que la verdad es que he tenido un llamado

-A donde señor

-Al baño- dijo abandonando el jardín oculto en el que solían tener sus clases y dejando a dos chicos riendo, se apresuro rápidamente y cuando entro al despacho le enfado la de su visitante imprudencia, cualquiera pudo entrar

-¿Como estas Albus?

-Agitado, debo de decirlo, ¿a que debo tu visita?

-Por que no le contaste toda la verdad

-Que parte…

-La parte de Merlín

-Tan insignificante que

-Es tan importante… contradictorio no crees- dijo con una sonrisa

-No entremos en el mismo tema, más bien acerca del quinto elemento y del lazo con el mundo cuando piensas develármelo- dijo sentándose frente a la persona

-Oh mi querido Albus, no es el momento, ciertamente todavía no

-Por favor se nos acaba el tiempo…lo del quinto elemento es un tema que realmente me preocupa

-¿Y a mi no?

-Pues dímelo

-No puedo Albus, mi misma condición no lo permite, pero estoy segura que pronto se develara…es más he visto que no soy yo la que te voy a dar la respuesta

-¿Como no vas a ser tu?- dijo Albus preocupado

-Lo he visto…he estado viendo últimamente en mi fuente…necesito revisar al mundo entero

-Difícil tu trabajo

-Pesado diría yo…del pasado al futuro al presente en cada premonición que la fuente me releva…déjame decirte que hace un mes que no tengo mis premoniciones normales

-Debo de preocuparme…

-Ciertamente hay que tener en cuenta el acontecimiento

-No será algún cambio emocional

-Aun con cambios emocionales mis premoniciones nunca han sido tan cortas y he podido explorar en ella…ahora no

-Extraño…demasiado

-Lo es…

-Que viste

-Yo te confirmare cuando el dato llegue a ti

-Es decir yo lo recibiré y tu lo confirmaras

-Lo que me da a pensar que tendrás varias caídas así que Alerta a tu orden y tengan cuidado en las misiones

-Te refieres a más muertes- dijo preocupado Albus por su amigo

-No solo a eso, tu sabes que es un riesgo que se corre…pero me refiero a caídas decepciones…podrá parecer la respuesta…pero al final no lo es…yo te lo confirmare

-Pero si no lo sabes como me lo confirmaras…-Dumbledore estaba confundido

-Por que cuando me reveles lo que sabes se transferirá a mi el conocimiento de si es el lugar correcto, es decir a penas lo escuche sabré decir si o no

-Así de simple…

-Mi conocimiento llegara cuando tu lo proporciones

-Bien…sabrás si es , pero no el lugar hasta que llegue el adecuado

-Caramba que si- dijo en tono de desesperación

-Estoy procesando…

-Bueno…Algo más que me quieras mencionar- presiono con la mirada…aquella mirada tan profunda y característico de tremendo personaje

-Tengo un presentimiento sobre Ginny…-dijo preocupado Albus

-¿Que ha pasado con ella?

-He sentido un nuevo poder, una nueva energía

-¿Uno nuevo?

-Diferente a los que sabemos que tiene y tendrá

-Pero eso no es posible ¿como?…- se inclinó hacía Albus

-No lo se- el director de Hogwarts estaba sin pistas

-No sabría decirte…¿ella es de tu raza verdad?

-Lo es

-Pero aun así no es relacionado a eso…es algo profundo interior

-Su alma…

-La verdad creo que si de ahí lo sentí

-Crees que sea positivo o negativo

-No tengo la más mínima idea…pero no te preocupes ella es la pura de corazón…debemos de recordar eso

-Tienes razón…revisaré la fuente, pero últimamente no estoy bien

-Haz el intento

-Por ella lo haré…pero Hay algo más que te preocupa

-El grupo…temo que no este siempre unido…temo que se rompa…que lo que sea peleas de adolescente se enserie

-Ron y Hermione…

-Ellos mismos

-No veo claro su futuro

-Explícame, por favor, ¿el futuro de cual de los seis ves claro?

-De ninguno

-Por favor…además están sus temores…no los superan…Nikki…no se que pasa con ella…es muy fuerte la mayoría de veces…pero cuando se pone vulnerable…es un gran cambio

-Los traumas no son fáciles de superar…pero como va Draco…

-Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie

-Albus desde tu perspectiva

-Esta luchando…es verdaderamente admirable la lucha interna que lleva…excelente para un estudio…para analizarlo…nos quedaríamos horas discutiendo la vida de cada uno de ellos…y aun así no saber que pasara

-No te preocupes

-Harry y Ginny ahí van…pero su protección me preocupa. Él la quiere proteger y ella a él y temo que al final…se terminen haciendo daño

-¿falta de confianza?...lo dices por eso del sueño

-exactamente

-no te preocupes…si hay algo que tengo claro es el amor de esos dos…como ella misma lo dijo Rompe Barreras…no sabes lo poderoso que es y lo que he visto que pueden conseguir con eso

-¿que?

-Todo a su debido tiempo…ellos tienen que descubrirlo solo…sin embargo he visto algunas sombras en la fuente acerca del amor de ellos…tendrán tropezones…eso es lo único que me preocupa…espero que esas sombras negras no cambien su destino

-Las vueltas de la ruleta del destino

-¿Hartas de ellas?

-¿Tu no?- cuestionó el director

-¿sabes que no me gusta que me contesten una pregunta con otra pregunta?

-¿no te gusta?

-Detente

-Es divertido

-Bueno debo de irme- se paró- ah me olvidaba muy pronto caerá una cosa del cielo será de gran ayuda para ti…recibirás una grata sorpresa…esperó que eso equilibre un poco más la balanza a nuestro favor…lo he esperado con ansias…y se que más personas también- desapareció dejando con la boca abierta al director

-Siempre me hace lo mismo…

*****************

Los domingos eran agradables se la pasaban en el lago que por supuesto ahora estaba congelado, veían algunos chicos deslizarse y otros encantar bolas de nieve para golpear a sus amigos, como a las chicas se les había metido en la cabeza hacer un gran hombre de nieve, ahí estaban los seis ayudando a construir este hombre de nieve del tamaño de Ron, mientras que disfrutaban de su único día de descanso, mejor dicho de sus horas de descanso por que luego Hermione había amenazado con subir a terminar las pocas tareas…La relación entre Hermione y Ron seguía fría como el clima y parecía que no iba a cambiar, sin embargo hacían un gran esfuerzo por mantener las cosas en paz para no incomodar a los demás. Pero en esos momentos la situación parecía empezar a incomodar el nuevo grupo de Slytherin se acercaba hacía ellos, incluía antiguos miembros de Slytherin como Grabe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson, pero también estaban los nuevos alumnos que habían ingresado como los cabecillas, tan odiosos y arrogantes como Draco sabía serlo antes, es más parecía que esos dos estaban muy orgullosos de haber ocupado su lugar, y se comportaban con más altanería…Snape ya los había reprendido varias veces por sus peleas verbales, pero es que este año Harry no estaba dispuesto a soportarle estas actitudes a nadie. Cuando se acercaron hacía ellos Harry soltó su bola de nieve y se paro con una mirada Fría seguido por el resto de chicos. El grupo de Slytherin también, encabezados por Marlon que tenías los ojos grises más gélidos que habían visto, tenías las facciones bien marcadas, el nuevo en la lista de chicos cotizados, delgado pero fuerte definitivamente tenía los músculos más desarrollados que alguno de los jugadores de Quidditch; y su inseparable amiga Alexa ninguna chica en Hogwarts había llegado a desarrollarse como ella, con las caderas anchas y con un busto grande para su edad, blanco de la mayoría de hombres que hablaban sin ningún tapujo de sus atributos y parecía que la chica era consciente de ello lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos verdes tan risueños que no correspondían a la persona que en realidad era fría y resbaladiza.

-que te trae por aquí…- dijo fríamente Harry

-ah Potter me detengo apreciar los últimos momentos de felicidad que te quedan- un risa estridente llamó la atención de todos los niños que estaban alrededor y se centraron en el grupo de Slytherin que reía

-por que tan seguro de eso ya tuviste una reunión con Voldemort

-Potter no se necesita ninguna reunión con el señor Oscuro para saber tu triste final

-Por que no callas la boca que tienes- Dijo Ginny mirándolo fijamente

-Tus palabras son como fuego…que intensa chiquita- dijo Marlon acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja y acariciándole la mejilla; Marlon sintió como una mano aprisionó su muñeca dejándolo inmovilizado

-Cuidado Callahan- dijo Harry con los ojos prendidos, ese claro verde parecía que echaba chispas- no querrás saber de lo que soy capaz de hacerte…así que aléjate de ella-Los ojos de Ginny también estaban prendidos pero no se había dejado intimidar y no había dado un paso atrás

-Vamos Marlon, ellos no valen la pena…pronto dejaran de existir y comenzará la purificación de razas, por fin habrá camino para los que somos de otro nivel- dijo Alexa agitando su cabello con gracia

-¿Que se abrirá una nueva alcantarilla? Digo si hay que eliminar tantos mortífagos más vale abrir una alcantarilla grande para que albergue a tantas ratas- dijo Ron en tono jocoso

-vendrán tiempos en que personas como tu dejaran de existir- dijo Alexa con autosuficiencia

-lo espero ansioso-dijo desafiándola con la mirada y haciéndole una risa burlona, que se le borró de un cachetadon

-si serás estúpida cual es tu problema- dijo Hermione poniéndose a la par de guapa chica

-ni te atrevas hablarme sangre inmunda- dijo como si escupiera veneno

-Si serás mocosa creída, vienes con tu andar como si fueras la cosa más asombrosa- dijo la castaña destilando furia

-Discúlpame querida soy la más asombrosa, así que deja de mirarme así mosquita inmunda de mala muert…-Alexa no pudo continuar hablando tenía la varita de la castaña apuntandola, la varita de Alexa voló a sus manos, una amiga de ella sacó la suya y la apunto contra Hermione pero fue desarmada por Ron, pero los Slytherin se acercaron a Alexa y los chicos se pusieron a la par de Hermione

-No se metan-dijo Hermione hablando entre dientes

-Veo que algo de carácter tienes- murmuró Alexa en el suelo

-Cierra la boca-pronunció marcando cada letra empujándola haciendo que la chica cayera de bruces al suelo sentada y mirando a la castaña con un profundo odio, con un movimiento de varita la puso contra el suelo y con otro movimiento ató las manos de Alexa atrás de su espalda con un lazo que apareció de la nada; la castaña la hizo arrodillarse y se arrodilló a su costado la miro fijamente, presionó su varita al cuello de la Slytherin, se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un beso, le susurró algo al oído asegurándose que todos escuchen- ¿humillada?- deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de la muchacha y jaló

-Te juro que me lo pagarás- Hermione jaló más fuerte, pero Alexa no se quejó ni demostró señal de dolor

-Ahora veras como es el asunto- con una mano deslizó la punta de su varita por el cuello de Alexa y presionó más- vuelve a tratarme así y no vivirás para contarlo

-¿Jajaja que podrías hacer tu?- la chica escupía cada palabra

-Verás Alexa- dijo con una sonrisa mordaz- soy muy buena lanzando hechizos y créeme no querrás saber lo que te puedo hacer, pero mira…Accio Sassy- un gato negro apareció en las piernas de su dueña, Hermione volvió acercarse a su oído pero esta vez pronunció despacio y nadie escuchó, aunque no se necesito escuchar para saber que le había hecho al pobre gato que se retorcía y mascullaba tanto que desgarraba los oídos; pero nadie dijo nada y los chicos que se encontraban al otro lado del lago congelado sólo se atrevieron a mirar – no eres la única que sabe causar daño- Hermione se detuvo y el gato salió disparado al castillo

-Me quedo bastante claro

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia se levantó y se fue al castillo seguida por el resto de Slytherin, un gran silenció pareció derretir todo momento de felicidad y Hermione corrió al castillo

-Voy por ella- dio Ron

-No Ron…no te preocupes- dijo Draco- yo debo de ir

-Pero…

-Ron haz caso- dijo Harry

-Esta bien…-dijo un poco decepcionado. Draco empezó su camino, no tenía ni idea de donde buscarla pero su instinto lo guió al segundo piso, cuando entro al baño de chicas, recordaba las veces que había llorado ahí

-Oh Draco no te imaginas lo horrible que esta- dijo con una voz chillona Myrttle

-Piérdete- dijo cortante

-Que insolente- y desapareció, siguió su caminó y doblo en la esquina siguió hasta ver en un rincón a la castaña, se sentó a su costado

-Draco vete

-No

-ándate

-Tampoco

-Déjame en paz, tu no me entiendes

-Yo te llamaba sangre sucia hace no mucho- Hermione no le dijo nada- y de seguro me odiaste…

-Pero todo ha cambiado…tu has cambiado

-Solo falta que tu dejes de ser una sangre sucia

-Exact…-Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- como…

-Recuerda que yo estuve del otro bando, hacer sentir mal a las personas y conocer sus debilidades es un poder un encanto que tenemos es innato, pero yo he visto las dos caras de la moneda, y se que debes de aceptarte como eres y no temer ni sentirte menos por no ser rica y de sangre pura

-Yo…

-Mione eres brillante tal y como eres no necesitas caer en su juego para ser superior, lo digo por experiencia: torturar, lastimar, herir o vengarte no te hace superior pero si te destruye

-Yo no quise hacerlo…fue…

-Autodefensa- Hermione rompió al darse cuenta lo débil que había sido. Draco odiaba cuando la gente lloraba, no sabía exactamente que hacer.

-Mione tu eres mejor que cualquiera de esos Slytherin- Hermione lloró más fuerte y Draco atinó a pasarle el brazo por los hombros y la castaña se apoyo en él y siguió llorando

*****************

Se encontraba sentado frente a la larga mesa que contenía cartas y planos, a su costado estaba el famoso cofre que había revelado cosas muy importantes para sus planes, estaba regocijándose y le agradecía profundamente a su mentor por dejarle tales pistas que los llevaría a la ansiada victoria, definitivamente las estrellas cambiaron su suerte, y ahora parecía que tomaba una nueva dirección, sin embargo le desesperaba el tiempo que sabía esta nueva búsqueda le iba a tomar, de pronto las puertas se abrieron. Severus Snape se estaba postrando a sus pies

-Severus, viejo amigo como estas…no he tenido noticias tuyas en dos semanas..sabes que me gusta estar informado sobre esa burbuja en la que se encuentra Dumbledore y toda la sarta de incompetentes que le rodea

-Vera mi Lord…estas dos últimas semanas necesitaba estar más cerca del Director

-¿Te han descubierto?- dijo un poco sorprendido

-No mi Lord, Jamás usted me entrenó muy bien en las artes de la mente

-Lo se- dijo con una sonrisa macabra- bueno que es lo que ha pasado

-Alguien le ha dicho al director de una nueva fuerza traidora en su bando, y no quería que sospechara de mi. Sin embargo hoy me reveló sus preocupaciones con ese nuevo grupito que ha aparecido

-Oh si…-dijo enfadado- Aurum Grex Angelus

-Señor usted sabe quienes son…

-Debo confesarlo que no…pero esperaba su llegada la verdad…Salazar dejo escrito en sus diarios que una fuerza superior llegaría a tratar de detenerme…y es por eso que tengo que encontrar lo que me coronará como el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos

-Existe algo que lo pueda hacer más poderoso….más aún…

-Si

-Pero usted posee ya los conocimientos más oscuros que puedan existir

-Lo se Severus pero falta ese extra que me hará el más poderoso y me dará la inmortalidad que Harry Potter me robó hace 15 años, no puedo decirte exactamente que es por que hasta que no lo encuentre no sabré con exactitud que es ni como es…pero le dicen el quinto elemento

-Y eso de ahí le dirá como encontrarlo- dijo Severus señalando el cofre

-Exacto, exacto

-Bueno mi Lord que es lo que debo de hacer ahora

-Debes de averiguar en que esta ahora Dumbledore

-Ya lo hice señor-dijo con una sonrisa

-Siempre tan competente

-Esta dándole un entrenamiento exhaustivo a Potter y sus amigos

-Lo sabía…en algún momento lo iba hacer

-Además…a mandado encubierto a Lupin a Estambul

-¿Estambul?

-¿Que esta haciendo ahí?

-Algo que usted debió de hacer mucho tiempo fue lo que el director dijo

-¿Como?

-No se a que se refirió con eso señor tampoco me lo quiso decir

-No lo vayas a presionar no quiero que empiece a sospechar te necesito ahí

-Si mi Lord

-Bueno puedes irte- Snape le hizo una reverencia y se fue

*************

Ya habían pasado dos largas semanas…y durante ese tiempo le había tocado una ardua misión…y pensaba que era la más importante para la orden después de lo que había descubierto, gran pedazo de información y lo que le había costado…Ya se había acostumbrado a tener que quitarle la vida a las personas la verdad es que nunca tuvo grandes problemas, ni le causo ningún conflicto…supuso que era debido a que no le quedaba tiempo…en esa época no quedaba tiempo ni para los pequeños detalles y sentía que ahora no iba a ser diferente . Pero derrotar a los tres grandes guardias había sido quizá lo de menos, poder llegar hasta la información eso había sido difícil….pero fue por eso que Albus lo envió a él, tenía las habilidades necesarias para poder descubrir los hechizos y encantamientos que protegían esa información. Reconocía que ahora tenía más temores que en la antigua era de lord Voldemort, quizá por que ya no era un adolescente, tal vez por las experiencias vividas y los recuerdos adquiridos… recuerdos en su mayoría de tristeza de muerte de terror. La primera guerra le enseño mucho, lo golpeo mucho sobretodo el desenlace…eso fue lo peor… y todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar, todo lo que perdió. Le daba rabia que ahora haya un nuevo grupo de jóvenes que tenga que enfrentar todo eso…todo lo que él conocía bien…y no era justo…no era justo para ellos. Cuanta rabia sentía de solo pensarlo, pero iba a luchar…no dejaría que le pasará nada a Harry. Apretó con más fuérza el informe y se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de ella, de Harry, de lo que quedaba, y de lo que esos pedazos de papel significaba…

-Remus que gusto verte, no pensé que lo harías tan pronto-una sonrisa se esbozó

-Bueno de algo sirvieron mis conocimientos, fue así como pude averiguar rápidamente lo que se me encargó

-Ciertamente- dijo el director sentándose en su cómoda silla, que había soportado junto a él tantas noticias, Fawkes que se encontraba en la perchera soltó una breve melodía

-Parece que Fawkes sabe lo que voy a decir

-Y bueno amigo como resulto este misterio del cofre

-Profesor es muy importante esto, creo yo, primero por que Voldemort tenía varios guardias custodiando esta información utilizó magia negra para resguardarla

-Él es un hombre excelente capacitado Remus te dije que no subestimes sus capacidades

-La verdad es que nunca me espere tanto por su parte- el director se removió en su silla, se sentía un poco incómodo ante el deplorable estado de su antiguo alumno

-bueno Remus que es, me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad

-esta información- dijo apretando más el poder hacía si mismo-es un extracto de un diario

-¿otro?

-Temo decir que si sólo que este era de Salazar Slytherin- el director se inclinó hacía Remus peligrosamente observándolo detalladamente

-¿Salazar Slytherin? ¿Nuestro fundador? Remus te das cuenta de la magnitud…

-lo se profesor, crea que lo se

-bueno y…no me puedes dar una noticia así y no decir más me quieres matar de un infarto

-te dará un infarto de todas maneras…estas hojas del diario de Slytherin contiene información sobre un triángulo

-¿un triángulo? Estoy perdido

-es el triángulo del tiempo- Albus abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa-posees el triángulo y podrás controlar el tiempo pero no sólo eso…el triángulo también es el quinto elemento. Una vez liberado el poder del tiempo, tu me entiendes poder trasladarnos de un momento a otro, el quinto elemento que reside en ese triángulo se activará y transferirá los poderes aquel que tenga el triángulo

-Santa Madre, todo eso esta escrito en esas hojas

-Tiene una versión más detallada pero sí

-Y su ubicación

-Cuando comenzaba a indicar el primer paso a seguir acabaron las páginas…registre todo el lugar pero no había nada más

-Tampoco lo esperaba

-Algo muy predecible

-Típico de Tom- afirmó el director con pesadez

-Sin embargo

-Me gusta…

-Sin embargo aquí en las páginas indica un lugar

-Que lugar

-Bueno el lugar en que inicialmente se encontraba el triángulo, donde Slytherin lo encontró

-Ya veo…definitivamente ha sido trasladado a otro lugar pero podría ser de una gran ayuda

-Lastimosamente hace mil años los países no tenían los nombres actuales, hay una descripción que vamos a tener que descifrar y hacerla coincidir con algún lugar actual no será fácil yo no sabia que Slytherin era poeta

-Y uno muy retorcido

-Pude notarlo

-¿Tu que crees?

-Bueno estoy un poco confundido como es eso del control del tiempo y además el quinto elemento por lo que me habías contado el elemento no tenía algo que ver con el tiempo

-Verás- dijo incorporándose y acariciando a su fénix- esto es lo más interesante…una cosa es poder controlar el tiempo, pero el quinto elemento profundiza las barreras del espacio en el tiempo

-Algo complicado

-Oh verdaderamente y en malas manos…

-Ni imaginarlo- Albus suspiró y asintió ante lo dicho por su acompañante de esa noche, de ese momento- profesor lo veo cansado…tenso

-¿Viejo?

-Yo no creo que eso sea posible con el espíritu que tienes- rió Remus- pero estás más agotado, lo siento en tu energía

-Oh había olvidado tu conexión con la energía

-Bueno no solo yo la tenía-dijo melancólicamente

-Remus no estas sólo- el licántropo asintió

-Lo que yo decía profesor-dijo retornando a su idea- es que creo que no será conveniente que le de un ataque de stress en el momento en que más lo necesitemos y siento que se acerca cada vez más….

-Lo se Remus, por lo mismo no puedo tomarme un descanso…

-Mejor ahora que cuando llegue el momento

-Te quedas más tranquilo si te digo que lo pensare- Resmas le sonrió

-Profesor será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar en esto para poder resolver este misterio

-Esto es una preocupación más por que significa que Voldemort tiene el resto de información y creo que la más importante ya que lo llevará directo al triángulo

-No creo que sea tan fácil, vera profesor-dijo sacando un montón de papeles que se encontraban dentro de un fólder- podrán parecer muchas cosas muchos detalles, pero no es así

-Y como lo descifraste tan rápido

-Es que no lo termine de descifrar solo partes líneas con sentido pero a la vez vagas…que mientras trataba de unirlas en mi cabeza cobraron un poco de sentido, sólo vagas ideas sobre el triángulo y un poco de ese poema hay muchos por hacer la verdad…

-Bueno tenemos 10 mentes para trabajar en ello

-Supongo que será mejor que una

-Eso espero, vas a copiar esto y las repartirás

-Si profesor

-Ojalá y podamos resolverlo antes de las fechas

-Profesor en los márgenes de las páginas habían anotaciones

-Y que dicen

-Habla de lo grande que es este triángulo habla de la balanza ya esta por definir su estado, habla que al encontrar esta información el mundo entrará en tinieblas ¿Qué significa exactamente esto profesor?

-Significa que el imperio del mal se extiende ya esta con nosotros lo que da comienzo a la carrera en la cuenta regresiva por definirlo todo por dar esperanza por dar luz en el futuro o por causar la lenta destrucción de este mundo

-Nada más ni nada menos

-Creo que te puedes hacer una idea

-Ni que lo diga…bueno ahora debo de irme…se ha hecho tarde

-Es verdad…Remus último favor… te pido que no incluyas las anotaciones del margen en las copias de ellos y que lo dejes entre nosotros cuatro

-Lo haré- dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Remus-volvió a llamar- ¿te atacaron verdad?

-Usted sabe... gajes del oficio- dijo riendo y dándose la vuelta para verlo a los ojos

-Casi te matan…

-Como lo sabes…-dijo Remus Boquiabierto

-Hablas lento y jadeas, no puedes caminar bien, estas un poco encorvado, tu energía no es la misma y se que se esta consumiendo ¿no tardaste por la información verdad?...te estabas recuperando

-Ya casi estoy bien pude curarme…

-No, no estas bien…y Pomfrey no podrá ayudarte en este caso…

-Pero por que

-¿Que fue lo que te hicieron?- el director esperaba una respuesta

-Pude esquivar un par de Avada Kedabra…eso me debilito mucho

-Eso solo es una parte ¿que mas paso?

-Había una barrera, traspasarla no fue nada fácil

-Lo imaginaba el famoso hidrusforte de Slytherin

-Estoy bien por favor no se lo comente a nadie- y sin mas que decir cerró la puerta y salió se dirigió al salón de clases que tras una puerta no sólo estaba su despacho sino que también su dormitorio, pero ya había alguien ahí

-Key…pequeña-dijo respondiendo al abrazo de la chica

-Rems como estas?

-Ahora mejor

-Que tal te fue

-Bueno un par de hechizos algunas serpientes un poema retorcido y saber que nos acercamos cada vez más a la línea

-Lo sé

-Tenemos que aumentar su entrenamiento-dijo desde la ducha , key mientras tanto desempacaba la maleta de su amigo y como toda una mamá dejaba las cosas dobladas, escogió ropa limpia y se la dejo aparte para que pudiera ponérsela cuando terminará, cuando acabó se quedó pensativa hasta que la puerta se volvió abrir unos minutos más tarde

-Uy! Se de alguien que se moriría por verte así- dijo observándolo con la toalla en la cintura y descubierto arriba

-Que chistosa- dijo lanzándole una almohada

-Hey! Yo no hice nada

-Tu nunca haces nada verdad

-Pues claro si soy una santa- dijo acariciando la almohada

-Estas triste

-No

-Melancólica

-Remus las cosas que dices- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Lo sabía

-Tu no sabes nada- dijo ella tristemente pero con rabia

-Se que yo también lo extraño

-Pues yo no

-No te creo-dijo Remus desafiándola con la mirada

-Ese es tu problema

-Ves lo defensiva que estás

-No es verdad

-Si tu lo dices

-Lo digo por que tengo razón- dijo Key enfadándose

-Bueno- dijo Remus sin ánimos de discutir

-Y que es lo que tengo que hacer ahora

-Hay un fólder sobre mi escritorio con un informe mañana tendremos una reunión

-Bien- dijo sentándose en una silla cercana y mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Ahora debo de cambiarme- dijo lanzándole una mirada que indicaba claramente que debía salir

-Lo espero ansiosa-dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Ja ja ja que chistoza FUERA

-Amargado

-Cerrada

-Yo…

-FUERA

-Ya entendí-dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella, esa fue su señal para empezar a cambiarse y preparase para su cita, un par de minutos después que la puerta fue cerrada volvió abrirse

-Mandaste a …- Remus se había dado vuelta para ver quien había entrado y le había interrumpido dejando su camisa completamente abierta-…llamar- dijo Taty recuperándose rápidamente

-Lo hice, pero esperaba que tocarás la puerta

-Te felicito por que dos semanas para una misión

-Algún problema

-No digo, me asombro la tardanza- dijo nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos

-Bueno las cosas se complicaron un poco-dijo Remus terminando de abrocharse los botones y colocándose la capa- estoy preocupado por Key...

-Ella va a estar bien- dijo esperando que sus palabras sean verdad

-Pero sigue pensando...-Remus se cortó solo

-Hay personas que no olvidan fácilmente-dijo Taty mordazmente

-Y otras que el olvido parece ser un Don-dijo Remus desafiándola con la mirada

-Estas tratando de insinuar algo Lupin, por que puedes ahorrarte tus rodeos estupidos y decir las cosas claras…oh lo olvidaba eso nunca se te dio bien-dijo riendo jocosamente

-Siempre con ganas de venir a molestar típico de ti

-Bueno tu llamaste

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo discutiendo contigo-dijo echándose perfume y arreglando su pelo en el espejo

-¿Vas a salir?

-Tengo una cita

-¿Con quien?

-Temo Riverside que eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo acercándose a ella retadoramente

-Solo decía- dijo con un tonito de molestia muy marcado y empujandolo

-Acaso te molesta-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya quisieras Lupin pero no mereces ni mi molestia ni mi preocupación y mucho menos mi atención y mi tiempo así que de una vez dime que malditos rayos querías-dijo molesta

-Tienes que recoger tu fólder con el informe

-Bien- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo

-1…2…3- contó Remus con una sonrisa y la puerta volvió abrirse

-¿donde esta?- dijo volteando los ojos de desesperación

-encima de mi escritorio- Taty pareció un remolino que pasaba desde la puerta hasta la mesa de trabajo de Remus

-bien-la chica volvió a tirar la puerta al salir

-4…5…6- la puerta se volvió abrir

-¿la reunión?- dijo casi impaciente

-mañana a primera hora- respondió con una sonrisa mordaz

-bien- dijo Taty cabeceando molesta

-perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa jocosa

-SUUUUUUUUUUUPER-dijo haciendo una mueca de insulto y tirando nuevamente la puerta

***********

-Gracias por venir lo mas rápido posible-dijo Albus en el salón de entrenamiento

-Ni pudimos desayunar-dijo Ron mal humorado

-Por poco y nos tiran de la cama- dijo Nikki frotándose los ojos

-Se que tienen un poco de sueño

-Solo un poco-dijeron los 6 adolescentes sarcásticamente

-Y que es un poco temprano

-SON LAS SEIS Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA-gritaron escandalizados

-Chicos- dijo Taty con una sonrisa tratando de calmarlos

-Frente a ustedes tienen un fólder con las copias de unas hojas que nuestro querido Remus consiguió en su última misión- Resma sonrió y los chicos abrieron los ojos más que nunca, eso significaba que se les iba a incluir en una misión

-Estas hojas pertenecen al diario de Salazar Slytherin – los chicos abrieron rápidamente el fólder mientras que a Ginny le recorría un escalofrío

-Esto es runas- dijo Hermione

-Correcto

-Pero no…estas son más...

-Complicadas- dijo Ron terminándola la frase por la castaña

-Mucho más- complementaron los demás

-Algunas de ellas ya ni se recuerdan tendrán que usar la biblioteca para poder descifrar

-Ya hay partes traducidas- notó Harry

-Así es, lo poco que se pudo traducir hasta el momento

-Para que se den una idea general- comenzó Remus- habla del quinto elemento y del tiempo

-Oh lo que Harry nos comentó- dijo Draco recordando la conversación sobre merlín y los elementos

-Eso mismo- dijo Albus que comenzó a explicar como funcionaba el triangulo con el poder del tiempo y del quinto elemento y la diferencia entre ambos

Cuanto tiempo tenemos-dijo Draco cuando la explicación terminó

-Antes de navidad

-Una semana- dijo Ginny

-Eso mismo- afirmó Key

-Una vez que sepamos la ubicación irán de misión

-¿solos?- dijo entusiasmado Harry

-por supuesto que no- dijo Albus riendo se irán con Remus Key y Taty

-que falta de confianza- dijo Ron molesto

-no es eso- aclaró Remus

-es por su seguridad- dijo Taty

-bueno ahora a desayunar todos, quiero una informe ínter diario de los avances de cada cosa que encuentren por muy pequeña que sea…Hermione tu estarás a cargo de ellos

-si profesor- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-por que ella- renegó Ron

-será por que es la mas responsable- le susurró Draco con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo molesto

-gñgñgñgñ-dijo sacando la lengua

-madura Ron-dijo Hermione furiosa

-consíguete una vida

-bueno niños-dijo Albus parándolos en seco- cálmense y sigan con su caminos

-Los seis chicos salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al comedor cada uno en su asunto, revisando apuntes, terminando tareas, comiendo su desayuno, analizando y revisando el informe que contenía el fólder que había sido entregado, comiendo la avena…

-clases de que tienes- dijo Ginny

-DCAO y tu?

-Pociones

-Y después?

-Transformaciones Herbologia Adivinación

-Combinación perfecta- dijo Harry distraído mordiendo su tostada

-Ni que lo digas- dijo de corrido sorbiendo su jugó- Nikki nos vamos

-Ahorita?

-Dale-las dos jóvenes salieron mientras un chico se les acercaba

-Hola chicas

-Hola Andrew- dijeron las dos

-Hey Nikki como estas?

-Bien Andrew y tu?

-Atareado con las tareas- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

-Todos- dijo Ginny que se quedó aparte para darles mas privacidad

-Bueno Nikki y que me dices sobre ir a un picnic mañana viernes en la tarde-dijo Andrew con una enorme sonrisa y acecandose a ella, lo que permitio que ella le acomodara la corbata

-Bueno eso depende de quienes vallan

-Tu y yo

-Suena perfecto

-5:30, no lo olvides

-lo intentaré-dijo sonriéndole y siguieron con su camino

-huelo a miel-dijo Ginny riendo

-que dices?

-Tu y Andrew

-Que tiene?

-Es un gran chico

-Perfecto

-Mmmm-dijo Ginny sonriéndole

-Hablando de chicos

-Hmm-dijo Ginny revisando sus apuntes

-Tu y Harry están fríos

-Fríos…bueno el clima no ayuda

-Ginny no me refiero a eso y lo sabes

-Lo se

-Ustedes se han enfriado están mas distanciados

-No…simplemente

-Ya no tienen tiempo

-Eso

-Gin tienes que encontrarlo y descubrir que esta pasando, no tengo un buen presentimiento últimamente

-Pero que hago Nikki…todo se ha convertido en una rutina, en monosílabos…en cosas vanales… ¿crees que el amor se apaga?

-No Gin…el amor verdadero no se apaga, es imposible

-No hay imposibles Nik

-Gin ya olvidaste la esencia de tu amor- Nikki la miro profunda e intensamente

-SI-LEN-CIO – dijo la conocida voz del amorgo profesor de pociones desde el fondo de las mazmorras invitando no muy cordialmente a los alumnos a entrar- he revisado sus trabajos y déjenme decirles lo sumamente pobres que son aunque no era para sorprenderse considerando que escasos alumnos tienen madera para este sutil arte…sin embargo no estoy para soportar la incompetencia cuando están apunto de rendir sus TIMOS, su futuro depende de ello…así que será mejor que empiecen a realizar la poción del sueño eterno que definitivamente vendrá en sus TIMOS, no quiero ruidos ni mucho menos cotilleo entendieron Diggory y Weasley

-Perfectamente- dijo Nikki con una sonrisa y se volteo a seguir hablando con Ginny, sin embargo el profesor no dijo nada pero algunos alumnos pudieron ver que maldecía a la Gryffindor…

*************

Los chicos pasaban todas sus horas libres en la biblioteca tratando de descifrar el poema, por suerte ahora los acompañaba Nikki ya que el viernes y el sábado la mayoría del tiempo se la paso con Andrew. Había muchos libros polvorientos esparcidos encima Hermione recitaba todas las runas mientras que los demás tenían diferentes fragmentos del poema e iban anotando las traducción correcta, mientras que Hermione pasaba lista de todas las runas antiguas existentes conocidas e inclusive prohibidas iba diciendo el significado. El sol estaba apunto de acostarse lo cual significaba que muy pronto tendrían que irse.

-Estoy cansado- dijo Ron soltando su pluma

-Y yo…-lo apoyó Ginny que últimamente se quedaba hasta tarde desarrollando las exagerada cantidad de tarea que dejaban junto con Nikki, Harry vio lo cansado que estaban sus amigos, sintió tristeza ya que quizás si no conocieran a Harry Potter no les hubiera pasado nada de esto, pero es que Harry todavía no conocía a uno de los peores personajes en esta guerra que quizás podía resolver todas las dudas y le dejaría muy claro el por que de cada cosa…

-Nos queda muy poco tiempo para terminar de descifrarlo todo y así poder unirlo

-Pero todavía no deducimos que lugar es. Y el tiempo se nos acaba-dijo amargado Draco

-Draco, paciencia…-dijo Nikki

-Se me acaba

-Aguántate…-aquí iban de nuevo "Divide y vencerás" esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Harry, lo había descubierto el mismo aunque era una frase muy conocida, el estaba muy en contacto con el significado; si no se terminaban de unir y encontrar el equilibrio entre ellos mismo que tenían que hacerse cargo de todo eso y no iban a poder con la Guerra.

-Hey no empecemos con otra discusión ¿okay?

-Pero es que ya trabajamos mucho necesitamos un descanso- exclamó Ron

-Pero no vamos acabar- refutó Hermione

-Hermione por una vez en tu vida supérate y déjanos respirar

-Eres detestable- dijo Hermione escupiendo cada letra como si fuera veneno

-¡Ya! ¡Suficiente!... saben que es detestable- Harry miró a Hermione- sabes de que necesitamos descansar- Harry volteó y encaró a Ron- saben que no puedo seguir aguantando y se me esta acabando la paciencia- dijo mirando a Nikki y Draco- Sus malditas discusiones okay…estoy harto de soportar esta misma situación es agobiante y no permite que avancemos

-lo siento- se disculparon Nikki, Draco, Hermione y Ron

-que bueno que lo sientan pero necesito mas que eso, necesito su cooperación esto es muy importante, así que discusiones de pareja afuera- los 4 chicos se sonrojaron abruptamente y cada quien desvió la mirada- acá los seis trabajando son compañeros y cooperan, cuando terminemos si quiere matéense; pero no cuando hay una cosa más importante y cuando estamos tratando estos temas decisivos para la batalla, es muy decepcionante ver a jóvenes tan maduros y con grandes capacidades en este comportamiento tan inaceptable- Harry guardó silencio y no dijo nada – ¿no tienen nada que decir o refutar?- todos callaron, bueno ahora piensen sobre esto, por que ha sido todo por hoy- se levantó y se dio media vuelta cruzando los pasillos malhumorado, paso por Cho Chang y ni la saludó como usualmente hacía, a Dennis Creevey que pasaba por ahí y que lo saludó lo mandó bien lejos, a Key que se le acercaba con su característico humor alegre le ladró un no tengo tiempo, encima se equivocó de camino y las escaleras cambiaban a cada rato de posición, haciéndolo maldecir varias veces mientras que pensamientos de equilibrio y unión cruzaban por su mente, iba tan concentrado tratando de buscar una manera en que por fin esos cuatro se amisten y resuelvan sus diferencias que no se dio cuenta y chocó, chocó fuertemente con una persona muy querida por él

-…- lo que me faltaba, pensó Harry con una mirada de odio

-San Potter

-Señor…

-Siempre usa ese tonito tan altanero

-…-la mirada de odio de Harry dijo más que cualquier palabra

-creo que lo llevas en la sangre igual a tu padre ¿es tu misión ser tan arrogante y estúpido al igual que él?

-Desea algo…Señor

-El director me manda a decirle que quiere verlo en su despacho en este momento y que por favor le lleve tartaletas de limón

-¿Tartaletas de limón?

-Así es Potter

-A que se refiere- dijo Harry desubicado

-Potter con usted no se puede razonar verdad es igual de inteligente que un troll

-Pero profesor si soy igual de inteligente que un Troll, quizá deba de pensar si usted es menos inteligente que un Troll, ya que trata de razonar con uno…

-Insolente Potter, 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor su padre era igual que usted cree que puede pisotear a cualquiera por el simple hecho de que eso lo hace olvidar lo poca cosa que es usted

-No le gustará hacerme enojar Snape

-Pro-fe-sor- le escupió Snape en la cara

-Como quiera…señor, debo de llevarle las tartaletas al profesor Dumbledore- Harry continuo su camino y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había llegado a la gárgola, la cual subió y lo dejó en frente del despacho de su director, tocó tres veces hasta que consiguió respuesta

-Adelante…

-Profesor…

-Harry como van las cosas

-Solo faltan unas pocas líneas para terminar de descifrar el poema completo

-Bien, bien que gusto

-Para que mando a llamar profesor

-Me cuentan los profesores que tu nivel de distracción ha aumentado…sucede algo Harry…

-No señor, me refiero definitivamente estoy más preocupado por la guerra

-¿Es solo eso?...se te ve más cansado

-bueno la verdad es que no puedo dormir mucho

-por que

-estoy constantemente soñando

-¿con Voldemort?

-No señor…con el mundo, con su sufrimiento con personas que parece que tengo que ayudar y no puedo, son distintos tipos de sueños

-Bueno Harry, eso es un proceso normal para una persona que vive lo que tu estas experimentando

-No se que puedo hacer

-Poppy ha preparado poción para dormir Harry, pero no debes abusar de ella, con un par de gotitas será suficiente

-Gracias profesor

-Bueno ahora puedes retirarte

-Gracias- Harry siguió su camino por los desiertos pasillos, un domingo lo único que la gente quería era descansar, siguió un recorrido tranquilo… la dama gorda lo dejó pasar sin chistar pese a la hora, se sentía agotado, la chimenea seguía prendida y las llamas de fuego bailaban una lenta coreografía; Harry se quitó la camisa y dejo que el calor de la chimenea lo abrazase, escuchó pasos y giró su cabeza para ver a una chica con un pantalón de algodón blanco y un polito de tiras que se ceñía a la fina figura de su enamorada, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño dejando al descubierto su rostro y parte de la espalda y cuello

-Es una noche fría- comentó Ginny rozándole con su hombro la espalda de su novio

-Lo es… pense que estabas dormida

-No lo estaba

-Que bueno aunque sea podré estar contigo ahorita

-Ya ni nos vemos- dijo Ginny moviendo algunos trofeos de Gryffindor- ¿Harry que esta pasando con nosotros?

-A que te refieres- dijo acercándose a ella

-No, Harry- dijo dando un paso atrás

-El tiempo se nos ha ido- dijo Harry con pesar y agachando la cabeza con pesadez

-Y eso significa que-dijo amargamente ella

-Que la guerra ha ocupado un lugar mas prioritario en mi mente

-Y en la mía también- dijo con mucha tristeza y amargura encaminándose a las escaleras

-Y no voy a permitir que esto siga así- y la obligó a darle la cara

-Y como diabl…-gritó Ginny pero no pudo continuar por que Harry la calló apretando fuertemente sus labios contra los de ella, Ginny quería seguir hablando pero Harry no la dejaba y mientras más lo intentaba Harry apretaba sus labios con mayor fuerza sobre los de ella. De pronto Ginny sintió algo explotar en su interior y ahí lo vio todo, se encogió y apretó más a Harry hacía ella y sin soltarle pudo ver eso que iba a mantenerla segura, en su interior sonrió ante aquellas imágenes, que solo ella pudo ver. Ya no se resistió y feliz de la emoción enrosco sus brazos en el cuello de Harry mientras el la tomaba con fuerza por la cintura y la elevaba permitiéndole a ella enroscar sus piernas en la cintura de él; era un beso nuevo con muchísima ternura pero con mucha mas pasión. Harry se apoyó en la mesa de los deberes para poder soportar por más tiempo a su novia, mientras ella iba jugando con su pelo de la única forma que ella sabía hacerlo. Harry se dejó llevar por el deseo y por los candentes labios de la pelirroja que lo podían hacer delirar de locura, pasó por su cuello como si de un camino se tratará, un camino de gloria, de luz; los labios apasionados en su cuello hizo que la pelirroja se soltará perdiera todas las inhibiciones, y se atrevió a ir mas allá de su pelo, a deslizar suavemente sus dedos por la espalda desnuda de su novio, el contacto entre sus pieles mandó una corriente eléctrica superior a las que antes habían sentido, pero aun así no se separaron sus células rechazaron esa energía que los obligaba a separarlos, esa energía caprichosa y no muy común por que no era como las otras energías normales que recorrían los cuerpos de los enamorados cuando estaban cerca, esta energía era para separarlos para distanciarlos, para hacer que se cumpla lo que estaba destinado, lo que no debía pasar y estaba pasando pero nadie podía vencer esa fuerza lastimosamente ni siquiera ellos…pero ellos que ni siquiera estaban conscientes de lo que hacían ni de lo que estaba destinado no dejaron que esa caprichosa energía los separará, y mientras las milésimas de segundo pasaban sus pieles parecían juntarse más de lo que ya estaban, sus labios recorrían el cuello de la otra persona sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, ya habían perdido el aliento, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que podían escucharlo, Ginny trataba de abarcar con sus dos manos toda la espalda de él, mientras que este introducía su mano dentro del polo de la chica para poder sentir también su espalda, sintió como su novia buscaba sus labios y fue a su encuentro mientras deslizaba los dedos por la espalda sintió como el corazón de ella se aceleraba más, y sintió como le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, de pronto Harry se separó bruscamente de Ginny

-¿Por que te detienes?

-Tenemos que detenernos

-¡No!

-Si no es ahora Gin será más difícil después

-Oh ya veo- dijo sonrojándose lo que hizo que harry también se convirtiera en un tomate- ¿puedo aún así dormir contigo?

-Ginny no me hagas esto- dijo rascándose la nuca y poniéndose más colorado- créeme que me encantaría pero no creo que estemos preparados- Ginny se sonrojó pero le sonrío, lo jaló de la mano hasta el sofá largo y grande que estaba frente a la chimenea, lo hizo recostarse y se soltó la cola que ya estaba desarmada se echó a su costado y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Hasta mañana- le dijo risueñamente, ahí comprendió a que se refería su pelirroja y le sonrió, la abrazó afectuosamente, le hizo reposar la cabeza en su pecho

-Hasta mañana princesa- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y sus ojos se quedaron conectados hasta quedarse dormidos


End file.
